


Against All Odds

by Atlanta18



Series: The Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, False Accusations, Female Harry Potter, Happily Ever After, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Kidnapping, Kind Harry Potter, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, One Big Happy Family, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Harry Potter, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Supportive Harry Potter, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, True Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, age of ultron never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 140,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta18/pseuds/Atlanta18
Summary: After settling into a new life together Helen and Bucky decide to take a romantic trip around Europe. While in Bucharest things begin to go wrong for them and the two of them must fight to find their way back to each other. Will Helen and Bucky get their happy ending or will they be forced to be apart forever?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Harry Potter & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Harry Potter & Other(s), Harry Potter & Sam Wilson (Marvel), Harry Potter & Steve Rogers, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Other(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692388
Comments: 67
Kudos: 74
Collections: Harry_PotterxMarvel_xSC





	1. Old And New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third instalment of the Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier. This story was very fun to write and I’m glad to be finally sharing it all for you. And don’t worry there is a happy ending. But the story is set during Civil War, there’s bound to be some angst. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and the eventual happy ending it will bring :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the events of the last story Helen and Bucky have settled into their new life and are enjoying the peace that it brings.

* * *

A year had passed since Helen and Bucky had moved to Hogsmeade and things were going well. Their relationship was practically the way it was in the 40s although Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier did change things a little. Everything was going very well except for the fact that Bucky didn’t quite have all of his memories back. It made things a bit difficult especially since Bucky was reluctant to meet Steve in person when he didn’t have all of his memories. Helen tried to tell him that Steve didn’t care but Bucky was stubborn.

  
Speaking of Steve Helen had been in contact with him regularly since she left the US and they were still very good friends. Bucky had also been in regular contact with Steve, though unlike Helen he hadn’t met him face to face yet. They talked on the phone and texted almost every day and their friendship was on track to being like it was before the war. There were still some problems though. Steve was upset that Bucky refused to meet him in person and although he understood why Bucky was hesitant to do so, Helen could tell that it was really bringing Steve down. Helen had tried to convince Bucky to meet Steve but no matter how hard she tried Bucky still seemed hesitant to meet up with his best friend. She was afraid that it would cause a riff in their friendship and she refused to let that happen so she did everything she could to try and convince Bucky to at least consider meeting up with Steve. She knew that it would take some time for Bucky to get over his fear of Steve rejecting him and she hoped that Steve wouldn’t become too upset before that happened. She didn’t know what she would do if their friendship became irreparable.

But thoughts of Steve and the outside world aside Helen and Bucky had made a pretty good life here. It was practically perfect although Bucky kept saying that it wouldn’t be perfect until they got married. Helen disagreed though. It didn’t matter to her whether they were married or not. They were living a life together and that’s all that mattered. Bucky was a romantic at heart however so she understood why he thought getting married would make everything perfect.

Speaking of Bucky he was doing well all things considered. He remembered most things from his old life although some things were fuzzy. Most of the memories he got back were good ones, happy ones. Though there was times when a memory from his days with HYDRA popped up and those days were tough. They shook Bucky to his very core and it took him days to revert back to his normal happy self.

Bucky had taken up baking as a hobby. Hermione had read an article about how certain activities can help you de-stress and improve your mood. Bucky asked what the activities were and picked baking because he claimed that it was the only one that didn’t sound stupid.

So now they spent their days in the kitchen together, Helen cooking all their meals and Bucky baking several things for dessert. It was actually quite therapeutic and it thrilled her to see that Bucky was starting to lose that haunted look that always lingered about in his eyes.

Apart from baking Bucky had also taken to writing down everything he remembered in a notebook. He had already filled one and was halfway through a second one. It was good for him to write it all down so if he forgot everything again he could just read through the notebooks. It was the kind of reassurance that Helen felt like Bucky needed. He needed that guarantee that if he forgot he had a way to remember again.

Things were looking up for them although they still had their rough patches. Some nights Bucky was plagued with nightmares about the things he did as the Winter Soldier. It was a horrible experience for both of them and when Bucky said that he was burdening her by being a freak who has nightmares Helen decided to share some of her own horror stories. She told Bucky about the night her parents were murdered, what happened in the graveyard in fourth year, Sirius falling through the veil, seeing Dumbledore get murdered by Snape and the torture she and Hermione went through at Malfoy Manor.

By the end of it all they were both in tears and Bucky held Helen close and told her that he was proud of her for sharing all of that with him. He then opened up about some of the things he remembered doing while under HYDRA’s control. Helen listened patiently and when he was finished told him that she didn’t love him any less for doing it all. Bucky kissed her in gratitude and they both went to bed that night feeling lighter and more free.

During all of this Helen and Bucky had become much closer than before and were able to rely on each other for everything. Back in the 40s Bucky was always the stronger one and he was the one taking care of Helen. Now they both took care of each other and Helen sometimes had to be the strong one when Bucky encountered a bad memory.

Bucky had also become rather close with Ron and George. The three of them hung out every Sunday and often went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. It made Helen happy to see Bucky getting along with two of the people she considered family and she was thrilled that Ron and George genuinely liked Bucky. All of the Weasley family did. Mrs Weasley absolutely adored him and often shared baking recipes with him. Mr Weasley called him a fine young man who was more than worthy of being with Helen. The two of them would often talk about cars together and Helen was happy to see that they had bonded. Bill and Charlie liked him as well and the two brothers had taken it upon themselves to educate Bucky about the magical world, something Bucky was completely fascinated by. Fleur called Bucky a handsome young man and a brilliant babysitter. All the Weasley grandchildren adored Bucky and had already taken to calling him Uncle Bucky, something which warmed Helen’s heart. Hermione and Ginny found Bucky charming and would ask him to tell them stories about his life.

Helen was thrilled that her family loved Bucky almost as much as she did. But the thing that pleased her the most was seeing the close bond that Bucky had already formed with Teddy. From the minute they had been introduced Bucky and Teddy had gotten on like a house on fire. Teddy said that Uncle Bucky was his favourite uncle and Bucky called Teddy his favourite little guy. Teddy had already had countless sleepovers at their flat and it warmed her heart to see Bucky take care of Teddy like he was his own son. It just proved that Bucky would be an amazing father when the time came.

Helen and Bucky had a standing date at the Three Broomsticks every Saturday. It was the only place that Bucky was willing to go on a date in in Hogsmeade. They had tried other places but they preferred the Three Broomsticks. Madam Puddifoot’s was the bane of Bucky’s existence and he frequently threatened to trash the place. He had taken Helen there for Valentine’s Day after Ron had suggested it. Their date ended in Bucky storming out of the cafe after throwing their table at one of the waitresses. He refused to speak to Ron for a whole week after that. Even now he still glared at the cafe whenever they passed it.

The thing that pleased Bucky the most though was the fact that they danced together in the flat every night. It calmed him to have her so close and dancing invoked good memories so it was a win win.

Tonight Helen was making meatloaf and Bucky was baking chocolate chip cookies.

‘I think I’ve got the hang of making cookies now, zaika.’

‘Well, your last batch was amazing.’

‘Thanks, lyubimaya.’

‘You’re welcome. Do you want mash with your meatloaf?’

‘Of course, doll. Your mashed potatoes are to die for.’

‘Stop it, you’re making me blush.’

‘I’m just stating the truth, kiska.’

‘Well, thanks for the compliment. You’re very sweet.’

‘I live to make you happy, lyubov moya.’

‘I know you do and you make me so happy.’

‘And you make me so happy, the happiest I’ve ever been.’

‘Right back at you.’

‘How’s the meatloaf coming along?’

‘It’s going good. It’s almost ready to go in the oven.’

‘Mm. I can’t wait to taste it.’

‘It’ll be ready soon. How are your cookies doing?’

‘The mixture is looking good. I just need to add the chocolate chips.’

‘Well, it already smells so good.’

‘Thanks, kiska.’

‘You’re welcome, honey.’

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’

Bucky leaned down and gave Helen a soft kiss.

‘You’re amazing.’ He said after they broke apart.

‘And you’re wonderful.’

Bucky shook his head. ‘I’m not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘I’ve killed so many people, Solnyshko.’

‘Not by choice! HYDRA brainwashed you. It wasn’t you.’

‘But I still did it.’

‘You’re not a murderer, Bucky. You wouldn’t have done this if HYDRA hadn’t brainwashed you.’

‘You have too much faith in me.’

‘And you haven’t got enough faith in yourself.’

‘It’s hard to knowing what I’ve done.’

‘You haven’t done anything, Bucky! You weren’t in your right mind! HYDRA brainwashed you into this lifeless shell of a person. You wouldn’t have done their evil deeds if they hadn’t broken you first.’

Bucky took in a shaky breath and pulled her into a tight hug as tears streamed down his face. Helen just held him tight and let him cry it all out. She felt like he needed a good cry. He had been holding it in for too long.

After ten long minutes Bucky’s sobs died down and he pulled away from her embrace, though he still had his arms around her waist.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered shakily.

‘Don’t thank me. It’s my job to make you happy.’

‘That’s my job.’

‘It goes both ways, honey.’

‘I’m sorry for breaking down like that.’

‘Don’t be sorry. It’s okay to not be strong. You’ve been through a lot. It’s okay to cry about it.’

‘You’re too good to me.’

‘It’s because I love you.’

‘I love you too, zhizn moya. I love you more than life itself.’

‘I know.’

‘Ugh. I probably delayed you. You haven’t even put the meatloaf in the oven yet.’

‘I don’t mind. You needed me.’

‘Still, I’ve put us behind.’

‘Don’t be silly, honey. The meatloaf only takes an hour and a half in the oven. We won’t have to wait too long.’

‘I’m still sorry.’

‘Hey, don’t ever be sorry for something like that, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Now, let me put this meatloaf in the oven and then we can snuggle on the couch.’

‘That sounds nice.’

‘You go sit down and I’ll be there in a minute, okay?’

‘Okay. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’

Bucky kissed her forehead gently before leaving the kitchen and sitting down on the couch. Helen watched him go with a fond look. God, she loved him so much and she just wished that he could see how wonderful he was. But she knew it would take a lot for him to do that. So she put those thoughts aside and placed the meatloaf in the oven before sitting down next to Bucky.

Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

‘Hello, Solnyshko.’

‘Hey, darling.’

‘I missed you so much.’

‘We were only apart for a few minutes.’

‘Still, it was too long without you.’

‘Such a charmer.’

‘Only for you, zvezda moya.’

‘Are you feeling better?’

‘I’m feeling a lot better now that I have you in my arms again.’

‘That’s sweet. But are you sure you’re alright?’

‘I’m okay, lyubimaya. I promise.’

‘It’s okay not to be okay, you know.’

‘I know but I really am okay.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure. How can I not be okay when I have the love of my life here in my arms?’

‘We’ll get through this, Bucky.’

‘I know.’

‘I’m always going to be here with you no matter what.’

‘I know, Solnyshko. We’ll do this together.’

‘We’ll always do it together.’

‘I know, zvezda. I hope you know that I love you more than anything in this world. You are my reason for living.’

‘I do know, honey, and I love you just as much.’

Bucky kissed her tenderly in response, silently sealing the fact that come what may they would stick together. No matter how tough things got they’d stay together because without each other they had nothing.


	2. Like An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Ron eases Bucky’s doubts of not being good enough for Helen.

* * *

A week had passed since Bucky’s emotional breakdown in the kitchen and things had been going relatively well. Bucky seemed to be fine and was smiling and laughing as usual. But Helen could see that the edges of his smile were a little strained and his laugh was forced. She knew exactly what this meant. Bucky was still feeling guilty about breaking down in the kitchen and she knew that no matter what she said he would continue to feel guilty and think that he was a burden to her. So she turned to someone who could convince him that he had no need to feel guilty and he wasn’t a burden in any way.

‘Remind me again why Ron wants to take me out?’ Bucky asked.

‘I want the two of you to bond.’

‘We’ve bonded just fine.’

‘Is it so terrible that Ron wants to spend some time with you?’

‘No. I’m just afraid that he’s going to kill me.’

‘He’s not going to kill you, Bucky.’

‘We’ve never hung out alone before. Forgive me for being a little suspicious.’

‘No one is going to kill anyone.’

‘Why else would he want to meet up with me alone?’

‘Stop being so paranoid. Ron likes you. He’s not going to kill you.’

‘Maybe he heard us having sex and he wants to kill me for violating you.’

‘I’m pretty sure Ron knows we have sex and I doubt he minds.’

‘You’re his best friend. Of course he minds.’

‘Ron knows that sex is a part of any healthy relationship. He’s not going to kill you for it.’

‘He might.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Bucky.’

‘I’m not being ridiculous. It’s a genuine concern.’

‘Ron doesn’t care that we have sex. He knows that we’re in love.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure. If we were just friends with benefits then yes Ron would probably kill you. But we’re not. We’re in love, we’re engaged.’

‘You’re right. I’m sorry. I was being paranoid.’

‘It’s okay, honey. Ron can give off that scary protective big brother vibe. I understand why you were concerned.’

‘God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, Bucky. So very much.’

‘So, if Ron doesn’t want to kill you then why is he asking me to hang out?’

‘Can’t he just want to hang out with you without an ulterior motive?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Ron likes you, darling. He just wants to spend some time with you.’

‘Okay.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Don’t lie to me, Bucky.’

‘I just don’t want to leave you right now.’

‘Why not?’

‘I- I- uh...’

‘Bucky, you know you can tell me anything.’

‘I know.’

‘Why don’t you want to leave me?’ She prompted gently.

‘Because- because the last time I left you...’

‘Yeah?’

‘You died. I came back from the mission and they told me that you had died. I saw your dead body. I had to bury you. I lost you. I don’t ever want to lose you again.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘I’m sorry. I know I’m being stupid. I just can’t lose you again.’

‘Bucky, it’s okay.’

‘No, it’s not.’

‘Hey, hey, listen to me. It’s okay. You’re alright. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you again.’

‘They told me that you got sick. They said that there was nothing they could do. You died before I got the chance to say goodbye.’

‘That is not going to happen again. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. I’ll never leave you again, I swear.’

‘You died. I saw your lifeless body. How are you here?’

‘I never died, Bucky.’

‘How?’

‘I told you about how I ended up in the 40s, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, I had to get back to my own time somehow.’

‘Why did you have to die though?’

‘Because it would be suspicious if I just disappeared.’

‘You never really died?’

‘Yeah. I’m here, aren’t I? You’re holding me in your arms. I’m alive, I’m here with you. And I’m never leaving your side again.’

Bucky let out a sob. ‘Oh, lyubimaya moya, I’m so glad that you’re here.’

‘When did you remember me dying?’

‘A couple of nights ago.’

‘Is that what’s been bothering you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh, honey, you should have told me sooner. It’s not good for you to keep all of this bottled up.’

‘I know. I’m sorry, kiska.’

‘No, don’t apologise. Never apologise for something like that.’

‘You are the light of my life, dorogusha. I shouldn’t have kept this from you. You deserve to know everything because you are my everything.’

‘Hush, my love. Don’t you worry about it.’

‘I promise I will tell you when something bothers me.’

‘Okay, honey. I believe you.’

‘So, what time is Ron coming?’

‘He should be here soon. Why don’t you get dressed?’

‘What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?’

‘Well, you’re shirtless for a start and the bottoms you’re wearing are your pyjamas.’

‘Fine. I’ll get dressed.’

Five minutes later Ron entered the flat and Helen greeted him with a hug.

‘Hey, mate. Where’s Bucky?’

‘He’s still getting dressed.’

‘He’s so lazy.’

‘Like you’re one to talk.’

‘Hey!’

‘I’m sorry, Ron, I really am.But you can’t deny that you’re lazy.’

‘Fine.I admit it. I’m lazy. You happy now?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you really?’

‘You always see right through me.’

‘I do. So what’s up?’

‘I’m just worried about Bucky.’

‘How’s he doing?’

‘He’s been on edge ever since he broke down in the kitchen.’

‘Don’t worry, mate. I’ll talk to him.’

‘Thanks, Ron.’

‘Anything for you.’

A couple of seconds later Bucky came out of their room fully dressed.

‘Hey, honey. You’re looking very handsome today.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Of course.’

‘I can’t compete with you, kiska. You’re absolutely stunning.’

‘Alright, you two. Stop flirting like two teenagers.’

‘As if you and Hermione are any better.’

‘I’m not saying anything. Are you ready to go, Bucky?’

‘Yeah. I’ll see you later, sweet thing.’

‘Bye, honey.’

‘I love you so much, Solnyshko.’

‘I love you too.’

Bucky kissed Helen softly before putting on his coat and leaving the flat with Ron.

Ten minutes later Bucky was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks drinking a butter beer with Ron.

‘So, why’d you want to hang out with me?’

‘Because I want to.’

‘Oh.’

‘Do you think I hate you or something?’

‘I was afraid you might.’

‘Why the hell do you think I hate you?’

‘Because I’m sleeping with your best friend.’

‘No, you’re engaged to my best friend. There’s a difference.’

‘How?’

‘You’re in love with her and you make her happy. I don’t care what kind of sex you guys have. All I care about is Helen being happy and with you she’s happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen her.’

‘I don’t deserve her.’

‘None of us do, pal.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Helen is too good for all of us. She’s like an angel. She’s so pure and good. She’s selfless and kind. She’s like a saint and no one deserves the love of a saint.’

‘An assassin like me doesn’t deserve an angel like her.’

‘You didn’t choose to kill all these people.’

‘But I still did it.’

‘You know, there’s a curse that us wizards and witches can use. It controls the person completely, so much so that said person has no control over their actions. Anyone under the Imperius Curse is completely absolved of the things they did during the time they were under it because they had no control of their actions. It’s practically impossible to break free of it and no matter how hard you try to fight it once you’re under it you will do everything the caster tells you to do. Including killing a whole bunch of people.’

‘But I wasn’t under the Imperius Curse.’

‘No but I’m sure you were under something similar. Once everyone finds out you were brainwashed you will be cleared off all the crimes you committed.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure. Hermione was the one who researched all of this and she’s always right.’

‘Is she?’

‘Yes.’

‘So none of you care that I used to be an assassin?’

‘No and Helen especially does not care.’

‘I still don’t deserve her.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘How?’

‘Because she’s deemed you worthy of it. Helen is an amazing judge of character. If she says you’re a good person then you’re a good person.’

‘How does she know?’

‘She just has this gift. She has a way of seeing the beauty in others, even and perhaps most especially when that person does not see it in themselves.’

‘She’s amazing.’

‘Yeah, she’s one of a kind.’

‘How long have you two been friends?’

‘Since we were eleven so, uh, fourteen years now.’

‘Wow.’

‘Yeah, she’s the greatest friend a guy could ask for.’

‘I’m sure she is. She’s so kind.’

‘She is. Sometimes she’s kind to those who don’t even deserve it.’

‘Like me.’

‘No, not like you.’

‘Then who?’

‘Back in our third year of schooling Helen found out the truth about how her parents died. She learned that they were betrayed by one of their best friends. Everyone thought that this was Sirius Black and Helen was devastated when she found out that her parents’ betrayer was also her godfather. But then we found out the truth. Sirius Black didn’t betray the Potters, Peter Pettigrew did.’

‘Who’s he?’

‘Another one of their best friends. He willingly told Voldemort where Helen and her parents were living and this led to their deaths.’

‘If Pettigrew did it then why did everyone think that Sirius Black did?’

‘Because Pettigrew framed him. He faked his own death and Sirius got the blame. Everyone believed that Sirius was their Secret Keeper but really Pettigrew was.’

‘What’s a Secret Keeper?’ Bucky asked curiously.

‘It’s someone who keeps a secret under the Fidelius Charm. The secret is bound to their very soul and the only way they can reveal the secret is to willingly tell someone. They cannot be tricked or tortured into telling the secret. It is done upon their own accord.’

‘So Pettigrew willingly gave up the location of his best friends and their infant daughter knowing that it would likely end in their deaths?’

‘Exactly.’

‘So what happened?’

‘Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, the wizard prison, and was aiming to kill Pettigrew for betraying his best friends and leaving Helen an orphan. We were there when the truth came out. Helen was distraught when Pettigrew showed no remorse for what he did but she still let him live.’

‘Why?’

‘Sirius and Remus, her parents’ other best friend, decided that they were going to kill Pettigrew together but at the last minute Helen stopped them. She said she thought her father wouldn’t want his best friends to become murderers. Sirius and Remus tried to tell her that Pettigrew didn’t deserve her mercy but Helen was insistent that he live. Said that if he died then the truth would die with him and Sirius deserved the chance to be free.’

‘She’s unbelievably kind. I don’t know if I could do that.’

‘I know I couldn’t.’

‘How is she even real?’

‘I don’t know but she is very much real. And she’s chosen to be with you.’

‘Someone like her can have anyone she wants.’

‘Yes but she wants you.’

‘She shouldn’t.’

‘Don’t do that. She loves you and you’re more than worthy of her love.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘Sometimes I think she’s better off without me.’

‘Well, don’t! I’ve never seen her as happy as she is when she’s with you.’

‘She can live without me, I’m sure.’

‘No, she can’t! She can’t live without you, Bucky. She just can’t.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because I saw how she was when she came back. She was a mess without you. I’ve never seen her so lost. It was horrible to watch.’

‘She really missed me that much?’

‘She did. She can’t live without you, Bucky. Please don’t make her.’

‘I won’t. I could never leave her. I love her too much.’

‘She loves you just as much, trust me.’

‘I believe you.’

‘Don’t ever think that she doesn’t love you.’

‘I know she does. I’m just afraid that one day she’ll wake up and resent me for everything that I’ve done.’

‘She won’t.’

‘I know. I’m just scared.’

‘You should tell her that.’

‘You think that’s a good idea?’

‘I do. It’s not a good idea to keep secrets from the woman you love.’

‘Okay. I’ll tell her.’

‘So, how’s the recovery going?’

‘It’s okay.’

‘Any progress with the memory situation?’

‘I remember everything to do with Helen but that’s about it.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You don’t remember anything else?’

‘I think my mother’s name was Winnifred and my dad was called George.’

‘There you go.’

‘And I had three sisters. They were younger than me. Two of them died in infancy.’

‘Anything else?’

’I remember a lot about Steve but some things are still fuzzy. I hate that.’

‘That’s okay. It’ll come to you eventually.’

‘I wish I could remember everything now. I’m such a burden to Helen. I don’t want to be a burden.’

‘You’re not a burden, Bucky. Especially not to Helen.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. We all have our insecurities and fears. Helen has nightmares too. Do you judge her for having them? Do you think she’s burdening you by having them?’

‘No, of course not.’

‘Then you’ve got to trust that she feels the same way.’

‘I’ll try.’

‘Good.’

‘How’s Hermione?’

‘She’s good. Working hard as usual.’

‘Things are still well between you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s good.’

‘It is. Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’

‘What does kiska mean?’

‘It means kitten. It’s a term of affection.’

‘Is it... Russian?’

‘Yeah. It doesn’t really translate well in English but it basically means I think she’s cute and adorable.’

‘Like a kitten.’

‘Yeah.’

‘You called her Solnyshko. What does that mean?’

‘Sunshine or little sun. It’s fitting because she is the light of my life.’

‘And you think you don’t deserve her.’

‘Maybe I don’t.’

‘You talk about her like she’s the greatest thing in the world. You compliment her like she’s the best thing that ever happened to you, like she’s the love of your life. Yet you still don’t think you’re worthy of her.’

‘She is the love of my life and the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t live without her. She’s the light in my dark world.’

‘You’re more than worthy of her, Bucky. I’d say there’s no one more deserving of her than you. She’s lucky to have you.’

‘I’m lucky to have _her_.’

‘Tell her about your fears, Bucky. If she’s so special to you then she needs to know.’

‘Okay. I will. I’ll see you later, Ron.’

‘Bye, Bucky.’

Helen was sitting on the couch reading a book when Bucky returned to their flat.

‘Hey, doll. What’cha reading?’

‘1984. Hermione wants me to read it.’

‘Is it any good?’

‘It’s a little depressing but the writing’s very good.’

‘It’s nice that you’re reading it for Hermione.’

‘Mm. How was your date with Ron?’

‘It wasn’t a date, zvezda moya.’

‘I know I’m just teasing.’

‘You always know how to make me smile.’

‘It’s my job, honey.’

‘And mine too.’

‘Yeah. Did you enjoy spending time with Ron?’

‘I did.’

‘Then why have you got a serious look on your face?’

‘Ron just made me realise some things.’

‘What kind of things?’

‘Nothing bad.’ He assured.

‘Then what?’

‘He made me realise that I have to tell you everything even if what I have to tell you is awful.’

‘Bucky, what’s going on?’ She asked worriedly.

‘I’ve been having these thoughts in my head and I was too afraid to share them with you.’

‘Why?’

‘I was afraid they might be true.’

‘What are they?’

‘I keep thinking that you’re going to wake up one day and leave me.’

‘Why would I ever leave you? I love you.’

‘I was afraid that you’d resent me for what I’ve done as the Winter Soldier.’

‘Bucky, you know that I don’t blame you for any of that. You didn’t have a choice. And I will never think otherwise.’

‘You’re amazing.’

‘I try.’

‘I promise I won’t ever keep anything from you again.’

‘I know.’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘It’s okay, honey.’

‘No, it’s not. We’re engaged. We’re supposed to tell each other everything.’

‘Then tell me everything.’

‘I- am I a burden to you?’

‘No! You’re not a burden. You’re the love of my life. Don’t ever think that you’re anything else.’

‘I love you so much. You are my whole world.’

‘I love you too. More than anything or anyone.’

‘I want you to read through my journals.’

‘Bucky, I can’t. That’s personal to you. I can’t invade your privacy like that.’

‘You’re not, zaika. You are the love of my life, my zvezda. You deserve to know everything, even if it is horrific.’

‘Are you sure you want me to?’

‘Yes. I want you to know everything.’

‘Okay.’

‘Come here, Solnyshko. I need to hold you.’

Helen got up off the couch and let herself be wrapped up in Bucky’s loving embrace. Bucky breathed out a sigh, utterly content in the fact that he was holding the love of his life in his arms. He knew he could get through anything as long as he had his Solnyshko by his side. And he would get better. He would break free of HYDRA’s control for her. Because a life with her was worth everything and he’d do anything to make sure that he got it.


	3. Love Looks Not With The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky go out for a romantic meal where Bucky makes a promise.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Bucky had opened up to Helen and they were closer than ever. Helen had read all of Bucky’s journals and she had told Bucky everything about her own past. The act of doing this only furthered strengthened their bond and they knew now that only death could tear them apart.

Bucky was a lot more secure now. He knew that Helen would never leave him and that she didn’t see him as a monster. Even after reading some of the horrible things he did as the Winter Soldier she didn’t look at him any differently. She still looked at him with that same look of love and adoration even after she read about the time that he was sent to murder a family with young children. She still loved him no matter what he had done and he thanked every god there was for giving her to him. He didn’t know what he would do without her. She was his rock. His reason for living. His whole world. His true north.

He continued to write in his journal everyday. He had finished four already and was on his fifth. There was just so much to remember. He had lived for almost thirty years as a normal person and then over seventy years as a brainwashed weapon. There was far too much information to write down. He would probably need dozen of notebooks to write down his entire life. Helen didn’t bother him when he was writing his memories down. Not that she would be bothering him if she came in the room but she said that she felt he needed to do this by himself. He really would have liked her to be with him but she was right. He needed to do this alone. Only he could remember everything. It was all up to him and he wouldn’t burden Helen with this. This was his own problem and he would overcome it.

Just then Helen came into their bedroom with a sandwich and a glass of water.

‘How’s it going, love?’ She asked.

‘Good.’

‘I brought you a sandwich if you want to take a break.’

‘A break would be nice. What kind of sandwich did you make?’

‘Ham and lettuce.’

‘Mm. My favourite.’

‘I know.’

‘Will you sit with me for a while?’

‘Of course.’

‘Come here then.’

Helen sat down on the bed beside him and snuggled into his chest when he wrapped his arm around her.

‘What did you remember today?’

‘I remembered another mission.’

‘Was it bad?’

‘I killed an elderly couple. They had to be in their eighties. I don’t know what they possibly could have done for HYDRA to want them dead.’

‘They could have been retired spies or something.’

‘Still, they would have died naturally in a few years. There was no need to have them brutally murdered.’

‘It wasn’t your fault. It was HYDRA’s. They wanted them dead, not you.’

‘But I killed them.’

‘They brainwashed you into doing it.’

‘I know. I still feel bad though.’

‘I’m not surprised that you are. No one should have to die like that. But you shouldn’t feel guilty because it’s not your fault. It was all HYDRA. Everything you have done since you fell from the train is their fault.’

‘I’m starting to believe that.’

‘Good.’

‘You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Everything I am now is because of you. You saved me, Solnyshko.’

‘You were the one who found me that day.’

‘I guess I knew that you’d be the one to save me.’

‘And love you.’

‘That too.’

‘You are the best thing that’s happened to me too, you know.’

‘I know. For the first time in a long time I can see how much you love me and why you love me.’

‘There’s so many reasons why I love you.’

‘And I remember them all. The day you told me everything you love about me was one of the best days of my life.’

‘Don’t ever doubt how much I love you.’

‘I won’t. I’ll never doubt it again.’

‘You are just the sweetest man I’ve ever met.’

‘And you are the kindest woman I’ve ever met.’

‘You always know what to say to make my heart skip a beat.’

‘My heart skips a beat every time I see you.’

‘You’re trying time seduce me, aren’t you?’

‘What? I would never.’

‘So that’s not your hand up my top then?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘Why else would your hand be up my top if you don’t want sex?’

‘I always want to make love to my Solnyshko.’

‘But not right now.’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘So you do want to have sex?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why didn’t you just say so?’

‘You said no distractions during writing time.’

‘But you’re on a break. You’re not writing right now.’

‘Good point. Take off your shirt.’

Helen laughed. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘Maybe. I don’t see you taking your shirt off though.’

‘Why don’t you take it off?’

‘Good idea.’

With Helen’s shirt now on the floor Bucky immediately traced his hands over her bare skin, kissing her neck reverently as he did so. He moved his lips down to his chest and kissed the exposed part of her breasts before unclipping her bra and tossing it away. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands and massaged them gently before leaning down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

After sucking on them for a bit he let go of her nipples and kissed his way down her body. He practically ripped off her jeans, leaving her in just her white lacy underwear.

‘Oh, Solnyshko, you look absolutely ravishing.’

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’

Bucky grinned at her before stripping down to his underwear. He kissed her hard before hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down her legs. He rid himself of his boxers before throwing them away.

‘You ready for me, love?’

‘Yes. Oh god, yes.’

‘Lie back, Solnyshko.’

As soon as her head hit the pillows Bucky pulled her legs apart, exposing her aching core to him.

‘Bozhe, you’re so wet. You’re practically leaking.’

‘Bucky, please.’

‘Shh, sweet thing. I’ll give you what you need.’

‘Okay.’

‘You want my mouth on you, darling?’

‘No. I can’t take it. I want you inside me right now.’

‘Music to my ears, lyubov moya.’

Bucky kissed her hungrily for a minute before raiding the bedside table for a condom and rolling it onto his hardened member.

‘You ready, lisichka?’

‘Yes.’

Bucky let out a little groan before slowly pushing himself inside of her.

‘Ah! You feel amazing. You’re like heaven around me.’

‘Oh, Bucky. You feel so good inside of me. You stretch me so well.’

Bucky grunted in pleasure. ‘Fuck, fuck. I’ll never get over how good this feels.’

‘Move, Bucky. Please move.’

Bucky gave a little nod before slowly thrusting inside of her.

‘Go a little faster.’

Bucky moaned at that and started thrusting into her in earnest. Their moans mixed together as their bodies moved in sync. Neither wanted this to end. It felt so good to be together like this again.

Bucky let out a choked moan before spilling his release, Helen shortly following.

‘That never gets old.’ Helen said after Bucky had cleaned them up.

‘No, it doesn’t.’

‘I love you so very much.’

‘I love you too, Solnyshko. More than you will ever know.’

‘I think your break is over though.’

‘Aw, babydoll!’

‘What?’

‘You went and ruined the mood.’

‘I’m sorry, honey.’

‘Sure you are.’

‘I really am, darling.’

‘Can’t I just finish early?’

‘And do what?’

‘I want to take you out.’

‘Alright, fine.’

‘Yes!’

‘So, where are you taking me?’

‘Hermione told me about this fancy restaurant in London.’

‘Yeah? What’s it called?’

‘The Winter Garden.’

‘That’s a little ironic, don’t you think?’

‘I thought it was fitting.’

‘If the name doesn’t bother you then I’d love to go.’

‘I wouldn’t have asked you to go if it did.’

‘What time are we going?’

‘Be ready by six.’

‘Mm. Then I suppose you’ll have plenty of time to get back to writing.’

Bucky whined. ‘Don’t do that to me, doll.’

‘Fine. You can help me do some laundry.’

‘Will I get to see your panties?’

‘How does that matter? I’m lying naked next to you.’

‘Mm. What a lovely reminder.’

‘You’re insatiable.’

‘Maybe I am.’

‘Oh, you definitely are.’

‘Can I eat you out?’

‘Yes.’

Bucky grinned wickedly before kissing his way down her body, stopping at her crotch. He spread her legs a little further and then leaned down and ran his tongue along her dripping folds.

‘Mm. You’re already so wet for me.’

‘I guess you just turn me on.’

‘I guess I do.’

Bucky licked her deeper in response, causing Helen to moan loudly.

‘God, Bucky. You’re amazing at this.’

‘Only for you, doll.’

‘Keep going. Don’t stop.’

‘I won’t.’

Bucky continued to expertly eat her out, his tongue shoved deep within her folds, and a few minutes later she found her release. Bucky made a joyful sound before lapping it up.

‘God, I’m in heaven. That was amazing.’

‘I’m always in heaven when I’m with you.’

‘Even after sex you still manage to be sweet.’

‘I’m always sweet for you.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Solnyshko.’

‘We really need to shower.’

‘I’ll take a shower if you come in with me.’

‘Deal.’

Helen laughed in delight when Bucky picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

After having a quickie before showering Helen and Bucky went their separate ways to get ready for their dinner date.

While Bucky was putting on a white button down shirt and black slacks with a matching jacket which he had borrowed from Ron, Helen was raiding her wardrobe for the perfect dress to wear. She wanted to look perfect for Bucky seeing as he was putting a lot of effort into the date.

After a few minutes she finally spotted it. The perfect dress. It was sitting at the back of her cupboard, unused and practically brand new. Mrs Weasley had bought her the dress as an option for her dress for the Yule Ball. Helen had ended up going with the other option, an emerald green dress, but she still kept the dress because you never knew when you might need it. And she was glad that she had kept it. This dress was perfect for tonight and she knew that Bucky would love it.

She carefully took it off the hanger and placed it onto her bed. She then changed into some red lace underwear that was a little racy in case Bucky wanted to end the night with sex before putting the dress on and putting her hair up in an elegant chignon. She put a little bit of red lipstick on and slipped into her favourite silver heels before looking at herself in the mirror.

What she saw shocked her. She wouldn’t say she was a vain person, quite the opposite in fact, but she couldn’t deny that she looked absolutely beautiful. She was sure to take Bucky’s breath away. She looked like Cinderella. The dress she was wearing was the exact same shade as Cinderella’s famous ballgown and she was certain that Bucky would make the comparison.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled at the thought of Bucky waiting on the other side. She quickly smoothed out her dress before walking over to the closed door and opening it.

Bucky was standing there looking unbelievably handsome in a black suit and Helen laughed a little when she saw that he had a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

‘Hey, Solnyshko. You ready to go?’

‘Of course.’

‘These are for you.’ Bucky said handing her the lilies.

‘Thank you, honey. They’re beautiful.’

‘Just like you.’

‘So sweet.’

‘Only for you.’

‘I’ll put these in water and then we can go, okay?’

‘Okay, lyubov moya.’

Helen left her room to go and put them in a vase but stopped in her tracks when she heard Bucky gasp.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing. I just- uh.. you look so beautiful.’

‘Thank you, Bucky. You look very handsome in your suit.’

‘Not as good as you though. God babydoll, you look like a fucking angel in that dress. I can’t believe that you’re mine.’

‘Well, I am.’

‘I know and I’m so lucky to have you like this.’

‘You are the only one who will ever be with me like this.’

‘Fuck, zaika. Come here. I’ve got to kiss you.’

Helen happily obliged and sighed into the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart and she was able to put the flowers into a vase.

‘You ready to go now, lyubimaya?’

‘Yes.’

‘Let’s go then.’

‘Lead the way.’

Sometime later they were sitting in the restaurant enjoying their starters. The restaurant was rather fancy but it had a cosy romantic feel to it at the same time and Helen loved it.

‘You know what this reminds me of?’

‘Tell me, Solnyshko.’

‘It reminds me of that time shortly before you got shipped out when you took me to that fancy restaurant in Brooklyn.’

‘Ah, yes. I remember that. You were wearing a blue dress that night as well.’

‘Yes but it was dark blue.’

‘We went dancing after, didn’t we?’

‘We did. We danced in this little grassy area that you found. It was so romantic, dancing under the stars with you.’

‘It was.’

‘So, why did you want to take me out tonight?’

‘I wanted to spoil you.’

‘Well, consider me spoiled.’

‘Oh, kiska, I haven’t even begun to spoil you yet.’

‘Bucky, this restaurant is one of the most expensive in London. You can’t possibly spoil me more.’

‘Oh but I can.’

‘And how are you going to do that?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘When do I get to find out what it is?’

‘After we’ve finished eating.’

‘What course?’

‘Dessert.’

‘That’s ages away.’

‘It’ll be worth the wait, doll.’

‘Oh, I know it will.’

‘How’s your starter?’

‘It’s good. How’s yours?’

‘It tastes amazing but it’s far too small for my liking.’

‘I’m afraid that these restaurants don’t really cater to people with big appetites.’

‘As long as you’re happy then I’ll gladly suffer from hunger pains.’

‘We’ll stop off at McDonalds or something and get you something after.’

‘You’re too good to me.’

‘Consider it a thank you for everything you’ve done for me tonight.’

‘Okay.’

After they had their main meals, which Bucky once again complained were too small for his liking, they ordered their desserts and Bucky held Helen’s hands over the table.

‘Doll, before the desserts come out I want to say something to you.’

‘What is it, honey?’

‘I love you more than anything and I’m so happy that you’re here with me right now.’

‘Bucky, you know that I wouldn’t be anywhere else. By your side is where I belong.’

‘I know but I just have to say it. I need you to know how much it means to me. You could have just asked me to leave when I broke into your apartment. You didn’t have to let me into your life.’

‘Yes, I did. I had no choice.’

‘Yes, you did.’

‘No, I didn’t. I couldn’t have sent you away because doing so would have broken my heart. I love you with all my heart. I couldn’t have sent you away. You’re my soulmate.’

‘I know and you’re my soulmate too.’

‘I know.’

‘Bucky?’

‘Yes, lyubimaya?’

‘You know that I love all of you, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘You know that I love the Winter Soldier just as much as I love Bucky Barnes.’

‘You do?’

‘You didn’t know?’

‘I thought that you were just tolerating that part of me.’

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because you want Bucky and you can’t get him without putting up with the Soldier.’

‘Stop that. Stop that right now!’

‘Stop what?’

‘Stop undermining yourself. You know that I fell in love with you before I even knew that you were Bucky.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes! I couldn’t see your face under the mask, remember?’

‘I just thought that maybe you had figured out that it was me and just told me you loved me because of it.’

‘No. Bucky, that’s not why I told you I loved you back then! I said it because I meant it and yes, it killed me to love you because I thought that I was betraying you, Bucky, but I loved you anyway. I loved you when I found out you worked for HYDRA. I loved you when you tried to kill my friends. I loved you even when I found out that you were actually Bucky all along.’

‘Oh, babydoll...’

‘Bucky, don’t cry.’

‘No, these are happy tears. I’m so happy that you love every part of me, even the part that I want to get rid of.’

‘Hey, don’t get rid of all the Solider. I’ll miss Zorro too much.’

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’

Bucky opened his mouth to say something else but the waitress came with their desserts. She placed the plates on the table and left.

‘What were you going to say before?’ Helen asked as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

‘I was just going to say how wonderful you are.’

‘You’re so sweet.’

‘I’m only sweet for you.’

‘Still, I don’t know how anyone can be so sweet.’

‘I only do it to make you smile.’

‘Well, you’re doing a very good job.’

‘Good.’

After they finished their desserts Bucky took Helen’s hands again.

‘What is it?’

‘I told you that you’d get your surprise after dessert.’

‘You did.’

‘You want to know what I got you?’

‘Of course.’

Bucky let go of one of her hands and pulled something out of his pocket. Helen’s curiosity was peaked when he placed a little black box on the table.

‘Bucky, what is this?’

‘Your surprise.’

‘Bucky...’

‘Hush, Solnyshko. I’m spoiling you.’

‘Okay.’

‘Dorogaya, you are the love of my life and I thank my lucky stars that we were reunited like this. I honestly never thought I’d see you again and I’m so grateful that you’re sitting across from me right now.’

‘I’m glad too, honey.’

‘I know.’

‘So, what’s my surprise?’

‘I’m not finished yet, doll.’

‘Sorry.’

‘I told you before that it killed me that we couldn’t get married right away and I know that we’re delaying it for a good reason.’

‘We are. It’s for the best.’

‘And as much as that hurts me I know that and I’m willing to wait.’

‘But?’

‘How did you know that there was a but?’

‘Because I know you.’

‘ _But_ I want to show you that I intend to marry you one day.’

‘Bucky, I don’t need you to do anything. I know that we’re going to get married some day.’

‘I know but I want you to have something that shows that I’m serious about my promise.’

‘Okay. Is that what’s in the box?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Can I see it?’

‘Of course.’

Bucky opened the box and Helen gasped at the silver ring inside. It had a labyrinth design that looked like twisting vines. Diamonds were interspersed in the vines and there was three rose pink coloured roses with diamonds in the centre on the band. It was beautiful.

‘You like it, Solnyshko?’

‘Yes. It’s stunning.’

‘It’s an eternity ring. I thought it was fitting since I want to be with you forever. This ring is a promise that one day when the time is right we will get married and live happily ever after.’

‘It’s the best gift you’ve ever gotten me, besides my engagement ring of course.’

‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘I don’t like it. I love it.’

‘Can I put it on you?’

‘Of course you can.’

‘Give me your right hand.’

Helen smiled as Bucky placed the ring on her right ring finger. It fit perfectly and she would treasure it forever.

‘It looks beautiful on you.’

‘Well, it’s a beautiful ring.’

‘I got it from the Disney collection. It’s inspired by Belle which is why I chose it. Because the night you wore that yellow ballgown and looked like Belle was one of the best nights of my life. It was the first time in a long time that I actually felt alive, like a real person.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘You’re my Belle, Helen. And I know it sounds silly considering you look just like Cinderella right now but you are. Just like Belle you brought me back to humanity. You made me the person I used to be again. I’m me again and it’s all because of you. My perfect little angel. My Belle. The Beauty to my Beast.’

‘You are amazing and just like the Beast no one knows just how amazing. They see your scary exterior and think that’s all you are. They don’t look past that. They don’t see what I do.’

‘And what do you see?’

‘I see a kind and sweet person who has been through more than any one person should have to take. You’ve survived horrors that most people couldn’t imagine experiencing. You’ve done unthinkable things and seen things that would scar most people and yet you’ve remained strong. You didn’t let it break you and when you found me you finally found yourself again. You found the strength to break free from HYDRA just like the Beast found the strength to break his curse.’

‘You really see all that when you look at me?’

‘Yes because that’s who you really are. You are the same person you have always been. You’ve just become stronger because of all the bad things that I’ve happened to you. You’re still the same Bucky as before. You’re just a little different but it’s not wrong. I still love you. I love the person that you’ve become and even if you’ve done unspeakable things I don’t care. You didn’t do it. HYDRA forced you to. You’re still my Bucky. You’re still the love of my life.’

‘Oh, lyubov moya, I love you so much. You are the love of my life and I love the way you see me.’

‘Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.’

‘That’s lovely. What does it mean?’

‘It means that true love is not about appearances. It’s about falling in love with who people are. Love is not about how beautiful someone is. It’s about how beautiful they are on the inside. It’s about seeing them for who they really are, even if it’s buried deep inside of them.’

‘I think that describes us perfectly.’

‘I know that’s why I said it.’

‘I love you so much, Helen.’

‘I love you too, Bucky.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring Bucky gives Helen is from the Disney Collection. It’s called the Belle Eternity Ring and it’s so beautiful.


	4. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen helps Ron plan a surprise for Hermione.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and things were relatively normal. Bucky wrote in his journals and Helen cooked and cleaned. Afterwards they spent some quality time together. Today had started off like that. After eating breakfast Bucky went in their room to start writing and Helen started on her chores. She was just about to make lunch for her and Bucky when a frantic Ron burst into the flat.

‘Ron, what’s wrong?’

‘I need your help.’

‘What’s with the running though?’

‘I’m freaking out!’

‘What about?’

‘I had it all planned out but then when I got to the shop I panicked.’

‘You’re not making any sense. Why don’t you start from the beginning?’

‘I’ll tell you but you can’t tell Hermione.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because I want to propose to her and it’ll ruin the surprise if you tell her.’

‘You’re going to propose to Hermione?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Ron, that’s great! She’s going to be so happy.’

‘You think she’ll say yes.’

‘Of course she’ll say yes. How can you even ask that?’

‘I guess I’m just scared.’

‘It’s alright to be. It’s a life changing moment. It’s almost expected for you to be scared. Everything will change after this.’

‘How did you handle it?’

‘Well, I wasn’t the one who proposed. Bucky did. If you want advice on how to overcome nerves then you should ask him.’

‘Where is Bucky anyway?’

‘He’s in our bedroom writing in his journal.’

‘His memory journal?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I won’t disturb him then.’

‘Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Bucky is dying for a good excuse to stop writing.’

‘Can I ask you something first?’

‘Of course.’

‘What was it like when Bucky proposed to you?’

‘It was magical.’

‘Did you hesitate in saying yes?’

‘No, I didn’t. I mean I was a little shocked at first but I said yes right away.’

‘Are you sure Hermione will say yes?’

‘Of course I’m sure. She loves you, Ron.’

‘What if she just doesn’t want to get married?’

‘Has she ever said that she doesn’t?’

‘No.’

‘Then why are you worrying?’

‘Well, Hermione’s not the conventional type.’

‘I know but that doesn’t mean she won’t want to get married.’

‘Has she said anything to you about marriage?’

‘I know that she wants to get married.’

‘So I shouldn’t worry?’

‘No! How many times do I have to say it, Ronald?’

‘You’re starting to sound like Hermione.’

‘No, I’m not. I can’t do that nagging voice that she does.’

‘I hate that voice.’

‘Only when it’s used on you.’

‘It’s mostly used on me. That’s why I hate it.’

‘Alright, enough about that. Have you thought about how you’re going to propose?’

‘Yes but I want to run it by you first.’

‘Okay. You wanna sit down and talk?’

‘Yeah.’

Helen and Ron has just sat down on the couch when Bucky came wandering into the kitchen.

‘Babydoll? Babydoll, where are you?’

‘I’m in the living room.’

Helen heard the soft padding of Bucky’s bare feet and a few seconds later he was walking into the living room. Without a shirt on.

‘Oh my god, Bucky! Put a shirt on! We have company.’

‘Sorry, doll. Hey, Ron.’

‘Hey, Bucky.’

‘Bucky, put a shirt on right now!’

‘I’m going, I’m going.’

‘Honestly, that man drives me crazy.’ Helen grumbled after Bucky had left.

‘Why?’

‘He’s always walking around the flat without a shirt on and I know he does it just to turn me on. That man has got an insane sex drive.’

‘Why are you complaining about that?’

‘Because he always wants sex at the most inconvenient times. Last night I burnt the food because he was too impatient and horny to wait until after we had eaten to have sex.’

‘Well, he’s a super soldier. He probably has an enhanced sex drive. And even if he wasn’t you guys have been apart for so long. Can you blame him for not being able to get enough of you?’

‘I didn’t think about it like that.’

‘He’s missed you so much, Helen. You can tell just by looking at him. He’s so happy that he’s been reunited with you. The joy is written all over his face.’

‘Well, the feeling’s mutual. But enough about me, tell me about the proposal plan you had.’

‘Well, I was planning on doing it on the Hogwarts Express.’

‘How are you even going to manage that?’

‘I already asked McGonagall and she said it was fine for us to use the train as long as we didn’t do it the day that the school term starts.’

‘Okay but why the Hogwarts Express?’

‘It’s where we all first met, remember?’

‘I do but as I recall you didn’t like Hermione then.’

‘Well, I didn’t want to do it in the bathroom where we fought the troll.’

‘Yeah, that wouldn’t have been romantic at all.’

Just then Bucky came out of their bedroom and sat down on the couch beside Helen, wrapping his arm around her waist.

‘You put a shirt on.’

‘Of course I did. I’ve gotta make my dorogaya happy.’

‘You’re a sap.’

‘Yeah but I’m your sap.’

‘That you are.’

‘What does dorogaya mean?’ Ron asked curiously.

‘It means darling.’

‘That is so sweet.’

‘Yeah, he’s just the sweetest.’

‘Stop it, doll. You’re making me blush.’

‘I’m only complimenting you.’

‘Well, thank you for the compliment.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘So what brings you here, Ron?’ Bucky asked.

‘I’m going over my proposal with Helen.’

‘You’re proposing to Hermione?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Congratulations, buddy.’

‘Well, she hasn’t said yes yet.’

‘Big emphasis on the yet.’ Helen added.

‘Continue your plan, Ron.’

‘Right, okay. I was thinking that you and me would be sitting in a carriage on the train waiting for Hermione.’

‘Wait a minute. Why am I there?’

‘Because I’m planning on recreating that moment where we first met.’

‘That’s very sweet, Ron.’

‘Thanks, mate.’

‘Not as sweet as me though. Right, babydoll?’

‘Hush, you. I want to hear the rest of Ron’s plan.’

‘Fine.’

‘So what happens next?’

‘Well, we’ll be sitting in the exact same carriage that we first met in.’

‘How do you know which one it is?’

‘I borrowed the Pensieve and reviewed the memory.’

‘Okay. Then what?’

‘I want us to be wearing the same clothes that we were that day.’

‘What? Ron, no! We were eleven back then. We’ll look ridiculous in those clothes now.’

‘Do it for me, please?’

‘Ron, you know how much I hate my wardrobe back then. I looked like a homeless person.’

‘It’ll only be for the duration of the proposal. You can take the clothes off as soon as it’s done.’

‘Okay but I’m only doing this for you.’

‘You’re the best.’

‘You better believe it.’

‘You’re terrible.’

‘I thought I was the best.’

‘I’ll go with the second one. If I keep calling you terrible then you won’t wear the outfit.’

‘Damn right I won’t.’

‘Okay. So I’m hoping that Hermione will be so shocked at seeing us in those clothes that she won’t see the proposal coming.’

‘I’m positive that she will be shocked. Those outfits were horrendous.’

‘They really were.’

‘Are you going to have dirt on your nose?’

‘Of course. It’s got to be exactly like it was back then.’

‘Okay. Don’t tell me the rest though. I want to be surprised.’

‘You know I’m proposing. What’s there to be surprised about?’

‘I want to be surprised at how you’re going to ask her.’

‘Oh. I won’t tell you then.’

‘Good.’

‘Are you nervous, Ron?’ Bucky asked.

‘Yeah. Were you nervous when you proposed to Helen?’

‘I was. I thought I was going to explode from the nerves. I was so afraid that something was going to go wrong.’

‘Did you think that she would say yes?’

‘Logically yes but my nerves got the better of me. I knew that there was no plausible reason why she would say no but I still feared it.’

‘But she didn’t say no. She said yes.’

‘I know and that was the best moment of my life. I’ve never been as happy as I was in that moment. The joy I felt from it was immense. The feeling of knowing that the woman you love wants to spend the rest of her life with you is indescribable. There’s no feeling like it.’

‘So it was worth the nerves then?’

‘It was.’

‘Have you bought the ring yet?’ Helen asked.

‘I have.’

‘Can I see it?’

‘Of course.’

A few seconds later Helen was holding the ring box in her hand and admiring the ring in it. It was a silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle.

‘Oh, Ron. It’s beautiful.’

Bucky nodded in agreement. ‘It really is.’

‘And it’s very Hermione. Practical and simple yet beautiful at the same time.’

‘When are you planning on proposing?’ Bucky asked.

‘As soon as everything’s ready.’

‘Have you found the outfit you’re going to be wearing?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Does it fit?’

‘No but I’ve used the Engorgement Charm on it. Do you know where your outfit is?’

‘I put all my old clothes into storage.’

‘And where is this storage?’

‘It’s here in the flat.’

‘Well, go get it.’

‘I will, don’t worry. Now you better get home before Hermione starts wondering where you are.’

‘Right. See you, Helen.’

‘Bye, Ron.’

‘Bye, Bucky.’

‘Later, pal.’

As soon as Ron closed the front door to the flat Bucky pinned Helen to the couch and kissed her hard.

‘What was that for?’ Helen asked after they had broken apart.

‘I was just thinking about the night we got engaged. It was the best night of my life. The fact that you said yes still shocks me. You are the kindest and most beautiful woman in the world and I can’t believe you want to spend the rest of your life with me.’

‘I do. I really do. There’s no one else for me. You’re it, Bucky. You’re the one I want to spend forever with. You’re my soulmate, my other half. There’s no one I love more.’

‘I love you too, Solnyshko. I love you more than life itself.’

Helen kissed Bucky again and no words were needed after that.

Two days later the day of the proposal had arrived and Helen was excited that her two best friends were finally getting engaged. What she wasn’t so excited about was the outfit that Ron had forced her to wear. It was absolutely awful considering at the time the Dursleys provided all of her clothes. All of the outfits she had worn were from charity shops and were not in good condition. The Dursleys preferred her to wear old ratty clothes because they felt that she didn’t deserve proper clothes.

The outfit in question consisted of a grey t shirt that had multiple holes in it with a worn blue plaid shirt that was too sizes too big at the time. Faded jeans and filthy white trainers completed the look. It didn’t embarrass her at the time as she didn’t know any better but looking back on it she was mortified at being forced to wear all of those clothes. She looked homeless and neglected and that was never a good look. But she’d wear the outfit once more for Ron. It was the least she could do for him even if she would rather burn the outfit than wear it again.

‘Babydoll, Ron is going to be here soon. Are you ready?’ Bucky called from outside their bedroom.

Helen was too embarrassed to let him see the outfit and she had tried to get him to leave. Of course Bucky refused. He said that he loved her no matter what she wore. Still it reminded her of a time she would rather forget and she never wanted Bucky to find out how the Dursleys treated her. Bucky was sure to kill them if he ever did and she couldn’t have him going to jail. She wouldn’t be separated from him again.

‘I’m nearly ready.’

‘Are you okay, dorogusha?’ Bucky asked in concern.

‘I’m fine.’

‘Why won’t you let me in?’

‘I don’t want you to see what I’m wearing.’ She said in shame.

‘Doll, I told you that I don’t care what you wear.’

‘I know. It’s just embarrassing.’

‘You know I’d never judge you, zaika.’

‘I know.’

‘Can you let me in now?’

‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘Solnyshko, it’s okay. I’m sure you look beautiful.’

‘I highly doubt that.’

‘You know that you always look beautiful to me.’

‘Not in this outfit.’

‘I can’t tell you if you are if you don’t let me see it.’

Helen hesitated for a moment but decided to let Bucky in. He loved her. He would never judge her. She had to let him in. She couldn’t shut him out.

‘You can come in now.’

‘Okay, lyubov.’

Helen closed her eyes as she heard the door open and only opened them when she felt Bucky’s hands on her waist.

‘Hi.’

‘Hello, lyubimaya.’

‘So, uh, what do you think?’

‘I think you look beautiful.’

‘You can’t possibly think that. What I’m wearing is hideous.’

‘Maybe but you always look beautiful. You look beautiful in everything, zhizn moya.’

‘You don’t hate what I’m wearing?’

‘Well, I hope that you would never wear it out on a date with me but no, I don’t hate it.’

‘I didn’t exactly have the best style when I was eleven, huh?’

‘No, not really. Didn’t your aunt try and put you in clothes that had less holes in them?’

‘She didn’t really have an eye for fashion.’

‘But surely she knew that dirty clothes with holes in them wasn’t a good choice?’

‘She didn’t really mind what I wore.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I thought she would have cared. She’s your aunt after all.’

Helen gulped. They were charting into dangerous territory and she had to divert the conversation away from the Dursleys if she wanted to keep her life with them hidden.

‘Like I said, she wasn’t really into fashion. My cousin Dudley wore some horrendous outfits and she didn’t care. She thought he looked good in most of them. Besides the holes weren’t there when she first bought it.’

‘If you say so, love.’

‘I do.’

‘Okay, I believe you.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, zvezda moya.’

Bucky kissed Helen tenderly and she returned the kiss just as gently. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

‘You are my whole world, Solnyshko moye. I will never ever say that you don’t look good because to me you’re always beautiful. You’re an angel in my eyes and nothing anyone can say will change my mind about that.’

‘Oh, Bucky. My darling Bucky, you always know just what to say. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’

‘I don’t know what I’d do without you, lyubov moya. You are my everything and I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.’

‘You never will be. I promise.’

Bucky kissed Helen passionately and they were so lost in their kiss that they didn’t see or hear Ron entering their flat.

‘Hey, Helen. You ready to go- oh god I’m sorry!’

Helen and Bucky jumped apart at the sound of Ron’s voice.

‘Oh no, Ron. We’re the ones who should be sorry. We lost track of time.’

‘I can see that.’

‘I’m sorry, Ron.’

‘Stop apologising. It’s fine.’

‘Is everything ready for the plan?’

‘Yeah. I’ve texted Hermione to meet us on the Hogwarts Express in half an hour. I got a confused emoji face back but she did say that she’d be there.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Now all we have to do is get there and then the plan is ready to go.’

‘Alright, let’s go then.’

‘Okay. See you later, Bucky.’

‘Bye, Ron. Good luck.’

‘Thanks, pal.’

‘I’ll see you later, babydoll.’

‘Mm. You definitely will.’

‘Have fun. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Twenty minutes later Helen and Ron were sitting in the carriage waiting for Hermione to arrive.

‘What’s wrong, mate?’ Ron asked.

‘Nothing’s wrong.’

‘You know you can’t lie to me about things like that.’

‘I know.’

‘Tell me what’s wrong then.’

‘Can we do this after?’

‘No.’

‘Fine. Bucky kept asking about Aunt Petunia.’

‘What about?’

‘He kept asking why she didn’t care that I was wearing clothes with holes in them.’

‘What did you say?’

‘I told him that she didn’t have an eye for fashion.’

‘Did he buy that?’

‘Not at first but I eventually convinced him.’

‘Are you ever going to tell him about your life with the Dursleys?’

‘No.’

‘Why not? He deserves to know.’

‘If I tell him he’ll be angry and nothing will stop him from hunting them down. I can’t lose him if he kills them or assaults them. I can’t let it happen.’

‘Maybe he won’t do anything to them.’

‘Ron you threatened to kill them and you’re not a formerly brainwashed assassin who also happens to be a super soldier.’

‘He won’t do anything to them if you don’t want him to. He loves you too much to do anything that would upset you.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Tell him, Helen. It might not go as bad as you think it will.’

‘Okay.’

Just then Hermione burst into the carriage looking confused.

‘Ronald, what in the world is going on?’

‘Hey, ‘Mione.’

‘What are you two wearing and why do you have dirt on your nose?’

‘For luck.’

‘Luck? What are you talking about, Ronald Weasley?’

‘Hermione Granger, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’

‘Ron, what is going on?’

‘I know that we didn’t get off to the best start and we’ve had many arguments over the years but none of that makes me love you any less.’

‘I feel the same way. But what does that have to do with anything? And why on Earth are we here?’

‘We’re here because this is the carriage where we all first met.’

‘I’m still confused. Helen, what’s going on?’

‘You’ll see, Hermione.’

‘This is where we all first met and I know that we didn’t even like each other back then but I couldn’t think of a more perfect place to do this.’

‘Do what?’

‘Hermione, you are the love of my life and I couldn’t think of spending the rest of my days with anyone else. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?’

‘Oh my god, Ronald! I can’t believe this! Yes, yes!’

‘You’ll marry me?’

‘Yes, I’ll marry you.’

Ron grinned before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on Hermione’s finger.

‘Congratulations, you two. I’m so happy for you.’

‘Now all three of us engaged.’

‘Yeah.’

‘We’ll have to see who gets married first. Wanna put money on it?’

‘Ronald, stop ruining the moment!’

‘Sorry, ‘Mione.’

‘So, what’s with the clothes?’

‘It’s the clothes we wore the day we met. Ron wanted to recreate it for the proposal.’

‘Oh. That’s actually quite sweet.’

‘It would be if it hadn’t caused Bucky to ask about the Dursleys.’

‘What are you going to tell him?’ Hermione asked worriedly.

‘The truth, I guess.’

‘I’m sorry, Helen.

‘It’s okay. It’s in the past.’

‘I know that you’re worried about telling him.’

‘I am but enough of that. You two just got engaged.’

‘We did.’

‘To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the couple everyone was rooting for.’


	5. A Date Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky’s date is interrupted by a phone call from Steve.

* * *

The weeks following Ron and Hermione’s engagement were hectic. Mrs Weasley was overjoyed and went all out in throwing an engagement party. Afterwards she insisted on starting to plan the wedding right away which caused Ron to fall out with her. Hermione, ever the peacemaker, created a compromise she chose her wedding party, with Helen as the maid of honour and Ginny and Luna as bridesmaids, and agreed to let Mrs Weasley make the wedding cake if she stopped bothering Ron about the wedding. Mrs Weasley agreed and all was well in the Weasley household once again.

Helen was just glad that her two friends were engaged and Bucky shared her sentiment, having grown close to both Ron and Hermione this past year. Bucky was also excited to attend the wedding, seeing as it would be his first one in over seventy years. It would also give them inspiration for their own wedding, he claimed.

Things had finally calmed down this week and Helen and Bucky were enjoying a relaxing day at home. Bucky was allowed a day off from writing in his journals, something he was quite happy about, and Helen agreed not to do any chores for the entire day.

For their day of relaxation Helen and Bucky were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Bucky had chosen Beauty and the Beast for them to watch, seeing as it had some significance to them. They were halfway through the movie and Bucky was hooked. He kept saying how much Helen was like Belle although he added that he thought that she was much more beautiful than Belle was.

Both Helen and Bucky’s eyes filled with tears as Belle and the Beast danced in the ballroom. It really was like the time they had danced together in that abandoned mansion. She could imagine exactly what Belle must be thinking at that moment because she knew that she was thinking something similar at the time. They were both thinking that they couldn’t possibly fall in love with the man in front of them but they ended up doing just that. Helen could tell how torn Belle was when the Beast let her go so she could help her father. The look in her eyes said that she wanted to stay with the Beast more than anything in the world but she left because her father needed her. Helen knew that if Maurice was safe then Belle would have confessed her love for the Beast and the curse would have been broken. But things were never that easy, not even in cartoons it seemed.

The movie ended with Belle confessing her love to the Beast and him transforming back into a handsome prince, though in Helen’s mind Bucky was far more handsome. It ended with the usual happily ever after and Helen prayed that one day she and Bucky would be dancing as carefree as Belle and the Beast had in the final scene of the movie.

‘Did you enjoy the movie, babydoll?’ Bucky asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

‘I did. Did you?’

‘I enjoyed it very much, lyubov moya.’

‘It reminds me of us, you know.’

‘I think so too.’

‘Do you think that we’ll ever live happily ever after like Belle and the Beast do?’

‘Of course I do. It’s inevitable that we will. We belong together, Solnyshko. How could we not have our happily ever after?’

‘I guess I’m just scared that things are going to go wrong.’

‘Nothing’s going to go wrong, kiska.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘But what if it does?’

‘Whatever happens in the future we’ll always have each other. Nothing can ever tear us apart.’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, zolotse. I love you more than anything in the world.’

‘Do you want to watch another movie?’

‘No, I just want to hold you for a bit.’

‘Okay.’

‘You’re my everything, milaya. Don’t ever forget that.’

‘I won’t. You’re my everything too.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you ever think about what our wedding will be like?’

‘Of course I do. I think about it all the time.’

‘Tell me your ideas then.’

‘Okay. I include our original plans for our wedding and then add onto it. I think about the flowers that I want to have. I’ve been looking at flowers that represent weddings.’

‘What did you find?’

‘Roses and myrtles are used a lot. Lilies too. I found this flower with a weird name that I think will be good.’

‘What’s it called?’

‘Stephanotis. It’s a little white flower and it represents happiness in marriage so I thought that it was fitting.’

‘It’s very fitting. Any other flowers you were thinking of adding?’

‘Daffodils represent new beginnings so I thought about them and hydrangeas represent perseverance which I thought fit us perfectly.’

‘It really does. After all by the time we get married we would have worked really hard to get there. They’re perfect.’

‘I’m glad you think so, zaika.’

‘Do you imagine what I’ll look like in my wedding dress?’

‘All the time and I know you’ll look beautiful, like an angel.’

‘I can’t wait for our wedding.’

‘I know. Me too.’

‘But we have Ron and Hermione’s wedding first.’

‘We do. When are they getting married again?’

‘January.’

‘A few months and they’ll be married. I wish that was us.’

‘I know, honey, but we agreed to wait.’

‘I know. I just wish we didn’t have to.’

‘Me too but it’ll be here before we know it.’

‘I hope so.’

‘It will. Everything will turn out the way we want it to.’

‘I know and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that we have that wedding.’

‘I don’t doubt that you will.’

‘I’d do anything for you, Solnyshko.’

‘I know you would and that’s why I love you so much.’

‘And I love you just as much.’

‘What do you want to do for dinner?’

‘I actually had a plan for that.’

‘And what is this plan?’

‘I was going to make you your favourite.’

‘I have lots of favourite meals. Which one were you planning on making?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘Don’t do this to me, Bucky.’

‘I’m sorry, dorogusha, but you’ll just have to wait.’

‘You’re not sorry at all.’

‘I am. I just want to surprise you.’

‘Okay.’

‘You go sit down, doll. I’ll call you when it’s ready.’

‘Alright.’

An hour later everything was ready and Helen had to suppress a smile when Bucky told her to close her eyes before guiding her to sit down at the table.

‘When can I open my eyes?’

‘In a minute, sweet thing.’

‘You really do like surprising me, don’t you?’

‘I like to spoil you.’

‘Can I open my eyes now?’

‘Yes.’

Helen opened her eyes and smiled at the dish in front of her.

‘You made me a shepherds pie?’

‘Yeah. I know how much you liked it at Hogwarts so I thought I’d make it for you tonight.’

‘Oh, Bucky, that’s so thoughtful of you. Thank you so much.’

‘You’re welcome, zaika.’

‘Did you make one for yourself?’

‘Of course I did.’

‘Good.’

‘Now let’s eat.’

‘Okay.’

After finishing their pies Bucky asked Helen to close her eyes again.

‘Why?’

‘Because I’ve got another surprise for you.’

‘This better be the last one.’

‘I can’t tell you that. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.’

‘That’s true.’

‘Okay. Open your eyes, doll.’

Helen did so and gasped at what was on her plate.

‘I can’t believe you made me a treacle tart.’

‘Only the best for my babydoll.’

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, Solnyshko moye.’

Helen was halfway through eating her tart when her phone rang.

‘Ignore it.’ Bucky said when he saw Helen reaching for her phone.

‘I can’t ignore it. It could be important.’

‘They’ll call you back if it’s important.’

‘Bucky...’

‘Helen, please. We’re enjoying a relaxing night together. Don’t ruin it.’

‘It’ll only take a second.’

‘Fine but you owe me a blowjob.’

‘Deal.’

Helen picked up her phone and sighed when she saw it was Steve.

’It’s Steve.’

‘What? Why is Steve calling?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Ignore it.’

’I can’t. What if it’s important?’

’He’ll call back, doll.’

’I’m answering it.’

‘Fine. But hurry up so we can get back to our date.’

Helen nodded before answering. ‘Hey, Steve. What’s up?’

‘Hey, Helen. How are you?’

‘I’m good. Is everything okay?’

‘Actually, it’s not.’

‘Why? What’s happened?’

‘Our latest mission was a disaster.’

‘What? Is everyone okay?’

‘Physically, yes. Emotionally, no.’

‘What happened, Steve?’

‘We were sent to a base in Sovokia to find Loki’s sceptre.’

‘Did you find it?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘While retrieving the sceptre, we encountered these two twins with enhanced powers. They had been recruited and experimented on by HYDRA. They sent them to stop us.’

‘What happened?’

‘Well, the oldest, Pietro, has super speed and it was hard to stop him. Eventually we did and he ended up dying in the crossfire. His twin, Wanda, didn’t like that and her magic caused a huge explosion that killed hundreds.’

‘Oh my god! Did anyone get hurt?’

‘Not any of us but a lot of civilians did.’

‘God, Steve, that sounds terrible.’

‘Yeah, it was a horror show.’

‘At least you got the sceptre.’

‘Yeah.’

‘What happened to this Wanda?’

‘She’s in SHIELD custody. She won’t apologise for what she did so Fury is planning on putting her in jail.’

‘Good call.’

‘The explosion wasn’t the only thing that Wanda did.’

‘What else did she do?’

‘She messed with our heads.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Her magic, it’s terrible. It’s not like yours. All it causes is pain.’

‘Steve, you’re scaring me. What did she do?’

‘She invaded all of our minds. She put visions in them that freaked all of us out. Bruce was so shaken that he’s had to take a leave of absence from the team.’

‘Oh, god. Poor Bruce.’

‘Yeah.’

‘How’s everyone else handling it?’

‘Clint is pretty freaked out but he’s coping. Natasha locked herself up in her room for a few days but she’s okay now. Her magic can’t affect Thor so he’s fine. He’s worried about Bruce but that’s it.’

‘And Tony?’

‘What she showed him nearly killed him.’

Helen felt a chill pass through her body. ‘What do you mean?’

‘What he saw freaked him out so much that I thought I was going to lose him. He was so upset and shaken. I didn’t know how to get through to him. It scared me beyond reason. I’ve never felt that scared in my life.’

‘Is Tony okay now?’

‘Not really.’

‘I’m sorry, Steve.’

‘It’s not your fault. It’s that little upstart’s.’

‘I’m still sorry.’

‘I know.’

‘What did she show you, Steve?’

‘She showed me what my life would have been like if I hadn’t crashed in the ice. It hurt to see it.’

‘You’ve got Tony now.’

‘For how long though? He’s a mess.’

‘Is it really that bad?’

‘Yeah. He hasn’t slept since it happened.’

‘What are you going to do about it?’

‘I don’t know. I’ve tried everything but nothing seems to work.’

Helen sighed. ‘Do you need me to come over and visit?’

‘I can’t ask you to do that.’

‘You’re not asking, Steve. I’m offering.’

‘If it’s not too much trouble then I’d love for you to come and visit. I really need your support right now.’

‘Of course I’ll come, Steve. Do you want me to talk to Tony?’

‘Yeah. I think that would help. I know you’ve had some experience with disturbing visions.’

‘I’ll talk to him but I don’t know if it’ll help.’

‘Thanks, Helen. When can you come back?’

‘I can come next week.’  
  
  


‘Great. Is Bucky going to come?’

’I don’t know if he’s ready to face everyone yet, Steve.’

’What about just me?’

’I don’t know. I’ll ask him.’

‘Okay. Bye, Helen.’

‘Bye, Steve.’

‘What did he want?’ Bucky asked after she had put her phone away.

‘He wants me to come and visit him.’

‘Why?’

‘He wants me to talk to Tony. Their latest mission has him pretty shook up.’

‘Why you? Can Steve not comfort his boyfriend?’

‘Apparently I’m the best one for the job.’

‘How?’

‘I’ve had some experience with what’s happened to him.’

‘Okay. What did you say?’

‘I said I’d go.’

‘What about me?’

‘You don’t have to come if you’re not ready to face everyone yet.’

‘I’m not ready. Not yet anyway.’

‘Then you can stay here and I’ll go by myself.’

‘I don’t want you to go.’ Bucky whined.

‘I don’t want to go either but Steve needs my help and I haven’t seen him since I went to see him five months ago.’

‘How long are you going to go for?’

‘Just a few days.’

‘I’ll miss you every second that you’re away.’

‘I know. I’ll miss you too.’

‘You better come back to me.’

‘Don’t worry, I will.’

‘I’ll still miss you.’

‘It won’t be long, honey.’

‘Why does Steve have to bother you with this?’

‘He’s not bothering me, Bucky.’

‘Yes, he is. He interrupted our date.’

‘He didn’t know that we were on a date so as far as he knew he didn’t interrupted anything.’

‘I’m still holding this against him.’

‘For how long?’

‘Until I see him again.’

‘Why until then?’

‘Because when I see him again I can punch him for interrupting our date.’

Helen laughed. ‘You’re terrible.’

‘You love me.’

‘I do. I really do.’

‘I love you too, lyubimaya.’

Helen and Bucky finished their desserts and went to bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms all night. Helen knew that it was going to be difficult for Bucky to sleep without her while she was gone so she wrapped her arms extra tight around him and snuggled into his chest. They knew that they were going to be apart for a bit but they didn’t care because they would always come back together again.


	6. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen prepares to fly to New York to help Steve, much to Bucky’s dismay.

* * *

The next day Helen made preparations to fly to New York. Bucky grumbled the whole time, saying that she shouldn’t go. Helen shut him up with a kiss every time and didn’t take his complaints to heart. She knew that he was just hurting at the thought of being apart from her for a few days.

‘Do you really have to leave tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes, Bucky.’

‘Can’t you go the next day?’

‘The sooner I go the sooner I can come back.’

‘That’s true but I’m still gonna miss you like crazy.’

‘It’s only for a few days, honey.’

‘I know. I just don’t like being apart from you.’

‘I don’t either but we can manage for a few days.’

‘I still don’t like it.’

‘I know but I’ll be back before you know it.’

‘You better.’

‘I will be.’

‘I love you so much, Solnyshko moye.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

‘Now come here and kiss me.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky grinned before pulling Helen flush against him and smashing their lips together.

‘Bucky...’

‘Yeah, doll?’

‘Take me to bed.’

‘Gladly.’

Bucky picked Helen up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hard before walking to their room and gently throwing her onto the bed.

‘God, you’re so beautiful.’

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’

‘Shit, I can’t get enough of you.’

‘Then come here and touch me some more.’

Bucky ripped his shirt off and peeled his jeans off of his legs. Once he was clad only in boxers he climbed on top of her and kissed his way down to her neck. Once he ran out of skin to kiss he pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra before continuing to kiss his way down her body.

‘Bucky, please...’

‘Hush, I’ll give you what you need, doll.’

Helen whimpered when Bucky slowly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He continued to tease her when he started to kiss her underwear, giving her aching core barely enough relief.

‘Bucky, stop teasing.’

‘Shh, Solnyshko. I’m gonna make you feel so good.’

‘Please, honey.’

Bucky chuckled before yanking her underwear off and spreading her legs further apart.

‘You ready for my mouth?’

‘Yes.’

‘You wanna feel my mouth on your sweet little pussy?’

‘Yes. Yes, please.’

‘Your wish is my command.’

Helen moaned loudly as Bucky began to eat her out. He was so good at it and made her cum every time. After a few minutes she let out her release and she groaned as he lapped it all up with his tongue.

‘God, Bucky. Your tongue is a gift.’

‘Well, you’re my gift so I’m glad you feel that way.’

‘I do.’

‘You ready for me to be inside of you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Lie back and relax for me.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky rolled a condom onto his hardened member and slowly pushed himself inside of her.

‘Bozhe, babydoll. You’re so tight. You feel so good.’

‘Bucky, Bucky, move. Please, move.’

Bucky grunted before gently thrusting into her.

‘One day I’m going to make you pregnant. One day you’ll be swollen with our baby when we do this. One day I won’t have to wear a condom because you’ll be pregnant anyway.’

‘Oh, Bucky.’

‘It’ll happen soon. One day you’ll be pregnant with our baby and you’ll be glowing so much that I won’t be able keep my hands off of you.’

‘You can’t keep your hands off me anyway.’

‘Trust me, when you’re pregnant you won’t be able to breathe without me being all over you.’

‘That sounds nice.’

‘Me being all over you or you being pregnant?’

‘Both.’

‘That sounds fucking fantastic.’

‘I know. Oh god, yes. Right there, Bucky.’

‘Fuck, doll. You feel so good around me.’

A few thrusts later both of them found their release and collapsed on the bed beside each other.

‘I’m going to miss that when you go away.’

‘You can go without sex for a few days.’

‘Not when it’s that good.’

‘You can control yourself just fine.’

‘Babydoll, sex with you is like being in heaven. I can’t go without it.’

‘Well, you’re just going to have to.’

‘I hate this.’

‘It’s only for a few days, darling.’

‘You keep saying that but it doesn’t make me feel any better.’

‘You could always come with me if you’re uncomfortable being without me.’

‘I wish I could but I can’t.’

‘It’s too soon, huh?’

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s okay, honey. You’re not ready to face them yet.’

‘I wish I was then I wouldn’t have to be apart from you.’

‘If you’re not ready then you’re not ready.’

‘I don’t want to be apart from you.’

‘It’s not forever, Bucky. It’s only five days.’

‘I don’t know if I can say goodbye to you again.’

‘With this goodbye you have the guarantee that I will come back to you. Once the five days are over I’ll be back in your arms.’

‘I can’t wait.’

‘It’ll be over before you know it.’

‘I hope so.’

The day that Helen was due to fly to New York arrived and Bucky wasn’t taking it well. He had already cried three times and it wasn’t even noon yet. Helen’s flight was due to leave at one so she had a couple of hours left with Bucky.

‘Please, don’t go.’

‘I have to go. It’s too late to cancel now.’

‘Promise me that you’ll come back to me.’

‘I promise.’

‘You’ll come back to me in one piece?’

‘Bucky, nothing is going to happen to me.’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise. I’ll be back in your arms before you know it.’

‘Sounds nice. What do you want for breakfast?’

‘Scrambled eggs and toast.’

‘Coming right up, kiska.’

‘You don’t have to make it. I can do it.’

‘No, you’ve got a long flight ahead of you. Sit down and let me cook.’

‘Okay.’

Half an hour later Helen was ready to leave for the airport. Bucky, on the other hand, was not. He kept clinging onto Helen and refusing to let her go.

‘Bucky, stop.’

‘Babydoll...’

‘Bucky, stop it.’

‘I can’t.’

‘I know that this is hard for you but you have to let me go.’

Bucky let out a pained noise at this and Helen kissed his forehead a few times to comfort him.

‘Don’t make me. _Please_.’

‘Bucky, darling, listen to me. It’s going to be okay.’

‘No, it’s not. You’re going away.’

‘Not forever. I’ll be back in a few days.’

‘I’m going to miss you so much.’

‘I know. I’m going to miss you just as much.’

‘Do you have to go right now?’

‘Ron’s gonna be here in a few minutes to take me to the airport.’

‘Can I hold you until then?’

‘Of course.’

Hours later Helen was on the plane to New York and the plane was due to land soon. She was already missing Bucky terribly and she knew that he would be missing her just as much. Her heart broke as she remembered how he cried when she had to leave. She hated making him so upset but this was something she had to do. Steve needed her help and she couldn’t say no. He was too important to her. And it was only for a few days, they could manage without each other until then.

But she had other things to think of other than Bucky. She knew Bucky would be okay. Ron and Hermione would be there to keep him company and Andromeda promised that she would bring Teddy to see him for a couple of hours. Bucky would be completely fine. She just didn’t know if she could say the same about herself.

This thing with Tony sounded like it would be tough to deal with. She knew all too well how traumatising visions could be. It wasn’t going to be easy to get through to him. But she would do her best, if only for Steve and Tony’s sake.


	7. Burdens Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen arrives in New York and has a talk with a distraught Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Galactic_seer for that wonderful review. It really made my day :)

* * *

An hour later the plane landed and she was picked up at baggage claim and taken to the Avengers Compound. Steve was waiting at the entrance when they arrived and he immediately engulfed her in a tight hug as soon as she was close enough.

‘Helen, it’s so good to see you. It’s been so long.’

‘I know. I’m sorry, Steve.’

‘No, don’t apologise. You and Bucky needed time alone.’

‘We did.’

’How is Bucky?’

’He’s doing really well.’

’I’m glad. I’ve missed him so much.’

’He misses you too, Steve. He’s just not ready to come back to New York.’

’What about if I came back with you when you leave?’

’I’ll talk to Bucky and see what he thinks.’

‘I’ve missed you so much.’

‘I’ve missed you too, Steve.’

‘Would you consider moving back here?’

‘Steve, I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because Bucky isn’t ready to.’

‘Why?’

‘You know why, Steve. He’s still got to recover from his time as the Winter Soldier and New York hurts him too much. It reminds him too much of who he used to be before.’

‘But he still is that person.’

’Bucky doesn’t see it like that, Steve.’

’I wish he would.’

’So do I but we can’t change his mind. All we can do is support him while he recovers.’

‘I wish I could be there for him.’  
  


  
‘You are, Steve. Talking to him on the phone really helps him.’

’I want to see him. I need to hug him.’

’One day you will. Just give him a little more time.’

‘Was he okay when you left?’

‘He was upset that I was leaving but otherwise he’s fine.’  
  


‘Does he have all of his memories back?’

‘He has most of them but he says that some are fuzzy.’

‘That’s good.’

’He remembers you, Steve. He just needs to get over his fear of you seeing him differently.’

’I would never. He should know that. I love him the way he is.’  
  


‘I’ve told him that but he doesn’t believe me. What HYDRA did to him messed him up and it’s going to take a little time before he sees himself as a person who’s worth your time.’

’I’ll be waiting patiently for the day that he does.’

’I know you will.’

‘Come on. Everyone’s inside waiting for you. They’re all excited to see you again, Nat especially.’

‘It’ll be good to see them all again. Where’s Tony?’

‘He’s in his lab.’

‘How is Tony?’

‘He’sbroken over what happened and still unable to sleep. He won’t come out of his lab.’

‘Will he be okay to see me?’

‘Yeah. He’s excited to see you again.’

‘I’m excited to see him too.’

Steve smiled at her. ‘We all are. We’ve missed you so much.’

‘I’ve missed you all as well.’

‘How are you holding up? It can’t be easy seeing Bucky struggle like this.’

‘I’m fine, Steve.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure. Bucky does struggle but he’s also very happy. He becomes more and more like his old self every day.’

‘And your relationship is okay?’

’It’s perfect. It’s like we weren’t apart for so long. It’s like heaven.’

’I’m so happy for you two. Now you can finally get the happy ending you deserve.’

’I know.’  
  


‘Will you tell Bucky that I don’t see him any different?’

’I’ll tell him.’

’I just want him to know that I don’t blame him for what he did as the Winter Soldier. I know that he was brainwashed and didn’t have a choice.’

’He will. He just needs a little more time.’

‘So, tell me about this Wanda.’

‘Why do you want to know?’

‘She hurt all of you, Tony and Bruce especially. I want to know about her.’

‘What do you want to know?’

‘You mentioned that she had magic but it wasn’t like mine. What exactly can she do?’

‘I’m not sure but she can move stuff and read minds.’

‘HYDRA experimented on her and she got the powers as a result. Is that right?’

‘Yeah. They altered her DNA to put the powers there.’

‘The magic is unnatural then.’

‘What do you mean by unnatural?’

‘Usually magic is something that you’re born with. I’ve never met someone who has been given magic after.’

‘Only HYDRA would do something as despicable as this.’

‘Evil knows no bounds.’

‘That’s why we have to destroy them.’

‘We will, Steve. We won’t stop until we do.’

‘I wish you would move back here.’

‘You know why I can’t, Steve.’

‘I know.’

‘I’ll move back one day.’

‘When?’

‘When Bucky’s ready.’

‘I hope it comes soon.’

‘Me too.’

‘Everyone’s in the Common Area. They’ll want to see you first.’

‘Okay.’

After sharing hugs with the Avengers and Sam, Steve took her to Tony’s lab and left her after she knocked on the door.

‘Come in.’ A soft voice called and Helen winced. Tony didn’t sound like himself and that worried her.

Helen opened the door and saw Tony sitting at his work bench with a broken and lost look on his face. He looked absolutely devastated and her heart ached for him. She hated seeing the people she loved going through so much pain. She remembered the pain and anguish that Sirius had gone through and the lost look on Tony’s face reminded her too much of her godfather. It was the same look that Sirius had. The lost, broken and slightly mad look. She still remembered the pain and desperation in his face and voice when he yelled out, “I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!” She hated seeing Tony looking the same.

‘Hey, Tony.’ She said gently.

Tony looked up at her and his face brightened a little when he saw her.

‘Hey, Helen. It’s good to see you.’

‘It’s good to see you too, Tony.’

‘When did you get here?’

‘About half an hour ago.’

‘I thought you went back home.’

‘I did.’

‘Then what are you doing here?’

‘Can’t a girl visit her friends who she hasn’t seen in a while?’

‘That depends.’

‘On what?’

‘If Steve guilt tripped you into coming here to talk to me.’

‘I won’t deny that he asked me to talk to you but he didn’t guilt trip me in any way.’

‘He must have.’

‘He didn’t. I wanted to talk to you myself.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I know what it’s like to lose your mind over something you saw.’

Tony sighed. ‘Steve told you then.’

‘He told me about your vision. He didn’t tell me what it was about.’

‘That’s because I haven’t told him.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because I can’t.’

‘You can’t or you won’t?’

‘I can’t. I physically can’t. Every time I try to tell him about it I freeze and no words come out.’

‘You have to tell him, Tony.’

‘I know.’

‘Will it help if you tell me?’

‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘Just try.’

‘I’m sorry. I can’t say it.’

‘How about I share a vision I got that still haunts me to this day?’

‘What’s it about?’

‘My parents getting murdered.’

‘You saw that?’

‘Yeah.’

‘How?’

‘Their murderer sent the memory to me to torture me.’

‘Through magic?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you okay with me seeing it?’

‘If it’ll help you.’

‘Let’s try it and see.’

‘Okay.’

Helen brought out the shrunken Pensieve from her pocket and reverted it to its original size. Tony watched with unmasked curiosity as she poured the memory into the water.

‘Look inside it and you will see.’

Helen and Tony submerged their heads into the water and watched as the memory came to life.

A tall thin man with unruly black hair and round glasses was sitting on the sofa in a small living room. A baby girl with dark red hair was sitting at his feet, trying to catch the puffs of smoke that emerged from his wand. The little girl laughed and placed her little hands on the man’s legs. He smiled adoringly at her.

The door opened and a woman with long dark red hair and bright green eyes came in.

‘Time for bed, Helen.’

Helen turned to look at her mother and gave her a gummy smile.

‘Mama!’ She yelled in joy.

‘Hello, my darling.’

Helen squealed as her father picked her up and carried her over to her mother. She placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before snuggling into her mother’s arms. It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that none of them had their wands on them.

The door flew open and a man in a black cloak came through. James Potter sprinted into the hall and turned to his wife and daughter.

‘Lily, take Helen and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off –’

Lily ran upstairs to relative safety but the same could not be said for James.

Before he could do anything a curse was fired his way.

‘Avada Kedavra!’

A blast of green light exploded from the wand of the strange man and James Potter fell to the floor, lifeless and cold.

The scene cut to the nursery where Lily and Helen were trapped. Lily had put Helen in the cot and was speaking gently to her.

‘Helen, you are so loved. So loved. Helen, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Helen, be safe. Be strong.’

Lily wiped away her tears before unclipping her locket from around her neck and placing it around Helen’s.

A second later the door was blasted open and Lily stood in front of the crib defiantly.

The strange cloaked man looked at her coldly and moved to stand in front of her.

‘Not Helen, not Helen, please not Helen!’ Lily begged tearfully.

‘Stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now ...’

‘Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –’ She desperately pleaded.

‘This is my last warning –’

‘Not Helen! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Helen! Not Helen! Please – I’ll do anything –’

‘Stand aside – stand aside, girl –’

Lily refused and a flash of green light hit her and she fell to the floor just like her husband.

With her mother out of the way the cloaked man moved right up to the crib and started at the child. She was standing up and holding onto the bars. She was staring at the man curiously but soon started crying, likely for her parents.

‘Avada Kedavra!’

The green light hit the child the same way it had with her parents. Except this time the light rebounded and hit the cloaked man instead. His body vanished and the memory ended with Helen crying loudly with a nasty cut on her forehead.

‘Oh my god, that’s so sad. I’m sorry that your parents died like that.’ Tony said, tears streaming down his face.

‘It’s okay. It happened a long time ago.’

‘I’m still sorry. It can’t have been easy seeing that.’

‘It wasn’t.’

‘It amazes me how strong you are.’

‘I don’t feel strong most of the time. I feel like I’m going to fall apart most days.’

‘It’s okay to feel that way. You’ve been through a lot.’

‘So have you. It’s okay to feel the way you’re feeling, Tony.’

‘How am I feeling exactly?’

‘Lost, afraid, sad, broken.’

‘That’s pretty accurate.’

‘You can’t sleep, can you?’

‘No.’

‘You can’t fall asleep because when you do you relive that horrible vision. It plays out before your eyes and it feels very real. You can’t see it again because it will break you even further. It’s better to stay awake than to see your worst nightmare again.’

‘You’d make a good therapist, you know.’

‘I’ve just got a lot of experience in this area.’

‘What did you do then?’

‘I talked to the people I love. I told them everything.’

‘Did it make you feel any better?’

‘Yes, it did. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It didn’t stop my nightmares but it certainly helped.’

‘You think I should tell Steve then?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you tell Bucky about yours?’

‘Eventually. I was afraid that he would see me differently, that he wouldn’t love me the same. Turns out I had nothing to worry about. He told me that he loved me even more because of how strong I was.’

‘You think that Steve will feel the same way?’

‘Of course he will. He has nightmares too, you know. It’s not like he can judge you for having them when he has them himself.’

‘I don’t want his pity.’

‘It’s not pity, it’s concern. He loves you more than anything, Tony. He’s worried about you. It’s killing him to see you like this. Talk to him.’

‘Okay. I will.’

‘You don’t have to tell him everything. Just tell him all that you can.’

‘I love him so much. I don’t want to lose him over this.’

‘You won’t. You’re his everything, Tony. He wouldn’t leave you. He would rather die than leave you.’

‘I believe you. You know him better than anyone.’

‘I do.’

‘I’ll tell him. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to share but I’ll do it.’

‘That’s great, Tony.’

The next day Tony emerged from his lab and had a long talk with Steve. The two of them came out of their shared room looking more carefree than before. It was obvious that whatever Tony had shared had lessened Steve’s worries and eased the burden off of Tony. Things were finally looking up.


	8. Important Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen talks with Natasha about her relationship with Sam and tries to convince Steve to wait for Bucky to be ready to see him. Afterwards she returns home and reunites with Bucky.

* * *

It was Helen’s last day in New York and she was excited to go home. She had missed Bucky so much and she wouldn’t stay here any longer, despite Steve constantly pestering her to do so. And even though Steve was upset that he couldn’t come with her he knew that it was important for her to get home to Bucky.

She was currently spending some time with Natasha who was telling her about her tentative relationship with Sam.

‘You two still aren’t a thing?’ Helen asked incredulously.

‘Well, we are.’

‘Then why does Sam not think so?’

‘Because he’s an idiot.’

‘Do you call each other boyfriend and girlfriend?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘It just hasn’t came up.’

‘Nat, you’ve been dating for over a year! How has it not come up?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘I think that you really need to talk to Sam.’

‘We are dating, Helen.’

‘Then tell him that.’

‘If he doesn’t think that we’re dating then what does he think we are?’

‘Friends with benefits, I think.’

‘That’s so crass.’

‘You’ve never done that before?’

‘No. Have you?’

‘No. My first time was with Bucky.’

‘How’s he doing?’

‘He’s okay. He gets frequent nightmares about what he did while he was brainwashed but he’s mostly happy.’

‘It’ll take time before he comes to term with what HYDRA forced him to do.’

‘I see what you’re doing, Nat.’

‘What?’

‘You’re trying to distract me so I stop asking you about Sam.’

‘Damn. You caught me.’

‘You need to talk to Sam about all of this.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you love him?’

‘I’m starting to. Though I love him a little less for thinking that we were just friends with benefits.’

Helen laughed. ‘Yeah. I’d feel the same way.’

‘Why did he think that we weren’t in a proper relationship?’

‘Well, you’ve said many times that you don’t do that sort of thing. Can you blame him for thinking that?’

‘No, I guess I can’t.’

‘Find Sam. Tell him that you consider him your boyfriend and you’d love it if he would call you his girlfriend.’

‘Okay, I will.’

‘Good.’

  
‘But first I want to know how you’re doing.’

Helen chuckled. ‘I’m fine, Nat.’

’Are you really?’

’Yes. Why are you asking?’

’Because I know that it can’t be easy seeing Bucky in pain.’

’It’s not but I’m managing just fine.’

’If you say so.’

’I do.’

’Okay. What did you do to Steve by the way? He’s been moping about and acting like someone kicked his puppy.’

’I told him that he couldn’t come back with me to see Bucky.’

’Why?’

’Because Bucky isn’t ready to see him.’

’Still?’

’Yeah. Bucky believes that Steve will judge him for what he did as the Winter Soldier.’

’Steve would never do that.’

’I know but Bucky won’t be convinced otherwise.’

’If Bucky’s not ready to see Steve yet then he can’t be upset. It’s Bucky’s decision.’

’I know but you know how Steve can be.’

’Just tell him that Bucky isn’t ready.’

‘I’ve tried, Nat. He just won’t listen.’

‘If you talk to Steve now then I’ll go talk to Sam.’

‘Deal.’

By the time Helen left for the airport the next day Sam and Nat had cleared up the confusion and were now officially dating. Steve had also agreed to not push Bucky into seeing him. Though he would never stop trying to convince Bucky to see him he had backed down considerably which Helen appreciated. After explaining Bucky’s reasons more Steve understood why Bucky didn’t want to see him just yet and why pushing him would be detrimental. As much as she would have liked to see Bucky and Steve reunite in person she knew that Bucky needed a little more time to come to term with things.

Ron picked her up at the airport and they talked about her trip on the drive home.

‘Did you have a good time?’

‘I did. It was great to see everyone again.’

‘Did anyone ask why Bucky wasn’t here with you?

‘Yeah but I explained that he wasn’t ready.’

‘Did they understand?’  
  


‘They did.’

’That’s good.’

‘Yeah, but Steve was upset. I hated telling him that he couldn’t come and see Bucky.’

‘You’re telling him that for a good reason. Bucky isn’t ready to see Steve just now.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

‘I wish Hermione would say that to me.’

‘She’s said that to you before.’

‘Not enough.’

‘That’s because Hermione is usually always right.’

‘I’m not gonna argue with that.’

‘It would be stupid of you to do so.’

‘Hey!’

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I know what you meant.’

‘So, how’s the wedding planning going?’

‘Ugh, Mum’s still driving me crazy.’

‘I thought she agreed to stay out of it.’

‘She did but she’s taking the wedding cake thing really seriously. She’s always asking us what flavours we want and what decorations we want on the cake. She’s even been making sketches and asking us to pick what design we want. She’s gone nuts.’

‘She’s just excited, Ron.’

‘Well, she needs to tone it down.’

‘She really likes Hermione. She’s loved her like a daughter for years, even before you two got together. I think she’s just really happy that both of you are getting married.’

‘Well, I’ve left Hermione to negotiate cake designs with her. I just hope she makes it out alive.’

‘Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Ronald.’

‘Speaking of dramatic, Bucky’s been a nightmare to deal with. Please don’t ever leave town without him again. He’s been whiny and pathetic without you.’

‘How is he now?’

‘He was practically jumping for joy when I left.’

‘Why didn’t he want to come with you?’

‘He said he wanted to make you something for when you got back.’

‘He’s too sweet.’

‘Well, he’s been far too grumpy without you.’

‘Leave him alone, Ron. He just missed me.’

‘That boy can’t live without you. You’ve got a keeper there.’

‘I know.’

‘I’m really happy for you guys.’

‘And I’m really happy for you and Hermione.’

‘I know you are. Now get your butt out of my car and go see your man.’

‘I’ll see you later, Ron.’

‘Bye, mate.’

‘Tell Hermione to come round tomorrow.’

‘I will.’

Bucky was waiting for her in the living room when she entered the flat. He had a bouquet of forget me nots in his hands and Helen smiled at the sweetness of it all.

‘Welcome home, Solnyshko moye.’

‘Bucky... I’ve missed you so much.’

‘I missed you too, dorogusha. Now come here and give me a hug.’

Helen ran into Bucky’s arms and he spun her around a couple of times before holding her tightly, his lips pressing kisses into her hair.

‘God, I love you. It was hell without you, kiska. I was climbing the walls.’

‘I love you too. And I know. Ron told me.’

‘Tell him and Hermione I’m sorry for being a pain.’

‘Don’t be silly. They’re fine.’

‘How was your trip?’

‘It was good. It was nice seeing everyone again.’

‘Did Steve ask to see me?’

‘He did.’

‘What did you tell him?’  
  
  


‘I told him that you weren’t ready to see him yet.’

’Good.’

‘Do you think you’ll be ready to see him soon?’

‘I don’t know. It’s hard.’

‘Why? He’s your best friend.’

‘But I’m not the same Bucky I was back then.’

‘He knows that and besides he’s not the same Steve from the 40s.’

‘He didn’t change that much. I was turned into a monster.’

‘You’re not a monster, Bucky.’

‘They made me act like one when I was under their thumb.’

‘None of that is your fault.’

‘I still did it.’

‘Not willingly.’

‘Maybe others won’t see it that way.’

‘Yes they will. It’s the truth and the truth always comes out.’

‘I still can’t see Steve yet. I don’t know what he expects of me.’

‘You’ll never know until you actually go see him.’

‘I can’t. Not yet.’

‘I understand, honey. When you are ready you tell me, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘What did you make me?’

‘Huh?’

‘Ron said you didn’t want to come to the airport with him because you were making me something.’

‘Oh, yeah. I made you a treacle tart.’

‘You’re too good to me.’

‘Only the best for my zvezda.’

‘Where is it?’

‘On the kitchen table. Go eat it.’

‘Okay.’

Helen moved to the kitchen and gasped when she saw the treacle tart.

‘Oh, Bucky! You cut the tart into the shape of a love heart. Oh honey, that’s so sweet of you. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, doll.’

‘You didn’t have to do that.’

‘Yes, I did. I wanted to show you how much I love you.’

‘You do that anyway.’

‘Well, I wanted to make you something special.’

‘It’s very kind of you. Thank you, darling.’

‘My pleasure, zaika.’

Helen ate her treacle tart and then she and Bucky went to bed. It was the first time in four days that they slept in each other’s arms and it was absolute bliss to finally be able to do it again.


	9. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen spends some quality time with Bucky before going wedding dress shopping with Hermione. A couple of weeks later Bucky reunites with Steve.

* * *

A week had passed since Helen got back from New York and she settled into her usual routine fairly quickly. She hung out with Ron and Hermione, spent some time with Teddy and did all of her chores. She felt like a content little housewife except she wasn’t actually married.

Bucky was still a little clingy, hugging her at every opportunity and hardly leaving her at all. Helen honestly didn’t mind this. It felt so good to be showered with affection by the man she loved with all of her heart.

She was busy washing the dishes when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

‘Hello, handsome.’

‘Hello, beautiful.’

‘Did you enjoy your run?’

‘I did.’

‘Ugh, you’re all sweaty. Get off.’

‘You wound me, babydoll.’

‘Go and shower.’

Bucky hummed in response but didn’t make any plans to move. Instead he began to place kisses on her neck.

‘Bucky, stop.’

‘You know you don’t want me to.’

‘What I want is for you to go take a shower so I can finish washing the dishes in peace.’

‘Don’t be like that, kiska.’

‘Bucky, you’re dripping sweat onto the floor. Go shower.’

‘Babydoll...’

‘Shower. Now.’

‘I’ll shower now if you come in with me.’

‘You’re insatiable.’

‘Then you should satisfy me now.’

‘You’re awful.’

‘Oh, that hurts, milaya. How could you say that to me?’

‘Because you’re bugging me while I’m trying to finish my chores.’

‘Finish them later. You’ve got all day.’

‘I don’t have all day. I’m going wedding dress shopping with Hermione in a couple of hours.’

‘That’s still plenty of time to finish your chores and have sex with me.’

‘How many times?’

‘Several.’

‘I don’t have time for several.’

‘You do if you stop doing chores.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Yes, you can.’

‘No, I can’t. I need to finish these chores.’

‘You don’t need to do anything.’

‘Bucky...’

‘Doll, don’t stress about this.’

‘I have to. Who else is going to do all the chores?’

‘I’ll do it.’

‘You will?’

‘Yeah. I can do it, zaika. I used to help my ma all the time and I did all the work when I lived with Steve.’

‘Okay. But it all better be done when I get back.’

‘It will be.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, zhizn moya.’

Helen turned around and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck.

‘Now, I believe you promised to make love to me.’

‘I did.’

‘You going to follow through on that promise?’

‘Always, Solnyshko.’

Bucky connected their lips in a passionate kiss and picked her up before carrying her to their bedroom.

‘Touch me.’ Helen said after Bucky gently set her down on the bed.

‘Oh, I plan to.’

Bucky took off his shirt and carelessly threw it on the ground. Helen followed suit and moved to unclip her bra.

‘Ah, ah, doll. That’s my job.’

‘Then hurry up.’

Bucky grinned at her before unclipping her bra and tossing it to the side. He then took off his gym shorts and climbed onto the bed.

‘You look a little overdressed there, love.’

‘Then why don’t you do something about it?’

‘Challenge accepted.’

Helen let out a little giggle and Bucky smirked at her before undoing the button on her jeans and pulling them down her legs.

‘Is this better?’

‘A little.’

‘Oh?’

‘You haven’t taken off my underwear.’

‘Yet.’

‘Prove it.’

Bucky’s smirk widened and he ripped off her underwear before he pushed her legs further apart, exposing her wet folds to him.

‘Is this good enough, lyubov moya?’

‘Quite.’

‘Lie back and relax for me.’

‘Okay.’

‘I’m going to put my mouth on you now. Would you like that, Solnyshko? Do you want my mouth on your sweet little pussy?’

‘Yes. Yes, please.’

Bucky kissed her lovingly for a moment before leaning down and licking a stripe along her glistening folds. Helen moaned and Bucky started licking her more firmly, bringing Helen to the heights of pleasure.

After a few minutes she let out her release and Bucky lapped up her juices eagerly.

‘God, you’re good at that.’

‘Thanks for the confidence, babydoll.’

‘You’re welcome. Now get inside of me.’

‘I love it when you’re demanding, zaika.’

‘You’re the one who wants to have sex. You made me quit my chores to do this. So hurry it up!’

‘Hearing you talk like that turns me on. You have no idea how much.’

‘Come on, Bucky. Get inside me.’

‘As you wish, zvezda moya.’

Bucky took off his underwear and placed a condom onto his aching member before slowly pushing himself inside of her.

‘Oh god, doll. You feel amazing. You always feel so good around me.’

‘Move, Bucky. Please, move.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky started thrusting into her and they both moaned at the feeling. They would never get over how good this felt. It was heaven to be together so intimately like this. Especially after all those years that they were forced to spend apart.

All too soon they both had their orgasms and lay basking in the aftermath.

‘Bozhe, I swear that gets better every time we do it.’

‘It definitely does.’

‘I love you so much, Solnyshko. I love you with all my heart.’

‘And I love you with all of mine.’

‘Ugh, we really need a shower.’

‘Oh, now you’re willing to take a shower.’ Helen teased.

‘Of course I am. I’ve made love to my zvezda. What more could I want?’

‘Sex in the shower?’

‘You read my mind, lyubimaya.’

‘You’re getting too predictable, darling.’

‘Never. The Winter Soldier is never predictable, Solnyshko. No one knows where his next move will come from, no one knows how to defeat him.’

‘The Winter Soldier isn’t predictable. Bucky Barnes is.’

‘Hey! I am the Winter Soldier.’

‘I guess you are.’

‘I’m unstoppable, babydoll.’

‘Alright, that’s enough of that.’

‘I’m being serious now. I will channel the Winter Soldier if it means keeping you safe. I will use all the techniques I used under HYDRA if it means that you’ll be safe and sound by my side. I will do anything to protect you, even if it means accepting the part of myself that I hate.’

‘Well, I don’t hate the Winter Soldier. My Zorro was sweet and kind.’

‘But still badass.’

‘You were always a badass to me.’

‘Thank you, lyubov moya.’

‘You’re welcome, honey.’

After having sex in the shower and then cleaning up Helen got ready to go wedding dress shopping with Hermione.

‘Do you really have to go?’

‘Bucky, stop. You know I have to go.’

‘Why?’ Bucky whined childishly.

‘I’m Hermione’s maid of honour. I have to be there.’

‘She has other people going with her.’

‘I’m also her best friend. It would be rude if I didn’t go.’

‘Stay with me.’

‘The appointment is only an hour long.’

‘An hour too long in my opinion.’

‘Bucky, you’re acting like a child.’

‘Is it so bad that I want you to stay with me?’

‘No, it’s not. I actually think it’s sweet that you can’t stand to be apart from me.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘You know what the problem is, honey.’

‘I hate that you’re leaving me to go wedding dress shopping. It’s not even for you. It’s ridiculous.’

Helen’s face softened at hearing this. ‘Bucky, is that what’s wrong?’

‘Huh?’

‘Are you upset at me going because you think I should be the one picking out a wedding dress?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Bucky, it’s okay if you feel that way.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I understand why you’re so upset. We should have gotten married ages ago but we haven’t. And it’s not fair having to watch someone else get married when we don’t know when we’ll be able to get married.’

‘I’m sorry for feeling like this. I should be happy. It’s your two best friends who are getting married and I love Ron and Hermione. It’s not fair for me to be upset.’

‘The way you feel is never wrong.’

‘You’re not angry at me?’

‘No because I feel exactly the same way.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah. Don’t get me wrong I couldn’t be more happy for Ron and Hermione but it upsets me that we’re not getting married any time soon.’

‘I’m sorry, babydoll.’

‘What? Why are you sorry?’

‘We’re not getting married because of me. We would already be married if I wasn’t such a mess.’

‘Don’t you dare call yourself a mess, Bucky Barnes! You are far from a mess. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. After everything HYDRA has put you through you didn’t let it break you. I couldn’t be more proud of you, honey.’

‘You... you’re proud of me?’

‘Of course I am. How could you think otherwise?’

‘Why would you be proud of me? After everything that I’ve done.’

‘How many times do we have to go over this, Bucky? What HYDRA did to you was not your fault. You were brainwashed into doing all of it. You are not to blame for any of it. It was HYDRA. It was all HYDRA.’

‘You really believe that?’

‘I do. You’re a good man, Bucky Barnes. The best I know. You would never do anything bad like that. You’re too good to do anything like that.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko. You are my everything, my entire world. I would be lost without you.’

‘I love you too, honey. You are my reason for living. My life wouldn’t be complete without you.’

‘You are my whole life. I wouldn’t have a reason to live without you. I would have given up a long time ago if you hadn’t come into my life.’

‘You’re too sweet.’

‘And you’re too beautiful.’

Bucky kissed her tenderly and all Helen wanted to do was lose herself into the kiss and let Bucky love her in the way only he could. But she couldn’t. Hermione would be here any minute and she couldn’t let her down. The brunette had always been there for her and she was determined to return the favour.

‘As much as I’d like to continue this I have to go.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s two o clock. The appointment is at half past.’

‘Don’t leave me.’

‘I have to. Besides I’ll be back before you know it.’

‘You always say that and it doesn’t make time go any faster.’

‘Well, you’ve got some dishes to wash so time should pass a little quicker this time.’

‘I did promise to wash them so I will.’

‘You better.’

‘I will, don’t worry.’

‘I’m not. You always keep your promises.’

‘You know I’d rather die before I break a promise to you.’

‘I know. I’ll see you soon, honey.’

‘Bye, doll. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Two hours later Helen returned home to find Bucky passed out on the couch. He looked so cute like that, with his mouth hanging open and his hair all messed up. She sat beside him and gave him a kiss to wake him up.

‘Hello, sleeping beauty.’

Bucky smiled sleepily at her. ‘Hello.’

‘How long have you been asleep?’

‘I fell asleep after washing the dishes. I guess I must have been tired.’

‘Have you not been sleeping?’ Helen asked in worry.

‘No, I always sleep like a baby next to you.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do. How was wedding dress shopping?’

‘It was good.’

‘Did Hermione find her dress?’

‘Of course she did. It’s Hermione. She always knows what she wants.’

‘Is it a pretty dress?’

‘Yes. It’s simple though. A strapless satin fit and flare dress. No beading, no lace. It’s very Hermione.’

‘It sounds like her.’

‘She’s going to make a beautiful bride.’

‘Not as beautiful as you will be.’

‘Let’s hope we get there one day.’

‘We will. Nothing will stop us this time.’

‘Mm. I love you, honey.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. I love you so very much.’

  
  


Two weeks had passed since Helen went wedding dress shopping with Hermione and Bucky had been unusually quiet in that time. Helen was getting a little worried. He usually got like this after he had a nasty flashback or nightmare. She hadn’t seen him like this in a while and it was freaking her out. She knew she had to tread lightly though. If she pushed too far then Bucky would draw further within himself and bottle up how he was feeling.

Knowing that his mother’s recipe for potato soup always cheered him up she went to the kitchen and began making it. She was halfway through the recipe when Bucky emerged from their bedroom.

’Babydoll, what are you doing?’

’I’m making you potato soup.’

’Why?’

’Because you deserve it.’

Bucky walked closer to her and glanced at the recipe on the countertop with a smile.

’You’re using my ma’s recipe?’

’Of course I am. I thought it was a good way for you to be close to her.’

’Thanks, doll. You’re the best.’

’You’re welcome.’

’Zvezda?’

’Yeah, honey?’

’I want to talk to you about something.’

’What is it?’

’I think, no I know that I’m ready to see Steve in person.’

’Are you sure?’

’Yeah. It’s time.’

‘Okay. I’ll give him a call.’  
  


  
’Can we have the soup first?’

’Of course.’

After eating the soup Helen brought out her phone and called Steve.

’Hey, Helen.’

’Hey, Steve. I’ve got some good news for you.’

’What is it?’

’It’s about Bucky.’

’What? Is he okay? Is he hurt?’

’Calm down, Steve. I said it was good news.’

’Right. What’s the news?’

  
‘Bucky’s ready to see you.’

’We can FaceTime after I get off the phone with you.’

’No, Steve. Bucky’s ready to see you in person.’

’Really?!’

’Did you just squeal?’

’No.’

’You did.’

’I didn’t.’

’I won’t tell Bucky that you did.’

’Fine, I squealed.’

’I knew it.’

’I’m excited, okay? I finally get to see Bucky.’

’I know you are but you need to clam down, Steve. You’ll overwhelm Bucky if you keep this up.’

’Right. I’ll book a flight for tomorrow.’

’So soon?’

’Yeah. I want to see Bucky as soon as possible.’

’Okay. I’ll tell him.’

’Alright. I’ll see you soon.’

’Bye, Steve.’

’Bye, Helen.’

’What did he say?’ Bucky asked after she hung up.

’He’s coming tomorrow.’

’Isn’t that a little soon?’

’He says he wants to see you as soon as possible.’

’Well, I guess I’m seeing him tomorrow then.’

’I guess so.’

The next day Helen went to the airport to pick Steve up. Bucky stayed at the flat, saying that he wasn’t ready to face the busyness of the airport quite yet.   
  


Steve engulfed Helen into a tight hug the minute he saw her. Helen hugged back, relishing in seeing her friend again.

’Hey, Helen. How are you?’

’I’m good. How are you?’

’Excited to see Bucky. It’s been so long.’

’He’s excited to see you too.’

’Really?’

’Of course he is.’

’Let’s go then.’

As soon as they got to the door of the flat Steve burst through it and called out for Bucky.

’Bucky? Buck, where are you?’

Bucky emerged from their bedroom with a frown on his face. ‘Jesus, punk. What are you yelling for?’

’Bucky!’

’Hey, Stevie. How you doin’, punk?’

’I’m good, you jerk. How are you?’

’I’m good, pal.’

’God, it’s so good to see you, Buck.’

’It’s good to see you too, punk. Now come here and give me a hug.’

Steve grinned wide before running into Bucky’s open arms. Helen smiled as the two best friends embrace. It was so good to see them back together again. It was almost like the old days with the three of them in an apartment together.

’I missed you so much, Buck.’

’I missed you too, Stevie.’  
  


’So, this is where you’ve been hiding, huh?’

’I ain’t been hiding, you cheeky little punk. I live here.’

’You and Helen have finally got your own place. It must feel good.’

’Yeah, it does. We finally got rid of you. You were such a pest to live with.’

’Yeah, well, I hope your kids give you grey hairs.’

’Punk.’

’Jerk.’

Helen smiled fondly at the two best friends. It was so good to see them reunited again. It was almost like it was before and it felt great. Yes, life was good and she only hoped that it would get better from here.


	10. Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen tells Bucky about growing up with the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a couple of questions: no, this will not be the last book. I plan to cover all the movies that Bucky is in, which will include Endgame. I actually plan to stop after the Falcon and the Winter Soldier series, so far anyway. And I’m not sure if I’ll include any villains from the Harry Potter series. If I do they’ll only make a small appearance.
> 
> Thank you for the questions. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

A few days after Steve had gone back to New York Helen was having a mini crisis. She couldn’t tell Bucky because he was part of the reason why she was having it. So she kept it bottled up until today when an alarmed Bucky found her crying in the shower. She cried in his strong arms but still couldn’t tell him why she was so upset. Bucky was hurt by this and she could tell that he was very worried about her. And not wanting to be the reason why Bucky was distressed she turned to the best person for advice: Hermione.

‘So, what’s up?’ Hermione asked as she sipped on her butter beer.

‘I’ve been having an emotional crisis.’

‘About what?’

‘I was thinking about telling Bucky about how the Dursleys treated me growing up.’

‘Ron mentioned that. I take it you haven’t told him.’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘If he knew even half of what they did he’d hunt them down and kill them.’

‘I don’t think he’d do that.’

‘Yes, he would. Ron had to be restrained so he wouldn’t go after them when he found out.’

‘Okay, maybe Bucky would be angry at first but he wouldn’t kill them.’

‘I don’t want to take the risk.’

‘Why do you care so much if he does?’

‘I don’t want Bucky to go to jail for it.’

‘He might not get caught.’

‘But he’s still feel guilty after he realised what he did. Bucky already feels so guilty about what he did while brainwashed. I can’t imagine how guilty he would feel if he murdered people while he wasn’t. I mean, no one would miss them if he killed them but that’s not the point.’

‘I see your point but I don’t think you’re giving Bucky enough credit.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You think that Bucky’s going to be overcome with so much anger that he’ll lose control but I don’t think that’s the case.’

‘How could it not be? Bucky has always been ridiculously protective over me. He and Steve nearly killed Hodge after what he tried to do to me.’

‘Maybe Bucky would just confront the Dursleys then.’

‘I don’t want to take that risk. I can’t lose him again.’

‘You won’t.’

‘You think I should tell him then?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘How do I tell him? He’s going to be so devastated.’

‘You’ll get through it. What’s important right now is being honest with your fiancé and that means opening up about your less than stellar childhood.’

‘Okay. I’ll do it.’

‘It’s going to be okay, Helen. This won’t change the way Bucky feels about you.’

‘How did you know that’s what I was worried about?’

‘You’re my best friend, Helen. I know you better than anyone.’

‘I know you do. So, how’s the wedding planning coming along?’

‘Everything’s going good.’

‘I can’t believe that you two are going to be married soon. In a couple of months time you’ll be Mrs Hermione Weasley.’

‘I know. I can’t believe it myself.’

‘I’m so happy for you, ‘Mione.’

‘I know. Now get your behind home and tell your fiancé the truth.’

‘Still as bossy as ever.’

‘Oh, hush, you.’

‘Alright, I’m going.’

‘Good luck.’

‘Thanks, ‘Mione.’

Bucky was baking cookies when Helen got back to the flat and she held back a smile at how cute it was.

‘Hey, honey.’

Bucky turned to her with a bright smile. ‘Hey, solnyshko. I missed you.’

‘I missed you too.’

‘How was lunch with Hermione?’

‘It was good.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘So, cookies?’

‘Yeah, I felt like baking.’

‘Is everything okay?’

‘Everything’s fine, zaika.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m sure. Don’t worry, lyubov moya.’

‘Why cookies then?’

‘I was craving them.’

‘You’re so cute.’

‘Am not.’

‘You’re cute to me.’

‘I love you, kiska. I’ll never stop loving you.’

‘I love you too but...’

‘But what?’

‘You might change your mind after what I tell you.’

‘Babydoll, zhizn moya, serdtse moye, nothing you say or do could ever change the way I feel about you. I will always love you, no matter what.’

‘I can’t...’

‘You can’t what?’ Bucky asked gently.

‘I can’t do this.’

‘Do what?’

‘I can’t tell you.’

‘Tell me what?’

‘About my childhood.’

‘I already know about your childhood. You told me that you lived with your aunt after your parents died.’

‘That’s not the whole story, Bucky.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I didn’t have a happy childhood.’

‘I know.’

‘You... what?’

‘I know your childhood wasn’t the greatest. You told me that it was very lonely growing up.’

‘It wasn’t just lonely.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I... uh.. I...’

‘Babydoll, are you okay?’

‘No.’

Bucky froze at this. ‘What? Darling, what’s wrong?’

‘I lied to you before.’

‘Lied about what?’

‘I lied about my childhood.’

‘Solnyshko, you don’t have to tell me everything about your childhood.’

‘No, that’s not what I mean.’

‘Then what do you mean?’

‘Do you remember the day Ron proposed?’

‘Yes. What about it?’

‘I had to wear that horrible outfit and I didn’t want you to see it. I told you that I didn’t have a good sense of style back then but that wasn’t true.’

‘Helen, what are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that I wore those clothes because I was forced to, not because I wanted to. My aunt would buy me clothes from charity shops that nobody wanted or old clothes from Dudley or a friend’s daughter. They forced me to dress like that.’

‘Why would she do that to you?’

‘My aunt and uncle wanted me to dress like a freak.’

‘Why?’

Because in their eyes I was a freak.’

‘Why the hell would they call you that?!’

‘Bucky, calm down.’

‘Answer the question, Helen.’

‘I can’t if you don’t calm down.’

‘Why are you stalling? Is what they did so terrible?’

‘Yes.’ Helen whispered.

‘What did you say?’

‘I said yes, okay! They treated me like crap! I wasn’t worth anything to them. They hated me and they made sure I knew it.’

‘Babydoll, what did they do to you?’

‘They made me think I was worthless. For ten years I thought I was nothing. That I was just an unwanted freakish burden left behind by irresponsible drunk parents. I believed that no one loved me.’

‘What. Did. They. Do?’

‘Can we sit down and talk about this? I’d rather be sitting for this.’

‘Of course, solnyshko. Whatever you want.’

‘I don’t really know where to start.’ Helen said after they had sat down.

‘Tell me what they did to make you feel like that. Please, zvezda moya, I need to know.’

‘You realise that you’re not going to like anything that I tell you?’

‘I know.’

‘You still want to know?’

‘Yes, I have to know what they did.’

‘When I first arrived at the Dursleys I was just a baby but...’

‘But what?’

‘They gave me a bedroom that wasn’t actually a bedroom.’

‘What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that for ten years my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs.’

‘They made you sleep in a cupboard?!’

‘Yes.’

‘How could they do that to you?! What monsters make a child sleep in a cupboard?!’

‘Bucky, calm down.’

Bucky took a calming breath. ‘What else did they do to you?’

‘Well, I was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Even though they had two spare bedrooms in the house I still had to sleep there.’

‘They’re monsters, doll. Actual monsters. God, they’re as bad as HYDRA.’

‘I wouldn’t go that far.’

‘Well, I would.’

‘Let it go just now, honey.’

‘Okay. Tell me what else they did.’

‘They hated me and they made sure I knew it. They would call me names and tell me that I was nothing but a burden to them. I knew that they didn’t give a crap about me for most of my life, ever since the incident with Vernon’s sister’s dog.’

‘What incident?’

‘When I was very young, maybe four or five, Aunt Marge’s dog chased me up a tree. My aunt and uncle did nothing to stop the dog. All they did was laugh. They thought it was hilarious. I had to stay in that tree all night because the stupid mutt wouldn’t leave me alone. I waited and waited for my aunt and uncle to tell the dog to back off and get me down from the tree. They never did. In that moment I knew for certain that I was worthless to them, that they didn’t give a damn about me.’

‘Grebanyye ublyudki. Ikh sleduyet szhech' zazhivo. Oni ne zasluzhivayut zhizni.’ Bucky spat. (Fucking bastards. They should be burned alive. They don’t deserve to live.)

Helen had no idea what he said but she knew it wasn’t anything good. She could see that he was getting worked up so she gently squeezed his hand.

‘It’s okay, honey. I’m fine now.’

‘I wish that had never happened to you.’

‘You can’t change the past, Bucky.’

‘I know. What else did they do?’

‘They never called me by my first name. It was always freak, girl, her or you. Sometimes I got called Potter but never Helen. I think my uncle referred to me by my first name only twice and my aunt six or seven. My cousin was the only one who called me Helen on a regular basis and that was only after the Dementor attack when we were fifteen.’

‘I hate them so much.’

‘I know you do.’

‘Do you hate them?’

‘No. I won’t ever forgive them for what they did but I don’t hate them anymore. I don’t really feel anything when it comes to them anymore. Although I do talk to Dudley on occasion.’

‘Why?’

‘Because he’s the only one who regrets everything. He feels bad that he bullied me and never stuck up for me. We’re not best friends and we never will be. We’re just cousins who are on Christmas card terms.’

‘It’s big of you to forgive him.’

‘He was a child just like I was. He saw the way his parents treated me and thought that was the way I was to be treated. He didn’t know any better. When he grew up a bit he realised what he did was wrong and apologised. My aunt and uncle never apologised so I didn’t forgive them.’

‘I’d like to meet this Dudley. I mean he sounds awful but if you’ve made up with him then I’d like to meet him. He is your cousin after all.’

‘Thanks, honey. I’ll call him and arrange it.’

‘Tell me more, doll. What else did your aunt and uncle do?’

‘They starved me.’

‘They did what?!’

‘You heard me. They made sure that I got as little food as possible. The only food I got was tiny scraps when they weren’t looking or when I raided the kitchen at night. I wasn’t allowed to eat with them because I wasn’t really a part of their family. They made sure that I knew how unwanted I was. They never remembered my birthday even though I knew perfectly well that my aunt knew when it was. I got no presents, no cake. Meanwhile on Dudley’s birthday he got spoiled with gifts.’

‘How can people be so horrible and to their own family? It baffles me, doll.’

‘My aunt had a falling out with my mum when they were teenagers. My aunt resented my mum for the fact that she had magic and she didn’t. She was jealous. It broke down their relationship. The last time they spoke was before my parents got married. I wouldn’t even have met Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon or Dudley if my parents hadn’t died.’

‘Your aunt and uncle are the worst sort of people.’

‘They are. So bitter and judgmental. I don’t think I’ve seen either one of them smile. They’re pathetic. They think their life is so great when really it’s not. I hated living with them, even after I went to Hogwarts. I only had to spend a summer with them each year but it was still torture.’

‘I’m sorry you had to go through that.’

‘I know.’

‘Is there anything else?’

Helen nodded and began to tell Bucky the whole story about living with the Dursleys. She told him how they refused to let her read her acceptance letter from Hogwarts and went to every length to stop her from going. They didn’t want her to become more freakish than she already was. She told him about the time they put bars on her window and locks on her door when she accidentally ruined the dinner party they were hosting for a potential client of Vernon’s. She told them the abuse she faced when Vernon’s sister Marge came to visit and how she snapped the summer before third year and inflated her. She held back a smile when Bucky said she deserved it. She told him all about staying at Mrs Figg’s house whenever the Dursleys went anywhere fun because they didn’t want her having any fun with them. She told him about the time they were forced to take her to the zoo and how she was locked in her cupboard for weeks because she accidentally let out a python at the zoo which nearly attacked Dudley. She told him every last detail about living with them and by the end of it Bucky looked livid.

‘Honey? Are you okay?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Talk to me.’

‘I’m just so angry.’

‘Because of what I told you?’

‘Yeah. I just don’t understand how they could be so cruel. You were their niece, their flesh and blood. How could they treat you so terribly?’

‘My aunt hated my mother and they were sisters. She treated her almost as badly as she treated me. Some people don’t care that you’re family.’

‘Well, she should have.’

‘Maybe but it won’t change anything now.’

‘I wish I could have been there for you.’

‘I wasn’t alone, Bucky. When I went to Hogwarts I had Ron and Hermione. They made me realise that I was worth something. They made me see that the Dursleys were wrong.’

‘They’re amazing and I’m grateful that they were there for you when I couldn’t be.’

‘There’s nothing you could have done to prevent any of this.’

‘If only HYDRA had given me the order to kill their pathetic asses then you wouldn’t have had to deal with them.’

‘Bucky, they’re so insignificant that HYDRA didn’t even notice them. That’s how worthless they are. Nobody cares about them but them. I have a wonderful life now and they have nothing but each other. And you know who came out on top there.’

‘You.’

‘Exactly. The Dursleys are in the past and they’re going to stay in the past. Right now we’re going to focus on the future, our future.’

‘And what might that entail?’

‘Anything we want.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘Me too.’


	11. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited for the big day tomorrow. The presents were all wrapped and Mrs Weasley had prepared everything for the meal. It was going to be a good Christmas this year. She could feel it in her bones.

Bucky was excited about Christmas too. It would be his second one without being under HYDRA’s control and he was thrilled that he got to spend it with the love of his life and her family. He couldn’t ask for anything better than this.

Helen was busy making pumpkin pie for tomorrow and Bucky watched her work with a fond expression on his face. She was so beautiful and kind. There really was no one like her. And he was the luckiest guy in the world to have her love.

‘Why are you staring at me?’

Bucky broke out of his thoughts at this and grinned at Helen who was looking at him curiously.

‘Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful fiancée?’

‘I suppose you are allowed.’

‘Good because I won’t ever get tired of looking at you.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you are my whole world, the light of my life. Sometimes I just have to stare at you for a while to make sure that you don’t disappear on me. Because how could someone like you stay with me.’

‘Because I love you and I would rather die than be without you.’

‘Don’t talk about dying, kiska. I can’t handle the thought of you leaving me like that.’

‘It will never happen. I’ll be with you forever.’

‘Yeah. Forever.’

‘I love you with my entire being.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. More than anything in this entire world.’

‘No matter what happens we’ll always have each other.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘I’m never going to leave you, Bucky. You’re stuck with me until the very end.’

‘You’re the one person I’d happily be stuck with, zaika.’

‘Same here.’

‘I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side.’

‘I think I’m pretty lucky to have you by mine.’

‘You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are the light in my dark world. You are the reason I haven’t given up yet.’

‘You are just the sweetest.’

‘And you are the most beautiful woman in the world.’

‘Stop being so sweet.’

‘I can’t help it, doll. You just bring it out in me.’

‘How’s your writing going?’

‘I’ve written down my entire childhood.’

‘So you have all your memories of Steve then.’

‘He’s a skinny little thing in my memories. Is that right?’

‘Yes before the serum Steve was skinny and asthmatic.’

‘That’s weird.’

‘How is it weird?’

‘It’s just a little strange to see a skinny Steve and then to know that he’s this big buff super soldier.’

‘Don’t worry, honey. Your memories will come back and it won’t be so weird anymore.’

‘Why did Steve take the serum?’

‘He wanted to be a soldier and he was chosen to be the subject of the project. He got the serum and it turned him into the world’s first super soldier.’

‘I wasn’t there when Steve received the serum, right?’

‘No, you weren’t.’

‘Were was I?’

‘Off fighting in the war.’

‘Where?’

‘You shipped off to England the day after Steve got accepted into the army.’

‘I wasn’t happy about him trying to enlist. We argued but made up.’

‘That’s right. You remembered! I’m so proud of you.’

‘Thanks, zhizn moya.’

‘What else do you remember about that night?’

‘We were at the World’s Expo that night. I took you and Steve to celebrate my last night in Brooklyn. Your friends were invited to see if Steve could woo them. He didn’t because he was more interested in enlisting. We saw a flying car but it didn’t fly. After I argued with Steve I took you dancing and we made love for the first time that night.’

‘You really do remember.’

‘I told you, babydoll, I remember everything about our time together.’

‘You’re just filling in the blanks.’

‘Exactly.’

‘What were your friends’ names again?’

‘Connie and Bonnie.’

‘Oh, yeah. What happened to them?’

‘The usual. Both got married and had a bunch of kids.’

‘Damn it. They lived my dream.’

‘That dream will still come true, Bucky.’

‘I know. I’ll make sure of it.’

‘I know you will.’

‘Why is this happening to me?’ Bucky lamented.

‘What’s happening to you, darling?’

‘Why is my mind so messed up?’

‘It’s only messed up because of what HYDRA did to you. It’s not your fault.’

‘It’s still messed up.’

‘You’re getting better, Bucky. You’ve remembered most of your life before HYDRA got you.’

‘I’ve done horrible things, solnyshko. What if we don’t get our happy ending because the universe wants to punish me for it?’

‘Stop thinking like that. That will never happen.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because you are a good person, Bucky Barnes. You’re the best guy I know. If anyone deserves a happy ending then it’s you.’

‘You’re the one who deserves the happy ending, solnyshko. You are a literal angel. You deserve the whole world.’

‘Let’s just agree that we both deserve a happy ending.’

‘As long as we get it together.’

‘Of course we will.’

‘Then I agree wholeheartedly.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, dorogusha.’

The next morning it was Christmas and Helen and Bucky were opening the presents that they got each other.

‘Oh, Bucky...’ Helen said as she opened her gift from him.

‘You like them, babydoll?’

‘Of course. They’re beautiful earrings.’

‘Beautiful earrings for my beautiful fiancée.’

‘Thank you, honey. I love them.’

‘I thought you might.’

‘Emerald earrings with pearls. Of course I love them.’

‘I love my present too.’

‘You do?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘I can’t believe you got me a compass.’

‘A compass with our picture in it to remind you how much I love you and an engraving to show that even in dark times we’ll always be together.’

‘Yeah. I love the engraving. I’ll be with you until the end of time, I love you with all my heart. Your babydoll, Helen.’

‘I had to show you how much you mean to me.’

‘Mission accomplished. I almost cried tears of joy seeing it.’

‘I’m glad it caused you so much joy.’

‘It did. It really did.’

‘Merry Christmas, darling.’

‘Merry Christmas, solnyshko.’

A couple of hours later Helen and Bucky arrived at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. They were bombarded by Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Teddy who hugged their legs with enthusiasm. Helen leaned down to give each of them a tight hug while Bucky picked each of them up and spun them around a couple of times. Theywere enthusiastically greeted by Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey’s daughters, in the living room. The two girls were too occupied by their presents to notice that someone had came in but they greeted their aunt and uncle happily as soon as they saw them.

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen as usual when Helen dropped off the pumpkin pie.

‘Helen, my dear, how good to see you!’

‘It’s good to see you too, Mrs Weasley.’

‘That pie looks delicious, Helen.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Though you didn’t have to go through the trouble of baking it. We have plenty of food here.’

‘Don’t be silly, Mrs Weasley, I was happy to do it. Bucky and I love pumpkin pie.’

‘Well, thank you, dear. It was very thoughtful of you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘How are things going between you and Bucky?’

‘They’re amazing. Things couldn’t be better.’

‘I’m glad. It’s so nice to see you so happy.’

‘I’ve never been this happy in my life.’

‘I know and I hope it continues.’

‘I hope so too.’

Helen came out of the kitchen to see Bucky sitting on the couch next to George and Angelina. He was looking at baby Fred with the softest look on his face and it made her heart melt. Bucky would make such a good father when the time came.

The meal went off without a hitch. The turkey was demolished and there were no sides left. Mrs Weasley’s mince pies were a big success as was Helen’s pumpkin pie. It was safe to say that she and Bucky went home that night with full stomachs.

‘God, I’m stuffed. I’ve never been this full in my life.’

‘I know what you mean. Mrs Weasley always makes food that stuffs you to the brim. It’s so good though.’

‘It is.’

‘Did you enjoy yourself tonight?’

‘I did. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.’

‘Mm. Do you remember that Christmas right after we got engaged?’

‘I do. We had a big feast in the tent even though it was just the three of us.’

‘It was a good Christmas. I was so happy to be engaged to you. It was the best present I could have asked for.’

‘Same here.’

‘I love you, my sweet little angel.’

‘I love you too, my handsome soldier.’


	12. My Best Friends’ Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky attend Ron and Hermione’s wedding.

* * *

After Christmas had passed the New Year came in quickly and this meant that Ron and Hermione’s wedding was a mere few weeks away. Final preparations were being made and as maid of honour Helen had an important duty to perform tonight: Hermione’s bachelorette party. The brunette refused to call it a hen party, saying that it was too tasteless for her liking so after Bucky told her what they called it in America she had dubbed it that ever since. George as best man was hosting Ron’s bachelor party, which Ron thought was cooler than stag do. Helen had no idea what was planned but George had been threatened by Hermione to not include too much alcohol so it couldn’t be anything too intense.

Helen had planned the party exactly as Hermione instructed and tonight was the night. Bucky had grumbled about the two parties being on the same night as he didn’t like to be apart from Helen for too long. Helen had assured him that they wouldn’t be apart for too long as Hermione’s party was ending at eleven and Bucky could leave Ron’s early.

‘I still don’t like it.’ Bucky complained as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

‘It’s going to be fine, honey. It’s only one night.’

‘I don’t understand why I have to go to this thing.’

‘Ron has chosen you as a groomsman. You have to be there.’

‘Can’t I just go to Hermione’s?’

‘No, there’s no boys allowed.’

‘Then come to Ron’s. You know he wants you to.’

‘I can’t. I’m Hermione’s maid of honour. I have to be there. I’m hosting the party.’

‘I’ll try and leave at eleven.’

‘Just don’t get too drunk.’

‘I can’t get drunk, remember?’

‘Right. I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you sorry?’

‘Because if you can’t get drunk then you’ll have to watch the rest of them get drunk.’

‘It can’t be that bad.’

‘Ron’s a terrible drunk. He does really stupid stuff before passing out. That’s why Hermione has explicit instructions that George plan a party with little to no alcohol.’

‘When does George listen to something like that?’

‘When he gets threatened with Mrs Weasley.’

‘Ah, that’ll do it. I remember the first party I threw. I was eighteen so I wasn’t legal to drink yet. Steve’s ma was working long hours so the two of us decided to have it at his house. We were invited a few friends and got absolutely hammered. When my ma found out she was livid and she grounded me for six months. I wasn’t allowed to go out and if I wanted to see Steve it had to be with parental supervision. I also got given the worst chores to do, like cleaning the toilet and taking out the trash.’

‘I like the sound of her. I would have liked to have met her.’

‘She would have loved you, babydoll.’

‘Her name was Winnifred, wasn’t it?’

‘Yeah. My dad called her Winnie.’

‘Winnie. I like that name.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah. I’d like to name our daughter Winnifred but call her Winnie.’

‘You’d really do that?’

‘Of course. I’d love to honour your mother like that.’

‘She’d be thrilled, zaika.’

‘Did you look like her?’

‘I had her eyes and brown hair but I mostly looked like my dad.’

‘Your dad was called George, right?’

‘Yeah. He served in WWI and then came home and worked at the steel factory. He was my hero growing up. I adored him.’

‘How about we use George as a middle name?’

‘I like that. What would his first name be?’

‘Well, I promised Steve that we’d name our son after him.’

‘Oh, no. My baby boy is not getting called Steve. There’s no way I’m naming my son after that punk. He’ll just get a big head if we do that.’

‘Then what do you suggest?’

‘I like Arthur, maybe Leo.’

‘I like both of them.’

‘We’ll just have to see nearer the time then.’

‘I guess we will.’

‘Ya tak tebya lyublyu. Ty znachish dlya menya vse. Ty svet moyey zhizni. Ya ne znayu, chto by ya bez tebya delal. Nikogda ne pokiday menya, serdtse moye.’ (I love you so much. You mean everything to me. You are the light of my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. Never leave me, my heart.)

‘You haven’t spoke to me in Russian in a while.’

‘I thought the situation called for it.’

‘What did you say?’

‘I was just telling you how much I love you.’

‘I love you too, honey. So very much.’

‘Ugh, the party starts at eight. I better go.’

‘I’ll see you soon.’

‘What time is Hermione’s party?’

‘At the same time.’

‘Did you and George plan that on purpose?’

‘We did actually. Having them at the same time means I don’t have to go to both.’

‘Why do you not want to go to both?’

‘It’s just too much hassle and I really don’t want to see Ron drunk again.’

‘Is he really that bad?’

‘He can be but if you leave early then you won’t see him at his worst.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind then.’

‘You better go before you’re late.’

‘Bye, solnyshko. I love you.’

‘I love you too, Bucky.’

After Bucky left Helen finished off her makeup and left for the Burrow. The party was going to take place in the back garden. Mrs Weasley had enlisted Mr Weasley’s help in erecting a tent where they’d have tea and cakes. Helen, Ginny and Luna were going to read passages from Hermione’s favourite books and then Hermione would make a little speech. It was classy and simple just like Hermione.

Helen helped Mrs Weasley and Fleur finish setting up while Ginny and Luna waited by the front door to greet the guests that would be coming soon. After Angelina and Audrey came the party was almost ready to get underway. The remaining guests were Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Fleur, Angelina and Audrey’s kids were also there, Louis and Fred being the only boys that were allowed to attend the party.

After everyone had finished their cakes and tea Helen stood up and made her speech.

‘Welcome, everyone. On behalf of the lovely bride to be I’m thrilled to have you all here. We all know that Ron and Hermione’s romance was a long time in the making. Most of us knew that they were perfect for each other and were just waiting for them to realise it. When they did we saw that they had never been happier. So as their best friend I’d like to offer my congratulations to them. A toast to Hermione Granger, the next future Mrs Weasley.’

‘To Hermione.’ Everyone cheered.

‘That was a nice speech.’ Hermione said to her after she had sat down again.

‘Thanks, ‘Mione.’

‘So, what’s next?’

‘You’ll see very soon.’

After some more tea and cakes Helen signalled to Ginny who got up.

‘Hello, everyone. I’m Ginny Weasley, sister of the groom and one of the bridesmaids. We all know how much Hermione loves to read so to honour her last days as a Granger we’ve decided to each read something.’

‘What are you guys doing?’ Hermione asked.

‘Hush, ‘Mione. Let us do this. Carry on, Gin.’

‘This is a quote from one of Hermione’s favourite books, the Hunchback of Notre Dame.’

‘Guys, you don’t have to do this.’

‘Stop interrupting, Hermione. Continue on.’

‘Love is like a tree: it grows by itself, roots itself deeply in our being and continues to flourish over a heart in ruin. The inexplicable fact is that the blinder it is, the more tenacious it is. It is never stronger than when it is completely unreasonable.’

‘Thank you, Ginny. That was beautiful.’

‘It really was. Luna, you’re up.’

‘Hello. I’ll be reading a quote from another one of Hermione’s favourite books, Wuthering Heights. He’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.’

‘Thank you, Luna. I believe it’s my turn now.’

‘Take it away, Helen.’

‘This is a quote from a book that I’ve seen Hermione read a lot, Atonement. I’ve never had a moment’s doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life.’

‘Thank you for all of this, Helen. You’re the greatest friend a girl could ask for.’

‘We’re not done yet. Mrs Weasley?’

‘Hello, dears. As mother of the groom and a mother figure to the bride I will be reading two quotes from Romeo and Juliet, Hermione’s favourite play.’

‘Take it away, Mrs Weasley.’

‘My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee. The more I have, for both are infinite.’

‘Beautiful, Mrs Weasley. The next one.’

‘What’s in a name? that which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet.’

‘Is it done now?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Ginny, you’re up again.’

‘This time I’ll be reading a quote from Les Miserables. To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.’

‘Wonderful. Luna, it’s your turn again.’

‘I will be reading a quote from Hamlet. Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt thou the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt I love.’

‘Thank you, Luna. I believe it’s my turn next.’

‘It is.’

‘Okay. My quote is from Great Expectations. I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.’

‘Well done, Helen.’

‘Thanks, Gin. Now I’d like to invite the bride to read this last quote from A Farewell to Arms.’

‘Okay.’

‘Go on, ‘Mione.’

‘Why, darling, I don’t live at all when I’m not with you.’

‘Well done, bride to be. And that wraps up the readings.’

After having more tea and cakes everyone got up to dance and the party ended without a hitch. Everything went perfectly and a very satisfied Helen entered her flat just after eleven. It seemed that Bucky wasn’t home yet so she sat on the couch and rested her eyes for a moment.

‘Babydoll, zvezda moya, kiska. Wake up.’

‘What? Bucky?’

‘Yeah, it’s me, lyubimaya.’

‘How are you here?’

‘I just got here.’

‘How did I not notice?’

‘You fell asleep, darling.’

‘Oh. How was the party?’

‘It was good. How was yours?’

‘Good. Did Ron get drunk?’

‘He was only tipsy when I left.’

‘Well, that’s progress.’

‘I missed you tonight.’

‘I missed you too.’

‘You wanna go to bed, dorogusha?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Want me to carry you?’

‘Okay.’

After Bucky carried her to their bedroom she fell asleep right away. Bucky placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep as well.

Two weeks later the wedding day had arrived and everyone was very excited. At the Burrow the bride and her wedding party got ready while Mrs Weasley finished off some last minute preparations. Ron was at George’s flat with Bucky and Neville, and George obviously, by his side. Mr Weasley was also there for moral support.

‘Victoire, viens ici et mets ta robe.’ Fleur scolded her young daughter.

Victoire and Dominique were the flower girls and their poor mother was having a hard time getting them ready as they refused to sit still.

‘Helen, can you come here?’ Hermione asked.

‘I’m here. What is it, ‘Mione?’

‘Can you help me zip up my dress?’

‘I’d be honoured to.’

‘You look beautiful, Helen. Bucky’s eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you.’

‘Hey, you’re the bride. I’m supposed to be saying stuff like that to you.’

‘You think Ron will cry?’

‘Definitely.’

‘Why do you think he will?’

‘Because I remember Ron’s reaction when he first saw you in a dress. It was at the Yule Ball and he just looked so mesmerised by you wearing a dress like that. But then he saw Viktor Krum on your arm and his expression immediately turned to one of jealousy. Now that you’re about to be his forever I don’t think he’ll be able to contain his emotions. He’s going to lose it because this is the conformation that you chose him above all the others. This is when he’ll realise that no one is going to take you away, like Krum almost did.’

‘I never knew he was jealous that night. I just thought he hated Viktor.’

‘Hermione, Ron idolised the guy right up until he found out that he asked you out. He was definitely jealous.’

‘I can’t believe I never figured it out.’

‘Don’t worry. Ron didn’t know what he was feeling was jealousy back then. I still haven’t asked if he figured it out yet.’

‘We were so stupid back then.’

‘We were children.’

‘Teenagers.’

‘Still not adults though.’

‘I guess that’s true.’

‘Don’t focus on the past, ‘Mione. Focus on the present. In less than half an hour you’re going to be marrying Ron.’

‘You’re right. I can’t believe that the day is finally here.’

‘Neither can I.’

‘Are you upset that Ron and I are getting married before you and Bucky?’

‘No.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Hermione, I could not be more happy for you and Ron.’

‘When are you and Bucky going to get married?’

‘When the time is right.’

‘When will that be?’

‘I don’t know but I’m willing to wait.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I’m fine, Hermione. We’ve got more important things to be worrying about anyway. We need to finish getting ready for the wedding.’

‘You’re right. Can you hand me my veil?’

‘Here you go.’

‘Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful.’ Helen gasped after the brunette had placed the veil on her head.

‘Really?’

‘I’ve never seen you look more beautiful. You’re going to knock Ron’s socks off when you come down the aisle.’

‘I hope so.’

‘Are you ready to do this?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You’re about to get married! I can’t believe this. It seems like only yesterday that we were a couple of eleven year olds attending Hogwarts for the first time.’

‘Time sure flies, huh?’

‘It really does.’

Mrs Weasley popped her head into the room with a smile.

‘It’s time, dears. Everyone’s in place. We’re just waiting for the bride and the bridesmaids.’

‘Thanks, Mrs Weasley.’

‘You ready to get married, ‘Mione?’

‘More than ever.’

Ten minutes later Helen was standing behind Hermione at the altar with the biggest smile on her face. Her best friends were finally getting married.

Kingsley was officiating the wedding and he spoke in his signature deep voice.

‘Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman. Ron and Hermione stand here before you with the intent to enter holy matrimony and I know I speak for all of us here when I say that I wish them the best of luck and a lifetime of happiness. The bride and groom will now say their vows. Ron?’

‘Hermione, I know that we didn’t get off to the best start but I still love you all the same. I know that we’ve had many arguments over the years but I know the one thing we agree on is that we’ll always have each other. I’m not very good with words. You know this more than anyone. I’ve insulted you more times than I can count but I don’t mean any of it. I love you more than life itself and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with you.’

‘Thank you, Ron. Hermione?’

‘Ronald, when I was eleven and met you for the first time I never thought that years later I’d be standing here getting married to you. But I’m so glad that it turned out like this. I love you with everything that I have and I wouldn’t change anything for the world. You are my soulmate and I only want to be with you. I love you, Ronald Weasley. Never forget that.’

‘Now that the bride and groom have shared their vows I ask for the rings to be presented.’

After the rings were handed out Kingsley continued.

‘Ron, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?’

‘I do.’

‘And Hermione, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?’

‘I do.’

‘Ron, place this ring on Hermione’s finger as a sign of your love and commitment to her.’

Ron did so and Helen had to hold back tears. Her friends were almost married.

‘Hermione, place this ring on Ron’s finger as a sign of your love and commitment to him.’

After Hermione had placed the ring on Ron’s finger Helen let the tears fall. Her best friends were about to become husband and wife. She could not be more happy for them.

‘With the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’

An hour later at the reception Helen watched Ron and Hermione dance their first dance. A part of her wished that it was her and Bucky on the dance floor but she repressed it. She was happy for them, she really was.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled.

‘Hello, lyubov moya.’

‘Hello, honey.’

‘You look beautiful. Even more beautiful than the bride.’

‘You’re not supposed to say that.’

‘Well, it’s true.’

‘Thank you.’

Helen’s bridesmaid dress was the same shade of blue that Hermione’s Yule Ball dress was. It was flowy with little cap sleeves.

‘That’ll be us one day.’

‘I know.’


	13. The Trigger Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a flashback Bucky tells Helen about his trigger words.

* * *

Two weeks later Ron and Hermione were still on their honeymoon and Bucky was back to writing in his journals. He had been working hard all morning so she was making him a ham sandwich as a treat.

Bucky wasn’t writing when she entered their bedroom. He was staring off into space with a blank look on his face.

‘Bucky?’

Bucky didn’t reply and she started to get worried.

‘Bucky? Bucky?!’

Bucky blinked and stared at her blankly.

‘Gde ya?’ (Where am I?)

‘What?’

‘Helen, eto ty?’ (Is that you?)

‘Yes, it’s me.’

‘Slava bogu, ty v bezopasnosti.’ (Thank god, you’re safe.)

‘Honey, I don’t speak Russian, remember?’

‘You’re safe, you’re here, you’re safe.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be safe?’

‘I-I..’

‘Did you have a flashback?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s not your fault.’

‘I’m still sorry.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you want to tell me what it was about?’

‘Okay.’

‘You don’t have to.’

‘I know but I want to.’

‘Take your time, darling. There’s no rush.’

‘I thought I was back in Siberia.’

‘In your flashback?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why Siberia?’

‘That’s where they kept me when I wasn’t out on missions.’

‘What do you mean they kept you there?’

‘When they didn’t need me they kept me in a frozen container.’

‘What?’

‘They put me in cryofreeze. It kept me young and stuff.’

‘That’s how you look exactly the same as you did when you fell.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Did it hurt being frozen like that?’

‘A little, yeah.’

‘I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s okay, solnyshko. It wasn’t your fault.’

‘And it wasn’t yours either.’

‘The trigger words.’

‘What about them?’

‘They were in the flashback I had.’

‘Are you okay to share them with me?’

‘Of course. You’re my zvezda.’

‘Don’t rush, honey. Take as long as you want.’

Bucky closed his eyes and let the memory wash over him.

‘I was in Siberia and they had just taken me off the ice...’

The Asset groaned as the cold spread over his limbs. He hated coming out of the chamber. It always caused him pain. He rather liked being in the ice. He didn’t have to think then. When he was awake he thought about her. The woman he lost. He wondered what she would think of him now if she was still alive. Would she be horrified at him being frozen most of the time? He longed to hold her in his arms, look into her eyes, kiss her lips. He wished she was here. Why did she have to go and leave him all alone?

He let the two doctors drag him over to the chair. He hated the chair and the pain it caused but he knew bad things would happen to him if he resisted so he let himself be forced down on it.

He screamed in agony as the metal devices pressed down on the sides of his face. He hated this part. It always made him feel fuzzy.

After a few minutes the pain stopped and his handler walked over to him with a red book.

‘Zhelaniye. Rzhaviy. Semnadtsat. Rassvet. Pech. Devyat. Dobroserdechnyy. Vozvrasheniye na rodinu. Odin.Gruzovoy vagon.’ (Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car.)

The Asset looked at him blankly. He was ready to receive orders and he was just waiting for his handler to give them.

‘Dobroye utro, Soldat.’ (Good morning, Soldier.)

‘Ya gotov otvechat.’ (Ready to comply.)

‘U menya yest' dlya tebya missiya. Sanktsioniruy i Izvlekay. Bez svideteley.’ (I have a mission for you. Sanction and extract. No witnesses.)

‘Who was he?’ Helen asked, breaking him out of the memory.

‘Vasily Karpov. He was my handler.’

‘What was the mission?’

‘I was sent to retrieve a case from a car. It contained little blue packages.’

‘What was in them?’

‘Recreations of the Super Soldier serum.’

‘Did it work?’

‘Yes. There were several other Winter Soldiers.’

‘What happened to them?’

‘I don’t know. I just trained them.’

‘Whose car was it?’

‘Howard Stark’s.’

‘That’s how you killed him.’

‘Yes. Karpov wanted no witnesses so I killed him and his wife and then shot the security camera. HYDRA didn’t want anyone to know that they stole the serum. They wanted to create an army of super soldiers without the world knowing. I made it look like a car crash so SHIELD would think that the serum got lost in the chaos.’

‘Why was Howard trying to recreate the serum in the first place?’

‘I don’t know. I mean Steve was gone. They had no super soldier. Maybe they wanted a new one.’

‘It came with a price. Howard and Maria didn’t deserve an end like that.’

‘That’s what happens when you mess with HYDRA.’

‘Howard thought that HYDRA was gone though.’

‘A lot of people paid dearly for making that mistake.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

‘Babydoll, does this-does this change the way you feel about me?’

‘No. Why would it?’

‘Because I killed someone you considered a friend.’

‘I already knew that and I don’t blame you. You were clearly brainwashed into doing it. It wasn’t your fault.’

‘I still did it.’

‘No, HYDRA did.’

‘They died at my hands though.’

‘Because of HYDRA, not you.’

‘I want to believe that.’

‘Well, believe it because it’s true. You were brainwashed. You wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t.’

‘Does Tony know?’

‘Yes, he knows everything.’

‘Is he angry?’

‘Yes but not at you.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologise. It wasn’t your fault.’

‘I love you so very much.’

‘I love you too.’

‘Where do we go from here?’

‘I think we should take a break.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Go on holiday.’

‘Why do we need to?’

‘It would be good for us to get a break. That memory has taken its toll on you, I can tell. We need to take a break to unwind, de-stress. Let’s travel the world and leave our troubles behind.’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t want to risk HYDRA capturing me again.’

‘They won’t. We’ll just stay out of sight.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Can’t what?’

‘I can’t lose you. I can’t risk them getting their hands on you. If we left to go on vacation and HYDRA got you then I’d never forgive myself.’

‘Some things are worth the risk.’

‘That’s true.’

‘So you’ll go?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘Come on, Bucky. It’ll be really good for us to get away.’

‘It’s not worth the risk.’

‘HYDRA won’t find us, Bucky. We know enough between us to keep us out of sight for as long as we need to be.’

‘I can’t take that risk.’

‘You can’t hide forever, honey.’

‘No, I guess I can’t.’

‘It’ll be fun, Bucky. We can take romantic walks, have picnics. Maybe we can visit Paris, the city of love.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘Does that mean you’ll go?’

‘It does.’

‘Yay. I can’t wait.’

‘Me neither. This will be our first vacation as a couple.’

‘It will.’

‘So where do you want to go first?’

‘Paris of course.’

‘And then?’

‘You can choose the rest. You’re good at things like that.’

‘Okay.’

‘How are we going to get to Paris?’

‘We can take a boat to France and then make our way there.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘It’ll be the most romantic trip of your life, solnyshko. I’ll make sure of it.’

‘I have no doubt that you will.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

‘We’ll leave in a few days. We should be able to sneak on a boat and get into France fairly easily.’

‘Ron and Hermione come back in two days. I’ll explain to them what’s going on before we leave.’

‘Okay, doll.’

‘I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that.’

‘I won’t. I love you more than anything, dorogusha.’

‘I know.’

‘It makes me so happy that you want to come with me on a romantic trip. It touches me more than words can say that you would do this. You’re leaving your family again to go on vacation with a brainwashed assassin.’

‘My family loves you.’

‘They do now but they might not when they learn that we can’t reverse the brainwashing.’

‘Who says that we can’t?’

‘We’ve tried everything, solnyshko. Nothing has worked.’

‘Then we’ll find something that does.’

‘We might not. I could have the words forever.’

‘Don’t say that. We’ll find a way to overcome this.’

‘What if we don’t?’

‘We will.’

‘There might not be a way to reverse it, zvezda moya.’

‘There is. We just haven’t found it yet.’

‘You don’t know that. You can’t know that.’

‘Everything will work out, Bucky. We’ll find a way to reverse the brainwashing or whatever it was that HYDRA put inside of you.’

‘You’re amazing, you know that.’

‘You’ve told me a couple of times.’

‘Well, I mean it. You’re amazing beyond words. You’ve supported me in everything and anything. You stuck by my side even when it would have been easier to leave me behind. That means so much to me, solnyshko.’

‘I’ll never leave you, Bucky. I love you too much to do that.’

‘Oh, solnyshko moye, you’re too good to me.’

‘I’m not. I’m just giving you the love that you deserve.’

‘That’s my job, lyubov.’

‘Can’t it be both of our jobs?’

‘I guess so.’

‘Ty nikogda ne perestayesh menya udivlyat, dorogaya. Nikogda ne menyaysya. Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya, solnyshko.’ (You never cease to amaze me, darling. Never change. I can’t live without you, sunshine.)

‘Stop that. You know I can’t understand you when you talk like that.’

‘I know. That’s why I do it.’

‘You’re the worst.’

‘Take that back.’

‘No.’

‘Take it back.’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because I’m the love of your life. You can’t insult me like that.’

‘Maybe I can.’

‘You’d say mean things about your best guy?’

‘Only in jest.’

‘Then tell me how you really feel about me.’

‘You are my brave, strong, handsome soldier. I couldn’t be more proud of you. I love you more than life itself. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.’

‘Oh, solnyshko, zvezda moya, you’re going to make me cry.’

‘Don’t cry, my love.’

‘If I do then they’ll be happy tears.’

‘You’re the best.’

‘That’s more like it.’

‘You know that I love you, honey.’

‘I know you do. Sometimes I can’t believe that you do.’

‘Same here.’

‘Zhizn moya, there isn’t a world in existence where I wouldn’t fall in love with you. You’re my soulmate. We’re meant to be together forever.’

‘God, I love you.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. I love you so very much.’

Bucky kissed her passionately and Helen knew that no matter what happened nothing could ever tear them apart. No amount of threats or government action could make them leave each other. They would always be there for each other, even if it seemed impossible. Nothing would tear them apart. Absolutely nothing.


	14. A Little Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky prepare to leave for their trip around Europe.

* * *

As soon as Ron and Hermione came back from their honeymoon and rested up Helen went over to their house to tell them about her and Bucky’s plans. She knew that they would be supportive of her decision even though it would be hard for them to see her go again. Nothing could change her mind about this trip and she knew that Ron and Hermione would figure this out. She knew however that both of them would agree that getting away for a bit was the best thing for them. If anyone needed a break it was Helen and Bucky.

Hermione engulfed her in a hug as soon as she walked through the front door.

‘Helen, it’s so good to see you. I missed you so much.’

‘I missed you too, Hermione. Where’s Ron?’

‘In the living room. Come on in.’

Ron was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon when the two women walked into the living room.

‘Hermione, look at this show. It’s about turtles who live in the sewers and fight crime. It’s amazing!’

‘Turn that rubbish off, Ronald. We’ve got a guest.’

‘Who?’

‘Your best friend who has missed you very much.’

‘Helen!’

‘Hey, Ron.’

‘I missed you so much.’

‘Same here.’

‘Where’s Bucky?’

‘He’s at home packing our stuff.’

‘Packing? Where are you going?’

‘That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.’

‘What’s wrong, mate?’

‘Nothing. I just need to explain a few things.’

‘Okay. Sit down and I’ll make tea.’

‘It’s fine, ‘Mione. You don’t have to.’

‘I want to. You just sit down and I’ll be back in a minute.’

‘Okay.’

Helen sat down just as Ron chuckled.

‘What?’ She asked.

‘This TV show is hilarious. These turtles are awesome.’

‘You do realise that this show is for kids?’

‘It’s for everyone, Helen.’

‘Keep telling yourself that.’

‘Hey!’

‘I’m kidding.’

‘I know.’

‘How was the honeymoon?’

‘It was amazing. So romantic and tranquil.’

‘That’s good. I’m really happy for you.’

‘Thanks, mate.’

Hermione came back with three cups of tea on a tray and when she saw that he was still watching the cartoon she rolled her eyes.

‘Ronald, would you turn that rubbish off?’

‘It’s a good show, honey.’

‘It’s a show for kids.’

‘It is not.’

‘Yes, it is.’

‘Alright, let’s just forget about the show.’

‘Good idea, Helen. Turn it off, Ronald.’

‘But it’s not finished yet.’

‘Helen wants to talk to us about something. It’s rude to be watching television at the same time. Turn it off!’

‘Fine. It’s off. Are you happy?’

‘Yes. What did you want to talk about, Helen?’

‘Bucky and I are going away for a while.’

‘Going where?’

‘Around Europe.’

‘Where about in Europe?’

‘All over.’

‘Are you going backpacking?’

‘Not exactly.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Bucky had a flashback about his time as the Winter Soldier. He remembered the words they used to mind control him. It shook him up pretty bad.’

‘And you think that getting away would take his mind off of it?’

‘Yes.’

‘What does Bucky think about it?’

‘He was reluctant but he agrees that it would be good for us.’

‘Why was he reluctant?’

‘He thinks that it’s not safe for us to be travelling right now.’

‘He does have a point, Helen. Bucky is wanted by both HYDRA and others. Going away might risk his capture.’

‘I’m well aware of the risks, Hermione. I just think that this trip is worth the risk.’

‘Why?’

‘Everything that HYDRA did to Bucky is still there. After saying only a few words Bucky can become a mindless killing machine. If I can take his mind off of that for a little bit then I’ll be happy. Until we can get rid of these trigger words then I have to distract Bucky from thinking about it all.’

‘I can see that this is important to you and I know that you won’t change your mind. I just want you to be careful.’

‘I will be, Hermione. I’ll have Bucky with me. He’s more than capable of protecting the both of us. Don’t forget that I’ll have the Invisibility Cloak with me as well.’

‘Just promise me that you’ll come back.’

‘Nothing could stop me from doing so.’

‘Be safe out there, mate.’

‘Thanks, Ron.’

‘When do you leave?’

‘In two days.’

‘I’m really going to miss you.’

‘I know. I’m going to miss both of you.’

‘How long do you think you’ll be gone for?’

‘I don’t know. It could be a couple of weeks. It could be several months.’

‘However long it takes just make sure that you stay out of sight. You don’t want Bucky getting caught by anyone.’

‘If he does they’ll soon see that he’s innocent. I can retrieve the memory and show it to them.’

‘Still, it’s better for him not to be found.’

‘If we can get rid of the trigger words then there’s no way that he can be convicted. They’ll be enough evidence to show that he was brainwashed and without the trigger words he can’t commit any more murders.’

‘You haven’t found a way to get rid of them yet.’

‘No but I’ll try my best to do so before the authorities or worse HYDRA comes knocking.’

‘Let’s hope it all works out then.’

‘It will. I can feel it.’

‘I hope you’re right.’

‘Me too.’

‘Where’s your first stop?’

‘France. You can get a boat there fairly easily so we’ve decided to start there.’

‘Maybe you can go to Paris. It is the city of love after all.’

‘That’s our plan.’

‘Have a good time, Helen.’

Thanks. I better get back though. Bucky doesn’t like me being away for too long. It makes him paranoid.’

‘Tell Bucky to have a good time as well.’

‘I will. Bye, you guys.’

‘Bye, Helen.’

‘See you later, mate.’

When Helen got home a few minutes later she found Bucky packing clothes in their bedroom.

‘Hello, my handsome soldier. I’ve missed you.’

‘Solnyshko, you’re back!’

‘Yeah, I’m back.’

‘I missed you so much.’

‘How’s the packing going?’

‘I’ve packed all of my stuff. How much of your clothes do you want to take?’

‘Just half.’

‘Okay. What should I pack?’

‘Pack summer and winter clothes.’

‘Okay, zaika.’

‘You’re so helpful.’

‘I want to do everything I can to help you, lyubimaya.’

‘And I really appreciate everything you do for me.’

‘I love you, zhizn moya.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

‘How did the visit with Ron and Hermione go?’

‘It went well. They think that it’ll be good for us to get away for a bit.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘What’s wrong, kiska?’

‘Why do you think something’s wrong?’

‘I can tell by the look in your eyes.’

‘Oh.’

‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Don’t know what?’

‘I don’t know what’s wrong.’

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t know. I just feel a little sad but I can’t think of a reason why I’d be sad.’

‘It’s okay, solnyshko. Sometimes you don’t need a reason to be sad.’

‘But I shouldn’t be sad. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.’

‘You can still get sad, doll.’

‘I know. I just wish I knew why I was sad.’

‘It’ll come to you eventually.’

‘I hope so.’

‘Don’t worry about it, solnyshko. I’m sure you’re just upset that you’re leaving your family again.’

‘Maybe but you’re the only family I need.’

‘Right back at you, babydoll.’

‘Are you ready to do this?’

‘Of course. I’m ready for anything, so long as it’s with you.’

‘That’s sweet.’

‘You know I’m only sweet for you, milaya.’

‘I know.’

‘Are you ready for this?’

‘Of course I am. I’m ready to do anything to help you get better.’

‘I love you more than words can say.’

‘I love you just as much.’

‘Ty ves moy mir. Ya lyublyu tebya bol'she zhizni. Ya by umer bez tebya. Obeshchay mne, chto ostanesh'sya so mnoy navsegda. Yalyublyu tebya, zvezda moya. Ya tvoy navsegda.’

‘That was beautiful, Bucky.’

‘Thanks, sweet thing.’

‘What does it mean?’

‘I’ll write it down for you so you’ll always remember it.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky went into their bedroom and scribbled something down in his journal before ripping out the page and handing it to her.

Helen read the words with a smile. It was just so Bucky.

“You are my entire world. I love you more than life itself. I’d die without you. Promise me that you’ll stay by my side forever. I love you, my star. I am yours forever.”

Helen blinked back tears and reached for one of the notebooks that Hermione had gotten her a few Christmases ago and opened it to a blank page. She got up an English to Russian translation page and typed in what she wanted to say before writing it all down.

‘Here.’ She said, handing Bucky the bit of paper.

‘What’s this, solnyshko?’

‘My response to what you wrote.’

‘You didn’t have to do that, babydoll.’

‘Yes, I did. You deserve to know how I feel about you. You deserve to have an actual written reminder of it.’

‘Okay. Thank you, dorogusha.’

After Helen had gone into the kitchen Bucky opened the note and started reading.

“Moy dorogay Bucky, Nadeyus, ty znayesh, kak mnogo ty dlya menya znachish. Ty luchsheye, chto kogda-libo sluchalos' so mnoy. Moya zhizn byla seroy bez tebya. Ty delayesh' menya schastliveye, chem ya kogda-libo dumal. I ya obeshchayu, chto ostanus' s toboy navsegda. Ya nikogda ne broshu tebya, potomu chto lyublyu tebya bol'she vsego na svete. Ty moy schastlivyy konets. Ya tvoy navsegda.’ (My darling Bucky, I hope you know how much you mean to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My life was grey without you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I promise that I will stay with you forever. I will never leave you because I love you more than anything in the world. You are my happy ending. I am yours forever.)

Bucky sobbed with joy at reading the words. Reading them meant more to him than all the riches in the world. It proved how much Helen loved him. If he ever doubted anything all he had to do was read this note and he’d see that she would never leave him.

Helen was startled when Bucky threw all his weight at her. She regained her balance and wrapped her arms around him.

‘What’s up, honey?’

‘Your note...’

‘You like it?’

‘I love it.’

‘Are you... are you crying?’

‘I’m sorry. I’m just so happy. I couldn’t help it.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘You wrote it in Russian. I can’t believe you wrote it in Russian.’

‘I wanted to make it special.’

‘Oh, solnyshko moye, you made it more than special. You wrote it in a language you don’t even know just for me. That makes me want to burst with joy.’

‘I hope you know that I meant every word I wrote.’

‘I do. And I meant every word I wrote.’

‘I know. Ya tebya lyublyu, Bucky.’ (I love you.)

‘Ya lyublyu tebya yeshche bol'she.’ (I love you more.)


	15. Godric’s Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen takes Bucky to Godric’s Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to dominique1 who has reviewed on every chapter. Your kind words mean a lot and I’m glad that you’re enjoying the story so far.

* * *

The day that Helen and Bucky would be leaving for Europe had arrived and they both were a little nervous. So many things could go wrong and they didn’t want to lose each other.

‘Have you packed everything you need, zaika?’

‘Yes. Have you?’

Bucky nodded. ‘Yeah. Are you sure that everything will fit in that backpack?’

‘Yes. I have magic, remember?’ Helen reminded.

‘Of course.’

Helen moved forward and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck, smiling when his arms immediately tightened around her waist.

‘I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. Even if we never get rid of the trigger words I will still love you just as much.’

‘Thank you, babydoll. You have no idea how much that means to me, lyubov moya.’

‘I think I have some idea.’

‘I love you so much, zvezda moya. I love you more than life itself.’

‘I love you too, honey. I love you very very much.’

Bucky grinned before closing the gap between them.

‘Are you ready to go, kiska?’ Bucky asked after they broke their kiss.

‘Yeah. I just want to make a quick stop before we get on the boat.’

‘Where do you want to go?’ Bucky asked curiously.

‘You’ll see.’

‘How far is it?’

‘Don’t worry, it’s on the way that we’re heading.’ Helen said, giving Bucky a soft kiss on the cheek.

‘Okay. And where is this place?’

‘I can’t tell you.’

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘Why not?’ He asked.

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘That’s not fair, doll.’ He pouted.

‘I just want to surprise you.’

‘Is it a good surprise?’

‘Of course.’

‘Let’s go then.’

Bucky was surprised when Helen Apparated them to a small village. It was very picturesque and rather quaint looking. He wondered why she had taken him here of all places.

‘Kiska, this is a nice little village and all. But I’m confused as to why we’re here.’ Bucky said as he took Helen’s hand.

‘This is Godric’s Hollow. This is the place I was born.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. You are standing in the birthplace of the Girl Who Lived.’ Helen exclaimed, casting her arms wide.

Bucky shook his head and took both her hands in his. ‘No, I’m standing in the birthplace of Helen Potter.’

‘It’s the same thing. Helen Potter and the Girl Who Lived are the same person.’

‘No, they’re not. The Girl Who Lived is just a title they gave you. Helen Potter is who you really are.’

‘And what do you think of when you hear the name Helen Potter?’

‘I think of someone who is very brave and kind. Someone who is beautiful inside and out. I see someone who loves with all of her heart and would do anything for the people she loves. When I hear the name Helen Potter, I think that I’m the luckiest guy in the world because someone as brilliant as her loves me.’

‘Oh, Bucky, that’s so sweet.’ Helen gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

‘It’s the truth, solnyshko.’

‘I love you. I love you.’

‘Ya tak tebya lyublyu.’ (I love you so much.)

‘I love you more.’

‘Nevozmozhno.’ Bucky said with a smirk. (Not possible.)

‘I don’t know exactly what you said but I know you’re arguing with me.’

‘I’m just trying to get you to admit the truth, Koroleva.’

‘And what is the truth?’ Helen asked, her hands on her waist.

Bucky grinned mischievously. ‘That I love you more.’

‘Why can’t we love each other the same?’

‘Because it’s not possible. You can’t love me more. That title goes to me and me alone.’

‘You’re terrible.’

‘Koroleva moyego serdtsa, don’t try to argue with me.’ (Queen of my heart.)

Helen pointed a finger at him. ‘Hey, don’t try to butter me up with all those Russian pet names. You’re not going to win this one.’

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. ‘And what makes you so sure that you’re going to win?’

‘Because I’m the one who’s the most stubborn in this relationship. If I want to win then I’m going to win.’

‘I’ll never give in, zvezda.’

‘Oh, yes, you will.’

‘Tell me how.’

‘Because you’ve never been able to deny me anything. If I really want to win then you’ll let me. You only want to make me happy and winning this will make me happy.’

‘Ah, I think I just won.’ Bucky said smugly.

‘How?’

‘You just said that I’ll do anything to make you happy. I think that means that I love you more.’

Helen narrowed her eyes playfully. ‘I hate you. I hate you so much.’

‘Does that mean that I’ve won?’ Bucky asked with a cheeky grin.

‘Hate. You. So. Much.’

‘You don’t mean that, zhizn moya.’

‘No, I don’t.’

‘That’s because you love me.’

‘I’ll never admit it.’ Helen said stubbornly.

‘You looove me.’ Bucky sang.

‘You’re singing way off key.’

Bucky clutched a hand over his chest. ‘Oh, zvezda. You wound me. It’s like you’ve shot me right in the heart. How could you?’

Helen could contain her laughter no longer. Bucky just looked ridiculous standing there, pretending to be shot. It was too much for her to hold back her laughter.

‘Oh, now you’re laughing at me. I feel so loved.’ Bucky said in mock hurt.

‘You know I love you.’

‘You’re laughing at me. I don’t think you love me.’

Helen took a deep breath to stop her laughter and wiped tears away from her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, honey. You just looked so ridiculous standing there.’

‘Oh, now I’m ridiculous?’

‘Yes, I’m so sorry.’

‘I don’t think you are.’

‘I am.’

Bucky lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist. ‘I think you’ve been very cruel to me, milaya. You should be punished.’

‘No, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.’ Helen gasped as Bucky tickled her.

‘Say that I love you more.’

‘Never!’

‘Say it!’

‘No!’

‘You’ll regret that, doll.’

‘I don’t think I will.’

‘Don’t test me, solnyshko. I always win.’

Helen smirked. ‘Not anymore.’

‘Oh, it’s on, kiska.’

Bucky loosened his grip on her waist and Helen took the opportunity to run away from him. Bucky let out a playful growl before running after her.

Helen laughed brightly as she ran down the cobbled streets with Bucky hot on her heels.

She squealed in delight as Bucky’s strong arms grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

‘Bucky, stop it.’

‘Never.’

‘Stop doing this to me. I’m getting dizzy.’ She squealed.

‘Say that I love you more.’

‘Please stop spinning me.’

‘Say it.’

‘Fine. You love me more.’

‘Good.’ Bucky said before putting her back on her feet.

‘You did that on purpose.’ Helen accused.

‘I did not.’

‘Yes, you did. You did that so I would like you less.’

‘And?’

‘If I like you less then that means that you love me more. Therefore you have won.’

‘Huh. I never thought about it like that.’

‘You lie.’

‘How dare you call me a liar?’ Bucky asked in mock hurt.

‘Because you are one.’

‘I am not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘I’m not a liar, solnyshko. I didn’t do that on purpose.’

‘Lies. All lies.’

‘If I admit I’m a liar will you give me a kiss?’

‘Liars don’t deserve kisses.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because lying is wrong.’

‘I had to catch you, sweet thing. You wouldn’t admit the truth.’

‘I guess we were both lying then.’

‘I guess so.’

‘Liars can kiss other liars.’

‘Really?’ Bucky asked hopefully.

‘Yes. Come here, honey.’

‘Gladly.’

They kissed for a few minutes, just revelling in the closeness of each other. After a few more minutes Helen broke the kiss.

‘I love kissing you, zaika.’ Bucky grinned.

‘Me too.’

‘So, are you going to tell me the reason why we’re here?’ Bucky asked after a moment’s pause.

‘I told you this is where I was born.’

‘You did. But you didn’t tell me why you wanted to come here.’

‘I want to show you something.’

‘What?’

‘My parents’ grave.’

‘Are you sure?’

Helen nodded. ‘Yeah. It’s time you met them. You are going to be their son in law very soon after all.’

‘True.’

‘Shall we go then?’

‘Lead the way, my love.’

‘Come on. The graveyard is this way.’

Bucky held tightly onto Helen’s hand as she led him through the graveyard. He glanced at the many gravestones and took a moment to remember his own parents. He didn’t remember much about them but he was sure that they would have been buried in some place like this.

After a few minutes they came to a stop in front of a large gravestone and Bucky read the words on it with sadness. This was where Helen’s parents were buried. The parents she barely knew but loved with her entire heart.

‘James Potter. Born 27th March 1970. Hey, your dad and I were born in the same month.’

‘Huh. I can’t believe I never noticed that before.’

‘Lily Potter. Born 30th January 1970. It’s funny how my mum was born on the 30th and I was born on the 31st.’

‘Maybe it was meant to be that way.’

‘Maybe.’

‘The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. What do you think that means?’

‘I think it means that there is more to life than just waiting for your death. If you let the fear of death rule you then you won’t have had much of a life. And I think that it doesn’t mean death in the literal sense.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I think you can have an emotional death as well. If bad things continue to happen to you then you lose the will to live. If you can overcome that then in many ways you have conquered death. You have lost all your fear and you live your life to the fullest.’

‘You are very wise, solnyshko.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Do you miss them?’

‘I miss them more than anything. I mean I never actually knew them but they were still my parents. And they were pretty amazing.’

‘I wish I could have met them.’

‘So do I. They would have loved you.’

‘You think so?’

‘Yes. The only thing that would have mattered to them was that you make me happy. And you do so they would have loved you.’

‘My parents would have loved you too, you know.’

‘Do you remember much about them?’

‘I remember them but then I don’t. The memories I have of them are a little fuzzy.’

‘I wonder if they’ve met each other in the afterlife.’

‘If there actually is an afterlife.’

‘There is one. I’ve seen it.’

‘How?’

‘It’s a long story.’

‘Well, if you say there is one then I’m sure they have met each other.’

‘You think they would get along?’

‘Of course they would.’

‘Did your mum want grandchildren?’

‘She did. She was desperate for grandbabies. She was always pestering me to find a girl so she could have them.’

‘Did your sister ever have children?’

‘Yeah, she did. Her first was born a few years after my ma died. It’s a shame that she didn’t get to meet them.’

‘And that she won’t meet ours.’

‘I can’t wait to meet them.’

‘Meet who?’

‘Our children of course.’ Bucky said with a chuckle.

‘Oh. I can’t wait either.’

‘You’ll be a great mother, you know. The best mama in the world.’

‘And what’ll you be?’

‘I’ll be their father.’

‘The best father.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so. They’ll be so lucky to have you.’ Helen said as she rested her head against Bucky’s shoulder.

‘And they’ll be lucky to have you.’ Bucky replied, kissing her on the forehead.

‘Do your parents have a grave?’

‘I think so.’

‘We should visit it sometime.’

Bucky smiled. ‘I’d like that.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I visited it.’

‘Well, we’ll visit it very soon.’

‘What about Steve?’

‘We’ll visit him too.’

‘Okay. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’

‘Can I ask you something?’ Bucky asked after a short pause.

‘Of course.’

‘Where’s your house?’

‘What house?’

‘The house you grew up in. Where is it?’

‘It’s here but you won’t be able to see it.’

‘What do you mean?’ Bucky asked, his tone coloured with confusion.

‘The house is still here but it’s invisible to Muggles.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s kept as a memorial to me and my parents. It’s maintained by magic so it would be bad if Muggles stumbled upon it.’

‘But I thought that your mother’s family were Muggles?’

‘They were but her parents were dead and my aunt wouldn’t have visited it.’

‘Ah. What does it look like?’

‘I could tell you but maybe it’s better if I show you.’

‘You can do that?’

‘I can. Do you want to see?’

‘Yeah. How does it work?’

‘I brought the Pensieve. We just look into it and then we’ll see the memory.’

‘Okay.’

‘Are you ready to see?’

‘Yeah.’

Helen brought out the Pensieve and returned it to its usual size before pouring the memory in.

‘Go ahead. Look.’

‘What do I do?’

‘Just stick your head in.’

‘Are you sure that’s safe, doll?’

‘It’s safe. Trust me.’

Bucky nodded before placing his head inside the basin. Helen watched as the memory washed over him. She knew that he’d be seeing the house as Voldemort did when he came that fateful Halloween night. She probably should have warned Bucky that he would be seeing her parents die and her almost being murdered but she didn’t want to freak him out too much. Besides Hermione said it was important that he see it and what better way to show him. Nobody would willingly stick their head in a basin of water to watch two people get murdered and a baby almost get murdered. It was better to not mention that piece of information.

A few minutes later Bucky pulled his head out of the water and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

‘Babydoll...’

‘Bucky, it’s okay.’

‘Come here. I need to hold you.’

Helen gave Bucky a reassuring smile before running into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her hair repeatedly.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, solnyshko.’

‘Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. The way your parents died, it’s horrific. I’m really sorry that it happened to you.’

‘It’s okay, Bucky.’

‘It’s not.’

‘It is, honey.’

‘How can you say that?’

‘Because it’s true. I’m fine.’

‘But you lost your parents in the most horrendous way.’

‘I did but it doesn’t stop me from living. In fact their sacrifice motivates me to live my life to the fullest, to have no regrets.’

‘Don’t you miss them?’

‘Of course I do. I think about them everyday but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re gone. I can’t dwell on their deaths or imagine what it would be like if they had lived. That’s no way to live your life.’

‘You’re so strong, zaika. I really admire your strength and your courage.’

‘And I admire yours.’

‘You think I’m strong and courageous?’

Helen nodded, softly caressing his cheek. ‘Of course I do. You’ve endured so much, darling. Most people would have broke a long time ago but you stayed strong. You didn’t let them defeat you, not completely. They may have wiped your memories but you stayed strong enough to in order to keep them deep inside of you. All you had to do was be reminded and then they all came flooding back. HYDRA didn’t defeat you, Bucky, but you will defeat them. I know you will. And I’ll be right by your side when you do it.’

Bucky rested his forehead against hers as tears streamed down his face.   
  
  


‘Oh, babydoll, oh zhizn moya, you really know how to make my heart skip a beat. You never cease to amaze me. I love you. I love you more than words can say. You are my everything, zvezda moya.’

‘You’re my everything too and I love you so much.’

Bucky leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, pouring all his love and gratitude into it. They broke apart after a few minutes and just held each other close.

‘I’m really glad we did this.’ Bucky said after a couple of minutes of silence.

‘Me too. I’m glad you got to see their grave. It’s the only way that you’re ever going to get to meet them so it’s nice that we took the time to come here.’

‘One day we’ll bring our children here and we’ll tell them that this is where their grandparents are sleeping.’

‘That sounds nice.’

‘I’m glad you brought me here, solnyshko.’

‘So am I.’

Bucky kissed her forehead gently before moving out of her embrace and leaning down so he was facing the part of the gravestone with her parents names on it.

‘I promise that I will look after her. I swear to you that she’ll be well loved and treated like a princess. I’ll never let her down, Mr and Mrs Potter. I won’t ever let anything happen to her. I will protect her with my life. I know that I’ll never actually be able to get your blessing but I want you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart and I will do everything I can to make her the happiest woman in the world.’

‘Bucky, that was so sweet.’

‘I felt like they deserved to know that you were going to be treated right. They obviously loved you more than life itself so I wanted to make sure that they knew how much I loved you.’

‘I’m sure that they do know.’

‘Is there anything that you want to say to them before we leave?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you want me to go?’

‘No, stay. I heard what you said. It’s only right that you hear what I have to say.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. We don’t keep anything from each other. We tell each other everything, remember?’

‘Right. I remember.’

Helen kissed his cheek before kneeling down and placing her hand over their engraved names.

‘Mum, Dad, I know that it’s been a while since I last came and spoke to you. I guess I’ve just been busy. A lot has happened since the last time I came to visit you. I told you about Bucky and how we fell in love and how I lost him when I returned to the present but since then he’s came back to me and we’ve been living our life together. I’ve never been happier and I wish more than ever that you could meet Bucky. I love him more than anything in this world and I hope that you would approve of him. Once we get HYDRA out of his head we’re going to get married and have children. I hope you’ll be watching us and I hope you’ll be happy with the life that I’ve chose. I miss you so much and I hope that I’ve made you proud. I love you, Mum. I love you, Dad. I’ll come back and visit very soon.’

She kissed their names before pulling her wand out and creating a wreath of yellow zinnias. She placed it at the bottom of the grave and stood up.

‘Yellow zinnias for daily remembrance.’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s very sweet.’

‘I thought it was fitting. I think about them everyday so I thought it was a nice tribute.’

‘It is, doll. It’s a beautiful way to honour them.’

‘Thanks, honey.’

‘I’ll always be there for you, zvezda moya.’

‘I know. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


	16. The City Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Paris.

* * *

After leaving Godric’s Hollow Helen and Bucky made their way further south and boarded the boat that would take them to France.

‘So what’s the plan when we get off?’ Helen asked.

‘We head to Paris.’

‘How long will that take?’

‘A few days.’

‘Where will we stay?’

‘We’ll figure something out, babydoll.’

‘Okay. Where are we going after Paris?’

‘Don’t ruin the surprise, kiska.’

‘What if I want to ruin it?’

‘You won’t. I’ll make sure that you don’t.’

‘Can I at least have a clue?’

‘That depends.’

‘On?’

‘What kind of clue you want.’

‘Just tell me what country we’re going to next.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because it’s a surprise, doll.’

‘That’s not fair, Bucky.’ She pouted.

‘Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, solnyshko. You know I’d tell you if I could.’

‘You can tell me. You just don’t want to.’

‘I don’t want to tell you because I don’t want to ruin the surprise.’

‘Why does it have to be a surprise?’

‘Because it’s more romantic that way and you deserve to be spoiled.’

‘You’re so sweet. I love you.’

‘I love you too, zvezda moya.’

‘So, what are we doing in Paris?’ Helen asked after they had shared a long kiss.

‘The usual romantic stuff.’

Helen narrowed her eyes, a frown on her face. ‘Are you being vague on purpose?’ She asked.

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because you’re trying to surprise me and you don’t want to ruin it.’

‘You know me too well, lyubov moya.’

‘Does that mean I can’t ask any more questions about Paris?’

‘It would be helpful if you didn’t. I want to surprise you, milaya.’

‘Your wish is my command, darling.’

‘Stop that.’

‘You know you love it when I say that.’

‘No, I just love you.’

‘Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.’

‘How am I wrong?’

‘Because you say that you love me all the time.’

‘I do but what’s that got to do with anything?’

‘Don’t interrupt.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Anyway, you say you love me in various different ways. One of the ways is that you say you love everything about me. So, you love it when I say “Your wish is my command.” Right?’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Well played, kiska. You definitely got me there.’

‘So, you admit that you love it when I say that.’

‘I admit it. I do love it. It makes my heart tingle every time you say it.’

‘Aw, how sweet.’

Sometime later they got off the boat and started walking to Paris. Two days later when they were halfway there Bucky hijacked a car and they drove the rest of the way.

Arriving in Paris was breathtaking. It was as beautiful and picturesque as everyone had described it. It was the perfect place for a romantic getaway. It really did deserve the name of ‘City of Love.’

‘So, what are we doing first?’

‘First we’re going to find a place to stay.’

‘There’s plenty of hotels about. We could check into one of them.’

Bucky shook his head, a sad look in his eye. ‘We can’t, solnyshko.’

‘Why not?’

‘As much as I’d love to treat you to a stay in a fancy hotel we can’t do that. We can’t risk the exposure that it brings.’

‘Oh. Right.’

‘I’m so sorry, sweet thing. I know that this probably wasn’t what you imagined when you came to Paris.’

‘Don’t be sorry, honey. It’s not your fault.’

‘No, it is my fault.’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘Because it’s true. If it wasn’t for me then you’d be able to stay in a fancy hotel. I’m the brainwashed assassin that’s holding you back. That’s all I’ll ever be.’

‘NO! Stop that right now! You are not holding me back!’

‘Yes, I am. If I wasn’t here then you’d be able to stay in the fanciest hotel here.’

‘You’re not holding me back, Bucky! You’ve never held me back! You’re the love of my life. There’s no one I’d rather be here with than you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. I couldn’t give a damn about staying in a fancy hotel. I’ll sleep outside in the pouring rain if it means that I get to share this with you.’

‘You won’t be sleeping outside in the pouring rain, doll. I’ll make sure that we have a roof over our heads.’

‘I know you will.’

‘You really don’t mind not staying in a hotel?’

‘I don’t care about where we stay as long as I’m staying with you.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko. I’ve never stopped loving you.’

‘I love you too, Bucky. I’ve always loved you. I still loved you even when I thought you were dead.’

‘And when you learnt the truth?’

‘Even then I still loved you. I’ll always love you, honey.’

‘C’mere.’ Bucky said, holding out his arms.

Helen grinned before running into his open arms. He hugged her tightly for a few minutes and she hugged back just as fiercely. Nothing was better than being close to each other like this.

‘I love you more than anything, Bucky, and I’m so happy to be here with you. There’s no one I’d rather spend time with than you.’

‘I feel the same way, zaika. Words cannot begin to describe how much I love you. To be here with you now is breathtaking. I never thought I’d see you again and now here we are. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this second chance but I’m happy that I’ve been given it.’

‘You deserve it because of how wonderful you are. You are the sweetest kindest bravest man I’ve ever met. You’re so selfless it’s unbelievable. You always put me first, honey. If anyone deserves a second chance it’s you, especially after all that you’ve had to endure.’

‘None of it would be worth it without you by my side.’

‘There you go being the sweetest guy in the world again.’

‘What can I say? You just bring it out in me.’

‘You’re amazing.’

‘Right back at you.’

‘So, where exactly are we going to stay?’

‘We’ll find somewhere, solnyshko. But first I need a kiss.’

‘Well who am I to deny such a wonderful request?’

‘Mm. C’mere.’

Helen sighed contently as Bucky sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She would never get over how amazing kissing Bucky was. It really was like being in heaven.

‘Ya obozhayu tebya.’ Bucky said after they broke apart for some much needed air.

‘I love you too, honey.’

‘How did you know what I just said?’

‘I didn’t. I just guessed.’

‘It was a pretty good guess, solnyshko.’

‘Thanks. But what does it mean? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before.’

‘It means I adore you.’

‘Aw, Bucky. I adore you too.’

‘Well, I adore you more.’

‘Are we really going to have this argument again?’

‘It would take a while. It might not be worth it.’

‘You’re just saying that because you won last time and you don’t want to risk losing this time.’

‘I’m not afraid because I always win.’

‘Oh, you do, do you?’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘Prove it.’

‘How?’

‘By the end of this trip you have to romance the hell out of me. If you can make this the most romantic trip of a lifetime then I’ll admit defeat for life and say that you love me more every time.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘So, are you up for the challenge?’

Bucky scoffed. ‘Of course I am, doll. You’ve made it far too easy for me to win.’

Helen smirked at him. ‘Don’t be so sure of that. I haven’t stated all the terms yet.’

‘Go on.’

‘In every city we go to you have to take me on an over the top romantic date and each date has to be better than the last.’

‘Sounds doable.’

‘You also have to get me gifts everyday.’

‘I do that anyway.’

‘Without spending money.’

‘Oh.’

‘Has the challenge became too much for you?’

‘Not even close, kiska. I’ll win this thing with my eyes closed.’

‘Then I wish you the best of luck.’

‘Prepare to be romanced to the moon and back, Helen Potter soon to be Barnes.’

Helen smiled widely and Bucky thought her smile resembled sunshine, which was fitting as that was his nickname for her.

‘Helen Barnes. I like the sound of that.’ She said, that bright smile still on her face.

Bucky smiled just as brightly. ‘Mm. Music to my ears, lyubimaya.’

‘I’ll be Helen Barnes soon, Bucky.’

‘I know. I’ll make sure that nothing stands in the way of it.’

‘You’re a sap.’

‘But I’m your sap.’

‘That you are.’

‘I love you, solnyshko moye.’

‘I love you too, my sweet soldier. My handsome sap.’

Helen kissed Bucky softly on the lips for a minute before pulling away, which caused Bucky to whine in protest.

‘Babydoll, why did you stop?’

‘Because we’re standing in the middle of the street.’

‘That’s never stopped us before.’

‘We had a place to stay all those other times.’

‘Right. You’re right. We need to find a place to stay.’

‘You got any ideas?’

‘A few.’

‘Lead the way then.’

‘Alright. Follow my lead, fair lady.’

‘With pleasure, handsome lord.’

An hour later Bucky and Helen had picked the place that they were going to be staying in for the next few days. They had chosen an abandoned barn on the outskirts of Paris. Helen started to clean it up and half an hour later the barn was completely tidy with fairy lights as the finishing touch as per Bucky’s request. The barn now looked like the perfect little romantic hideout which was the exact look that they were going for. They were on the trip of a lifetime after all and Bucky had promised to make it romantic as hell.

‘Well done, doll. You’ve really made the place look cozy.’ Bucky complimented as he lay the blanket on the floor.

Helen blushed. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, lyubov.’

‘What time is it?’

‘Five o clock. Why?’

‘We have time to go out for a meal then.’

‘That was always the plan, solnyshko.’

‘Oh. Sorry.’

‘It’s okay, babydoll. You don’t have to apologise. You did nothing wrong.’

‘Okay.’

‘You know I love you, dorogusha.’

‘I do know and I love you too.’

‘I’ll never leave you, serdste moye. I’ll always be by your side.’

‘I know that. Bucky, where is this coming from?’

‘I just want to make sure that you know.’

‘I’d never forgot the promise you made me, Bucky. How could I forget? You promised that we’d spend the rest of our lives together and I know that you’ll never break that promise.’

‘As long as I live I will never break any promise that I’ve made to you.’

‘Bucky, you’re scaring me. Why are you talking like this?’

‘Like what?’

‘Like you’re about to die or something.’

‘I’m not leaving you, dorogaya moya. I’ll never ever leave you.’

‘Tell me that you’re not dying.’

‘Shh, zvezda. You’re stressing yourself out. Take a deep breath and relax.’

‘Bucky, please.’

‘Koroleva, there’s nothing to worry about.’

‘Tell me that you’re not dying, honey. I need to hear you say it.’

‘I’m not dying, milaya. I swear to you I’m not.’

‘I’m sorry. I guess I freaked out for a minute. I just panicked. The thought of you dying was too much to bear.’

‘Moya prekrasnaya nevesta, moya budushchaya zhena, don’t you worry about a thing. I’m perfectly fine and so are you. Nothing will separate us anytime soon, I promise.’ (My beautiful fiancée, my future wife.)

‘I know. I just couldn’t stand the thought of you dying. It was too much to think about.’

‘I know, moye vse. It freaks me out too. The thought of you dying sends me into a panic. I don’t think I could go through it again.’ (My everything.)

‘Right. I forgot that you thought I was dead.’

‘And you thought I was dead so we’re even.’

‘It’s not a nice thought.’

‘No, it’s not. So to take our minds off of it we’re going out for a nice meal.’

‘I thought we were supposed to be laying low.’

‘Oh, moy yedinstvennyy, some things are worth the risk.’ (My only one.)

Helen narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. ‘Are you using my words against me?’

‘No.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘I’m really not.’

‘Oh?’

‘You were right, solnyshko. Some things are worth the risk and we shouldn’t be afraid to go out just in case we get caught. Giving you the most romantic trip of your life is worth every risk.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘So, what do you say, zvezda moya? Will you go out to dinner with me?’

Helen grinned and unfolded her arms. ‘Yes.’

‘Great. Go put on a nice dress. We leave in half an hour.’

‘Where are we going?’

‘It’s a surprise, zaika. Stop trying to ruin it.’

‘Stop saying that. I’m not trying to ruin anything.’

‘You’re asking where we’re going.’

‘That’s a normal question to ask, Bucky.’

‘Yeah, well, you asking ruins the surprise.’

‘But you didn’t answer so the surprise hasn’t been ruined.’

‘Good point.’

‘Can I not get a little hint?’

‘No.’

‘A tiny hint?’

‘No.’

‘A teeny tiny hint?’

‘No.’

‘A teeny tiny itty bitty hint?’

‘No.’

Helen pouted. ‘You’re no fun.’

‘And you’re trying to ruin the surprise.’

‘I’m just asking for a hint.’

‘I’m not telling you anything.’

‘Fine. I’ll go get dressed.’

‘Wear something nice.’

‘You think all my clothes are nice.’

‘Then you can’t lose.’

Helen shoved him playfully. ‘Shut up.’

Bucky grinned at her. ‘Whatever you pick you’ll look beautiful.’

Helen gave him another shove. ‘You’re the worst.’

‘But you love me anyway.’

‘Unfortunately.’

‘Hey!’

‘I’m just kidding, darling. I love you very much.’

‘I know. I love you too, zvezda. I love you so very much.’

Helen leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips before taking a emerald green knee length dress out of her bag and going into a corner to change. She didn’t want Bucky to see. She wanted to surprise him. She wanted to make his jaw drop when he saw her.

‘Korovela moya, come back!’

Helen chuckled as she zipped up her dress. ‘I’ll be back in a second, Buck.’

‘Hurry up. I want to kiss you again.’

‘We just kissed less than two minutes ago.’

‘But it was too short. I need more.’

‘Stop complaining. I’ll be back in a second.’

‘A second too long for my liking.’

‘You’re so clingy.’

‘You like it.’

‘Sadly I do.’

‘Are you ready yet? I want to see you.’

‘I’m ready. Close your eyes.’

Bucky groaned. ‘Kukolka, don’t do this to me.’

‘Just do it.’

‘Solnyshko...’

‘Please, honey. It’ll just take a second.’

‘Fine. I’ll do it.’

‘Your eyes aren’t closed.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘I can see you.’

‘Oh.’

‘Just close your eyes, Bucky. We could be kissing right now if you had just done it when I first asked.’

‘Good point.’ He said before closing his eyes.

Helen smiled before walking towards Bucky. When she was a couple of centimetres away from him she kissed his nose, causing Bucky to grin dopily at her.

‘Open your eyes, my love.’

‘Wow. You look- you- wow.’ Bucky said after opening his eyes and seeing her outfit.

‘You like it?’ Helen asked doing a little twirl.

‘Yes, I do. You look absolutely stunning. God, you’re beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine. You’re like an angel. Dorogusha, you look beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.’

Helen blushed bright red. ‘Thanks, honey. You look nice too.’

‘I haven’t changed yet.’

‘You still look nice. No matter what you wear you’re always handsome in my eyes.’

‘Even when I’m wearing nothing at all?’ Bucky teased with a rakish wink.

‘Yes even then.’

‘Wanna get naked right now?’

‘We can’t. We’re going to dinner.’

‘Oh, yeah. Can we get naked after dinner?’

‘Of course.’

‘Great. I look forward to it.’

Helen snorted. ‘You’re a dork.’

‘But I’m your dork.’

‘Yes, you are. Now go get dressed.’

‘Your wish is my command, koroleva moya.’

‘Such a dork.’

‘As long as I’m yours then I’ll be anything.’

‘And now you’re back to being a sap.’

‘I still stand by what I said.’

‘Alright, Casanova, go get dressed.’

‘Alright, lyubov. I’ll be back in a minute.’

‘See you.’

‘Bye, zvezda.’

Helen watched him go with a fond smile. God, she loved him so much. She couldn’t believe that they were getting this second chance. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve it but what she did know was that she wasn’t going to waste it. She was going to live her life to the fullest and with no regrets. As soon as they got rid of Bucky’s brainwashing they were going to get married and they would start on having children as soon as the wedding was over. They had spent too many years apart and she was determined to make up for all the time that they had lost. Their forever started now.

‘Hey, zaika.’

The sound of Bucky’s voice startled her and she looked up at him just as he began to softly chuckle in amusement.

‘You okay, solnyshko?’ He asked with a small smile.

‘Bucky, you scared me.’

‘Sorry, zvezda moya. I didn’t mean to.’

‘I know.’

‘You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts there, lyubov. Is everything okay?’

‘Everything’s fine, honey.’

‘You sure?’

Helen nodded. ‘Yes, I’m sure.’

‘What were you thinking about?’

‘Our future.’

Bucky’s smile widened as he moved closer to here. ‘Our future, huh? What about our future?’

‘I was thinking about our wedding.’

‘You’re going to make the most beautiful bride, solnyshko moye.’

‘And you’ll make the most handsome groom in the world.’

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head slightly. ‘I don’t know about that, dorogusha.’

‘Well, I do. You’ll win all the awards for the most handsome groom of all time.’

‘I don’t think that’s a real award, Helen.’

‘Then I’ll make it a real award.’

‘You’re gonna make me a trophy to go with it?’

‘Of course. You’ll get it on our wedding day.’

Bucky let out a sigh at that and Helen looked at him in concern. She had never seen Bucky look this defeated and it was scaring her.

‘Bucky? Love, are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, darling.’

‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘Who says that anything is wrong?’

‘Don’t lie to me, Bucky.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you sorry?’

‘I’m sorry that I’ve put a downer on our date.’

‘You haven’t put a downer on anything.’

‘We better go, zaika. We don’t want to be eating too late.’

‘We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s bothering you.’

‘It’s not important right now, kiska.’

‘It is important, honey. Tell me, please.’

‘When you said our wedding my heart just sank.’

‘Why?’

‘I’m afraid that we’re never going to get married.’

‘Where’s all this coming from?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘We’re going to get married, Bucky. Once we get rid of the brainwashing inside of you then we’ll get married as soon as we can.’

‘What if we never get rid of any of it?’

‘Then we’ll get married anyway.’

‘You’ll really marry me knowing that I may be triggered and turned into a murder machine at any time?’

‘Yes. I love you. All of you. Nothing will stop me from being with you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. As soon as this is all over we’ll get married.’

‘What if we don’t?’

‘We’ll get married, Bucky. Nothing will be able to stop us.’

‘Except for whatever HYDRA put inside of me.’

‘I told you that not even that will stop us. We’ll be married by the end of the year.’

‘That’s a big thing to promise.’

‘It’s really not. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care how long it takes. We’re going to get married.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Why are you doubting it all of a sudden? You were always the one who was so sure that we would. What happened?’

‘I don’t know. I just fear it.’

‘Fear what?’

‘Everything going wrong.’

‘Nothing is going to go wrong, honey.’

‘You promise?’

‘Yes, I promise.’

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Because we’ve had our fair share of bad luck, Bucky. I think it’s about time we got the one thing we’ve always wanted.’

‘I don’t think that I can be a father while I’ve got the words in my head.’

‘Then we’ll remove them and if we can’t then we’ll make sure that everyone who knows them is gone.’

‘I don’t want to hurt our children, kiska.’

‘You would never hurt our children, Bucky.’

‘I’ve hurt children before, doll. Sometimes I’ve killed them.’

‘While you were under their thrall, Bucky. You’d never hurt our children or anyone for that matter if you are yourself.’

‘You have too much faith in me.’

‘No. I just see you for who you really are.’

‘I love you so much, zvezda.’

‘I love you too, honey. You’re my whole world.’

‘And you are mine.’

‘Shall we go to dinner?’ Helen asked after they broke apart from a soft kiss.

‘Yeah. You’ll love where I’m about to take you.’

‘I don’t care where we go. As long as I’m with you I’m happy.’

‘I feel the same way, doll.’

After a fancy meal at a restaurant whose name neither of them could pronounce properly Helen and Bucky returned to their makeshift home and settled down for the night.

‘Goodnight, solnyshko moye.’

‘Goodnight, honey.’

Bucky kissed her forehead gently before pulling her closer.

‘You’re amazing. I love you, zhizn moya.’

‘Love you too.’

The next day Helen and Bucky got up bright and early and went sightseeing. They took a romantic walk through the famous Luxembourg Garden and took a stroll down the Champs-Elysées. While there they took a picture in front of the famous Arc de Troimphe. Then they visited the Louvre and both agreed that Steve would appreciate the art there. Helen especially liked the painting of the Mona Lisa and she could see why it was so famous. After that they took a picture of them kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower and had dinner in the famous restaurant inside it.

They ended their jam packed day with drinks at one of Paris’ fanciest bars.

The next morning they continued their sightseeing. They took a picture outside of the infamous Moulin Rouge though they decided to not go in. After that they travelled to the outskirts of Paris and spent the day at the Palace of Versailles. Helen loved touring around the elegant halls and bedrooms. It was like being back in time and the gardens were just as breathtaking as the rest of the palace. They ended the day with a picnic in one of the many palace gardens. It was an amazing day.

They spent their last day in the centre of Paris. They visited the Notre Dame cathedral which was just as stunning in person as it was in the photos. After a quick lunch they went shopping and Bucky bought Helen some beautiful clothes which she grumbled at. The rate he was placing items in their basket was staggering and they were likely not going to have enough room for all of it.

After shopping and being thoroughly spoiled by Bucky they ended their afternoon with a romantic cruise along the Seine.

Being in Paris was more than Helen could have dreamed of. She never thought that she’d even go to Paris, let alone with the love of her life. It was so much more than she could have asked for and she was so grateful that she got to spend her time in Paris with Bucky.

Speaking of Bucky he really has outdone himself. He had really romanced the hell out of this trip and they were only on the first city. She had no idea how he was going to top this but she couldn’t wait to see what he had in store. She was sure that by the end of this trip she would have been romanced and wooed like no one had before.

Being with Bucky was the best thing ever and spending time with him in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, was almost overwhelming. It was a gift that she’d never thought she’d get but appreciated with all of her heart.

She smiled fondly when she felt Bucky’s lips press firmly against her temple, his arms tightening around her waist.

‘Hey, lyubov moya.’

‘Hi, honey.’

‘Have you enjoyed yourself?’

‘I have. It’s been the best trip ever.’

‘Oh, it’s about to get a whole lot better.’

‘I have no doubt about that.’  
  
  


‘I’m glad you enjoyed Paris, zvezda.’

‘I did. I really did.’

‘So did I.’

‘I take it that you’re not going to tell me where we’re going next.’

‘You’d be right.’

‘We’re leaving tomorrow, Bucky. Can’t I get a little hint?’

‘You’ll get one in the morning. For now I just want to enjoy our last night in Paris.’

‘Oh. What did you have in mind?’

‘Dance with me.’

‘Okay.’

As they slow danced together under the moonlight Helen knew that whatever Bucky had planned for them would be amazing. Everything was amazing with Bucky and she couldn’t wait for what was to come.


	17. Let’s Fondue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Zurich

* * *

The next morning Helen packed up all of their belongings and they had left Paris by noon. On the outskirts they caught a train which took them to the French border. After getting off the train Helen turned to Bucky with a questioning look on her face.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘Now that we’re at the border are you going to tell me where we’re going?’

‘No.’

‘What? Seriously?’

Bucky chuckled. ‘I’m just kidding. Of course I’ll tell you.’

‘Well? Where are we going?’ She prompted.

‘Switzerland.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I know that you wanted to go one day so I thought why not go now.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘Don’t cry, doll.’

‘They’re happy tears.’

‘Did I make you happy?’ He asked with a wide grin.

‘You did.’

‘Good. That’s all I want.’

‘You know that you make me happy all the time, right?’

‘Of course I do but if I can make you that little bit happier then I’ll do anything.’

‘You’re so sweet, Bucky.’

‘Only for you, kiska.’

‘I love you. God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. I love you so very much.’ Bucky replied before closing the gap between them.

Helen hummed into the kiss, relishing the feeling of Bucky’s lips on hers. She kissed him with gentle passion which caused him to growl, pressing his lips harder against hers. She moaned into the kiss, tightening her arms around Bucky’s neck.

She broke the kiss when Bucky’s hands began to sneak under her shirt, caressing the bare skin there. As much as she would have liked to have continued kissing him she didn’t think it was a good idea if they had sex in the middle of the street. There was laws against that and she wanted to make sure that they broke none. They couldn’t risk Bucky going to prison after all.

  
Bucky whined when she broke the kiss and tried to reconnect their lips. To stop this Helen moved out of his embrace which caused him to whine even louder.

‘Babydoll, why are you moving away from me?’ He asked with a pout.

‘It’s not a good idea for us to be making out in the street.’

Bucky smirked. ‘I think it’s a great idea.’

‘Bucky, you were about to take my shirt off. That’s going a little too far, don’t you think?’

‘I wasn’t going to take your shirt off.’

‘James Buchanan Barnes, you’re fooling nobody. Admit it. You were going to take my shirt off.’

‘Yes, I was. I don’t see how that would be a problem.’

‘We can’t have sex in the middle of the street, Bucky. There are laws against it.’

‘I wasn’t going to take it off in public. I was planning on taking you somewhere private.’

‘Where exactly?’

‘The bathroom.’

Helen rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not having sex in a public bathroom, Bucky.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because it’s disgusting and not at all romantic.’

‘I guess you’re right.’

‘Can we please go now?’

‘Of course, my love. Follow me.’

‘You’re not going to tell me which city we’re going to, are you?’

‘Not until we’re there, zhizn moya.’

‘You’re no fun.’

‘I just want to surprise you, lyubov.’

‘I know. It’s sweet.’

‘Then let me surprise you.’

‘I am letting you.’

‘You’re trying to ruin the surprise, doll.’

‘I am not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘I’m not. I haven’t even asked for a hint.’

‘No, I guess you haven’t.’

‘See, I can behave myself.’

‘I guess you can.’

‘I take it I’m not getting a hint though.’

‘No.’

‘See this is why I didn’t ask.’

‘You’ve learned well, solnyshko.’

‘I have.’

‘You’re so beautiful.’

‘You can’t go one day without saying that, can you?’

‘No, I can’t.’

‘Well, thank you for the compliment.’

‘It wasn’t a compliment. I was just stating the truth.’

‘I don’t know how you do it but I swear that you get sweeter everyday.’

‘I’m only sweet for you.’

‘I’m glad you are.’

‘I love you so much and I’m happy to be here with you right now.’

‘Right back at you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. I told you I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing makes me happier than being by your side.’

‘God, you’re amazing. I can’t believe you’re mine.’

‘Well you better believe it because I’m yours for as long as we both live.’

‘And I am yours.’

‘So how are we getting to wherever we’re going?’ Helen asked after they broke their tender kiss.

‘We’re taking the train, solnyshko.’

‘But we don’t have any tickets.’

‘We don’t need any.’

‘How?’

‘We’ll just sneak in.’

‘We can’t do that, Bucky.’

‘Why not?’

‘We’ll get caught.’

‘We won’t. Trust me.’

‘Okay.’

‘You trust me?’

‘Always.’

‘Then let’s do this.’

‘Lead the way, my love.’

Half an hour later they were on the train and officially in Switzerland. Helen looked out the window for clues as to where they were going and Bucky watched her with a fond smile. Her enthusiasm was so cute and he loved her all the more for it. He loved how excited she was to be going on this trip with him and it eased his doubts that he wasn’t good enough for her. He knew now that he did deserve her. He deserved to be with his soulmate and this trip only solidified the fact that they were meant to be together.

‘Are we nearly there yet?’ She asked.

‘Almost, kiska. Just be patient.’

‘I’ll try.’

‘It’s not too much longer, lyubov.’

‘How much longer?’

‘A couple of stops away.’

‘Okay.’

‘Are you excited to know where we’re going?’

‘You know I am, Bucky.’

‘Don’t worry, zaika. We’ll be there very soon.’

‘You keep saying that but we’re still not there yet.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘I told you, zvezda, we’re a couple of stops away.’

‘Okay. I believe you.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Now that we’re nearly there can you tell me what city we’re going to?’

‘No.’

Helen pouted. ‘That’s so unfair.’

‘Don’t look at me like that, zhizn moya. I can’t take it.’

‘Tell me where we’re going then.’

‘No.’

‘Please.’

‘Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes.’

‘Just tell me where we’re going and I’ll stop.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because it’ll ruin the surprise.’

‘What’s the big deal about where we’re going?’

‘You’ll see when we get there.’

‘Fine, you win.’

‘We’re about ten minutes away. You’ll find out where we’re going soon.’

‘Good.’

‘What are we going to do when we get there?’

‘That’s part of the surprise.’

‘Okay.’

Ten minutes passed by quickly and Helen got off the train with a spring in her step. She couldn’t wait to find out what city they were going to be spending the next few days in.

Bucky followed her with a chuckle and gave her a fond look.

‘Wait, zaika. Slow down.’ He said.

Helen turned around to look at him. She had a bright smile on his face and looked at him with love in her eyes, which made his heart skip a beat.

‘What is it?’ She asked.

‘Don’t run off like that, solnyshko. You don’t know where we’re going. I don’t want you to get lost.’

‘Oh, right. I guess you better lead the way.’

‘I guess so.’

‘Where exactly are we, Bucky?’

‘You’ll see in a minute.’

‘Still going for the surprise, huh?’

‘Yep.’

‘Well, lead the way, handsome.’

‘Follow me, lyubov.’

Bucky took Helen’s hand and guided her out of the station. He led her down a small path and stopped at a sign.

‘Why have we stopped?’

‘Because we’re here.’

‘Oh. And where is here?’

‘Look at the sign.’

Helen looked at the sign with a smile. Zurich. They were in Zurich. She remembered Hermione talking about it once, saying that she would like to go. She’d have to take a lot of pictures to show her friend.

‘You like your surprise?’

‘I do.’

‘Good.’

‘Where are we staying this time?’

‘We’ll find a place, don’t worry.’

‘I never worry when I’m with you.’

‘Zvezda moya, you’re making me blush.’

‘Good. It’s about time I made you blush.’

‘You always make me blush.’

‘No, _you_ always make _me_ blush.’

‘I can tell you that you have made me blush a lot.’

Helen grinned. ‘I love you.’

Bucky grinned back. ‘I love you too, solnyshko.’

‘Let’s go. I want to put our stuff away before we go sightseeing.’

‘Follow me, love. I’ll find us a place to sleep.’

‘I’m right behind you.’

Half an hour later Helen and Bucky had chosen a place to stay. They had chosen an abandoned little cottage that was isolated and away from the main street. It was perfect for them and Helen was excited to stay there for the next few days.

‘You know when I imagine where we’re going to stay after we get married, I picture a place like this.’ Bucky said as he placed his backpack at the bottom of the bed.

‘I think our forever home should be a little bigger though.’

‘Why?’

‘We need enough room for all our children.’

‘Oh, yes. Our precious babies will have plenty of room to grow.’

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Me neither.’

‘I think we’re all settled in.’

‘That’s good.’

Helen frowned at the dejected look on Bucky’s face.

‘What’s wrong, honey?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Don’t lie to me.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Then why do you look so sad?’

‘I’m fine, milaya.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do.’

‘Okay then.’

Helen turned her back to Bucky and began unpacking. She put the clothes she thought she’d need for the next few days into the bedside drawers. When she turned around again Bucky was looking at her with a joyful expression on his face, a far cry from the one that was on his face a few moments ago.

‘What is it, honey?’ She asked gently.

Bucky grinned in delight at her. ‘I had a brilliant idea.’

‘Okay. What is the idea you had?’

‘I was thinking that we could start having children right now.’

‘Bucky, we can’t.’

‘Why not? There’s nothing stopping us.’

‘Bucky, you know why we can’t have children right now.’

‘But I want a family with you now. I don’t want to wait any longer.’

‘I don’t want to have to wait either but we have to.’

‘We don’t have to, zaika.’

‘Yes, we do. It’s too dangerous for us to have a baby right now.’

‘We’ll just move back to Hogsmeade.’

‘Bucky, we agreed that we’d have children after we get married.’

‘Then let’s get married right now.’

‘We agreed that we’d get married after you’re free from HYDRA’s control.’

‘And what if I never get free? Will we never get married?’

‘Of course we will, honey.’

‘Then what’s stopping us from doing it now?’

‘We agreed we’d try all options before giving up.’

Bucky sighed. ‘I know. I just wish that there wasn’t all these obstacles.’

‘I do too but there’s nothing we can do about it now.’

‘I suppose we’ll just have to enjoy travelling right now.’

‘Yes, we will. You did promise me the most romantic trip of my life after all.’

‘I did, didn’t I?’

‘Yes, you did.’

‘Let’s go for a walk around town, babydoll. It’ll be romantic.’

‘Okay.’

‘We won’t go for too long though. I want you to be well rested for tomorrow’s big surprise.’

Helen groaned. ‘Aw, why did you have to go and say that? I’ll be wondering what the surprise is all night now.’

‘I’m sorry, kiska.’

‘No, you’re not. You did that on purpose.’

‘I just want you to be surprised.’

‘I know.’

‘Put your shoes on. I want to get out a walk before it gets too dark.’

‘Why is the dark an issue?’

‘Bad things happen at night. I don’t want us to be out in the open and in danger.’

‘God, you’re so paranoid.’

‘I’m just making sure that you’re safe, solnyshko. I can’t lose you again.’

‘You will never lose me.’

‘I know. I just have to make sure that no one takes you from me.’

‘Nothing is going to happen to me.’

‘I thought that before but then I came back from a mission and you were gone. I’d lost you.’

‘That’s never going to happen again.’

‘I hope not.’

‘It won’t. Now let’s go out that walk. The sun is beginning to set.’

‘Follow me, my lady.’

After going a romantic walk around the town Helen and Bucky returned to the cottage and went to bed.

The next morning Bucky got up bright and early and prepared a big breakfast for his love. He was going to serve it to her in bed as she deserved to be spoiled rotten.

She was still sleeping when he entered their bedroom and he smiled softly at the sight of her slumbering peacefully. She looked like an angel sleeping. Well, she always looked like an angel in his opinion but she looked even more like one right now.

He set the tray on the bedside table and shook her awake.

‘Solnyshko, wake up.’

‘Bucky? What’s going on?’ She asked blearily.

‘I made you breakfast.’

‘I’ll be down in a minute, honey.’

‘Actually I’ve brought it up to you. I thought that you might want to eat it in bed.’

Helen smiled brightly. ‘Thank you, Bucky. That was very thoughtful of you.’

‘You’re welcome.’ He said as he handed her the tray.

‘So, what time are we leaving for this big surprise?’ She asked once she was halfway through eating.

‘Don’t worry, lyubov moya. We have plenty of time before we need to go.’

‘Okay.’

Some time later Bucky was taking Helen to her surprise. He led her through the winding streets of the town with a spring in his step. He hoped that she liked the surprise that he had planned for her.

‘How much further is the surprise?’ Helen asked.

‘Just a little further.’

‘Bucky, we’re practically in the outskirts of the town. Where exactly are you taking me?’

‘You’ll see very soon, zvezda.’

‘You better not get us lost.’

‘Don’t worry, zhizn moya. I know the way.’

‘That’s good.’

‘We’re nearly there, lyubov.’

‘Okay.’

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination and Helen looked around in confusion.

‘Why have we stopped here?’

‘Because this is where the surprise is.’

‘The surprise is visiting the train station?’

Bucky chuckled. ‘No, lyubimaya. This is just where we get on the train.’

‘Oh. Where are we going?’

‘Nowhere in particular.’

‘Then why are we taking a train?’

‘It’s not about where we go. It’s about what’s on the train.’

‘What’s on the train?’

‘You’ll see in a minute.’

‘So unfair.’

‘Be patient, koroleva. We’re getting on in a second.’

‘Okay.’

Once they were sitting in their own carriage Helen decided to ask why they were on the train.

‘They do something special on this train, kiska.’ Bucky replied.

‘They better not perform marriage ceremonies.’

Bucky threw his head back laughing. ‘No, zaika. We’re not getting married on a train. Our wedding is going to be a lot more romantic.’

‘Okay. So what special thing do they do?’

Bucky smirked at her. ‘We’re going to eat some fondue.’

‘What?’

‘The train serves fondue.’

‘And we’re going to eat it?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What’s so special about that?’

‘I thought it would bring back fun memories.’

‘What memories?’

‘The memory of Steve embarrassing himself in front of Peggy when he asked if she and Howard fondued.’

‘You remember that?’

‘Yeah.’

‘All of it?’

‘Yeah, all of it. I remember that we laughed so hard after you told me what had happened. Steve really knows how to make a fool of himself.’

‘He’d be overjoyed if he knew that you remembered that.’

‘This isn’t about him, sweet thing. This is about us.’

‘What does eating fondue have to do with us? It was Steve who said it.’

‘He did but I remember you saying that you wanted to try fondue one day.’

‘You brought me here just to eat fondue?’

‘Yeah. Is that not okay?’

Helen grasped both of Bucky’s hands and squeezed them tightly.

‘Oh, Bucky. It’s more than okay. The fact that you would come all this way just to do something that I said I wanted to do years ago is so sweet. I didn’t even think that you were listening when I said that.’

‘I always listen to you, doll.’

‘God, I love you. You’re far too good to me.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. You deserved to be spoiled.’

‘I don’t know about that.’

‘You do. You deserve the entire world, babydoll.’

‘You think too highly of me.’

‘I don’t.’

‘No one deserves the world, Bucky.’

‘You do. You’re an angel, a goddess. You saved the world so I think you deserve to have it if you wanted it.’

‘I don’t. I have everything I want right here.’

‘You’re all I need, doll. I don’t need anyone else in my life to be happy.’

‘Apart from our children.’

‘Yes but they’re not here yet.’

‘No but they will be.’

‘Yes, they will.’

After they had their fondue they enjoyed the rest of the train ride. After that they did some sightseeing and took lots of pictures. It wasn’t as romantic as Paris was but it was still pretty great.


	18. Romeo And Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Verona.

* * *

Helen and Bucky spent another day in Zurich before leaving for their next destination. Helen didn’t know exactly where they were going. All she knew is that they would be in Italy for some time. This excited her. She had always wanted to go to Italy. It always seemed like a romantic place and though she had been there during the war it wasn’t a very romantic trip. It was the place that she and Steve had found out that Bucky had been captured so it didn’t evoke fond feelings in her at all. She hoped that this trip to Italy would be a better and more romantic one.

They were currently on a train, stowed away in an empty carriage at the very back. Helen hopes that they didn’t get caught. She didn’t want any trouble on this trip.

‘You okay, doll?’ Bucky asked.

‘Yeah.’

‘Are you excited?’

‘Yes but I’d be even more excited if I knew where we were going.’

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘You always say that.’

‘I know.’

‘I don’t get any clues?’

‘I gave you a clue. I told you that we were going to Italy.’

‘That’s not a clue, Bucky.’

‘How is it not?’

‘Because it isn’t.’

‘But why is it not a clue?’

‘Because it doesn’t help me in any way.’

‘It lets you know what country we’re going to.’

‘Yes but it doesn’t really help me figure out what city we’re going to.’

‘You’re not supposed to figure it out, babydoll.’

‘Are we going to Rome?’

‘Not this time.’

‘So we are going to Rome.’

‘Eventually.’

‘That’s really vague, Bucky.’

‘I know.’

‘Are we going to Rome on this trip?’

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’

‘Are we going to Milan?’

‘No.’

‘Will we eventually go to Milan?’

‘No.’

‘What about Venice?’

‘That’s one of our destinations.’

‘How many destinations are there?’

‘In Italy quite a few.’

‘What about the other countries?’

‘You’ll have to wait until you get there.’

‘Are we going to Venice right now?’

‘No.’

‘I’ve run out of cities to guess.’

‘Good.’

‘You’re terrible.’

‘You’ve already guessed two of our destinations. I don’t want you to guess anymore. I want to surprise you still.’

‘You will. I have no idea where we’re going.’

‘Love you.’

‘Love you too.’

‘Have a little nap, solnyshko. It’ll be a couple of hours until we get there.’

‘Okay.’

Helen snuggled against Bucky’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep right away but before she knew it she was being shaken awake.

‘Are we there already?’ She asked.

‘Yes, solnyshko. You slept the rest of the journey.’

‘Oh. Where are we?’

‘Verona.’

‘Verona. Where have I heard that from?’

‘Romeo and Juliet.’

‘Huh?’

‘It’s the setting of Romeo and Juliet.’

‘Oh, yeah, it is. I remember Hermione telling me about it.’

‘Yeah. I actually got the idea to come here from her.’

‘Hermione always has good ideas.’

‘That she does.’

‘So what are we going to do in Verona?’

‘We’re going to sightsee.’

‘What is there to see?’ Helen asked as they left the train station.

‘Plenty of stuff, zvezda.’

‘Is there anything to do with Romeo and Juliet?’

‘There is. We’re going to visit it tomorrow.’

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Me neither.’

‘I’m so happy I’m here with you.’

‘I feel the same way, zaika.’

‘Where are we staying this time?’

‘I found us a little cottage.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Well, it’s not so much a cottage. It’s more a chateau but it’s the same size as a cottage.’

‘Sounds romantic and cozy.’

‘It really does.’

‘How far away is the cottage?’

‘Not far. It’s about a ten minute walk from here.’

‘Let’s go then.’

‘Follow my lead, lyubov.’

‘I always will.’

After getting settled into their temporary home they went for a romantic walk. Then they went back to bed and had some fun before going to sleep.

The next day they got up bright and early. Bucky had planned a whole day of sightseeing and Helen was eager to get started. Verona was a beautiful city and she couldn’t wait to see more of it.

‘You ready to go, doll?’ Bucky asked.

‘Yeah. Where are we going first?’

‘We’re going to see a castle that was built in the 1350s.’

‘Wow. It sounds great. Is it a ruin?’

‘No, it’s not.’

‘It’s amazing that it’s lasted this long.’

‘Yeah, it really is. You ready?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Follow my lead then.’

‘After you.’

They left the house arm in arm and after about twenty minutes of walking they came to a stop at a magnificent stone castle.

‘Welcome to Castelvecchio, lyubov moya.’

‘Wow. It really takes your breath away.’

‘I suppose so. You want to go inside?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Let’s go then.’

After taking photos of the castle and visiting the art gallery inside Bucky took Helen to their next destination: the Arena di Verona. It was a Roman amphitheater that sort of resembled the Colosseum in Rome. After touring it they went for lunch.

After lunch Bucky took Helen to the main attraction of the day: Juliet’s house.   
  
  


Helen was excited to go there. It would be nice to see the supposed location of the famous balcony. Of course it wasn’t actually the real setting as Shakespeare had never even been to Verona and the balcony was added in the 1930s, several hundred years after the play took place. There was also the added fact that Romeo and Juliet were fictional characters and didn’t actually live in Verona or even exist in real life.

Still it was nice to be seeing a famous landmark in Verona and it was a good way to be able to visualise the scene where Juliet was on the balcony.

‘You excited, stchastye moyo?’ (My happiness.)

‘Yeah.’

‘Follow my lead, my little Juliet.’

‘I will, my Romeo.’

‘I love you, moya sladkaya.’ (My sweet.)

‘I love you too, honey.’

Helen and Bucky walked hand in hand down the cobbled streets of Verona. The sun was shining which made it seem all the more romantic.

After a few minutes of walking they reached their destination. The house was very old. The brick had faded a bit but it was still magnificent. The balcony was the main attraction though. It just stood out from the rest of everything. It was simple in its design but that didn’t make it any less beautiful. You could easily imagine that Juliet would have stood on a balcony exactly like this.

‘You like it, solnyshko?’

‘I do. It’s beautiful.’

‘Yeah, it is. Though it doesn’t come close to how beautiful you are.’

‘Such a charmer.’

‘I’m just stating the truth.’

‘You always say that.’

‘It’s still the truth.’

‘You’re far too sweet for your own good.’

‘Maybe but I’ll compliment you until the day I die.’

‘Don’t talk about death, honey. I don’t want to think about losing you.’

‘You will never lose me, dusha moya.’ (My soul.)

‘And you will never lose me.’

‘I know.’

‘We’ll be together forever, Bucky.’

‘I know, milaya. I will never let you go. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. You’ll be safe as long as you’re with me.’

‘I know. I trust you. I love you. I know that I’m always safe when I’m with you. I know that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.’

‘I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.’

‘You don’t have to worry about that. I will never get hurt as long as I’m with you.’

‘I hope not.’

‘It will never happen, Bucky. I know that you’ll always be there to protect me.’

‘I will always protect you, solnyshko moye.’

‘I know.’

‘Now, do you want to explore Juliet’s house?’

‘Yes, I think I do.’

‘Follow me then.’

After taking a picture with the statue of Juliet Helen and Bucky went into the house. There was various mentions of the play inside and even a few relics that were mentioned to be in the play.

Standing on the balcony was an experience like no other. Helen really felt like she was Juliet calling out for her Romeo. Of course Helen’s Romeo was standing by her side instead of standing below the balcony.

After taking pictures on the balcony and of the outside of the house Helen and Bucky left the area.

‘Did you enjoy yourself, zhizn moya?’

‘I did.’

‘Did you feel like Juliet?’

‘A little.’

‘That’s good.’

‘It’s really not. I don’t want to be Juliet.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because Romeo and Juliet don’t get to be together in the end.’

‘How?’

‘They both die before they can live their lives together. They don’t get their happy ending and I want us to get ours.’

‘We will never end up like Romeo and Juliet.’

‘I know.’

‘You are my everything, zviozdochka moya. We will get our happy ending. We are meant to be together.’ (My little star.)

‘You are my everything too, Bucky.’

‘I love you so much, babydoll.’

‘I love you too, darling.’

Bucky pulled Helen closer to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Helen kissed him back just as passionately and they lost themselves in the kiss for a few minutes. After breaking apart they returned back home where that passionate kiss turned into something more.

The next day Helen and Bucky continued their sightseeing. They went shopping before having lunch and then visited one of the churches.

‘Wow. It’s really beautiful.’ Helen said as they walked around the Basilica of San Zeno Maggiore.

‘It really is.’ Bucky said in agreement.

As they walked around the cathedral they took in the beautiful frescoes depicting scenes from the bible. On the high altar there was a fresco called Madonna with the Saints which was stunningly beautiful. There wasn’t any mystery why it was the centre piece of the church.

After leaving the church they visited the Scaligeri Tombs then had something to eat. After having dinner they visited the Santa Maria Matricolare, another beautiful church. After that they called it a night and went to bed.

On their last day in Verona they started off visiting the Sant’Anastasia, a Gothic church from the 13th century. It depicted the life of Saint Peter in the stone walls. The most beautiful aspect of the church was the fresco named Saint George and the Princess. It really was breathtaking.

After having a final shopping spree they ended their day by taking a romantic walk through the Giardino Giusti.

They stopped in the middle of the park, among the statues and trees, to have a picnic.

‘There’s something I want to say to you, moya zolotaya.’ Bucky said as they drank some wine. (My golden one.)

‘What is it, honey?’

‘I want you to know how much I love you, solnyshko.’

‘I already know.’

‘No, let me say this.’

‘Okay.’

‘I never thought that I’d meet someone as amazing as you. You have changed my life completely. I always assumed that I’d be a bachelor for life because there was no one out there who captivated me. But then I met you and everything changed. Suddenly I saw myself getting married and having lots of kids, something I never thought that I’d want. Being with you has been like a dream and I’ve loved every second of it. When you died I lost all hope. I felt like my life was over. I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore. Then seventy years later we met again and everything fell into place. I never thought I’d see you again and yet here you are in my arms. This is our second chance, solnyshko, and I don’t intend to waste it.’

‘Oh, Bucky, that was so sweet.’

‘It’s what I do.’

‘I feel the exact same way, you know.’

‘I do know. I love you so much, moy tsvetok.’ (My flower.)

‘I love you too, Bucky. I love you more than anything.’

‘We will get our happy ending, solnyshko.’

‘I know we will.’

‘It’s a miracle that we’re together again in the first place. I think that we can defy the odds further and have the happily ever after we were always meant to. I’m going to marry you, zvezda moya. Have no doubt about that.’

‘I never have.’

‘I swear to you now, solnyshko moye, I promise you with all my being that we will get married and have children. There’s nothing that can stop us, prelest moya.’ (My precious/beloved.)

‘I know, honey. I know.’

‘I promise. I promise with my life, zviozdochka moya.’

And as with all his promises Bucky sealed it with a loving kiss.


	19. The Floating City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Venice.

* * *

When evening came around Helen and Bucky left their house in Verona and headed to their next destination, which of course Bucky was keeping a secret. Helen knew better than to ask at this stage. There really wasn’t any point in asking. Bucky would never reveal where they were going until he wanted to. And she knew that he definitely didn’t want to tell her. He liked to surprise her and she thought it was sweet that he was going through all this trouble for her. He really was the most amazing and kindest man ever. She was so lucky to have him in her life. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. She loved him so much and she couldn’t imagine her life without him.

‘You okay, lyubov?’ Bucky asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

‘You looked like you were deep in thought there. What were you thinking about?’

‘Just how lucky I am to have you.’

‘I’m the lucky one, doll.’

‘I think we’re both lucky to have each other, especially after thinking that we lost one another.’

‘You’re right, zvezda. It was pure luck that we found each other.’

‘I wouldn’t say that. I’d say that we were always meant to find each other again. We’re meant to be together, Bucky. Luck had nothing to do with us finding each other.’

‘Right again, zolotse.’

‘I love you, Bucky.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko.’

Helen smiled and leaned in to kiss Bucky. He kissed her back right away and they lost themselves in their passionate kiss for a few minutes. They eventually broke apart though as they couldn’t have sex on a train.

‘How much further do we have to go?’ She asked.

‘It won’t be long now, zvezda.’

‘Okay.’

‘Why don’t you get some rest, doll? We’ll be very busy when we get there.’

‘I’m not tired, honey.’

‘I can think of something that’ll make you tired.’

‘We’re not having sex right now.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because we’re on a train. People will see us.’

‘Then why don’t we go to a place where no one will see us?’

‘Where is this place?’

‘The bathroom.’

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, Bucky.’

‘It is a good idea. Come on, I know you want to.’

‘I do. I just don’t want to do it in a bathroom.’

‘No one is going to catch us, babydoll.’

‘How can you be sure of that?’

‘I just know.’

‘Do you have protection?’

‘I always carry it with me now.’

‘Because you’re insatiable.’

Bucky grinned. ‘I’m not going to deny that I am.’

‘I know you won’t because you’re quite proud of the fact that you are.’

‘Who wouldn’t be proud that he can make love to his entire world, his babydoll as much as possible?’

‘You’re a dork.’

‘But you love that about me.’

‘I do.’

‘I love everything about you, lyubov moya.’

‘I know you do.’

‘And you love everything about me, don’t you?’

‘Yeah, I do.’

‘You’re so beautiful, solnyshko. The most beautiful girl in the world.’

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’

‘That depends. Is it working?’

‘A little.’

‘I guess I’ll have to try harder then.’

‘I guess you will.’

‘You’re so goddamn beautiful. I want you so much. I can’t get enough of you, zvezda moya.’ Bucky whispered as he slid his hand up her thigh.

‘God, you’re good.’

‘Does that mean I can get you naked?’

‘Yeah.’

Bucky grinned before scooping her up in his arms and walked to the nearest bathroom and shutting them inside it.

‘Take your top off.’ Bucky said after he had locked the door.

‘Only if you take yours off.’

‘Oh, believe me, I will be.’

‘Good.’ Helen said as she unbuttoned her blouse.

After all the buttons were undone Bucky pushed the blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He then took his own shirt off before unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor.

‘We’re going to have to be quick, solnyshko. As much as it kills me we’re going to have to make this quick.’

‘Well, we are in a public bathroom.’

‘I should have planned this better. I’m not going to be able to do all the things I want to do to you.’

‘We have all the time in the world to do that, honey. There’s no rush.’

‘No, there’s not.’

‘Now, let’s hurry up and have sex before someone comes and finds us.’

‘Your wish is my command, babydoll.’

After making love twice Helen and Bucky got dressed and headed back to their seats.

‘How long do we have left to go?’

‘Not long, zaika.’

‘Okay.’

‘You haven’t asked where we’re going yet.’

‘Because I know that there’s no point in asking.’

‘Why do you think that?’

‘Because whenever I ask where we’re going you refuse to tell me.’

‘Oh, yeah.’

‘You’re terrible.’

‘But you love me.’

‘Yes. Yes, I do.’

‘I love you too, zvezda.’

‘I know.’

Half an hour later the train stopped and they arrived at their destination.

‘We’re here, zvezda moya.’

‘Where are we?’

‘Venice.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I told we were going there.’

‘You did.’

‘And I never break my promises, do I?’

‘No, you never have and you never will.’

‘I love you so much, dorogusha.’

‘I love you too, honey. So very much.’

‘Where are we staying in Venice?’

‘We’ll find somewhere.’

‘Okay. I trust you.’

‘I know you do, doll. Now let’s go. We’ve got a full day of sightseeing ahead of us.’

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Me neither.’

After finding a place to stay and settling in there Helen and Bucky went out sightseeing.

‘So, where are we going first?’ Helen asked as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Venice.

‘To Saint Mark’s Basilica.’

‘Another church?’

‘Yeah. Do you not want to go to one?’

‘I do. I was just checking.’

‘Okay. Let’s go then.’

‘I’ll follow your lead.’

‘I’ll never lead you astray.’

‘I know.’

A few minutes later they arrived at the church and Helen marvelled at the sheer magnificence of it. The outside alone with its impressive domes, carved statues, frescos and gold detailing. She had to stop and take a few pictures of it because it truly was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen.

The inside was even more impressive which was saying something. The walls were painted gold and had numerous frescos and mosaics lining them. Each fresco and mosaic was very beautiful and every one illustrated a scene from the many stories of the bible or was of an important figure in the bible.

After taking many pictures of the breathtaking interior Helen and Bucky left the church and went out for lunch. After that they took a romantic walk along the picturesque streets before returning home.

‘Have you had a good day, prelest moya?’ Bucky asked as they unpacked some more of their clothes.

‘I have. The church was beautiful, Bucky. Thank you for taking me there.’

‘It was my pleasure, babydoll. I love seeing my zvezda happy after all.’

‘You’re too sweet.’

‘And you’re too beautiful.’

‘God, I love you.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko. I love you with all my heart.’

‘There you go being sweet again.’

‘Are you really complaining about me being sweet?’

‘I never said I was complaining. I like it when you’re sweet to me. It makes me feel special.’

‘You are special, doll. You’re the most important thing in my life. I love you more than anything and I will make sure that you know how special you are to me.’

‘I think I already have a pretty good idea.’

‘That won’t make me stop, doll.’

‘I didn’t think it would.’

Bucky grinned. ‘You know me too well.’

‘Of course I do. You’re the love of my life. Who else am I going to know too well?’

‘Ron and Hermione.’

‘That’s different. They’re my best friends. You are my soulmate.’

‘You’re my soulmate too, dorogaya moya.’

‘I know.’

‘Stop unpacking, babydoll. We’re supposed to be on holiday.’

‘We’ve still got to unpack, Bucky. We need clothes to wear.’

‘You’ve unpacked us enough clothes for now, doll. You sit down and relax.’

‘Will you relax with me?’ She asked as she sat down on the bed.

‘No can do, zvezda moya.’

Helen pouted. ‘Why not?’

‘Because I’m going to cook you a meal fit for a queen.’

‘You don’t have to do that, honey.’

‘I know I don’t have to but I want to. I want to spoil you, solnyshko.’

‘Okay. What are you making me?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky kissed Helen gently. ‘You relax now, doll. I’ll come back when your food is ready.’

‘Okay. I love you.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko moye.’

Helen watched him leave the room with a fond look. He was too good to her and she cherished each moment that she spent with him. She couldn’t possibly live without him. He just completed her in the best way. Her life wouldn’t be the same without him and she couldn’t wait for them to be able to start it properly.

She fell asleep to visions of her in a beautiful white wedding dress walking down the aisle with Mr Weasley and Bucky waiting at the other side in a sleek tux with tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his face.

Sometime later she was being shaken awake and she smiled sleepily at Bucky.

‘Hey, lyubov. Did you have a good nap?’ He asked with a smile.

‘I did.’

‘That’s good.’

‘How long have I been asleep?’

‘It’s been a couple of hours since I left you.’

‘Oh. I guess I had a long nap then.’

‘Did you fall asleep right after I left?’

‘Pretty much, yeah.’

‘My own sleeping beauty.’

‘Stop that.’

‘What? You are. You looked like an angel sleeping there.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so.’

‘Okay then.’

‘Your food is ready by the way.’

‘What did you make me?’

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’

‘You really are taking this whole surprise thing seriously.’

‘Of course I am. I take anything that makes you happy very seriously.’

‘You’re a dork but I love you.’

‘I love you too, lyubov moya. Now follow me for your surprise.’

‘Okay.’

Helen let Bucky take her hand and gently pull her to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw that Bucky had laid the table with a fancy tablecloth and had put lilies in a vase and placed it in the middle of the table. He had also lit some candles and placed them next to the vase.

‘Oh, Bucky, it’s beautiful.’

‘Thanks, doll.’

‘So what did you make me?’

‘Lasagna with some red wine.’

‘Sounds tasty.’

‘Thanks, love. Now sit down and enjoy your meal.’

‘Where’s your plate?’

‘This is about you. It doesn’t matter if I’m not having any.’

‘It matters to me. Sit down and have some.’

‘As you wish, lyubov moya.’

After eating Bucky stood up and put the dishes in the sink.

‘You don’t have to do that, honey. I’ll do it later.’

‘No. You’re getting spoiled. Just stay where you are, zvezda.’

‘Okay.’

‘Are you ready for your dessert?’ Bucky asked as he turned the tap on.

‘I’m getting a dessert?’

‘Of course you are.’

‘What kind of dessert?’

‘Well, unfortunately I couldn’t make your favourite but I did make something that I think you’ll like.’

‘What is it?’

‘Tiramisu.’

‘I think I’ve had that once. I think it was when Ron and Hermione took me out to an Italian for my birthday.’

‘Did you like it?’

‘I did but I’m sure you knew that.’

‘How did you know?’

‘Because I know you. You always make sure that I like something before you make it.’

‘I just want to make you happy, doll.’

‘You always make me happy, Bucky.’

‘And you always make me happy, zvezda moya.’

‘Your lasagna was amazing by the way.’

‘Thanks, lyubov. I’m glad you liked it.’

‘I always do. You’re a good cook, honey.’

‘Not as good as you but thank you, dorogusha.’

‘You’re welcome, darling.’

‘Are you ready for your dessert now?’

‘Of course I am.’

Bucky smiled at her before getting the tiramisu out of the fridge and placing it on a plate for her.

‘There you go, zvezda moya.’ Bucky said as he placed the plate in front of her.

‘Thank you, my love.’

‘You’re welcome, zhizn moya.’

‘Are you having any?’

‘If you want me to.’

‘I do.’

‘Then I’ll have some.’

‘Good.’

Helen smiled widely as Bucky put some tiramisu on a plate and sat across from her.

‘Is it good?’ Bucky asked.

‘It is. It’s very good.’

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’

‘I am.’

‘Good.’

‘Are you enjoying it?’

‘I am.’

‘You’re such an amazing cook, Bucky. This is absolutely divine.’

‘Thank you, lyubov.’

‘You’re welcome, honey.’

After finishing their desserts Bucky washed the plates and they went to bed, snuggling under the covers after making love.

The next day Bucky woke up bright and early to make Helen breakfast. He left her sleeping in their bed after giving her a gentle kiss.

He turned on the stove and started making Helen her favourite breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon. Once it was ready he placed it on a plate and carried it to their bedroom. His dorogaya should have breakfast in bed. She deserved the entire world and so much more. She deserved everything and he was going to give her everything. In this moment he promised himself that he would give her everything, anything she asked for. She deserved it all and she would get it. He would make sure that she got everything she wanted and everything she needed. It was the least he could do for the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman who stood by him through everything even through the bad. She had done more than enough for him and he was determined to pay her back. She loved him enough to stay with him so he would never leave her side even if he felt that it would be safer for her. It would break her heart if he left her and he couldn’t stand to make her upset. He wanted to make her happy and him staying made her happy. And it made him happy too. So stay he would.

He entered their bedroom with a smile. Helen was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful lying there that he almost didn’t want to wake her up. But he knew he had to so he shook her awake as gently as he could.

His smile widened when she opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. Even half awake the love she felt for him was clear in her eyes and it made his heart flutter. She loved him so much and it made him feel all warm inside. Even after all the horrible things he did while he was brainwashed she still loved him just as much as she did before. She was truly amazing and he was the luckiest guy in the world to have her.

‘Good morning, lyubimaya.’

‘Good morning, love.’

‘Did you sleep well?’

‘I did. How about you?’

‘I slept perfectly.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Mm. I made you breakfast.’

‘You did?’

‘Uh uh. I made you your favourite.’

‘Scrambled eggs and bacon?’

‘Yep.’

‘You’re the best, honey.’

‘I just live to make you happy, that’s all.’

‘And that’s what makes you the best.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

‘You look so beautiful lying there. You look like an angel.’

‘Stop it! You’re making me blush.’

‘I’ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are.’

‘I know you won’t. Now give me a minute to get ready and I’ll come and get my breakfast.’

‘Not so fast, doll. You’re not going anywhere.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I’ve made you breakfast in bed. You don’t have to get up at all.’

‘You’re too good to me.’

‘I’m just giving you what you deserve.’

‘And what do I deserve.’

‘Everything.’

‘So do you.’

‘I already have everything I want, doll. I have you and very soon I’ll have our babies. My world is complete.’

‘And so is mine. I don’t need anything but you.’

‘I like spoiling you, solnyshko. Just let me do it.’

‘If it makes you happy.’

‘It does.’

‘Then I’ll let you spoil me.’

‘Thanks, love.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘Are you enjoying your breakfast, doll?’

‘I am. You make the best eggs.’

‘You’re too kind to me.’

‘I’m not. What I’m saying is the truth.’

‘And you call me sweet.’

‘But you are sweet.’

‘Yeah but you’re the sweetest.’

‘No, you are.’

‘Why are you telling lies, doll? Don’t you know it’s terrible to do that?’

Bucky’s tone was teasing and light but it still made Helen go pale.

‘What is it, doll? Are you okay?’ Bucky asked when he saw that she was as white as a ghost.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you’re not. You’re shaking.’

‘It’s nothing, Bucky.’

‘It doesn’t sound like nothing. Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘It’s silly.’

‘I don’t care if it’s silly. I want to know what’s bothering you.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course I’m sure.’

‘It’s what you said. It just upsets me.’

‘What did I say?’

‘When you said that thing about telling lies.’

‘I’m sorry, lyubov. I didn’t mean to upset you.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘It’s clearly not. Why does it upset you?’

‘Do you remember me telling you about Umbridge?’

‘Yeah. She was the horrible pink toad who made everyone’s lives miserable.’

‘I’m afraid she did a little more than that.’

‘What did she do to you?’ Bucky asked, his voice hardening at the thought of Helen being hurt.

‘She was the one who gave me the scar on my hand.’

‘The one that you always try to hide?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen it properly.’  
  
  


‘There’s a reason for that.’

‘Solnyshko moye, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. We both have scars, babydoll. I will never judge you. You know that.’

‘It’s not that, Bucky.’

‘Then what is it?’

‘The reason I hide the scar from you is because I don’t want you to see the words.’

‘What words?’

‘The scar forms words.’

‘What does it say?’

‘I must not tell lies.’

‘That’s why you freaked out when I told you off for telling lies.’

‘Yeah. I know you didn’t mean it and you were just teasing me. But I couldn’t help but be a little scared.’

‘It’s okay, doll. Sometimes bad memories come back to us and scare us when we least expect it.’

‘You’re so great.’

‘I try.’

‘Do you want to know how I got the scar?’

‘Only if you feel ready to tell me.’

‘I am.’

‘Then take your time.’

‘Okay.’

‘You said that Umbridge gave you the scar. How did she do it?’

‘With something called a blood quill.’

‘What’s that?’

‘It’s a pen you write with but instead of using ink you use...’

‘Blood.’

‘Yes.’

‘Whose blood?’

‘I think you know the answer to that, Bucky.’

‘She made you use write with your own blood?’

‘Yes.’

‘And that carved the words into your skin?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did it hurt?’

‘A little.’

‘Can I see it?’

‘Okay.’

Helen picked up her wand from the bedside table and undid the charm that hid the scar on her hand, exposing it to Bucky. Time had made the words less of an angry red but they still stood out against the paleness of her skin.

Bucky picked up her hand and kissed it gently. ‘Why do you hide this, doll?’

‘I guess I just don’t want to be reminded of how I got it.’

‘You shouldn’t be ashamed of it, solnyshko. This scar is a sign of how strong you are. You should display it proudly for all the world to see.’

‘You think so?’

‘I do. It only makes you more beautiful.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. You’re my strong brave zvezda.’

Helen smiled through the tears in her eyes and gently kissed Bucky on the lips. Bucky returned the kiss before breaking it to kiss each one of the words on her hand. The tears she was holding in fell as he did this and she couldn’t be more grateful to have him in her life.

‘Don’t cry, solnyshko moye.’ Bucky said, gently wiping her tears away.

‘They’re happy tears, honey.’

‘Have I made you happy?’

‘The most happy.’

‘Well, I live to make you happy.’

‘Then I guess your job is done.’

‘Oh, it’s not even close to being done, milaya.’

‘What a surprise.’

‘I’m far too predictable.’

‘Oh, yes, you are.’

‘Then I suppose you know what’s coming next.’

‘I do. That’s why I’m taking my top off as we speak.’

‘You’ve got the right idea.’

‘I thought I might.’

‘Love you so much, solnyshko.’

‘Love you too, honey. Now take your shirt off.’

‘Your wish is my command, zaika.’

Once they were both shirtless Bucky pushed Helen further into the mattress and began kissing his way down her body. He tore off her sleep shorts and underwear when he reached her bellybutton and followed suit with his own bottoms. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and put it on his aching member before gently pushing himself inside of her tight wet heat.

‘Oh, god Bucky, that feels so good.’

‘You’re so tight, doll. I fucking love that.’

‘Move, Bucky. Please move.’

‘Okay.’ Bucky grunted before thrusting gently inside of her.

This caused both of them to moan and it wasn’t long before they both found their releases.

‘God, that was amazing.’ Helen gasped after Bucky had cleaned them up.

‘It was. I think it gets better every time we do it.’

‘It really does.’

‘I love you, solnyshko. I love you so goddamn much.’

‘I love you too, honey. I love every little bit of you.’

‘I’m glad you do because I can’t live without you.’

‘And I can’t live without you.’

‘Every time you say that my heart skips a beat.’

‘Such a charmer.’

‘Only for you, doll.’

‘So, where are we going today?’

‘We’re going to be doing some more sightseeing.’

‘I know that. I want to know what places we’re going to.’

‘You’ll see when we get there.’

‘Another one of your surprises, I take it?’

‘Yup.’

‘Why do you always insist on doing this?’

‘Because I like surprising you.’

‘You’ve surprised me enough, Bucky. Tell me where we’re going.’

‘No.’

‘Tell me.’

‘No.’

‘Why won’t you tell me?’

‘Because I want to surprise you.’

‘But I don’t want to be surprised.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘No, I don’t. Now tell me where we’re going. Right now.’

‘No. I’m not telling you. I want it to be a surprise.’

‘What could possibly be in Venice that’s worth surprising me for?’

‘You’ll see.’

‘Fine. I’ll go get dressed.’

‘We both need to get dressed, doll.’

‘Well, we better hurry it up then. We don’t want to be late for this surprise of yours after all.’

‘No, we don’t.’

After getting dressed Helen and Bucky left their little house and walked hand in hand through the streets of Venice.

‘Are you sure you can’t tell me where we’re going?’ Helen asked.

‘Yes, I’m sure. I want it to be a surprise.’

‘Okay.’

‘Love you so much, babydoll.’

‘Love you too, honey.’

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination and Helen gasped in shock at the sight before us. She thought that Saint Mark’s was beautiful and it was but something about this place just took her breath away. It wasn’t as big or grand as Saint Mark’s but that didn’t mean it was less impressive. In fact she would say that it was more impressive.

‘Bucky, what is this place?’ She asked breathlessly.

‘It’s called the Doge’s Palace, lyubimaya moya.’

‘It’s beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you, doll.’

‘Charmer.’

‘Only for you.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you like your surprise?’

‘This was my surprise?’

Bucky nodded, squeezing her hand gently. ‘Yeah, it is. I saw it in one of those pamphlets and I thought you’d like it.’

‘I do like it. I like it very much.’

‘I’m glad, babydoll. You wanna go inside?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘Then let’s go.’

After exploring the palace and taking pictures in its various rooms Bucky took Helen out for some lunch.

‘Are you ready for the next part of your surprise, zvezda moya?’ Bucky asked after they had started eating.

Helen’s eyes widened at the suddenness of Bucky’s question. What did he mean the next part of her surprise? What was he up to?

Bucky chuckled at her lack of response. ‘I see that I shocked you.’

‘Yeah, you did. What are you talking about, Bucky?’

‘Oh, doll, did you really think that me taking you to a palace was the end of your surprise?’

‘Well, yes.’

‘Visiting the palace was only the beginning of your surprise. I have a lot more planned for today.’

‘Bucky, you don’t need to do any of this.’

‘I know I don’t have to but I want to, lyubov. I want to spoil the hell out of you. I want to treat you like a queen. Will you let me do that?’

‘I will.’

‘So, are you ready for the next surprise?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘What do you mean you don’t know?’

‘Well, I don’t know what the surprise is so I can’t be excited.’

‘I’m not telling you what the surprise is.’

‘It was worth a shot.’

‘If you say so, doll.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Love you, babydoll.’

‘Love you too, Bucky. Now when are you taking me to this next surprise?’

‘After we finish eating.’

‘We are finished eating.’

‘We still have to pay for it, solnyshko.’

‘Then hurry up and pay. I want my surprise now.’

‘Your wish is my command, doll.’

After paying for their meal Bucky led Helen to her next surprise. He smiled widely at her excitement. He loved seeimg that look of happiness on her face and that fact that he caused it to be there sent tingles up his spine. He lived to make her happy and he was thrilled that he was doing so right now.

‘How much further is the surprise, Bucky?’ She asked.

‘Just a little further, love.’

‘Okay.’

It warmed his heart to see how much she trusted him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she trusted him the most, that there was no one he trusted more. She trusted him to protect her and he was going to do so. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. He would rather die that let that happen. She was too important, too good. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. He had to keep her safe at all costs.

‘You okay, honey?’ She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He gave her a bright smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance. ‘I’m fine, lyubov. I’m just excited for you to see your surprise.’

‘Okay. I love you.’

‘I love you too, zvezda.’

Bucky gripped her hand a little tighter and led her down the streets of Venice. He came to a stop a few minutes later, causing Helen to look at him in confusion.

‘Why did we stop?’ She asked.

‘Because we’re here.’

‘But there’s nothing here.’

‘There will be in a minute.’

‘Okay.’

Almost two minutes later the surprise arrived and Bucky grinned at the excited yet shocked look that flashed onto Helen’s face as soon as she saw it.

‘You like it, doll?’

‘Oh, Bucky, I love it. I can’t believe that we’re going on a gondola ride through the canals.’

‘Well, you better start believing it, babydoll, because that’s exactly what we’re doing.’

Bucky startled a little when Helen threw her arms around his neck but relaxed almost immediately. He would never get tired of having her in his arms.

‘Thank you, honey. Thank you so much.’ Helen said as she pressed kisses to his face.

‘You’re very welcome, lyubov moya.’

‘God, I love you so much. I can’t believe that you would do this for me.’

‘I love you too, zhizn moya. You know I’d do anything for you.’

‘I know you would and I’m so lucky to have you.’

‘I’m the lucky one, zvezda.’

‘You’re so amazing. Thank you for doing this for me.’

‘There’s really no need to thank me, kiska. I’d do anything to make you happy and I want you to never forget the time that we spent here together.’

‘Well, thanks to this I never will.’

‘And neither will I, zaika.’

After sharing a tender kiss Helen and Bucky boarded the gondola and took in the beautiful sights of Venice as they sailed through the canal. They saw famous landmarks such as the Ponte di Rialto and the Bridge of Sighs, all while being seranaded by the Gondolier steering them through the canal.

After an hour they made it back to the point where they started. Bucky helped Helen out of the gondola before turning back to thank their guide.

‘That was so romantic.’ Helen gushed once they made it back to their temporary house.

‘It really was.’

‘I still can’t believe that we did it.’

‘Well, we did.’

‘I know and I can’t thank you enough for arranging it.’

‘S’no big deal, doll.’

‘It is to me.’

‘Then you can thank me by letting me mske love to you.’

‘Fine, Mr Unsatiable.’

‘Oh, don’t act like it’s a chore for you, doll. I know you enjoy it as much as I do.’

‘I do. I mean, who wouldn’t enjoy having sex with their smoking hot fiance?’

‘You took the words right out of my mouth, love.’

‘Charmer.’

‘Only for you.’

‘I know. Now take me to bed.’

‘Your wish is my command.’

After a couple of rounds of intense lovemaking Helen and Bucky ate dinner and then went straight back to bed. Let’s just say that neither of them got much sleep that night.

Since it was their last day in Venice Bucky wanted to make the most of it.He had planned a picnic for them to eat in the park. After their picnic they would take a walk through the gardens in the park and then they would finish sightseeing.

‘This park is really beautiful.’ Helen said as she ate a sandwich from the picnic basket.

‘It really is.’

‘I’m glad that this is how we’re spending our last day.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. This couldn’t be more perfect. Thank you, honey.’

‘You’re welcome, babydoll. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed our time here.’

‘I really have. It’s been unforgettable and the best part is that I got to spend it with you.’

‘I feel the same way, solnyshko. Every day spent with you is one that I’ll never forget.’

‘God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, babydoll. I love you so goddamn much.’

After finishing their picnic they took a walk through the park before doing some last minute sightseeing. They visited the art museum, the beach and two more churches.

They ended their last day with a romantic meal and a session of lovemaking. Both agreed that visiting Venice was an experience that neither of them would ever forget.


	20. The City Of Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Florence.

* * *

Helen and Bucky left Venice the next day and took the bus to their next destination. Bucky was being tightlipped as usual about where it was that they were going. Not that Helen expected any different. Bucky liked to surprise her and he hadn’t once let it slip where they were going before they actually arrived there.

‘You excited to know where we’re going next?’ Bucky asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s it?’

‘What?’

‘That’s all you’re going to say?’

‘What do you want me to say?’

‘Well, you usually ask where we’re going.’

‘You know that I’ve given up asking since you refuse to tell me.’

‘So?’

‘So, I don’t see the point of asking if you’re not going to tell me. It’s better not to ask anymore.’

‘But I miss you asking.’

‘Why?’

‘I just do. It’s cute when you ask.’

‘You just like teasing me.’

‘Maybe.’

‘You’re terrible but I love you anyway.’

‘I love you too, zhizn moya.’

‘So, if I ask you where we’re going will you tell me?’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because you think it’s cute when I ask.’

‘What do I get in return if I tell you?’

‘Anything you want.’

‘Mm, that’s interesting.’

‘What do you mean interesting?’

‘Just because there’s too many options to decide from.’

‘You don’t have to choose just one. You can have as many things as you want.’

‘Oh, babydoll, I absolutely love the sound of that.’

‘So you’ll tell me where we’re going.’

‘I’ll tell you after you give me a kiss.’

‘Sounds fair.’ Helen said before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss soon turned passionate and fiery and they were forced to break it because they knew that they soon wouldn’t want to stop.

‘So, where are we going?’ Helen asked after she got her breath back.

‘Florence.’

‘It sounds beautiful. I like the name.’

‘I thought you might. You know that they call Florence the City of Lilies?’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s why you picked it, didn’t you?’

‘I thought you’d appreciate it.’

‘I do. You know how much I love lilies.’

‘I do. I know how much you loved your mother as well.’

‘I think she’d like Florence. My dad would too. He would probably find it funny that it was called the City of Lilies. He would say that they named it after my mum and that she should be named the Queen of Florence because of it.’

‘He certainly had a sense of humour, doll.’

‘He was a prankster, a jokester. He loved a good laugh. He was hilarious too. His jokes were apparently legendary. He was the best.’

‘He sounds the best.’

‘I love him so much. I just wish that I could hug him, hear his voice. I just want to see him and my mum in person. I just want them to hold me and love me. I just want them.’

‘I know how you feel, doll. I miss my parents a lot too. I was very close to my ma. She taught me a lot of good life lessons. She was the best at advice. You could go to her for anything and she would know just what to say.’

‘I wish I could have met her.’

‘So do I, zvezda. She would have loved you. She was always telling me how I’d find the perfect girl and when I did she couldn’t wait for the day I took my soulmate to meet her.’

‘Your mum is amazing. I feel like our daughter is meant to be named after her.’

‘What daughter? Are you pregnant?’

‘No, I’m not. I meant our future daughter. I want her to be named Winnifred, Winnie for short.’

‘Our daughter is going to be called Lily, zaika.’

‘We’re going to have more than one daughter, Bucky.’

‘I don’t know if I can handle that. How am I supposed to protect my two baby girls from boys?’

‘You’re Bucky Barnes. You were the Winter Soldier. You can handle pathetic teenage boys. You’ll make them cry and run home.’

‘I like the sound of that. I don’t want my girls to be dating teenage boys. They’re useless and don’t want relationships. My babies will start dating when they’re twenty. That way they find the right one without getting their hearts broken.’

‘You seem to have it all figured out.’

‘Of course I do. I will do anything to protect my darling babies. They mean everything to me. Even though they aren’t born yet I love them with all my heart.’

‘I love them too.’

‘How many do you want?’

‘As many as we can have.’

‘Really?’

‘Well, I’d cut it off at six. I don’t think I could handle any more than six.’

‘Okay, six is the limit.’

‘How many kids do you want?’

‘You know, I was actually thinking about having six. I feel like that’s a good number.’

‘I guess it’s meant to be.’

‘I guess so.’

‘How many boys?’

‘Four.’

‘So, two girls?’

‘Yes. How many do you want of each?’

‘I was thinking three boys, three girls.’

‘That sounds nice actually.’

‘So you agree then?’

‘Well, I think we should just let nature decide. Whatever God gives us that’s what we’ll get. If he gives us all boys then I’ll still love them just as much.’

‘I see your point. We’ll let fate decide.’

‘Exactly. I mean, you can’t plan these kind of things.’

‘No, you can’t. So how about we plan the hell out of the wedding?’

‘I like your thinking, lyubov.’

‘We’ll get married soon, Bucky.’

‘I know. Nothing could stop me from marrying you.’

‘Right back at you.’

An hour later they arrived at their destination: Florence. They got off the bus and walked hand in hand through the beautiful streets of the city.

‘So, have you found us a place to stay yet?’ Helen asked.

‘Not yet but I will.’

‘Okay.’

‘Don’t worry, doll. I’ll find us a place to stay.’

‘I know you will. I trust you.’

‘I won’t let you down, zvezda.’

‘You never have and you never will.’

‘God, I love you so much. I love you more than life itself, babydoll.’

‘And I love you just as much.’

‘I know. Now let’s find a place to stay.’

‘I’ll be following your lead.’

After a few minutes Bucky had found them a place to stay: a cute little villa on the outskirts of town. It was only a one bedroom so not many tourists wanted it and with it being so far from the city centre hardly anyone wanted it. But this made it perfect for Helen and Bucky as they wanted to stay out of sight for most of the trip.

‘You like the house, babydoll?’ Bucky asked as he placed their bags in the hall.

‘I do. It’s very cozy.’

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘Nobody lives here, right?’

‘Nobody has lived here for years, doll.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘I did my research.’

‘You’re so cute.’

‘I am not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘How dare you call me cute?’

‘Because you are.’

‘I am not cute.’

‘You are.’

‘How am I cute?’

‘Because you did research about this house. That’s absolutely adorable.’

‘Oh, now I’m adorable?’

‘Yes but don’t worry I still think you’re a badass.’

‘How can I be adorable _and_ a badass?’

‘Because you can.’

‘If you say I am then I believe you.’

‘Thank you, my adorable badass.’

‘Stop it.’

‘No. I’ll never stop complimenting you.’

‘Adorable and cute are not compliments.’

‘You call me adorable and cute all the time.’

‘Okay, you win.’

‘Thanks, cutie.’

‘Okay, now you’re just making fun of me.’

‘I’m sorry, honey. I just couldn’t resist.’

‘You’re terrible to me.’

‘I am not.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘Alright, what do you want?’

‘Who says I want something?’

‘Because you only say I’m terrible when you want something and that something is usually sex.’

‘Are you going to say yes?’

‘To what?’

‘Having sex.’

‘I don’t know, Bucky.’

‘Come on, doll. Let’s do it. We can christen the house.’

‘I still don’t know.’

‘I’ll eat you out.’

‘Okay then.’

Bucky grinned. ‘C’mere, doll.’

Helen practically ran into Bucky’s arms and as soon as their lips met the kiss turned frantic. After a few minutes of kissing Bucky picked Helen up and carried her to their new bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed before taking his shirt off.

‘God, you’re hot.’ Helen said, her eyes shamelessly ogling his naked torso.

‘So are you but you’d be even more irresistible if you took your top off.’

‘Your wish is my command, honey.’

As soon as she took her top off Bucky’s hands immediately moved to her back so he could unclasp her bra and throw it onto the floor. With her breasts now bare he leaned down and took one of them in his mouth, sucking on the nipple harshly.

Helen threw her head back and moaned loudly. ‘God, Bucky, don’t stop.’

Bucky hummed and continued what he was doing. He sucked on Helen’s nipples for a few more minutes before kissing his way down her body. He stopped just before he reached her underwear which caused Helen to whine in frustration.

‘Bucky, please, take them off.’

‘Ssh, babydoll. I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.’ Bucky soothed before practically ripping off her underwear.

Now completely naked Helen spread her legs wide, exposing her wet folds to Bucky. He groaned in delight before diving right in and sticking his tongue in her dripping core.

Helen moaned in ecstasy as Bucky licked her wet pussy in earnest. He was so good at eating her out and she loved every second of it. Bucky dipped his tongue deeper into her folds and began to suck harshly, which caused her legs to shake in pleasure. After a couple of minutes of this Helen let out her release, which Bucky eagerly lapped up.

‘God, Bucky, you’re amazing at that.’ Helen breathed out.

‘Thanks, babydoll.’

‘Now, hurry up and get inside me.’

‘With pleasure, zaika.’

Bucky grabbed a condom from his jeans pocket and rolled it on his hard member before gently pushing inside of Helen.

‘Bohze, you feel so good. It’s like being in heaven.’

‘Move, Bucky. Please, move.’

Bucky nodded before gently thrusting inside of her, which caused both of them to moan.

‘Go faster. Fuck me hard, Bucky.’

‘I never fuck you, doll. I make love to you.’

‘Then make love to me hard.’

‘Your wish is my command, lyubov.’

Bucky thrusted into Helen at a punishing pace, causing both of them to moan. The fast and reckless speed caused them to find their releases quickly.

‘That was absolutely amazing, honey.’ Helen said after Bucky had cleaned them up.

‘It really was. Making love to you is one of the best things in the world.’

‘You’re a sap.’

‘But I’m your sap.’

‘Yes, you are. You’re my sweet, badass, sex animal, handsome sap.’

‘Sex animal?’

‘Don’t act like you’re not, honey.’

‘I know I’m a sex animal. It’s just nice to know that you think I’m one too.’

‘Don’t get a big head about it.’

‘I’m not. I just love knowing that you think I’m good at sex.’

‘I don’t think you’re good at sex. I think you’re amazing at it.’

‘I’m only amazing because of you, doll.’

‘I highly doubt that.’

‘No, I’m being serious. I wouldn’t be half as good as I am without you.’

‘But you slept with loads of girls before me. I can’t be responsible for your skill.’

‘Ah, but I only became amazing when I met you.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Before I met you I was just going through the motions. I didn’t believe in love and I didn’t want to find the right girl. I didn’t want to get married or anything like that. And any girl I went out with didn’t matter much to me. I was just going out with them because it was expected to me. And when I had sex with them I was just doing the bare minimum. I didn’t even think about doing anything else until I met you. You changed me for the better and I’m so happy that I met you.’

‘Oh, Bucky, just when I thought that you couldn’t get any sweeter, you go and prove me wrong.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me.’

‘I think you’re doing a pretty good job already.’

‘And?’

‘ _And_ I love you too. I love you so very much, darling.’

‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you, zvezda. You’re far too good for me.’

‘I’m not. You deserve me, Bucky. You’re a good person who was forced to do very bad things. Things you would not have done if you had been in your right mind. You deserve me and I deserve you. We were meant to be together and no one can say otherwise.’

‘But I’ve killed so many people.’

‘Bucky, we’ve been over this. You only killed those people because HYDRA forced you to. You couldn’t have fought against them. They had too great a hold over you. They brainwashed you, they made you forget everything about your whole life. There was nothing you could have done.’

‘Not everything.’

‘What?’

‘They didn’t make me forget everything. No matter what they did they couldn’t make me forget you. Every time they wiped me your face would always be in my mind. When I was a mindless weapon and I knew nothing of who I was I had the image of you in my mind. I didn’t know exactly who you were at times but I knew that you loved me and that was enough to keep the darkness at bay. When I saw you after going on a mission I knew exactly who you were and as soon as I looked into your eyes I knew. I knew that you were the person I was meant to be with. When I looked at you I knew I was home and for the first time in a long time I was at peace.’

‘Oh, Bucky, oh, sweetheart, you’re going to make me cry. Why didn’t you tell me this before now?’

‘It didn’t seem like the right time to tell you.’

‘Well, you certainly picked the perfect time to tell me.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘Did you really always remember me?’

‘I did. You remember the first time we saw each other in this century. I knew you but I just didn’t know how I knew you, not exactly. My memories were still a blur but your face always shone clear in my mind.’

‘You’re so sweet, darling.’

‘You are the light of my life, my sunshine.’

‘Your solnyshko.’

‘Yes, my solnyshko. I can’t live without you, zvezda. You are my entire world, my reason for living. I will never let you go. I will only leave you if you ask me to.’

‘I will never do that. I need you by my side for the rest of our lives.’

‘I can do that, zhizn moya. I can definitely do that.’

‘I love you, Bucky. I love you more than life itself and I will never ask you to leave.’

‘I love you too, zvezda moya. I love you more than anything in this world. I will never leave your side. I would rather die than be apart from you.’

‘We’re going to be together forever, honey. You, Bucky Barnes, will be my husband and the father of my children. There is no doubt in my mind about that.’

‘Neither can I, future wife and mother of my children.’

Helen leaned in close and connected their lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Bucky kissed back immediately, pouring all his love into the kiss.

‘God, you’re beautiful. I can’t believe that you’re mine.’ Bucky said after they broke apart.

‘Well, I’m all yours.’

‘And I’m all yours.’

‘Mm. What time is it?’

‘It’s just past noon.’

‘We better go have lunch then.’

‘Yeah. Go get dressed, zaika. I’m going to take you out for lunch.’

‘Okay.’

Helen and Bucky got dressed and a few minutes later they walked out of the villa hand in hand. After a couple of minutes of walking they stopped at a little pizzeria and had lunch there.

After lunch they started sightseeing. Their first stop was the Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore and Piazza Duomo. It was a very famous landmark in Florence, perhaps the most famous, and Helen was excited to visit it.

The cathedral was stunning. The architecture was beautiful and the art was amazing. They visited the bell tower, the museum and the dome. Their last stop was the baptistery. It was called the Baptistery of St John and it was breathtaking. It was made out of gold and was carved to perfection. Helen had never seen anything like it.

‘Did you like visiting the cathedral?’ Bucky asked her after they had left.

‘I loved it. It was so beautiful. The baptistery especially was beautiful. I can’t believe that it’s made out of gold. It just shines in the sunlight.’

‘It is beautiful, doll.’

‘So, where are we going next?’

‘To a garden.’

‘A garden?’

‘Yeah. I heard it was very lovely. You can see the whole city from it.’

‘It sounds perfect.’

‘Let’s go then.’

The garden, the Piazzale Michelangiolo, was just as lovely as Bucky said it was. You really could see the entire city from here and the cathedral somehow looked even more breathtaking from this angle.

‘You like the view, solnyshko?’

‘I do. It’s beautiful.’

‘Yeah, it is. It’s absolutely breathtaking. I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight.’

Helen’s brows furrowed in confusion. What was Bucky talking about? She turned away from the view to ask him and then it all became clear. Bucky wasn’t looking at the view of the city. He was looking at her.

‘You’re such a sap.’

‘I can’t help it. You’re so goddamn beautiful. You look like an angel. How could I not compliment you all the time?’

‘You’re amazing.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You are. You are the kindest, bravest man I’ve ever met and don’t you let anyone tell you otherwise.’

‘I won’t. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me anyway.’

‘Ya lyublyu tebya, moy krasivyy soldat.’ (I love you, my handsome soldier.)

‘Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moya prekrasnaya zvezda.’ (I love you too, my beautiful star.)

After sharing a passionate kiss Helen and Bucky sat on one of the benches and took in the beautiful scenery around them. Flowers of all colours bloomed around them and birds chirped happily. It was so peaceful that itmade Helen a little reluctant to leave.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when Bucky said that it was time for them to leave but she knew that they had spent enough time here. There was only so much that they could do here after all.

Their last stop for the day was the food market and they both had fun shopping there. Bucky bought plums and Helen bought apples so they were both happy. They also bought some ingredients for their dinner tonight.

All in all it was a good first day and Helen was excited to know what was in store for tomorrow.

Day two started with them having breakfast and a quick lovemaking session before heading out to do some more sightseeing.

Their first stop was the Piazza della Signoria. They passed the Neptune fountain before stopping to look at the Loggia dei Lanzi, an outdoor art gallery. It had some fantastic pieces. Helen’s favourite was the sculpture of Perseus holding the head of Medusa. After looking at all the art Helen and Bucky moved onto the Uffizi Palace and Gallery, which contained some of the most beautiful paintings Helen had ever seen. The next stop in the square was the Palazzo Vecchio. It was home to the Medici family, Florence’s most powerful family once upon a time. It was as grand as any palace Helen had seen but it had a certain charm to it that all the other palaces didn’t have.

After exiting the palace they stopped for some lunch before continuing their sightseeing. The next stop was the Galleria dell'Accademia, another art gallery. It was just as spectacular as the last one they visited and Helen enjoyed seeing all the art that was there.

After the art gallery they headed to visit the San Lorenzo church and the Medici Tombs. Both were designed by famous artists, Brunelleschi and Michelangelo, and both were spectacular in their own way. Helen had fun looking at all the amazing artwork on the walls.

Their last stop of the day was the famous Ponte Vecchio where they went shopping. Bucky bought Helen a pair of diamond earrings and she thanked him with a passionate kiss. They had a romantic meal in one of the restaurants and then headed home.

The next day they continued their sightseeing. Their first stop was the Santa Croce, a beautiful church which contained art and acted as a mausoleum. They viewed famous art pieces such as the Christ Crucified and Giotto’s frescoes. Then they visited the tombs of people like Michelangelo, Rossini and Machiavelli. It was one of Helen’s favourite churches that they had visited so far.

Their next stop was the Bargello Palace National Museum. It contained famous art pieces by famous faces such as Michelangelo and Donatello. Helen enjoyed seeing some of the most famous art pieces in the world up close and it was well worth a visit in her opinion.

After leaving the museum they stopped for lunch before continuing their sightseeing. Their final stop for the day was the San Miniato al Monte, a cute little basilica. Its facade was made of green and white marble and had a golden mosaic near the top which made it both iconic and charming at the same time. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside with its open nave, mosaic flooring and painted wooden ceiling. The main masterpiece was the magnificent chapel sitting under a glazed blue and white terracotta ceiling.

After leaving the basilica they headed home just in time for dinner. Helen made them Risotto Milanese for their main meal with garlic bread as a side while Bucky made them Panna Cotta for dessert. After eating and washing up they went to bed where they made love before going to sleep.

Their last day began with Bucky waking up Helen with breakfast in bed fit for a queen. He had made all of her favourite breakfast foods and had even served freshly squeezed orange juice with it all. Helen was stuffed by the time she finished it all and thanked Bucky by giving him a blowjob and riding him until they both came hard. As a final thank you Helen made Bucky his favourite breakfast of fried eggs and bacon and vowed to make him his favourite dessert, Plum Charlotte. Bucky agreed but only if he could make them dinner which Helen said yes to.

After sorting all that out Helen and Bucky left the villa for their first stop of the day. A church by the name of Santa Maria Novella. It contained some of the finest frescoes in the world, all painted by famous artists, Giotto and Lippi among them. The highlight of the church though was the chapel. It was lined entirely in frescoes painted by Andrea di Bonaiuto. It was truly a beautiful part. The addition of a pharmacy in the church where nuns sold herbal balms and floral lotions was a welcome one and Helen enjoyed buying a few concoctions from them.

Leaving the church they ended for their final stop of the day. According to Bucky they were going to be spending the rest of the day there so she assumed that wherever they were going was really special.

Helen was proved to be right. They were spending the rest of the day at the Palazzo Pitti and Boboli Gardens. Both were so vast that you could easily get lost inside of them. Their first stop was the palace and it was absolutely spectacular. The Royal Apartments were breathtaking and you could really imagine royals staying in these rooms once upon a time. Famous paintings lined the walls of the rooms and the furniture was opulent.

After spending a couple of hours touring the palace they moved onto the gardens. They explored every inch of the gardens. They saw lots of beautiful terraces, magnificent statues, a grotto, a maze and an amphitheater. After finishing walking around the gardens they had a picnic in the grotto area. Helen groaned a little at the sight of the picnic basket. She was still a bit full from the breakfast in bed Bucky had made her and she didn’t know if she could eat anything from the basket. Luckily Bucky had only packed light snacks for them so she was able to nibble on various different foods.

The sun was setting by the time they finished their picnic so they decided to head home. An hour later they had dinner. Bucky had made them spaghetti bolognese with a side of buttered bread. Afterwards they had Bucky’s coveted Plum Charlotte which Helen had made with love.

Fully stuffed they headed to bed and made love a couple of times before they went to sleep. They had an early rise tomorrow as they were heading to their next destination. Helen would miss Florence. It was a beautiful city and she had enjoyed spending time here. She really hoped that they could come back again in the future.


	21. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a question Helen plans on doing something about Bucky’s trigger words after their trip is over.

* * *

  
Helen and Bucky left Florence early the next morning and took the bus to their next destination. According to Bucky it was the final destination that would be in Italy. She really hoped that they were going to Rome. She had always wanted to go there. Hermione had went with her parents when she was younger and the way she described it made Helen ache wit the desire to go. She just hoped that her wish would come true. Knowing Bucky it would but he was always full of surprises so you never knew. They could be going to somewhere else instead.

‘Are you going to tell me where we’re going?’ She asked.

‘If you want me to.’

‘I just want to know if we’re going to Rome or not.’

‘We are going to Rome.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, sweet thing.’

‘Oh, Bucky, thank you so much.’

‘No need to thank me, doll. I know how much you’ve wanted to go to Rome so I thought I’d make it happen.’

‘That is so sweet.’

‘I just want to make you happy, solnyshko.’

‘Well, you have. You’ve made me very happy, honey.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘I can’t wait until we get there. Hermione’s told me all about Rome. She said that it’s very beautiful. I can’t wait to see all the sights.’

‘What do you want to see first, zvezda moya?’

‘I really want to see the Colosseum and the Roman Forum. Vatican City too. I want to see it all, Bucky. Hermione said that every sight is worth seeing.’

‘We’ll see it all, lyubimaya. I’ll make sure that you get to see everything that you want to see.’

‘Thank you, Bucky. You have gone above and beyond on this trip. I’ve had the time of my life and it’s all because of you.’

‘I live to make you happy, lyubov.’

‘Well, you’ve certainly done that.’

‘The trip’s not over yet. We’ve still got a lot more to see and do.’

‘I don’t doubt that we do.’

‘By the end of this trip you’ll have been romanced more than anyone has in their entire life. You’re gonna be the most romanced person in the world after this.’

‘I don’t have a doubt about that either.’

‘I love you, Helen. You have no idea how much I love you, solnyshko.’

‘I love you too, Bucky. I love you more than anything in this world.’

‘I don’t know what I’d do without you.’

‘Lucky for you you’ll never have to know because I’m never leaving you.’

‘And I’m never leaving you, my darling love.’

Helen leaned in and kissed Bucky passionately. He returned the kiss with just as much fervour and the two of them lost themselves in the kiss for a few minutes. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn’t notice that the bus had stopped and people began to get off.

A gruff voice yelled at them to get off when the bus was empty and the two of them broke apart in shock.

‘Oh my god, no one else is on the bus.’ Helen said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Bucky chuckled. ‘So much for laying low, huh?’

‘Yeah, we really blew that one.’

Suddenly the bus driver began to shout at them in angry Italian and the two of them ran off the bus before he could get more riled up.

‘God, he was angry. I think we really ticked him off.’ Helen said after the bus had drove off.

‘Yeah, we really did.’

‘I wonder what he said.’

‘He told his to get off his damn bus and go make out somewhere else.’

‘I didn’t know you spoke Italian.’

‘Not very well but I know the basics. I had a few missions in Italy as the Soldier so I picked it up.’

‘You’re amazing.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You are. You understood that angry gibberish the bus driver was muttering even though you don’t know the language very well. You’re wonderful.’

‘Stop, you’re making me blush.’

‘I’m just complimenting you. You compliment me all the time. It’s only fair that I get to say nice things about you.’

‘Tell me more then.’

‘More what?’

‘Say more nice things about me.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I want you to. Make me feel special.’

‘We don’t have time for this, Bucky. We need to find a place to stay. We can’t stay in the middle of the street all day.’

‘Just compliment me while we walk there.’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘I’ll compliment you after you find us a place to stay.’

‘Say something nice about me.’

‘No.’

‘Please.’

‘No.’

‘Babydoll...’

‘Don’t you babydoll me. Find us a place to stay and then you can have your compliments.’

‘Fine.’

‘Good. Now hurry up before I call you useless.’

‘Oh, now you’re insulting me.’

‘Yes. You only get insults until you find us a place to stay.’

‘Why?’

‘Call it motivation.’

‘How is insulting me motivation?’

‘Because as soon as you find us a place to stay I’ll stop insulting you and start complimenting you.’

‘That’s all the motivation I need. Let’s go, babydoll.’

After walking through the busy city centre Bucky found them a place to stay. An abandoned little cottage just on the outskirts of town. It was perfect.

‘You like the house, doll?’ Bucky asked after they had placed their bags in the bedroom.

‘It’s perfect, Bucky. I love it.’

‘That’s good, lyubov.’

‘So, what’s our first stop?’

‘We’re going to see the Trevi Fountain.’

‘Okay. Let’s go.’

‘Wait, doll.’

‘What?’

‘We need to have lunch first, solnyshko.’

‘Let’s go then.’

‘I thought that I’d make you something myself.’

‘But we don’t have any food in the house.’

‘Don’t worry, zaika. I’ve got ingredients in my bag.’

‘What?’

‘I put some of the leftover ingredients in my bag.’

‘Why?’

‘So I could make you lunch when we arrived here.’

‘Oh. That’s very sweet. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, sweet thing. Now you sit down while I make you lunch, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Helen followed Bucky downstairs but parted ways from him when he went into the kitchen. Instead she sat on the couch in the living room, waiting patiently for Bucky to finish making them lunch.

Half an hour later she heard Bucky calling for her and she got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen.

She smiled fondly when she saw Bucky plating up their lunch. It all looked so domestic and it made her insides feel all warm and fuzzy. Very soon they would be doing this kind of thing every day. Soon there would be nothing in their way. Nothing could stop them from living the life that they wanted. All she had to do was convince Bucky that they could start living that life now instead of later.

‘Babydoll? Where are you?’ Bucky asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

‘I’m here, honey.’

Bucky turned around to face her and smiled brightly at her.

‘Hey, solnyshko. You ready for lunch?’

‘Yeah. What did you make?’

‘Tomato and red pepper soup.’

‘How long was I sitting in the living room?’

Bucky chuckled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. ‘Not long, sweet thing. It’s not very complicated to make.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do. Now sit down and let me feed you.’

‘I hope you don’t mean that literally.’

‘What if I do?’

‘Then I’ll withhold all kisses for the rest of the trip.’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘I would. I might even withhold sex.’

‘Solnyshko, why would you be so cruel to me?’

‘Because I don’t want you feeding me like a baby.’

‘I thought feeding you would be romantic.’

‘Can we just sit down and eat before the soup gets cold?’

‘Can I have kisses again?’

‘If you sit and eat your own soup.’

‘Okay, I won’t try to feed you.’

‘Good. Let’s eat.’

After eating and washing up Helen and Bucky left the house and headed to the Trevi Fountain.

The fountain was beautiful and grand. The statues of horses, tritons and shells were beautifully carved and added a certain charm to the fountain. The statue of the sea god stood proudly in the middle, looking right at home amongst the water.

‘You like the fountain, babydoll?’ Bucky asked as Helen took out her camera.

‘I do. It’s going to look stunning in the pictures.’

‘My little photographer.’

‘You’ve got to capture the memories, Bucky.’

‘Yeah, you do.’

‘You’re adorable.’

‘No, _you’re_ adorable.’

‘We’re not having this argument again.’

‘You’re just saying that because you know I’ll win.’

‘We’re not having that argument either.’

‘You’re taking all the fun out of this, sweetheart.’

‘Stop joking around and admire the fountain.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

‘Stop that.’

‘Stop what?’

‘Joking around.’

‘I just said that I would, doll.’

‘You called me ma’am. You never call me that unless you’re joking around.’

‘Damn, you caught me.’

Helen giggled, causing Bucky to smile widely at her. He loved making her laugh. She had such a beautiful laugh and he loved hearing it.

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ She asked with a smile.

‘I love your laugh, solnyshko. It’s beautiful.’

Helen blushed. ‘Stop it. It is not.’

‘You do, zvezda. You sound like an angel when you laugh.’

‘You’re far too sweet for your own good.’

‘I’m only sweet for you.’

‘Then I might die from a sugar high.’

‘Don’t die on me, lyubimaya. I need you.’

‘I’m not going anywhere, honey.’

‘Good. It’s you and me forever, babydoll.’

‘I know. We’ll be together forever.’

‘Until the end of the line.’

‘You remember?’

‘I remember the significance. What it meant to me and Stevie.’

‘Oh my god.’

‘What? What’s wrong?’

‘You said Stevie. You’ve never called Steve that the entire time that we’ve been together. Not since the 40s. Steve will be thrilled when he hears.’

’I’ll call him later.’

’He’s going to be thrilled.’

’It‘’s not that big a deal.’

’It is to him. It’s a sign that you’re closer to getting all of your memories back.’

’He’s such a punk.’

‘If you say so.’

’I do say so. Ever since we met up last month he’s been asking to meet up again. That damn punk is so impatient.’

’He’s missed you, Bucky. He just wants to spend as much time with you as possible.’

’Well, he won’t get to see me again anytime soon if he keeps bugging me.’

’Come on, you know you love him.’

’I love him like a brother but he’s being really annoying right now.’

’Whatever you say, Buck.’

‘Let’s stop talking about that damn punk and get back to our sightseeing.’

‘Okay.’

‘Are you done taking photos?’

‘Yeah. Why?’

‘Because we’re going to put a coin in the fountain.’

‘Why would we do that?’

‘Because you’re supposed to make a wish.’

‘Oh. Let’s do it.’

‘Okay. Here, doll.’

Helen smiled before taking the coin from him. She closed her eyes and made her wish before throwing the coin into the water. She turned to look at Bucky and her smile widened when she saw him murmuring under his breath. She couldn’t hear what he was saying but she knew it must be something good because he was smiling widely.

‘What did you wish for?’ Bucky asked her.

‘I can’t tell you.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because then it won’t come true.’

‘Can I guess what you wished for?’

‘You can try.’

‘Did you wish for us to get married?’

‘No. Us getting married is a given so I don’t need to wish for it.’

‘What about us having kids?’

‘Again, that’s a given.’

‘Then I don’t know what you wished for.’

‘If I tell you will you make sure that it comes true?’

‘Of course I will, sweetheart.’

‘I wished for us to have a home. A permanent home. The home that we’ll raise our kids in and grow old together in. I wished for us to have a peaceful life with nothing in our way. I wished for our happily ever after to start as soon as possible.’

‘It will, doll. I promise you now that all of this will happen.’

‘When?’

‘How about we start looking for a house after this trip is over?’

‘Deal. What did you wish for?’

‘To have you by my side forever.’

‘You already have that.’

‘Well, that’s the only thing that I want.’

‘God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko moye. I love you more than life itself.’

After sharing a tender kiss Helen and Bucky moved onto their next destination: the Basilica of St John Lateran, one of the many churches of Rome.

‘You know that putting a coin in the fountain means that you’ll come back to Rome one day.’ Bucky said as they walked to the church.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, it’s an old legend.’

‘I hope it’s true. I’d like to come back here one day.’

‘If you want to come back then we will. Maybe we’ll come here on our honeymoon.’

‘I’d really like that.’

‘Then I’ll make it happen.’

‘You’re the best.’

‘Only for you.’

Helen gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek before they walked up the steps to the church.

The church was magnificent inside. Not that the outside wasn’t because it was. It was just the inside had something that made it stand out.

‘Wow. This place is impressive.’ Bucky said in awe.

‘Yeah, it really is.’

‘Let’s walk around, sweet thing.’

‘Okay.’

Helen and Bucky viewed all of the mosaics and looked up at the beautiful wooden ceiling before moving onto the main masterpiece: the baptistery of San Giovanni in Fonte. It was stunning and Helen enjoyed taking a few sneaky pictures of it. Their final stop in the church was the famous Scala Santa, the Holy Staircase. The 28 steps were said to have been sent to Rome in the fourth century by St Helen, from Pilate’s palace in Jerusalem. Bucky grinned when he read her name.

‘It looks like you’re a saint, solnyshko.’ He said.

‘You know they’re not talking about me.’

‘You’re far more saintly than this other Helen.’

‘Flatterer.’

‘Nah, I’m just telling the truth.’

Helen gave him a playful shove before walking up the steps without him, taking pictures as she went. Bucky pouted at being left behind but was soon placated by Helen giving him a few kisses.

After reaching the top of the steps and waking back down to the bottom they left the church and headed to their next stop.

‘So, where are we going now?’ Helen asked.

‘We’re going to the Santa Maria Maggiore.’

‘What’s that?’

‘A church.’

‘How many churches do they have in Rome?’

‘Quite a few, babydoll. Rome is the home of the Pope after all.’

‘Right. Well, I want to see them all.’

‘I thought you’d say that.’

‘So we’re seeing them all then?’

‘Of course we are.’

‘Let’s go then.’

‘Slow down, love. We’ll get there soon.’

‘Okay.’

A few minutes later they arrived at the church and Helen looked at it in awe. It was beautiful. The churches here were absolutely stunning. The Romans really knew how to build churches. They put everyone else to shame.

‘Let’s go inside, milaya.’

‘Okay.’

Helen took Bucky’s arm and they walked into the church together. The inside was just as magical as the outside was. It had three aisles that were lined with columns of marble and granite. The apse was decorated with mosaics that depicted scenes from the Old and New Testament. The upper walls were also covered with mosaics. The floor was lined with coloured stone and gold covered the coffered ceiling, making it shine. It was truly a masterpiece and well worth the visit.

After taking lots of pictures they left the church and headed to a cafe for a late lunch. Helen ordered lasagna while Bucky ordered a steak.

‘So, where are we going after this?’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Finish your meal first, zvezda moya. We’ve got plenty of time to continue sightseeing.’

‘I know. I just wanted to know where you’re taking me next.’

‘You’ll have to wait and see, doll.’

Helen groaned. ‘I hate it when you say that.’

‘You could never hate it. You love everything about me.’

‘If you keep saying it then I will.’

‘Fine, I’ll try to stop. Can’t have you hating me after all.’

‘I could never hate you. I love you too much.’

‘Ha, I knew it.’

‘But if you keep saying that then I’ll be very annoyed with you.’

‘Then I’ll definitely stop. I don’t want you to be annoyed with me.’

‘Well, I’m not annoyed right now but say that one more time and I will be.’

‘Got it.’

‘I really do love you though.’

Bucky’s eyes softened. ‘I know, babydoll. I know how much you love me.’

‘A-and you love me just as much?’

‘Of course I do, solnyshko. I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. Never doubt how much I love you.’

‘Okay.’

‘Zvezda, where is this all coming from? Why are you doubting my love for you?’

‘I don’t know. I just doubted it for a second.’

‘Well, don’t. Helen, solnyshko moye, I loved you the moment I saw you. Ever since we met I’ve only wanted to be with you. You’re the only one for me, doll.’

‘I feel the same way about you.’

‘Stop doubting our love, babydoll. We’re meant to be together and nothing will tear us apart.’

‘I know. I just have a bad feeling.’

‘A bad feeling? What do you mean?’

‘Ever since we had that talk back at the fountain I’ve just had doubts. I keep thinking that we’re not safe anymore. I’m scared that someone will jump out and destroy everything. I’m worried that I’m going to lose you.’

‘Have you been thinking about this all day?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I was worried that it would come true if I told you.’

‘Zvezda moya, nothing bad is going to happen. I won’t let it. You’re safe. We’re both safe.’

‘But what if we’re not? What if they’re following us?’

‘Who do you think are following us, prelest moya?’

‘HYDRA.’

‘They’re not following us, darlin’. They have no idea where we are and even if they did they’re not as strong as they once were. We could take them down easily.’

‘What if we can’t?’

‘Solnyshko moye, ya ne pozvolyu, chtoby s toboy chto-nibud' sluchilos'.’ (I won’t let anything happen to you.)

‘You can’t know that. You can’t always be there to protect me.’

‘Moya dragotsennaya zvezda, I know for a fact that you can take care of yourself. You’re the Girl Who Lived. You can definitely kick HYDRA’s ass. Just like you kicked Voldemort’s ass. We’ll do this together.’ (My precious star.)

‘Okay.’

‘Ty sogrevayesh' moyu dushu.’ (You warm my soul.)

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Bucky!’

‘What?’

‘We’re in public. You can’t say stuff like that.’

‘I’m speaking in Russian. No one is going to understand me.’

‘Let’s just continue sightseeing.’

‘No, I’m taking you home. You need to rest.’

‘Bucky, I’m fine. I just had a little panic. I can continue sightseeing just fine.’

‘You’ve stressed yourself out, zhizn moya. We’re going home.’

‘But I want to see the sights.’

‘We have plenty of time to see everything, lyubov. I’ll take you home and we can have a relaxing day.’

‘Okay.’

‘Come on, zaika. I’m gonna spoil the hell out of you when we get home.’

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less.’

‘Well, my koroleva deserves to be spoiled. You are my everything and I’m going to show you just how much you mean to me.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’

‘I want to, kiska.’

‘Alright.’

Half an hour later Helen was lying in the bathtub, having a relaxing bath. She would have preferred to have Bucky in here with her but he refused. He told her that he wanted her to relax and let go of all her worries before they did anything else. So she closed her eyes and thought about her and Bucky’s future. Picturing their wedding and their future children always relaxed her because she knew that this was what she was going to have soon. All she had to do was get Bucky’s trigger words out of his head and then their happily ever after could begin.

Sometime later Bucky came to check up on her and deemed her relaxed enough. When he told her that she could come out of the bath she jumped up in excitement, causing Bucky to chuckle loudly.

‘Patience, solnyshko. We’ve got the whole night to ourselves. There’s no need to rush.’

‘I’m all wrinkly, Bucky. I have to get out of here before I turn into a prune.’

‘Alright, sweet thing. Here’s your towel.’

After getting dried off and into a fresh pair of pyjamas Helen snuggled into Bucky’s arms as they lay on their bed together.

‘Seduce me.’ She said, breaking the long silence between them.

‘What?’

‘You were trying to seduce me in the cafe. I want you to seduce me here.’

‘Okay. I love you so-’

‘No. Seduce me in Russian.’

‘Alright, solnyshko.’

‘Come on. Seduce me, Bucky.’

‘Vashe zhelaniyemoya komanda, krasavitsa.’ (Your wish is my command, beautiful.)

‘I feel like you’re teasing me.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Come on, honey. Tell me how beautiful I am. Tell me that you want to ravish me. Tell me how much I mean to you.’

‘Okay.’

‘In Russian, remember.’

‘Ya pomnyu, lyubov. A teper' molchi i pozvol' mne soblaznit' tebya. (I remember, love. Now be quiet and let me seduce you.)

‘That’s more like it.’

‘O, milaya, ya yeshche dazhe ne nachal. K tomu vremeni, kak ya zakonchu, vy budete drozhat' ot nuzhdy.’ (Oh, honey, I haven’t even started yet. By the time I finish you’re going to be shaking with need.)

‘Go on.’

‘Mne nravitsya chuvstvovat' tvoyo dykhaniye na moyey shcheke. Mne nravitsya, kogda ty obnimayesh' menya. S toboy ya chuvstvuyu sebya zhivoy.’ (I like feeling your breath on my cheek. I like having you in my arms. You make me feel alive.)

‘Fuck, that’s hot.’

‘Am I turning you on, doll?’

‘Yes. God, yes.’

‘You turn me on too, solnyshko. I’ve never wanted anyone more.’

‘Russian. Go back to Russian.’

‘Kak khotite.’ (As you wish.)

‘Oh, god. Don’t stop.’

‘Lyubit' tebya – eto kak dyshat'… ya prosto ne mogu ostanovit'sya!’ (Loving you is like breathing... I just can’t stop!)

‘God, you make me so hot.’

‘Blya, ty krasivaya. Ya ne mogu ustoyat' pered toboy.’ (Fuck, you’re beautiful. I can’t resist you.)

‘Tell me how much you love me.’

‘Lyublyu tebya, kak angel boga, kak rozu lyubit solovey.’ (I love you like an angel loves God, like a nightingale loves a rose.)

‘I love you too, Bucky.’

‘U tebya krasivyye glaza. U tebya krasivaja ulybka.’ (You have beautiful eyes. You have a beautiful smile.)

‘You’re so handsome. I can’t believe you’re mine.’

‘Moye sokrovishche, ya vsegda budu tvoyey.’ (My treasure, I will always be yours.)

‘And I am yours.’

‘Moy milyy angel, ty dlya menya tselyy mir. Ty dlya menya vse. Ty moye serdtse i dusha.’ (My sweet angel, you mean the world to me. You are my everything. You are my heart and soul.)

‘You’re killing me.’

‘You want me to stop?’

‘No. Keep going.’

‘Khorosho. Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdstem.’ (Okay. I love you with all my heart.)

‘Love you too.’

‘Ya vyydu za tebya zamuzh. Ty skoro stanesh' moyey zhenoy. Ty moy navsegda. Ya tak tebya lyublyu, solnyshko.’ (I’m going to marry you. You’ll be my wife very soon. You are my forever. I love you so much, sunshine.)

‘Alright. You’ve seduced me.’

‘I have?’

‘Yes. Now touch me. Touch me. _Please_.’

‘As you wish, zvezda moya.’

Bucky slid his hands up Helen’s pyjama top and slowly took it off. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them tight, causing her to moan. It always felt so good when Bucky touched her. It was a feeling that she couldn’t live without. She would always need Bucky in every way possible. She couldn’t live without him. Not now, not ever. She would always need him by her side.

She moaned louder when Bucky sealed his mouth over one of her nipples and sucked harshly. He tweaked the other nipple between his metal fingers and Helen shivered delightfully at the sensation it brought.

‘God, Bucky, that feels so good.’

Bucky hummed in response causing a spike of pleasure to shoot through her. He continued to suck on her nipple while squeezing the other one. She groaned when he bit down on her nipple, the slight pain only heightening her pleasure. He swirled his tongue around it to soothe it and she moaned at the feeling of his tongue. He was so skilled with his tongue. She couldn’t wait until he moved it lower. She needed that hot tongue on her wet folds.

‘Bucky, please...’

‘Please what, doll?’ Bucky asked, letting go of her nipple.

‘ _Please_.’

‘Tell me what you want, zvezda.’

‘I want you.’

‘You have me. You’ll always have me.’

‘No, I want you to make love to me.’

‘Yeah? You want me inside of you, sweet thing?’

‘Yes, please.’

‘Okay, doll. I’ll give you what you want.’

‘I want your mouth.’

‘Where do you want my mouth?’

‘You know where.’

‘You want my mouth on your pussy?’

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do.’

‘I want your mouth on my pussy. I want you to eat me out until I come.’

‘Well, who am I to deny such a sweet request?’

‘Bucky, _please_.’

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re gonna get my mouth.’

Helen whimpered as he trailed wet kisses down her body. She let out a needy whine when he stopped just above the waistband of her underwear.

‘Take them off, Bucky. Please, take them off.’

‘As you wish, lyubov moya.’

Helen bit her lip in anticipation as Bucky gently peeled off her underwear, exposing her wet folds to him.

‘Spread your legs for me, solnyshko.’ He ordered gently.

Helen nodded before spreading her legs as wide as she could. Bucky’s hands grasped her thighs before he lowered his face to her core. She shivered when she felt his hot breath fan her dripping folds. She needed his mouth on her now. She couldn’t wait any longer.

‘Bucky, _please_. Put your mouth on me.’

‘Hush, zvezda moya. I’m gonna give it to you.’ He said before burying his face in her pussy and licking her earnestly.

‘Oh, _god_!’

‘That’s it, prelest. Let me hear those sweet moans.’

‘Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.’

‘Yeah, say my name, solnyshko moye.’

‘Ahhh, Bucky, don’t stop.’

‘I won’t, sweet thing. I’ll never stop.’

Helen cried out in pleasure as Bucky expertly ate her out. A few more swirls of his tongue and a couple of deep sucks had her spilling her release into Bucky’s waiting mouth. He let out a pleased moan before lapping it all up.

‘God, Bucky. That was amazing.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘I need you inside of me right now.’

‘Doll, I thought you’d never ask.’

‘Just get inside me.’

‘Don’t worry, solnyshko. I will.’

Bucky reached over and grabbed a condom from his discarded jeans pocket and rolled it onto his hard member.

‘You ready, zaika?’ He asked.

‘Yes. Get in me.’

Bucky nodded before slowly pushing himself inside her. They both moaned at the feeling it caused. Being together like this was indescribable and they loved every second of it.

‘Move, Bucky.’

Bucky grunted in response and started to thrust his hips gently.

‘Go faster.’

Bucky bit back a groan before thrusting into her harder. God, he loved being inside of her. There was nothing better than making love to her, the love of his life. He loved her so much. She was everything to him.

‘Bohze, you feel so good.’

‘Oh, Bucky. Don’t stop.’

‘I won’t. I’ll never stop until you tell me to.’

‘I’ll never tell you to stop. It feels too good.’

‘Yeah, it does. Oh god, I’m gonna come.’

‘God, me too. Oh, _Bucky_!’

‘Yeah, say my name. I want to hear you scream my name.’

‘Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_!’

‘Oh god, Helen. You make me feel so good.’

‘Aaah, _Bucky_!’

‘Helen!’

A few seconds later they both came and they lay against each other panting from their vigorous lovemaking.

‘Fuck, that was amazing.’

‘It really was, solnyshko.’

‘I’m sorry for freaking out earlier.’

‘Don’t apologise, sweetheart. It’s okay to freak out sometimes.’

‘We’re supposed to be having a good time here. I shouldn’t be ruining it with my stupid worries.’

‘Your worries are not stupid, Helen.’

‘They still ruined our trip.’

‘You haven’t ruined anything, doll. I’d say that this was a pretty good day.’

‘We had to cut our sightseeing short because I was a mess.’

‘I don’t care about the sightseeing, love. We can continue doing that tomorrow. We’ve still got two days left here. All that matters to me is that you have a good time and you weren’t enjoying yourself today.’

‘I let my fears take over. I shouldn’t have done that.’

‘You can’t control your fears, kiska. It doesn’t work like that.’

‘I’m still sorry. I ruined our day.’

‘Doll, I told you that you’ve not ruined anything. If you’re not feeling up to sightseeing then we’ll do something else. It doesn’t matter to me what we do as long as I get to do it with you.’

‘That’s so sweet.’

‘Whatever you want to do tomorrow we’ll do. If you want to stay in bed and make love all day then I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that.’

‘That sounds nice but I’d like to finish our sightseeing. We still haven’t seen the Colosseum or visited Vatican City yet.’

‘If that’s what you want then we’ll do it.’

‘You’re too good to me.’

‘I just want to make you happy, doll. You are the love of my life and I can’t stand the thought of being apart from you.’

‘So being apart scares you too?’

‘It does. It makes me feel sick to my stomach to know that I might not be able to protect you from harm. I get scared that someone is going to kidnap you and I’ll never see you again. I don’t want to lose you, babydoll. The thought scares me. It shakes me to my very core. I lost you once. I can’t lose you again.’

‘I can’t lose you either.’

‘I promise you now, solnyshko, I will do everything in my power to protect you. No one will tear us apart. They’ll have to go through me to do that and I won’t let them separate us. We’ll be fine, zvezda moya. Nothing can tear us apart, not when we don’t want them to. Our love is stronger than anything in this world. Nothing can break us apart. Not now, not ever.’

‘Oh, Bucky...’

‘Don’t cry, lyubov moya. It’s okay. I didn’t mean to upset you.’

‘You didn’t upset me, honey. I was just moved by your words.’

‘So they’re happy tears?’

‘Yes, they are.’

‘I’m glad. I don’t like seeing you upset.’

‘I know and I believe you, by the way.’

‘Believe me about what?’

‘That nothing can tear us apart. You’re right. Our love is too strong for that and I know that both of us will fight to stay together.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko moye.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

They shared a tender kiss and after they broke apart Bucky cleaned up the remains of their releases while Helen got started on dinner. After eating they cuddled on the couch for a bit before going to bed.

The next day they continued their sightseeing. Their first stop was the Catacombs which Helen found very interesting. Bucky found it a bit morbid but said nothing. Helen was enjoying herself and that was all that mattered to him. So he trailed after her as she walked through the various tombs and chapels. After an hour they reached the end, which Bucky was glad about, and it was onto their next stop.

Palatine Hill was very beautiful. The ruins were magnificent and the gardens were charming. Bucky preferred this to the Catacombs and the fact that Helen was really enjoying it too was an added bonus. After exploring the ruins of the temple they left for their next stop.

Lunch. Something Bucky looked forward to. The Italians really knew how to do food and it made his mouth water and his tastebuds tingle. He loved the food here and it was going to be one of the many things he was going to miss about Italy when they left.

After filling their bellies with delicious food they moved onto their next destination. The Borghese Gallery and Gardens. The art was beautiful and Helen took many pictures. After exploring the whole gallery they took a romantic walk through the garden.

Then they moved onto their next stop. The Baths of Caracalla. Even though they were in ruins it was still spectacular. The baths were beautiful and the walls and floors were covered in mosaics, marbles and frescoes. It was truly a splendour and well worth seeing.

Their final stop of the day was the Baths of Diocletian National Museum. It was truly a wonder. The sculptures, frescoes and mosaics were beautiful and Helen enjoyed seeing them. After exploring it all they went home, had dinner and went to bed.

The next day, their final day in Rome, they had breakfast before heading straight to the Colosseum. It was truly spectacular and was just as impressive as it was in the photos. Helen could see why it was the most famous landmark in Rome. There truly was nothing like it.

After spending some time exploring the Colosseum they headed to Vatican City. They visited St Peter’s Basilica which was truly a beautiful church. Their next stop was the Vatican Palace, the home of the Pope. It was a spectacular palace and it was perfect for someone as important as the Pope. Inside the palace was the Vatican Library, the Raphael Rooms and the Borgia Apartments. Their final stop was the Sistine Chapel which was Helen’s favourite part of the whole trip. The frescoes were stunning. Michelangelo really did create a masterpiece here.

After leaving Vatican City they headed home where they had dinner before going to bed. They were leaving Italy early the next morning and Helen couldn’t wait to find out where they were going. Rome was truly unforgettable and she really hoped that their next destination would be just as memorable.


	22. The Glorious City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky visit Athens.

* * *

  
Helen and Bucky left Rome early the next morning. All Helen knew was that they would be leaving Italy for a different country. What that country was or what cities they were visiting, well she had no idea. Bucky was being secretive as usual and Helen knew that he was trying to surprise her. Which was sweet but a little frustrating. She would at least like to know what country they were going to. Unfortunately Bucky wouldn’t let anything slip and Helen was left in the dark about the whole thing.

‘Why can’t you just tell me?’ Helen asked.

‘Because it’s a surprise, babydoll.’

‘Can I at least know what country we’re going to?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because that will ruin the surprise.’

‘That’s so unfair.’

‘Don’t worry, zaika. You’ll find out soon enough.’

‘When?’

‘Soon. Just be patient, sweetheart.’

‘You make it very hard.’

‘I’m very hard for you right now.’

‘Bucky!’

‘What?’

‘We’re in public!’

‘And?’

‘You can’t talk dirty in public!’

‘No one’s listening, doll.’

‘Just stop it.’

‘You not in the mood, kiska?’

‘I am in the mood.’

‘Then let’s do it.’ He said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

‘We can’t, Bucky.’ Helen said, pushing him away.

‘Why not?’

‘Where exactly are we gonna do it?’

‘We’ll find a bathroom.’

‘For the last time, I’m not having sex in a public bathroom.’

‘You’re so unfair, doll.’

‘You can wait until we get to wherever it is we’re going.’

‘But that’s a couple of hours away.’ Bucky whined.

‘Too bad. I’m not doing it until we find a place to stay.’

‘You’re killing me here, solnyshko.’

‘You can wait, Bucky.’

‘Can I at least eat you out?’

‘No.’

‘Please?’

‘No.’

‘Pretty please?’

‘No, Bucky.’

‘Come on, doll. I’ll be quick, I promise.’

‘No. I’m not having any kind of sex in a bathroom.’

‘Babydoll...’

‘Let’s go, Bucky. The sooner we get there the sooner we can have sex.’

‘Good point. Let’s go.’

‘You’re insatiable.’

‘Only for you.’

‘Don’t worry I’m pretty insatiable for you too.’

‘God, I can’t wait to make love to you.’

‘We better hurry then, Soldier. We don’t want to wait too long.’

‘No, we don’t.’

‘So lead the way, my love.’

‘As you wish.’

Helen took Bucky’s outstretched arm and they walked for a few miles before stopping at a port.

‘We’re taking a boat there?’

‘A ferry.’

‘And where exactly are we going?’

‘Greece.’

‘Oh, wow.’

‘You like that idea, doll?’

Helen nodded. ‘I love it. I can’t believe we’re going to Greece!’

‘I’m glad you’re excited, solnyshko.’

‘What city are we going to?’

‘You’ll just have to wait and see.’

Helen pouted. ‘You’re so mean to me.’

‘I just want you to be surprised.’

‘And I just wanna know where we’re going.’

‘Aw, babydoll, don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. You know what they do to me.’

‘Tell me and I’ll stop.’

‘You really know how to play me.’

‘Are you gonna tell me or not?’

‘Fine, I’ll tell you. But only because I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, Bucky.’

‘I know.’

‘So where are we going?’

‘Athens.’

‘Oh.’

‘Do you not like that? Do you want to go somewhere else instead?’

‘No, I want to go. It’s just.’

‘Just what?’

‘Hermione’s going to be so jealous when she finds out that we went to Athens. She’s always wanted to go.’

‘Maybe Ron will take her one day.’

‘If he stops being so clueless. She’s been throwing hints about wanting to go and he’s just not getting them.’

‘He can be so dense sometimes.’

‘I know. I can’t believe he’s actually married.’

‘Stranger things have happened, doll.’

‘I guess so.’

‘Come on, lyubov. We don’t want to miss the ferry.’

‘I’m coming.’

The ferry ride took a couple of hours. They spent most of that time making out, though they stopped there. Not that Bucky didn’t want to continue. He did. But Helen was afraid that they would get caught and he didn’t want to make his zvezda upset. So he held back until they got off the ferry.

The town that the ferry docked in was a couple of hours away from Athens so Bucky hijacked a car and drove them there. Once they arrived he found them an abandoned little house for them to stay in. And yes they did make love once they had settled into said house. A promise is a promise after all.

After doing some unpacking and having lunch Helen and Bucky set out to do some sightseeing. Their first stop was the National Archaeological Museum. Bucky was really excited about visiting and was in awe of all the exhibits. Helen enjoyed visiting too and she got Bucky a little keyring from the gift shop as a present.

‘Babydoll, you didn’t have to get me this.’

‘I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to.’

‘Why did you get me this?’

‘Because you really enjoyed visiting here and I thought it would be nice for you to have a little souvenir to remember. And I thought that maybe you could put it on your set of keys to our new house.’

‘Oh, solnyshko, zvezda moya, you’re too good to me.’

‘I’m just showing you how much I love you.’

‘Well, I feel very loved right now. And.. I think that I would love to put them on my new house keys. When we get them of course.’

‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘I do. I’ll have to find you a keyring to put on your keys.’

‘Don’t worry about that just now. We have plenty of time for that later.’

‘I guess so.’

‘You can buy me something later.’

‘Okay.’

‘So what’s our next stop?’

‘The Ancient Agora. It was an old marketplace. It’s mostly ruins now but it’s still pretty impressive.’

‘It sounds interesting.’

‘You wanna go?’

‘Yeah. Lead the way, my darling.’

The Ancient Agora was stunning. A true masterpiece. The architecture was impressive and the buildings beautiful. It really captured what life would have been like in Ancient Greece. Helen really enjoyed walking around it.

Their next stop was the Roman Agora. Helen was surprised that there were two Agoras but Bucky told her that it was normal. The Roman Agora was just as stunning as the Ancient Agora. They passed the Tower of the Winds and all the other ruins before moving onto the last site. Hadrian’s Library. It was beautiful and she could imagine people reading here a long time ago when the library was in tact. She had a sudden image of Hermione reading in the Hogwarts Library and smiled fondly at the memory.

They left the Roman Agora and moved onto their final stop of the day. The Museum of Cycladic Art. It was filled with clay pots and various pieces of art. It was nothing like the art galleries she had been to before. There was no beautiful paintings or impressive sculptures but it was still worth seeing.

After walking around the museum they headed home and made dinner. After eating they watched a movie and cuddled on the couch before going to bed.

The next day they got up early, had breakfast and continued their sightseeing. Their first stop was the Temple of Olympian Zeus. It was truly magnificent and a fitting tribute to the King of the Gods. After exploring a bit and taking photos in front of it they moved onto their next destination.

The Panathenaic Stadium, the most recent part of it called Olympic Stadium in honour of the 1896 Olympic Games, was magnificent. It was the largest building in Ancient Athens and it was well worth a visit. Helen enjoyed exploring it. They even got to watch a show there. It was definitely one of the highlights of the trip.

Their next destination was the Byzantine Museum. It was filled with art from the Byzantine period as well as other periods such as the Medieval era. The art ranged from sculptures to paintings. Helen’s favourite part was the many mosaics. They were so detailed and beautiful. After exploring all the exhibits Bucky bought Helen a keyring from the gift shop. It depicted her favourite mosaic and she kissed him passionately in thanks.

After leaving the museum they moved onto their next destination. The Panaghia Kapnikaréa Church. It was a charming little church. It wasn’t a very big church. In fact it was tiny compared to the large churches in Rome but it was still beautiful. The paintings inside the church were even more beautiful. She really enjoyed visiting it.

After exiting the church they stopped off for a late lunch. They shared moussaka and feta cheese, both of which were surprisingly good. After finishing their food they headed to their final stop of the day. The Church of the Holy Apostles.

The church was beautiful. One of the best that Helen had seen so far. It was charming yet magnificent. The dome was covered in beautiful frescoes and the walls were filled with paintings of religious paintings.

After they finished looking at all the paintings they headed home. They had plans to relax for the rest of the day since they had been on the go pretty much the whole time since they started travelling. It was time that they had a relaxing day for once.

Right now Helen was lying on the couch with a blanket over her legs while Bucky was making them both a cup of tea. They were planning on watching a movie. Helen had chosen Casablanca as it was one of the movies that they saw in the cinema together. It was one of Helen’s favourite dates which was why the movie meant a lot to her. It wasn’t long after that date that Helen realised that she couldn’t live without Bucky. In fact after that date they both admitted that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They both knew it but they hadn’t admitted out loud until that moment.

And this was precisely why Casablanca held a special place in her heart.

Bucky came through holding two cups of tea in his hands. They smiled at each other lovingly and Helen kissed Bucky’s cheek when he sat down beside her. Bucky kissed her forehead in return before giving her one of the cups. She sipped it gratefully. She loved tea so much.

‘Hey, honey.’

‘Hey, babydoll. Did you pick a movie?’

‘I did.’

‘What movie did you pick, doll?’

‘Casablanca.’

‘Ah. One of my favourites.’

‘It’s one of mine too. Do you remember when we first saw it?’

‘I do. I took you to see it the day after it came out. Stevie was upset that we left him behind and we had to make him his favourite meal to make it up to him.’

‘Do you remember what we told each other?’

‘I do.’

-Flashback -

_It was near the end of November and the weather was positively chilly. The weather was so cold that Bucky refused to let Steve go outside in case he caught a cold. Steve grumbled at this and an argument soon broke out between the two men._

_‘You’re overreacting, Bucky!’ Steve yelled, his face flushed in anger._

_‘I am not, Stevie! You’ll catch a cold if you go outside and you know how dangerous that is for you!’ Bucky shouted, his tone just as angry._

_‘Stop being overprotective! I don’t need you worrying about me!’_

_‘Well, somebody needs to since you clearly have no care for your safety!’_

_‘I can look after myself, Bucky. I don’t need you to tell me what to do!’_

_‘Damn it, Stevie, I’m just lookin’out for ya!’_

_‘I’ll be fine, Buck. Stop worrying!’_

_‘Promise me that you won’t go outside then.’_

_‘You can’t expect me to stay cooped up in here all winter. I’ll die of boredom.’_

_‘Better than dying of pneumonia.’_

_‘I’m not gonna die, Buck.’_

_‘I know you’re not ‘cause you’re not going outside until I say so.’_

_‘And how long am I supposed to stay inside for?’ Steve asked with a huff._

_‘Just until the weather eases up.’_

_‘That’ll take ages!’_

_‘Tough! You’re staying inside until it’s safe for you.’_

_‘That’s bullshit, Bucky!’_

_‘It is not. You know that your lungs can’t take this cold air.’_

_‘Fine, I’ll stay inside. Will you shut up about it now?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘Good. I’m gonna take a nap now. Wake me up in a couple of hours.’_

‘Are you tired, punk?’

_‘Not really but if I’m gonna be stuck in here for ages then I have to find ways to pass the time.’_

_‘You’re such a punk.’ Bucky said, shaking his head in amusement._

_‘Jerk.’_

_‘I swear to god that punk gives me the biggest headache sometimes.’ Bucky said to Helen after Steve’s bedroom door closed._

_‘Yeah but you love him anyway.’_

_‘He’s still a punk.’_

_‘But he’s your punk.’_

_‘Yeah, he is. No one else’ll take him so he’s my responsibility.’_

_‘Stop kidding around. He’s your best friend. Stop acting like he’s a pain.’_

_‘But he is a pain. He’s a pain in my ass.’_

_‘I’m sure he says the same thing about you.’_

_‘Sounds like something he would say.’_

_‘See, you’re both as bad as each other.’_

_‘You don’t think I’m a pain, do you doll?’_

_‘Yes, I do.’_

_‘What? Babydoll, you wound me.’_

_‘I’m just kidding. You know that I love you.’_

_‘I do. And I love you too.’_

_‘So, what do you want to do for lunch?’_

_‘I was thinking that we could go out.’_

_‘What about Steve?’_

_‘He can take care of himself, darlin’.’_

_‘It’s not nice to leave him out, Bucky.’_

_‘I’m not having him third wheeling our date, sweetheart.’_

_‘We’re going on a date?’_

_‘Yeah, we are. I think it’s about time that we had another one.’_

_‘It has been a while.’_

_‘It has.’_

_‘So, where are you taking me?’_

_‘There’s a new movie out. I was thinkin’ that we could go see it.’_

_‘What’s it called?’_

_‘Casablanca. It’s a romance movie.’_

_‘Sounds fun. I’llput my shoes on and then we can go.’_

_‘Alright, doll.’_

_Half an hour later Helen and Bucky were sitting in the cinema, waiting for the movie to start._

_‘Are you sure that Steve’ll be okay about being left behind?’ Helen asked._

_‘Sweet thing, Steve will understand. He wouldn’t want to interrupt our date. He understands that sometimes we need time alone with each other.’_

_‘I still feel bad. I think a movie might have cheered him up.’_

_‘He’s not allowed outside anyway so I don’t know why we’re even discussing this.’_

_‘It’s not that cold today. He could have come with us.’_

_‘It’s not that cold to us, doll, but to Steve cold weather like this is brutal. If it gets into his lungs it could be dangerous.’_

_‘Does he even know that we’re gone?’_

_‘He’s sleeping, doll. He probably won’t even notice that we left.’_

_‘If you say so.’_

_‘I do say so. Now stop worrying about Steve and enjoy the movie.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_An hour and a half later the movie finished and Helen and Bucky were walking home._

_‘Did you enjoy the movie, sweetheart?’_

_Helen nodded. ‘I loved it. It was so romantic.’_

_‘It really was.’_

_‘The love between Rick and Ilsa was so pure. I wish that they ended up together in the end. They deserved a happy ending.’_

_‘That’s true. But life doesn’t work that way, doll.’_

_‘That won’t happen with us, will it?’_

_‘No, never. I want to spend forever with you, babydoll.’_

_‘I want that too. But what if we can’t have that?’_

_‘That will never happen. We’re meant to be together, Helen, and nothing will stand in the way of that.’_

_‘You think we’re meant to be together?’_

_‘I know we’re meant to be together. You’re my soulmate, Helen Evans. You are the love of my life, my everything.’_

_‘Oh, Bucky...’_

_‘Don’t cry, doll.’_

_‘They’re happy tears, Bucky. I never thought that this would happen to me. I never thought I’d find my soulmate. I never thought I’d get a happy ending.’_

_‘You’re amazing, doll. If anyone deserves a happy ending then it’s you.’_

_‘How about we have a happy ending together?’_

_‘Do you want that with me?’_

_‘Bucky, there’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I only want you. I love you so much. And if you’ll have me then I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.’_

_‘Of course I’ll have you, doll. From the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one for me. I will never let you go.’_

_‘I love you so much, Bucky.’_

_‘I love you too, Helen. I love you more than anything in this world.’_

‘ _Even Steve?’_

_Bucky chuckled. ‘Yeah, even Steve.’_

_‘Are you sure that you want me?’_

_‘I’m sure, doll. There’s no one else I want. You are my soulmate, my endgame. I only want to spend the rest of my life with you.’_

_‘I want that too. You’re the only one for me.’_

_‘Helen Evans, will you be my only girl?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘And will you spend the rest of your life with me?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘It’s not a proposal yet, doll, but it’s a promise of one. I’m going to marry you one day.’_

_‘I know. I can’t wait.’_

_‘Me neither, babydoll.’_

_‘I love you, Bucky Barnes.’_

_‘I love you too, my darling Helen.’_

-End flashback-

The memory ended with them sharing a passionate kiss and she smiled at the memory. They weren’t married yet but they would be. No matter how long they had to wait it would be worth it. As long as they had each other then they were happy.

The next day Bucky treated Helen to a breakfast in one of the restaurants. It was a very good breakfast and they were stuffed by the time they finished.

After breakfast they continued their sightseeing. Their first stop was the Zappeion Hall. It was a beautiful hall. The columns were impressive and Helen enjoyed visiting it. After leaving the hall they went to the National Garden, which was right behind the hall. They had a nice seat in the shade as they admired the greenery.

Their second stop was the Church of Demetrius Loumbardiaris. It was a charming little church with beautiful frescoes inside. Helen enjoyed visiting it.

After leaving their church they headed to their next destination. The Acropolis Museum. It held some of the most valuable and beautiful Ancient Greek art in the world. Helen enjoyed walking around and looking at all the magnificent paintings and sculptures. It was well worth the visit.

Their final stop of the day was the Acropolis, a hill that held many important and impressive ruins. The first building they visited was the Parthenon. It was the symbol of democracy in Athens and was dedicated to the Greek goddess Athena. The Temple of Athena Nike was also dedicated to the goddess of wisdom. Both were impressive and beautiful. The Erechtheion was dedicated to Poseidon, the god of the sea, as well as Athena. All of them were beautiful and were worth visiting.

Since all of their sightseeing was done they headed home and decided to relax for the rest of the day. They made some popcorn and put on a movie.

After the movie finished they made out on the couch for a bit before going upstairs and making love. They fell asleep basking in the afterglow, completely content in each other’s arms.


	23. Little Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky arrive in Romania, visit Charlie at his dragon sanctuary and then head off to Bucharest.

* * *

The next morning they left Athens and headed to their next destination. Bucky said that they wouldn’t be staying in Greece and Helen was excited to know where they were going. As usual Bucky wasn’t giving her any hints but did say that it would be their final destination.

‘How are we getting there?’

‘We’re gonna fly there.’

‘But I thought you said it was too risky for us to take a plane.’

‘You only live once, doll.’

‘Why can’t we take the bus?’

‘It would take too long.’

‘What about a boat?’

‘A plane is the fastest way to get there, lyubov.’

‘Are you sure you’re okay with taking a plane?’

‘I’m fine, solnyshko.’

‘You don’t have to pretend for me, Bucky.’

‘I’m not. I’m completely okay with this.’

‘What if someone sees us?’

‘No one will.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘I’ve taken precautions.’

‘If you say so.’

‘Don’t worry, babydoll. If someone does see us we can just use your invisibility cloak.’

‘That’s too risky, Bucky. People will get freaked out if we suddenly disappear.’

‘Right. I forgot about that.’

‘What if someone from HYDRA is on the plane?’

‘They can’t attack us while other people are there.’

‘Have you ever flown before?’

‘Not on these modern planes but I’ve flown in the war.’

‘Oh, yeah. Dum Dum was the pilot.’

‘A terrible one.’

‘I’m glad I never had to fly with him then.’

‘You should be. Steve threw up twice on one journey.’

‘How?’

‘Dum Dum did a loop de loop.’

‘Poor Steve.’

‘He got over it.’

‘If you say so.’

‘It was over 70 years ago, doll. He’s fine.’

‘I know.’

‘Come on, zaika. We need to get to the airport before we miss our flight.’

‘Do I get to know where we’re going?’

‘You will when we get to the airport.’

‘You’re not fun.’

‘I just want you to be surprised, doll. This is our last spot on our trip. I want it to be memorable.’

‘It will be, Bucky.’

‘Let me surprise you, solnyshko.’

‘Fine. You can surprise me.’

‘Thanks, zvezda moya.’

‘You’re welcome, honey.’

‘Keep walking, zaika. Our flight is in an hour and a half. We don’t want to miss it.’

‘Okay.’

Thankfully they didn’t miss their flight and were now enjoying the meal they served on the plane. It was an hour into their flight and they had another four hours to go so they ate their food and relaxed.

‘How come our flight is five hours?’ Helen asked.

‘It just is.’

‘We can’t be that far from wherever we’re going.’

‘You’d be surprised, lyubimaya. Sometimes places seem really close to each other on the map but in reality they’re hours, sometimes days away from each other.’

‘I can’t believe we’re going to Romania. We can visit Charlie while we’re here.’

‘That’s the plan, doll. We’re gonna stay with him for a few days before we move onto our final destination.’

‘Which is?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

‘Still?’

‘Yes.’

‘Fine, I won’t ask. But it’s only because I’m excited to see Charlie.’

‘I’m sure you’ll start asking after a couple of days.’

‘Maybe I will.’

‘I know you will, kiska. I know how curious you can be.’

‘Can you blame me for wanting to know where we’re going on our romantic trip?’

‘No but I’m still not telling you anything.’

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less, darling.’

‘Come on, lyubov. Can you blame me for wanting to surprise you?’

‘No, I can’t. In fact I love how romantic you can be.’

‘I’m just trying to show you how much I love you, babydoll.’

‘You show it very well. I love you too, you know.’

‘I know and I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.’

‘And I’ll never get tired of saying it.’

‘You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, solnyshko.’

‘I know. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me as well.’

‘You are my strength, my reason for living. I know that I can get through anything as long as I have you by my side.’

‘You’ll have me by your side for the rest of our lives.’

‘That’s all I want, zvezda moya.’

‘Me too.’

After talking for a bit Helen fell asleep and didn’t wake up until they had landed.

‘You know where Charlie lives?’ Helen asked as they walked through the airport.

‘Yeah. He gave me his address.’

‘Is he not picking us up?’

Bucky shook his head. ‘It’s too risky, doll. It’s better if we make our own way there.’

‘Okay. I trust you.’

‘Thanks, zaika.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘Come on, babydoll. We need to find a car to get us there.’

‘I’m coming.’

After leaving the airport and finding an abandoned car Helen and Bucky began their journey to Charlie’s dragon sanctuary. It would take them a couple of hours to get there so Helen relaxed while Bucky drove.

When they finally got there Charlie was standing at the entrance with a big smile on his face, ready to greet them.

‘Charlie!’ Helen squealed as she ran into his open arms.

‘Hey, Helen. It’s been a while, huh?’ Charlie said as he gave her a tight hug.

‘Yeah. It’s good to see you, Charlie.’

‘You too. How’s everyone? Is Mum doing alright?’

‘Mrs Weasley is her usual self and everyone else is fine. Ron and Hermione are enjoying wedded life together and Mr Weasley is loving his job as usual.’

‘That’s great.’

‘Thanks for letting us stay here, Charlie.’

‘It’s no problem. I’m happy to have you and Bucky here.’

‘How are the dragons?’

‘They’re good. Norberta is still here if you want to see her.’

‘Oh my god. Norberta. I almost forgot that she was here with you.’

‘Yeah, she’s here and she’s doing very well.’

‘Hagrid will be pleased to hear that.’

Just then Bucky walked up the path, carrying their bags and he smiled at Charlie in greeting. ‘Hey, Charlie. It’s good to see you.’

‘Hey, Bucky. How are you, man?’

‘I’m good. How are you?’

‘I’m fine. You excited to see the dragons?’

‘I am. Helen’s told me all about them and I can’t wait to see them. It’s like a dream come true. I never thought that dragons actually existed.’

‘Well, believe it because they’re real. You can go see them after you get settled in.’

‘Thanks, Charlie. We appreciate you letting us stay here.’

‘It’s no trouble, Bucky. You and Helen are family.’

‘Still, you didn’t have to let us stay.’

‘Nonsense. I love having you here.’

‘Well, we’re glad to be here then.’

‘Shall we go inside?’ Helen asked.

Charlie nodded. ‘Yeah. Come on in. I’ve prepared us some tea and scones.’

‘Mm, my favourite.’

‘I know. That’s why they’re on the table waiting for you.’

‘You’re too good to me, Charlie.’

‘You’re like a sister to me, Helen. I’d do anything for you.’

‘Thanks, Charlie. You’re like a brother to me and I love you.’

‘Right back at you, little red.’

After having tea and scones Helen and Charlie took Bucky to see the dragons. The brunette was really excited and Helen thought it was cute. She hadn’t seen Bucky this excited in a long time and it was nice to see.

‘Oh my god! They’re huge!’ Bucky exclaimed as soon as he saw the dragons.

‘Yeah, they’re pretty impressive.’

‘Are there different breeds?’

‘Yeah, there are ten different types of dragons though we only have seven of them here in the sanctuary.’

‘Seven. Wow.’

‘You impressed, honey?’

‘You bet I am. What are the different types called?’

‘The scarlet and gold dragons are called Chinese Fireballs. As their name suggests they breathe fire.’

‘That’s so cool. What about those green ones over there? What are they called?’

‘They’re called Common Welsh Greens. It shoots fire and has a melodic roar. They’re very common in Britain as their name suggests.’

‘They’re amazing.’

‘I’m glad you think so.’

‘What’s that big grey one called?’

‘That would be the Ukrainian Ironbelly. They’re the largest dragons in the world. Gringotts used to have one but it escaped because Helen, Ron and Hermione broke into the bank to steal Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup.’

‘Ah, yes. I remember her telling me that story.’

‘It’s a crazy one but they did what they had to do.’

‘I know they did. Where is the dragon now?’

‘No one knows.’

‘Could it have come here?’

‘It’s possible but there’s no way of knowing if it’s the same dragon.’

‘Well, wherever it is I hope it’s safe.’

‘So do I.’

‘It’ll be fine. Dragons are more than capable of taking care of themselves.’

‘That they are, Helen.’

‘Those green ones with the big gold horns. What are they called?’

‘They’re the Romanian Longhorns. Native to Romania if the name wasn’t obvious enough. Their horns were coveted for potions which meant that they almost became extinct. Thankfully breeding programmes were started to save them and they’re no longer endangered.’

‘I’m glad. They’re very impressive.’

‘Yeah, they’re pretty great.’

‘That silvery blue one over there is breathing blue fire. What’s it called?’

‘That would be the Swedish Short Snout. It usually lives alone in the snowy mountains of Sweden but we’ve managed to get a few here. And yes, they’re very famous for breathing that blue fire you just saw.’

‘It’s beautiful in a scary kind of way.’

‘That’s what most people say about it.’

Helen smiled at the sight of Bucky enjoying himself but the smile soon slid off her face when she saw a large black dragon coming towards them.

‘Uh, Charlie?’ She asked with a fearful expression on her face.

‘Yes, Helen?’

‘Why is that dragon coming straight for us?’

‘What dragon- oh!’

‘What?’

‘That dragon is Noberta.’

‘ _That’s_ Noberta?’

‘Yeah.’

‘She’s gotten very, um, big.’

‘Yeah, she’s fully grown now.’

‘Um, who’s Noberta?’ Bucky asked with a confused expression on his face.

‘Noberta is the dragon that Hagrid got in my first year at Hogwarts.’

‘I thought it was called Norbert.’

‘She was but only because Hagrid thought she was a boy. When Charlie noticed that she was a girl he renamed her Noberta.’

‘She’s very nice. I like her black scales.’

Charlie nodded. ‘Yes, they’re very famous for them.’

‘How dangerous are they?’ Bucky asked.

‘They’re not as dangerous as some of the other dragons here but they’re still pretty ferocious. The females even more so.’

‘Should we, uh, move out of the way then?’

‘Don’t worry. They don’t usually come any closer than this.’

As Charlie predicted Norberta didn’t come any closer and started eating some meat scraps instead. Before long Bucky’s attention was caught by something else. A dragon that was forever burned in Helen’s memory. The Hungarian Horntail.

‘What’s that scary looking black dragon over there?’ Bucky asked.

Charlie gave Helen a little smirk before answering. ‘That’s the Hungarian Horntail.’

‘You mean that’s the dragon that Helen faced in her fourth year?’

‘Yes.’

‘You didn’t tell me that it was so big and angry looking.’

‘It’s a dragon, honey. They’re all big and angry looking.’

‘But that one looks like it’s the meanest one.’

‘You’re right about that, Bucky. The Horntail is the most aggressive and vicious of them all, which also makes it the most dangerous. Thankfully Helen managed to outwit it before she got too burnt by it.’

‘Thank god for that.’

‘I’m fine, Bucky.’

‘I know.’

‘So, that’s all the dragon breeds we have here.’

‘What about the other breeds? What are they called?’

‘Well, there are three others. The Antipodean Opaleye, the Peruvian Vipertooth and the Hebridean Black.’

‘Wow.’

‘We should head inside now. It’s too dangerous for someone who has no experience with dragons to be here for much longer.’

‘Okay. Let’s go, Bucky.’

‘Coming, doll.’

Helen and Bucky stayed with Charlie for a few days before they left for the final destination of their trip. Bucky was going to miss the dragons. They were nothing like he had seen before and he was completely fascinated by them. But he promised Helen the most romantic trip of her life and he was going to finish it.

After saying goodbye to Charlie they drove off in their car. They arrived at their destination an hour and a half later. Helen spotted the welcome sign and excitedly read it.

‘We’re in Bucharest?’

‘Yeah, we are.’

‘What’s in Bucharest?’

‘Lots of things.’

‘That’s very vague.’

‘I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.’

‘I guess I will.’

Bucky parked their car in a secluded spot and they got out.

‘What do we do now?’ Helen asked.

‘We look for a place to stay.’

‘Do you have somewhere in mind?’

‘I have a few ideas.’

After settling into an abandoned apartment Bucky took Helen out for their first round of sightseeing. After walking through the streets of the Old Town, they stopped at their first destination. The Curtea Veche, an old palace that was mostly ruins now. After exploring the ruins they visited the Old Court Museum, which contained architects and pottery found amongst the ruins.

Their next stop was the National Museum of Romanian History. It contained magnificent objects such as the Romanian Crown Jewels and Pietroasele Treasures. It was a fantastic museum and well worth the visit.

Their third stop of the day was the Antipa Museum which contained displays of animal species. It was a fun place to visit and Helen was sad to leave it.

After leaving the museum they stopped off for lunch. They both had meatball soup, which they both found delicious.

After lunch they headed to their next stop. The Palace of the Parliament. It is the world’s second largest administrative building and the world’s heaviest building. It had more than 3,000 rooms and currently housed Romania’s parliamentary headquarters. It also housed the National Museum of Contemporary Art, which contained some lovely artwork.

After exploring the entirety of the building they left and went onto their next destination. The Romanian Athenaeum. It is the home to the George Enescu Philharmonic Orchestra and is the city’s most prestigious concert hall. The interior had painted gold leaf ceilings, cascading balconies and spiral marbled staircases. It truly was a work of art. The piece de resistance, however, was the 70 metre long and 3 foot high fresco that wound all the way around the hall. It depicted scenes from Romania’s history and was truly beautiful.

Their final stop of the day was the Stavropoleos Church. It was a cute little church that was built in 1724 by a Greek monk. Its entrance was lined with columns and the inside contained several frescoes and wood icons. It also had a library inside which contained books on Byzantine music. It was a beautiful church and Helen was glad that they visited it.

After leaving the church they headed home and made dinner. After eating they watched a movie before going to bed.

The next morning they continued their sightseeing after having breakfast. Their first stop of the day was Revolution Square which contained many important sights for them to see. After walking around the square for a bit they headed to their first destination.

They started off by visiting the Monument of Rebirth. Built in 2005, it included the names of the 1058 victims of the revolution and a bronze statue of the Romanian prime minister that was imprisoned by the Communist party. It was a magnificent sight but it was a little sad to look at considering all the lost lives it commemorated.

Moving on from the statue they headed to the National Museum of Art. It is the country’s leading art museum and it housed the world’s most complete collection of Romanian art. One of the galleries was called the Royal Collection, which contained art dating back to the 15th century. It also contained pieces by famous Romanian artists such as Theodor Aman, Nicolae Grigorescu and Gheorghe Tattarescu. It was a really beautiful collection.

The next collection in the museum was the European Gallery. It had fifteen rooms which contained pieces by artists such as El Greco, Monet, Rembrandt, Renoir and Rubens.

The modern collection contained sculptures by Milita Petrascu and Dimitrie Paciurea. One room was dedicated to Constantin Brancusi, one of the most influential sculptors of the 20th century.

Helen had fun visiting the museum and thought that it was well worth the visit.

After leaving the museum they headed to their next destination. The Arcul de Triumf. It’s made of wood and is dedicated to Romanian soldiers that fought in WWI. The arch is adorned by sculptures by famous artists such as Ion Jalea and Dimitrie Paciurea. Today it serves as the central point for military parades. It was beautiful and although it wasn’t as memorable as the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, it was still pretty impressive.

After taking a few pictures of the arch they moved onto their next stop. The Dimitrie Gusti National Village Museum. It was an open air museum and depicts the traditional way of life in Romania. There was 300 traditional buildings. Helen’s favourite buildings were the peasant houses, which had steeped thatched roofs. There were also thatched barns, heavy log cabins, various types of churches, workshops and mills. After walking around the whole village they visited the museum, which contained artefacts and pottery.

After leaving the village museum they stopped off for lunch. They had meatball soup and cabbage rolls, the latter being surprisingly very tasty.

After they finished eating they continued with their sightseeing and headed to the Cismigiu Gardens, the city’s oldest park. While there they rented a rowboat and rowed out to the middle of the lake. The sun was shining on them, casting them in a golden glow. Helen honestly felt like Rapunzel from the movie Tangled. Being in the lake reminded her of the scene where Rapunzel and Flynn were on the little boat in the lake surrounded by glowing lanterns. It was so romantic and she couldn’t help but feel like she was living in a movie right now.

After spending some time on the lake Helen and Bucky left the park and headed to another one. This one was called Carol Park and it was considered to be the most beautiful park in the city. After walking through the grounds they stopped off at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier and the Arenele Romane. Both were worth visiting and Helen enjoyed seeing them.

Their next stop of the day was the Bucharest Botanical Garden. It was 17 hectares and had more than 10,000 different species of plants. There was also various greenhouses and a museum. The highlight for Helen though was the abundance of flower beds, many of which included her favourite flowers.

Their final stop of the day was the Carturesti Carusel, a large bookshop in the centre of the Old Town. It had six floors filled with shelves of books, albums and DVDs. Helen and Bucky spent a couple of hours reading through the many books the shop had to offer. Bucky even bought a few for her and also selected some DVDs for them to watch.

After spending another hour at the bookshop Helen and Bucky headed home. Helen cooked them dinner while Bucky made them dessert. They ate in a comfortable silence until Bucky broke it.

‘Hey, doll?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you like it here?’

‘I do. It’s very peaceful and there’s lots to do.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Do you like it here, Bucky?’

‘Of course I do. I think it’s a great place to be.’

‘What’s wrong then?’

‘How do you know that there’s something wrong?’

‘Because I know you, honey.’

‘Right.’

‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I just like it here, that’s all.’

‘Why is that a problem?’

‘Because I kind of don’t want to leave.’

‘We can stay longer than a few days if you want. Maybe we could stay for a couple of more weeks.’

‘How about a couple of more months?’

‘Months? You really want to stay here that long?’

Bucky nodded. ‘I do. I like it here. I think staying here is good for us.’

‘But what about home? We’ll have to go back eventually.’

‘I know and we will. But for now I want us to stay here for a bit.’

‘What if someone find us? Are you okay with taking that risk?’

‘I don’t think anyone’s going to find us here, doll.’

‘What if they do?’

‘They won’t, solnyshko.’

‘But let’s just say that they do, would you be okay with that?’

‘As long as I’m able to keep you safe then I’m okay with anything.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I am. But what about you, zvezda? Would you like to stay here for a couple more months?’

‘Yeah, I think I would.’

‘So we’re staying?’

‘We’re staying.’

‘I love you so much, solnyshko moye.’

‘I love you too, honey. I love you so very much.’

‘Are you sure you’re okay with staying here?’

Helen nodded. ‘I am. I’m more than happy to just continue living in this bubble where it’s just the two of us.’

‘Me too, babydoll.’

‘To life in Bucharest.’ Helen toasted with a smile.

‘To life in Bucharest.’


	24. Cedric Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a nightmare about the graveyard incident Helen tells Bucky all about Cedric Diggory. It brings them closer.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Helen and Bucky had made the decision to stay in Bucharest for a while and things were going well. They had settled into a routine that was similar to their one back in Hogsmeade. Though they missed their friends it was good to get away for a bit and just have time to themselves. It was amazing being just the two of them. It felt right. Like it was always meant to be this way.

That didn’t mean that they were going to completely abandon their old life and all of their friends. Far from it. They were simply just enjoying spending time together just the two of them, without any interruptions. Of course they kept in touch with their friends. Helen chatted to Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Pepper and Natasha every day while Bucky talked to Steve on the phone most days. Helen also talked to Steve but she was trying to take a back seat so Steve and Bucky were able to become close again.

And they were. Bucky and Steve were closer than they had ever been. Even though they had only seen each other in person a handful of times since Bucky got his memories back they were as close as can be. The only problem was that Steve was a little annoyed with Bucky at the moment. The brunette refused to tell anyone where they were, not even Steve. Helen knew that it came from a place of fear and that Bucky’s paranoia was starting to get the better of him. He was afraid that if he revealed his location over the phone then someone would overhear and come for him. Helen tried to explain this to Steve but she knew that the blond was very hurt over his best friend’s secrecy. It caused a bit of tension whenever the two of them talked but it didn’t affect their friendship too much. Apart from that little blip everything was going okay and Helen could see that Bucky was in much lighter spirits.

Everything was perfect between them. They were enjoying the city and each other’s company and nothing had come in between them yet.Not HYDRA, not anyone.

The peaceful bliss did not last however. A couple of nights later Helen woke up screaming after a particularly horrible nightmare. Bucky startled awake beside her and immediately started panicking.

‘Doll? Solnyshko? Are you okay? Are you hurt?’ He asked frantically.

‘I’m fine, Bucky. It was just a nightmare.’

Bucky visibly calmed at that but still looked worried. ‘It sounded like a bad one. Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re as white as a ghost, zaika. You’re clearly not fine.’

‘I’m okay, honey.’

‘You’re not and it’s okay to be a little shaken up.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be sorry, zvezda. Don’t ever apologise for having a nightmare.’

‘Okay.’

‘You wanna tell me what it was about?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘How about I get you a glass of water and once you’ve calmed down a bit I’ll ask you again?’

‘Okay.’

Bucky gave her forehead a gentle kiss before kicking off the covers and leaving their bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of ice cold water.

‘Here you go, babydoll.’

Helen took the glass gratefully and took a big gulp. ‘Thank you.’

‘It’s no problem. You know I’d do anything for you.’

‘I know.’

‘You feelin’ up to telling me now?’ Bucky asked after Helen had finished all of her water.

‘I think so.’

‘Don’t force yourself, kiska. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘No, I want to tell you. It’s just a bit hard to get out.’

‘Take your time, doll.’

‘I dreamt about the graveyard again.’ Helen said after a few minutes of silence.

‘You mean when Voldemort got resurrected and that student got murdered?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You dream about that a lot. It must have shook you up real bad.’

‘It did. For a long time I couldn’t sleep without seeing Cedric die and his cold lifeless body lying there as Voldemort came back to life.’

‘It must have been really hard to see a fellow student get murdered. Especially since you were only fourteen at the time.’

‘Yeah, it was hard. I think the worst part of it was that Voldemort was out there, ready to cause death and destruction and no one from the Ministry would believe me when I told them that he was back. That dreadful feeling eased off after he was gone. I felt like I could breathe again because I knew that he could no longer harm people. He could no longer end lives, like he did to my mum and dad. And Cedric.’

‘How old was Cedric when he died?’

‘Seventeen.’

‘That’s so young. God, it’s awful that he had his life cut short like that.’

‘Yeah. He could have done so much good for the wizarding world but he died too young. Sometimes I wish that he was alive.’

‘You can’t save everyone, solnyshko. There was nothing you could have done to save Cedric.’

‘How much have I told you about Cedric?’

‘Not much. Why?’

‘Because there’s something you don’t know.’

‘What don’t I know?’

‘Cedric was my first crush.’

‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.’

‘No, it’s okay. I didn’t need to know.’

‘We promised that we’d share everything with each other and I’ve just kept something pretty big from you.’

‘It’s not that big, doll. It’s not like I ever told you who my first crush was.’

‘Out of curiosity, who was your first crush?’

‘Martha Waters. I was ten at the time and she just made me blush. She was very pretty. Not as pretty as you of course.’

‘That’s so sweet. I can just imagine little ten year old Bucky with bright red cheeks as he talked to his crush.’

‘You’re not upset about it?’

‘No. Why would I be? You dated lots of girls before I came along.’

‘I wouldn’t say dated. You’re the only person I’ve ever really dated properly.’

‘Fine, you had been with a lot of girls before you met me. It doesn’t bother me because I know that they don’t get to have you anymore. Only I do.’

‘Damn right, doll. I’m only yours.’

‘And I am only yours.’

‘So, uh, how old were you when you had a crush on Cedric?’

‘It started when I was thirteen. I had met him during a Quidditch game. He was the Seeker for Hufflepuff and I was the Seeker for Gryffindor. As soon as I saw him I just thought wow, this guy is handsome.’

‘Did you still like him when he died?’

‘I did.’

‘Ouch.’

‘It’s okay. I’m over it now. I have you and that’s all I need.’

‘Mm. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

‘So, um, what does Cedric look like?’

‘He was tall, handsome with light brown hair and grey eyes.’

‘Do you have a picture of him?’

‘I do. I made a memorial for Cedric so that I would never forget him or his sacrifice. I think it’s in my bag. Ah, here it is.’

Helen handed Bucky the picture ofCedric in his Quidditch uniform and he gently took it from her. He glanced at it for a bit before looking up at her with a rueful smile on his face.

‘He sure is handsome. I bet you two would have made a cute couple.’

‘God, no. He never saw me like that. He had a girlfriend, Cho. He asked her to the Yule Ball and everything. It really hurt at the time because I so desperately wanted him to ask _me_ to the ball.’

‘It must have hurt to see them together.’

‘It did but then a few years later I met you and everything worked out for the best.’

‘Was it love at first sight?’

‘Huh?’

‘Between you and Cedric. Was it love at first sight, for you at least?’

Helen shook her head with a smile. ‘I didn’t know what love at first sight was. Until you.’

Bucky smiled widely at that, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

‘Oh, babydoll...’ He choked out.

‘Don’t cry, honey.’

‘I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I’m just so happy.’

‘You are?’

‘Yeah, I am. You really fell in love with me as soon as you saw me?’

Helen nodded. ‘I did. I was drawn to you right away. I just didn’t realise that it was love at first sight until much later.’

‘I did too. Fell in love with you right away, I mean. It was definitely love at first sight for me.’

‘I love you so much, Bucky. You are the only man I’ve ever loved.’

‘Really? You didn’t love Cedric?’

‘No. It was just a crush. But with you, it’s true love. With you, it’s a love that I’ve never felt before.’

Bucky wiped away the tears streaming down his face before pulling Helen into a tight hug. Helen hugged back right away, throwing her arms around Bucky’s neck.

‘I love you too, solnyshko. I love you so very much. You are my only love.’

‘You’re my only love too.’

‘Are you feeling better now, doll?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You want to go back to bed?’

‘Only if we don’t have to go back to sleep right away.’

‘Zvezda, what are you suggesting?’

‘You know what I’m suggesting, darling.’

‘Are you sure you’re in the mood, lyubov?’

‘Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘You just had a bad nightmare, doll.’

‘I’m fine, Bucky.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes. Make love to me. Ravish me.’

‘As you wish, lyubimaya.’

Helen grinned in delight when Bucky picked her up and carried back to their bedroom. He threw her onto the bed before tearing off his pyjama bottoms. Helen’s heart fluttered in anticipation as Bucky crawled up onto the bed and hovered over her.

‘You sure you want to do this?’

‘Your concern is sweet, Bucky, but you don’t have to worry. I’m more than sure that I want to do this. Touch me. _Please_.’

‘With pleasure, doll.’

Helen moaned when she felt Bucky’s warm fingers snake their way under her nightgown. He had it off her body and onto the floor in one swift motion and she felt herself grow wet at the show of strength.

‘God, doll, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?’

‘You know it is.’

‘You’re so fucking sexy, zaika. I can’t get enough of you.’

‘Bucky...’

‘What is it, kiska?’

‘I want you.’

‘Yeah? You want my mouth or you want me to slide right in?’

‘I want your mouth. I want your mouth on my pussy.’

‘As you wish, babydoll.’

Bucky pushed Helen’s thighs further apart and leaned down and sucked on her wet folds.

‘God, Bucky! That feels so good.’

Bucky smirked before swirling his tongue around her clit, causing Helen to moan loudly. He alternated between harsh sucks and soft laving of his tongue until he tasted her release. He let out a happy moan before lapping it all up.

‘That was so good.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘God, you’re so good at that. I come so hard every time.’

‘I’m glad. You taste so sweet, doll.’

‘Alright. Now get in me.’

‘You’re not tired?’

‘No but I will be after you make love to me.’

‘Okay, zaika. Let me get a condom.’

‘Hurry.’

Bucky grinned at her before reaching an arm out and taking a condom from his bag. He rolled it onto his hardened member and gently pushed into her tight wet heat.

They both moaned at the pleasure being joined together. Bucky gently thrust into her as they chased their releases.

‘Oh god, _Bucky_.’

‘Bozhe moy, you feel so good.’

‘Harder, Bucky.’

‘Fuck, I love feeling you around me.’

‘Oh yes, you fill me so well.’

‘Cum for me, zaika. Cum around my cock.’

‘Oh, god. _Yes_ , Bucky.’

‘Fuck, doll. I’m gonna cum.’

‘God. Me too.’

A few seconds later they both found their releases and they sighed in pleasure.

‘It really does get better every time we do it.’ Helen said after they cleaned up and put their pyjamas back on.

‘Yes, it really does.’

‘Thank you for being so understanding.’

‘It’s no problem, doll. You’ve supported me through all of my nightmares. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t support you through yours.’

‘You’re amazing and I’m so lucky to have you.’

‘I’m the lucky one, solnyshko.’

‘We’re both lucky. It was a miracle that we found each other again.’

‘A miracle that I’m so thankful for.’

‘Me too.’

‘I don’t know what I’d do without you, zvezda moya.’

‘Same here.’

‘We’ll never have to worry about being apart again.’

‘How do you know?’

‘We’re meant to be together, lyubimaya. Nothing could ever tear us apart.’

‘You sound so sure.’

‘That’s because I am, doll. We’re soulmates and nothing can ever take soulmates away from each other.’

‘What about HYDRA? They took you away from me before.’

‘They may have taken me away before but I found my way back to you. And if we get separated again then the same thing will happen. We will always find our way back to each other.’

‘You’re right. We would find our way back to each other. I just couldn’t take being away from you again. I couldn’t take losing you again.’

‘You will never lose me. I will always be by your side.’

‘And I will always be by yours.’

‘I love you so much, prelest moya.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

Bucky kissed the top of Helen’s head as she snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on Bucky’s muscled chest. They fell asleep soon after that, completely content in each other’s arms.


	25. Innocent But Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go terribly wrong when Bucky is framed for the bombing in Vienna.

* * *

A new month began which marked the second month that Helen and Bucky had been staying in Bucharest. Things were going well. They had lived in relative peace while here and it was refreshing. It was nice to know that they could live in a busy city without anything bad happening. It boosted Bucky’s confidence and you could see that he was a little less tense and paranoid.

Of course Bucky couldn’t relax completely. He took his duty of protecting Helen very seriously and he wasn’t going to let his guard down just because things were going well. It was too risky to do so. If he was unfocused and Helen got kidnapped or hurt as a result then he’d never forgive himself.

Today Helen and Bucky were relaxing. Bucky decided that they needed a day where they didn’t leave the house at all and Helen thought that it was a good idea. Bucky needed to relax. He was far too tense whenever they went out so a day in would be good for him. He needed to let his guard down for once. It wasn’t healthy to be constantly paranoid and on alert.

Helen was currently making them lunch. Bucky had requested vegetable soup just like his ma used to make and Helen did her best to recreate the recipe. They only had Bucky’s memories to work with but he did say that it looked just like his ma’s soup so far which was good.

‘How’s the soup comin’ along, sugar?’

‘It’s going well, I think.’ Helen replied as she stirred the soup with a wooden spoon.

‘Well, it smells amazing, doll.’

‘Thanks, honey. Let’s just hope that it tastes as good as it smells.’

‘It will, zaika. You’re an amazing cook.’

‘Thanks, Buck.’

‘No problem.’

‘Will you go set the table? The soup will be ready soon.’

‘Of course, zvezda.’

Helen smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bucky grabbed her gently by the waist and kissed her firmly on the lips.

‘You missed.’ Bucky said with a grin after they broke apart.

‘But you didn’t.’

‘I never miss.’

‘No, you don’t. Now go set the table.’

‘Your wish is my command, kiska.’

Helen grinned as Bucky walked away. She loved him so much and she was so thankful that she got this time with him. She never thought that she would see him again and here they were spending their lives together like they always wanted. It was a dream come true and Helen half expected to wake up one day alone in a world where Bucky never came back to her.

But he did come back to her and this life they had together was no dream. It was a reality. It was truly a miracle and Helen thanked the person or people that had granted them this wonderful second chance. It was truly more than she ever hoped for.

  
‘I’ve set the table, doll.’ Bucky said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

‘Thanks, honey.’

‘You’re welcome. How’s the soup doin’?’

‘It’s almost ready.’

‘Mm. I can’t wait to taste it.’

‘It’ll be just a little bit longer.’

‘Okay, dorogusha.’

‘Why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring the soup over when it’s ready?’

‘Alright, zaika.’

A few minutes after Bucky had sat down the soup was ready and Helen dished it into two large bowls and brought it to the table.

‘How is it?’ She asked after Bucky had taken his first spoonful.

‘It’s amazin’, doll. It tastes just like my ma’s.’

‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘I don’t like it, kiska. I love it.’

‘Well, I’m glad you love it then.’

‘You’re such a good cook, doll. I love everything that you make. You could open your own restaurant and become a chef.’

‘I don’t think I’m good enough for that, Bucky.’

‘Yes, you are, solnyshko. You’re the best cook I know.’

‘Even better than Mrs Weasley?’

‘My zvezda’s cooking is much better.’

‘You’re just saying that to be nice.’

‘I’m really not. You could even rival my ma’s cooking and she was an amazing cook. If you opened your own restaurant then people would come for miles just to have your food. They would be lining up at the door for it and the queue would be miles long.’

‘I don’t know if I could though.’

‘You can do anything you put your mind to, prelest moya.’

‘So can you.’

‘I don’t know about that.’

‘Why not?’

‘I might never be free of HYDRA, solnyshko moye.’

‘Don’t say that. We’ll find a way to get rid of the trigger words.’

‘And if we don’t?’

‘Then we’ll just have to get rid of anyone who knows them.’

‘I want to be free, doll. I don’t want them to have control over me anymore.’

‘They will never control you again, Bucky.’

‘Yes, they can. All they have to do is say the goddamn words and I’m a mindless machine again.’

‘They won’t ever find us.’

‘How can you know that?’

‘HYDRA isn’t as strong as it once was. Steve took them down with the Helicarriers and Nat exposed all of their secrets. They don’t have enough manpower to find you again. You’re probably the last thing on their mind right now. They’ll likely be focused on getting back to where they were before Project Insight failed.’

‘To get back there they have to have me.’

‘They’ll never find us, Bucky. You’ve made sure that no one can find us if we don’t want them to.’

‘What if that isn’t enough?’

‘Where is all this worrying coming from? You’re usually the calm one. You were the one who told me that HYDRA would never find us. So what’s changed?’

‘I, uh, had a nightmare a couple of nights ago.’

‘About HYDRA?’

‘Yeah. They took you from me. They kidnapped you and hurt you and I could do nothing about it. You were taken from me just like that and I couldn’t get you back. I lost you to them.’

‘Bucky, that will never happen.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘How?’

‘Because you would never let anything bad happen to me.’

‘It happened in my nightmare.’

‘That’s just because you were afraid of losing me and it projected into your dreams.’

‘What if it’s not just a dream? What if they take you from me?’

‘No one can ever take me away from you, honey.’

‘You can’t know that.’

‘Weren’t you the one who said that we can always find our way back to each other? Do you not believe that anymore?’

‘Of course I still believe that.’

‘Then why are you so worried?’

‘I just don’t want to lose you.’

‘You will never lose me, Bucky. We’re meant to be together and we will always find our way back to each other. No matter how many times we get separated we will always find a way back to each other. Nothing can tear us apart for long.’

‘I just don’t want you to get hurt.’

‘I’m safe as long as I’m with you,’

‘What if they get you while we’re sleeping? I’ll never know until morning and by then you’ll be long gone.’

‘That won’t happen, Bucky.’

‘But what if it does?’

‘I think that we need to cut our stay here short and head back to Hogsmeade.’

‘But we’re having fun living here.’

‘You’re paranoid and anxious. I think it’s safe to stay that living here has stopped becoming enjoyable for you.’

‘I guess you’re right.’

‘You know that we have to go home, Bucky. You’re panicking over me getting kidnapped or hurt. You haven’t done that this whole entire trip. It’s time for us to go to a place where you know I’ll be safe.’

‘You’re right. We have to go.’

‘We’ll start packing tomorrow. I want to enjoy one last day here with you.’

‘That sounds nice.’

‘Where do you want to go?’

‘How about we go to a fancy restaurant and then finish off with a romantic walk in the park?’

‘That sounds perfect.’

After finishing their soup and washing up Helen and Bucky watched a movie. When the movie ended they took a shower and got dressed in their fanciest outfits. Bucky had booked a reservation at Bucharest’s finest restaurant, which shocked Helen a little considering how paranoid Bucky was being at the moment.

He shrugged it off when she asked him about it and didn’t look too concerned.

‘Are you sure? I know that today hasn’t been easy for you.’

‘I’m fine, doll.’

‘Bucky, you were panicking about me being kidnapped a few hours ago. How can you suddenly be okay?’

‘I want to treat you, zvezda moya.’

‘I know you do but we don’t have to go to a restaurant.’

‘Yes, we do. It’s our last proper night here. We deserve to end it with a bang.’

‘Why did you book a reservation though?’

‘You can’t get in this restaurant without one, babydoll.’

‘But you’ll have given your name. What if HYDRA finds us that way?’

‘I’ve given a fake name, zaika. There’s nothing to worry about.’

‘You were about to have a full blown meltdown over me getting kidnapped. I think there’s definitely something to worry about.’

‘Don’t worry about that, love. We’ll be out of here before we know it and then you’ll be safe.’

‘Isn’t going to a restaurant a little too risky?’

‘I’ve made it as risk free as possible, kiska.’

‘I thought you said that going out was too much of a risk now.’

‘We‘ll only be out for a couple of hours, milaya. Nothing can happen in that time.’

‘Plenty can happen in two hours, Bucky.’

‘No one can attack us in a restaurant. Not unless they want to expose themselves. We’ll be fine.’

‘You’re bringing a gun, aren’t you? That’s why you’re so calm.’

‘How dare you accuse me of bringing only one?’

‘I should have known you’d bring multiple weapons.’

‘Anything to keep you safe, solnyshko.’

‘How many guns do you have?’

‘Three guns, three knives.’

‘Isn’t that going a little overboard?’

‘Nothing is too much when it comes to your safety, lyubimaya.’

‘There’s nothing I can say to stop you bringing them, is there?’

‘No, there isn’t.’

‘Just keep them hidden. I don’t want you scaring people unless it’s absolutely necessary.’

‘You have my word, doll.’

‘Alright. I trust you.’

‘Thanks, milaya.’

‘No problem.’

‘Are you ready to go, prelest moya?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Come on then, lyubov.’

‘Lead the way, honey.’

As Bucky predicted no one attacked them at the restaurant and they were able to have a quiet romantic meal together. It seemed that there was no sight of HYDRA, which calmed Bucky’s nerves a little. It was the perfect way to spend their last night.

After they finished their meal they took a walk through the park. The moonlight was shining down through the trees, casting them in an ethereal glow. It reminded Helen of the time they danced under the moonlight in the park right before Bucky had shipped out. From the look on Bucky’s face it seemed that he remembered that time too.

‘May I have this dance, my lady?’ He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

‘You may.’ She replied, taking his hand and relishing in the warm feeling it caused.

‘This is very familiar, isn’t it? Dancing under the moonlight like this.’ Bucky said as he pulled her close, one hand landing on her waist while the other gripped her hand tighter.

‘Yes, it is.’

‘At least this time I won’t be shipping out for war.’

‘Thank goodness for that.’

‘I’ll never do anything like that again, doll.’

‘Sometimes we have to fight, Bucky. It would have been wrong of you not to go. You had to do your part to save the world.’

‘If I had never gone then I wouldn’t have fell from the train and we could have been reunited a lot sooner.’

‘It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, honey. What matters is that we’re together now. Who cares how long it took for us to reunite? We have and that’s all that matters.’

‘But if I had just stayed with you and Steve then HYDRA wouldn’t have got a hold of me and I wouldn’t have become a monster.’

‘You have never been and you never will be a monster.’

‘HYDRA forced me to be one.’

‘What happened to you was all their doing. They brainwashed you into committing horrible acts and even though you did do them it’s not your fault. You never would have done them if they hadn’t broken you first. HYDRA are the real monsters, Bucky, not you.’

‘How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?’

‘Because I know you better than anyone and love you more than anything.’

‘You’re too good to me, zaika.’

‘I’m not. I’m just treating you the way you deserve.’

‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you, solnyshko, but I’m glad that the gods have deemed me worthy of you.’

‘There’s no one I’d rather be with.’

‘Right back at you.’

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, zvezda moya. I love you so very much.’

‘Since we’re on the subject of love I’ve been thinking about something.’

‘What is it, doll?’

‘I’ve been thinking about the promise I made you.’

‘What promise?’

‘I promised you that as soon as the trip was over that we’d get married.’

‘You said that we’d only do that if we found a way to get rid of the trigger words.’

‘Well, I’m tired of waiting. I don’t see why we should delay getting married because of it.’

‘Babydoll, what are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that we should get married after we get back to Hogsmeade. We can plan the wedding and invite all our friends and family to it. Steve can be your best man and Hermione can be my maid of honour. The Weasleys will be there and the Avengers too. We can have our dream wedding in only a matter of months.’

‘Are you being serious?’

‘If it’s something that you want, then yes.’

‘Solnyshko moye, of course it’s something I want. I’ve wanted to marry you for so long. This is a dream come true.’

‘So we’re doing it then?’

‘We’re doing it. Let’s plan our wedding.’

‘God, I’m so happy right now.’

‘Same. I feel like I could burst with joy at any moment.’

‘We should get back to the apartment. I think we have some celebrating to do.’

‘What kind of celebrating?’

‘You know what kind.’

‘Then let’s hurry, doll. I’ve been dying to get you out of that dress all night.’

‘Such a charmer.’

‘Only for you, my love.’

After returning to the apartment and having passionate and tender sex they fell asleep in each other’s arms, completely unaware of the storm that was about to fall upon them.

The next day they spent a lazy morning in bed, alternating between making love and cuddling. They got up at around noon and starting packing. Bucky had booked them a flight to London for tomorrow morning so they had plenty of time until they had to leave.

After getting dressed Helen started preparing them lunch while Bucky went to the market to buy some plums. He had ran out of them last night and wanted to buy more for the journey tomorrow.

He had to leave Helen alone in the apartment to go to the market, which set his nerves on fire. Panic bubbled inside him and threatened to spill out. He couldn’t relax the entire time he was at the market. The longer he left Helen the more likely it was that she would be taken away from him. If he wasn’t there to protect her then he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. They had agreed to take on HYDRA together, knowing that their combined skills would make it easier to defeat them. Facing them on their own would be too risky. HYDRA knew how to catch people off guard and could easily use that to their advantage if you were alone. He couldn’t risk Helen being kidnapped so he walked briskly to the market. The faster he walked the sooner he could get back to Helen.

He reached the stall that sold plums and quickly asked for some.

‘Ce fac ei? Sunt bune? Dă-mi șase, mulțumesc.’ (How are they? Are they good? Give me six, thank you.)

After buying the plums he turned around to head home but stopped in his tracks when he felt eyes on him. He spotted the newsstand vendor looking nervously at him and his blood ran cold. Did this man recognise him? Was he HYDRA? He was about to run back to the apartment when he saw the headline on the newspaper.

“Winter Soldier cautat pentru Bombardmentul din Viena.”

Bucky tensed. It seemed like he couldn’t escape from his past. Even though he had never been to Vienna they were still finding a way to blame him for the bombing that occurred there. Was this HYDRA’s way of drawing him out? Or was it someone else who was after him? Either way he had to get out of here. It definitely wasn’t safe here anymore. He had to get back to Helen and they had to leave for Hogsmeade right now. The thought of Helen spurred him on and he ran back to their apartment.

Meanwhile Helen had no idea what was going on and thought that she was completely safe at the apartment. Her guard was down so she didn’t even look up when she heard movement in the apartment. She just assumed that it was Bucky returning from the market.

Which was why she got a shock when a voice that wasn’t Bucky’s spoke.

‘Helen, thank god. They haven’t got you.’

Helen’s head snapped up in shock at hearing Steve’s voice.

‘Steve?!’

‘Yeah, it’s me.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘There’s been an incident. We have to get you and Bucky out of here right now.’

‘Steve, you’re scaring me.’

‘I know but you have to trust me. We have to leave now.’

‘What’s going on, Steve? Why do we have to leave?’

‘Bucky’s been framed for the bombing of the UN.’

‘What?!’

‘I know that Bucky didn’t do it but the authorities think he did and they’re coming for him as we speak.’

‘How did this happen? Why do they think Bucky did it?’

‘He was photographed right outside the UN.’

‘I don’t remember visiting the UN. Where is it?’

‘Vienna.’

‘Bucky and I didn’t go to Vienna.’

‘The authorities don’t know that.’

‘Well, they should.’

‘We’ll get him out of this, Helen. We’ll make sure that they know he’s innocent.’

Helen opened her mouth to say something but she closed it when she heard the front door open and close. Bucky was back.

‘Hey, Bucky. You still remember me?’ Steve asked gently.

‘You’re Steve. You’re my best friend. Of course I remember you.’

‘I know you’re nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But we’re gonna fix it, Buck.’

‘I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore.’

‘Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they’re not planning on taking you alive.’

‘That’s smart. Good strategy.’

‘This doesn’t have end in a fight, Buck.’

‘It always ends in a fight.’

‘Bucky...’ Helen said fearfully, grabbing his hand tightly.

‘It’s alright, doll. We’re gonna get out of here.’

‘Don’t leave me.’

‘I would never.’

‘We gotta get you two out of here.’ Steve said, his body tense.

‘3 seconds!’ Sam yelled over the intercom.

‘Get ready to run, solnyshko.’

‘Breach! Breach! Breach!’ Sam screamed as a grenade smashed through the window.

With quick reflexes Bucky kicked it to Steve who smothered it with his shield.

Chaos soon descended as cops burst into the apartment. Bucky kept Helen close to him at all times, dutifully protecting her from any harm.

‘Zvezda, you’ve got to get out of here.’ Bucky said as he slammed a cop into the wall.

‘I’m not going anywhere without you.’

‘Just stick to the plan, doll, and we’ll be out of here together in no time.’

‘Okay.’

‘If anything goes wrong stay with Steve.’

‘I told you I’m not going anywhere without you.’

‘I need to keep you safe, lyubimaya. Promise me that if they get me that you’ll stay with Steve.’

‘I promise.’

‘I love you, zvezda moya. No matter what happens never forget that I love you.’

‘I love you too, Bucky, and you better not forget it.’

‘I could never.’

‘Buck, stop! You’re gonna kill someone.’ Steve yelled as Bucky knocked out another cop.

Bucky growled and pushed Steve to the ground before slamming his metal fist into the floor.

‘I’m not gonna kill anyone.’

Bucky grabbed his backpack and threw it out the window. He grabbed Helen and pushed him behind her.

‘When we get out of the apartment, put on your invisibility cloak.’

‘Why?’

‘So they don’t see you.’

‘I can handle them, Bucky.’

‘Just do it.’

‘Bucky...’

‘ _Please_. I can’t lose you.’

Helen nodded. ‘Okay. I’ll do it.’

‘Thank you.’

Bullets fly at them and Steve blocks them with his shield. Bucky then shoves Steve out of the way and knocks a cop over. He held up his metal hand to repel bullets before slamming another cop into the shelves.

Helen threw on her invisibility cloak and followed Bucky out of the apartment, with Steve hot on her heels. Helen watched as a frantic Bucky laid into all the cops. It seemed that they were in the clear so far. Bucky was successful in evading the cops and Helen remained hidden under her invisibility cloak.

Unfortunately this didn’t last very long. Just as Bucky swung over the bannister Helen was grabbed by strong arms and dragged into an empty apartment. Even more unfortunate was the fact that neither Steve nor Bucky noticed she was gone as they were too preoccupied with fighting off the police.

As Helen was knocked unconscious and thrown in the back of a van Bucky had jumped onto the top of the roof, grabbing his backpack and running across it. But before he could get very far though he was waylaid by someone clad in a black suit. They slammed into Bucky, causing him to fall to the ground.

The fingers of the suit extended, revealing sharp claws, which they began attacking Bucky with. He did his best to fight back but is kicked into a wall, knocking the breath out of him for a second. The claws come flying at him again and he narrowly manages to avoid being slashed by them and holds up a metal bar to protect himself.

Meanwhile Steve was watching all of this from the ledge.

‘Sam, southwest rooftop.’ He said into his comms.

‘Who the hell’s the other guy?’ Sam asked.

‘About to find out.’ Steve replied before jumping down onto the rooftop.

The other guy slashed his claws at Bucky but Bucky stopped him by grabbing his wrists. Suddenly a soldier from the helicopter flying above them fired a machine gun but it bounced off the other guy’s armoured suit.

‘Sam.’

‘Got him.’ The dark skinned man said, pushing the helicopter off course.

Before Steve could reach him Bucky broke free from his attacker, slung his bag on his back and began to run. He then jumped down a level and Steve and the other guy followed him. Steve ran after his friend frantically, unable to catch up as Bucky jumped down and landed in an underpass. But Steve wasn’t going to give up. He knew he had to reach Bucky before the man in the black armoured suit did. He had to keep Bucky safe.

Chasing Bucky through the traffic Steve eventually hijacked a car, smashing the windshield before throwing the driver out and driving off.

Bucky is a little bit ahead, jumping over speeding cars and evading capture. The man in the black cat suit was chasing after him, managing to keep up with him despite how fast Bucky was running.

Steve gasped as the cat guy as Sam had taken to calling him jumped onto the car he was driving. He tried to swerve the car to knock him off but no matter what he did the guy managed to stay on.

‘Sam, I can’t shake this guy.’

‘Right behind you.’

Steve sighed in frustration as several police cars joined the chase. It was going to be hard to shake them all off. Luckily he managed to avoid one of the cars and drove on. He had to get to Bucky. He couldn’t let them take him. He didn’t deserve this. He was innocent. He should be with Helen right now, living their happily ever after. Not being chased by the police.

Up ahead Bucky reached a fork in the road and gets stuck in the middle of the oncoming traffic. He leapt over a barrier as Steve followed him. Above him Sam shook his head as Steve drove right threw the barrier, completely destroying it. Why couldn’t he ever learn that destroying stuff wasn’t the answer?

Meanwhile a motorbike sped towards Bucky and he grabbed the handlebar, spinning the bike around in midair and throwing the rider off. He got on the bike and drove away, sending cars careering out of the way.

Steve follows him closely with cat guy still holding onto the back of his car. They all rocket into another underpass as Sam flies into it.

Suddenly cat guy jumped off of Steve’s car and landed onto Bucky’s motorbike. Bucky eventually managed to throw him off and continued to drive away. Cat guy grabbed onto Sam’s leg instead who was unable to shake him off. Bucky threw a sticky bomb and blew up the roof at the end of the underpass, bringing down lots of rubble.

Cat guy leapt off of Sam and threw Bucky off his motorbike. Steve swerved out of the way of the rubble and ran out of his car before throwing cat guy off of Bucky. Armed police arrive and surround them just as Bucky got to his feet. Luckily Rhodey in his War Machine armour arrived and told them to stand down.

‘Tony’s pissed at you, by the way.’ He said to Steve.

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less.’

‘You’re in a lot of trouble, Cap. Ross wants you and Sam thrown in jail and is threatening to bring up the Accords again.’

‘What’s gonna happen to Bucky?’

‘They’re taking him in to custody.’

‘But he’s innocent.’

‘Not everyone sees it that way.’

Just then cat guy took off his mask and Rhodey gave a little bow, which confused Steve.

‘Your highness.’

Bucky is pushed to the ground by cops while Steve looks on worriedly. He failed Bucky. He couldn’t protect him. God, he was such a bad friend.

‘Uh, Cap?’

‘Yes, Sam?’

‘We’ve got another problem.’

‘What is it?’

Sam stepped close to Steve and lowered his voice. ‘Helen’s not here.’

‘What?’

‘Keep your voice down. If Bucky hears this he’ll freak out and we don’t need that right now.’

Steve nodded in understanding. ‘What do you mean Helen’s not here?’

‘I called out for her but she didn’t reply.’

‘Maybe she is here.’

‘Don’t be stupid, Steve. Helen always responds when we ask her where she is while she’s under the invisibility cloak.’

‘Of course. Did you search the surrounding area?’

‘Yeah. No sign of her.’

‘Shit. This is not good.’

‘Understatement. Where do you think she is?’

‘She was with us on the stairwell in the apartment building.’

‘Do you think someone took her?’

‘Who would take her? There was only police in the stairwell. They had no reason to take her. Plus she was under her invisibility cloak no one could see her.’

‘Maybe it fell off.’

‘Maybe but that doesn’t explain why she suddenly disappeared.’

‘I don’t know who would take her, Cap, but it is the most likely option. Helen wouldn’t disappear of her own accord. She would never leave Bucky.’

‘But who would take her?’

‘HYDRA, maybe.’

‘I don’t think it was them. I certainly didn’t see anyone who looked like they could be HYDRA that was on the stairwell.’

‘So if it wasn’t HYDRA, then who is it?’

‘I don’t know but I can bet we’re gonna find out.’

‘Do you think we’ll find her?’

‘Tony will.’

‘I hope so, Cap. I don’t want to lose Helen.’

‘Neither do I.’

Steve watched as they hauled Bucky into a prison pod. He’s heavily restrained which causes Steve to sigh. Bucky didn’t deserve this. He was innocent. Why couldn’t they see that? Why couldn’t they admit that they didn’t know who did it so they were just blaming the most likely candidate? How could they be so stupid? Bucky had broken free of HYDRA. He didn’t kill people anymore. He was just a man trying to live a life with his fiancée.

His fiancée who was now missing, most likely kidnapped by an unknown force.

Things were certainly looking bleak. Bucky had been arrested for a crime he didn’t commit and Helen had been kidnapped. And there was nothing Steve could do to stop it. His two best friends were in trouble and he couldn’t help them. He had never been this helpless.

Things had never been worse and Steve didn’t know what to do. For once he didn’t have a plan. For once he had lost all hope. For once there was nothing he could do. He had failed.


	26. Helmut Zemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is taken into custody by the UN. He is reverted back to the Winter Soldier by the doctor evaluating him, leading to a disaster.

* * *

Steve was currently in the back of an SUV with Sam and the guy in the black cat suit, whose name was actually T’Challa. Bucky was in a truck ahead of them and Steve hoped that he was okay.

‘So, you like cats?’ Sam asked T’Challa.

‘Sam.’ Steve reprimanded.

‘What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don’t wanna know more?’

Steve sighed. ‘Your suit .... it’s Vibranium?’

T’Challa narrowed his eyes at him. ‘The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you .... as both warrior and king .... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?’

Steve didn’t reply. He had no answer to that. He just hoped that Bucky’s innocence would be proven soon. It was the only way that they were going to get out of this mess.

Soon they arrived at their destination and Steve watched as Bucky’s pod was carried away by a forklift. With once last glance in Bucky’s direction he walked towards Sharon who was standing next to a grey haired man with Sam and T’Challa at his side.

‘What’s gonna happen to him?’ He asked in worry.

‘Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.’ The grey haired man said.

‘This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.’ Sharon told them.

‘Does Bucky get a lawyer?’

Ross chuckled. ‘Lawyer. That’s funny.’

Sam frowned. ‘Well, I wasn’t laughing.’

‘Follow me, gentlemen. Oh, and see that their weapons are locked up. We don’t need them trying to break Barnes out.’

‘I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.’

Steve took one last look at Bucky before following everyone else inside.

The three of them followed Ross and Sharon to a covered skywalk.

‘You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?’ Ross told them.

‘I don’t intend on going anywhere.’ T’Challa said.

They entered the office and Ross gave them a final glance before leaving. A few seconds later the door opened and Natasha walked through. She had a frown on her face.

‘For the record, this is what making things worse looks like.’ She said.

‘You know why I had to go after him.’

‘I know but it would have been better if you had stayed out of it.’

‘I don’t see it like that.’

‘Well, I do. You went after him but they got Barnes anyway. Now you’re in a hell of a lot of trouble. Ross is pissed and wants to throw you in jail. He might just get the Accords approved which is something I know you don’t want.’

‘It was worth the risk.’

‘I don’t think you mean that.’

‘I do.’

Natasha sighed. ‘I know how stubborn you are, Steve, but you don’t want to mess with Ross.’

‘I’ve dealt with a lot worse.’

‘If you keep going down this path then Ross could disband the Avengers all together.’

‘He can’t do that.’

‘If you keep wreaking havoc everywhere you go then he could convince everyone that the Avengers do more damage than good.’

‘How do we stop him from doing that?’

‘Just stay out of trouble and try not to break anything.’

‘Noted.’

Natasha gave him one last glance before going over to Sam and giving him a kiss. They talked in hush whispers and Steve didn’t bother listening.

The door opened again and Tony walked in, causing Steve to smile for the first time since he got here.

‘Hey, darlin’.’

Tony frowned at him. ‘Don’t you sweet talk me, Rogers.’

‘Come on, honey. Don’t be like that.’

‘You’ve got yourself in a ton of trouble, babe.’

‘You know I had to go after Bucky.’

‘Bucky can take care of himself, Steve. He didn’t need you barging in. It didn’t help him anyway.’

‘He’s alive, isn’t he?’

‘You know that I would never let them kill Bucky. I would never do that to you or Helen.’

‘I know. I just felt like I had to do something.’

‘You’ve just made it worse, love.’

‘I didn’t mean to make things difficult.’

‘I know because you’re a polite person. You didn’t mean for this to happen. I know that you were just trying to help.’

‘If I see a situation pointed south ... I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.’

‘No, you don’t.’

Steve smiled thinly. ‘No, I don’t.’

‘It’s in your nature to help people, Steve. I know that you couldn’t leave Bucky to get thrown in jail. He’s your best friend. I’d do the same for Rhodey and Pepper.’

‘Why are they doing this to him?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘They don’t actually believe that he did it, do they?’

‘They do.’

‘What evidence do they have?’

Tony shared a tense look with Natasha before gesturing to Sharon. The blonde nodded before handing a photo to Steve who looked at it gravely.

Meanwhile Bucky was sitting alone in his pod, wishing that he could hold Helen in his arms right now. He hoped that she was okay. It couldn’t be easy to see him locked up like this. He prayed that Steve was looking after her.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with light brown hair sat down at the desk in front of his pod. He was wearing glasses. Bucky met his eyes but didn’t speak. He didn’t have anything to say anyway. He just wanted to get out of here and hold his zvezda.

‘Hello, Mr Barnes. I’ve been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit? Your first name is James?’

Back upstairs Steve watched all this with a tense expression on his face.

‘I’m not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?’

Bucky remained silent.

‘I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, James.’

‘My name is Bucky.’

Back in the office Steve asked a question that had been burning in his mind ever since he saw that photo.

‘Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?’ He asked.

‘Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can.’ Sharon replied.

‘Right. It’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier.’

‘You’re saying someone framed him to find him.’

‘Steve, we never knew where Barnes was until he wanted us to know. If he never told us then we never would have known where he was. It’s highly unlikely that a stranger would know exactly where to find him.’

‘This person bombed the UN. That turns a lot of heads.’

‘Yeah, but that doesn’t guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would.’

‘Steve, if this guy did frame Bucky then chances are he’s the one who kidnapped Helen.’ Natasha said.

‘Why would he do that?’

‘To eliminate the only witness. Helen can testify that Bucky is innocent. That would jeopardise whatever this guy’s plan is. It’s smart really. He gets Helen out of the way and Bucky in a jail cell.’ Tony explained.

‘Tony, would you be able to get a location on Helen?’

The genius nodded. ‘I’ll get on it now.’

‘I’ll help you.’ Natasha said.

Steve returned his attention to the screen after the two of them left the room. What the hell was this guy up to? Did he even work for the UN? And what did he have against Bucky?

‘Tell me, Bucky. You’ve seen a great deal, haven’t you?’ The man asked.

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘You fear that … if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don’t worry. We only have to talk about one.’

Suddenly the power went out and knowing something was wrong Steve and Sam immediately ran down to where Bucky was being kept.

‘What the hell is this?’ Bucky asked gruffly.

‘Why don’t we discuss your home? Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean, your real home.’

Bucky’s eyes widened in fear when the man pulled out the red book. The book that contained his trigger words. This could not be happening. He couldn’t go back to being the Soldier. He just couldn’t.

The man stood up, removed his glasses and opened the book.

‘Zhelaniye.’

Bucky shut his eyes in fear. ‘No.’

‘Rzhaviy.’

‘Stop.’

‘Semnadtsat.’

Bucky’s metal hand trembled in its restraint. ‘Stop.’ He sneered.

‘Rassvet.’

Bucky screamed and ripped free of his restraints. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t let the Soldier take over again. He had put those days behind him.

‘Pech.’

Bucky started banging on the glass, desperately trying to break free. He had to get back to Helen. He needed her.

‘Devyat.’

Bucky snarled. His anger increasing as the Soldier slowly began to take over his mind.

‘Dobroserdechnyy.’

Bucky punched the glass wall harder and cracks started to become visible. He was almost free.

‘Vozvrasheniye na rodinu. Odin. Gruzovoy vagon.’

Bucky slammed into the glass wall with his metal fist, throwing it off its hinges and onto the floor. He exited the pod and straightened up with a dark frown on his face. The man from before stood before him.

‘Soldat?’ He asked.

‘Ya gotov otvechat.’

‘Mission report. December 16, 1991.’

Steve and Sam arrive outside the chamber and see that red emergency lights are going off. They spot many agents on the ground out cold.

‘Help me. Help.’

Steve ran into the chamber and found Bucky’s so called evaluator lying in a heap on the ground.

‘Get up.’ He snarled.

He didn’t so Steve grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

‘Who are you? What do you want?’ He demanded.

‘To see an empire fall.’

‘Where’s Helen? What have you done with her?’

The man chuckled. ‘You’ll never find her, Captain.’

‘Tell me where she is.’

‘She’s somewhere you’ll never find.’

Steve snarled, throwing him to the ground in disgust. How could a man be so cruel? Helen had done nothing wrong. Why was she being punished? Did this man hate Bucky so much that he had to harm the love of his life in order to get revenge? Was he that sick?

Sam entered the chamber and narrowly avoided Bucky’s fist which slammed into the wall. Bucky grabbed him by the jaw and threw him at the open pod, knocking him unconscious.

Seeing this Steve jumped into the fight and aimed a punch at Bucky which the latter barely felt. Bucky then began to kick and punch Steve out of the chamber. One of Bucky’s punches went flying through the elevator door. Steve managed to avoid the next punch but the force of it sent him tumbling into the darkened elevator shaft.

While Sam chased after Zemo and Steve climbed up the elevator shaft Bucky grabbed a gun and stalked through the ground floor. He battered two guards and headed towards the exit.

Before he could shoot another guard he was zapped with a stun burst. Tony came from behind the pillar and shot at him again. Bucky managed to avoid getting hit and he fought with Tony for a little bit. He eventually managed to overpower him and he ran towards the exit again.

But he was waylaid by two women. They both aimed punches and kicks at him and he had to admit that they knew how to fight. But they were no match for him. He flipped the blonde head over heels, causing her to smash into a table.

The redhead was a little more tricky though. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his neck in an attempt to choke him. It was a good move but it wasn’t good enough. He was far stronger than her and he was able to slam her onto a table no problem. He wrapped his hands around her throat, causing her to gasp.

‘You could at least recognise me.’ She said.

This confused him. Why would he recognise her? He was pretty sure that he had never seen her before. Did she know him? Who was she?

Before he had time to dwell on it though he was kicked away from the red haired woman by the man in the black cat suit. The one who had chased him before. They begin fighting but he manages to get away after their fight results in them falling down a couple of levels.

He finds the rooftop easily and locates a helicopter. He is just about to fly away when the blond man from before runs towards him. He gives him a glare before starting the engine. He had to get to Helen. He had to find her. He knew that she was somewhere far away from here and this stupid blond man wasn’t going to stop him from finding her.

The man grabbed onto the bottom of the helicopter and started pulling it in an attempt to stop him from flying away. Bucky growled and threw the joystick to the left, causing the chopper’s nose to slam into the edge of the helipad. Frustrated that the man wasn’t giving up he smashed through the window of the helicopter and grabbed him by the throat with a growl.

Both are unaware however that the helicopter was slowly falling off the edge.

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s throat tightened just as the helicopter fell into the river below. The impact knocked Bucky unconscious, causing him to let go of Steve. The helicopter quickly sank to the bottom of the river but Steve soon emerged from under the water, holding an unconscious Bucky in his arms.

He swam to the edge of the river and threw Bucky onto the river bank before hauling himself out of the water and sitting beside Bucky. He met up with Sam and the two of them found an abandoned warehouse to hide in. They put Bucky’s metal arm in a vice grip and waited for him to wake up.

Things certainly weren’t looking good right now but at least they were safe.


	27. Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Steve and Sam about the other Winter Soldiers Bucky devastated to find out that Helen is missing.

* * *

  
Some time later Bucky woke up and looked around confused. He was in an unfamiliar setting and his metal arm was in a vice grip. What the hell had happened? And where was Helen? Where was Steve? Why was he suddenly all alone?

Footsteps echoed and he looked up to see the black guy that Steve and Helen were friends with glance at him wearily. Great. He was stuck with this pain in the neck. What had he done to deserve this?

‘Hey, Cap.’ He called out.

Well, at least Steve was here. He wouldn’t be stuck alone with the annoying bird man. Now all he needed was Helen and everything would be alright.

Steve walks over and stands next to bird man. He has a tense look on his face.

‘Steve.’ Bucky said with a smile.

‘Which Bucky am I talking to?’ The blond asked wearily.

‘Your mom’s name was Sarah ... You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.’ He answered with a fond chuckle.

‘Can’t read that in a museum.’

Bird man still looked sceptical. ‘Just like that, we’re suppose to be cool?’

Bucky closed his eyes in despair. ‘What did I do?’

‘Enough.’

‘Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.’

‘Who was he?’ Steve asked.

‘I don’t know.’

Steve frowned. ‘People are dead. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than I don’t know.’

Bucky sighed. ‘He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.’

‘Why would he need to know that?’

‘Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.’

Steve gave him a look that said he needed to explain so he told the whole story.

‘Who were they?’ Steve asked after he was finished.

‘Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.’

‘They all turn out like you?’ Bird man asked.

‘Worse.’

‘The doctor, could he control them?’ Steve questioned.

‘Enough.’

‘He said he wanted to see an empire fall.’

‘With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilise. They can take a whole country down in one night. You’d never see them coming.’

Steve and bird man went off to the side to talk but Bucky didn’t bother listening to what they were saying.

‘Are we going to tell Bucky about Helen?’ Sam asked in a low voice.

‘It might be too risky. What if he freaks out?’

‘He deserves to know the truth, Steve.’

‘I don’t think we should tell him until Tony finds a lead.’

‘You can’t lie to him. It’s not right.’

‘I’m protecting him.’

‘You’re not. If you keep this from him then you might ruin your friendship with him.’

‘I don’t know what to tell him.’

‘Tell him the truth.’

Steve sighed. ‘This is not going to be easy. He’s going to be devastated.’

‘I know but he deserves to know.’

‘Okay. I’ll do it.’

‘Have you heard from Tony?’

‘He said they’ve got nothing concrete yet.’

‘It would be easier to tell Bucky if we had a solid lead.’

‘I know but we don’t, so...’

‘Go tell him. He should find out from you.’

‘Alright.’

‘Hey, Buck?’

‘What’s up, Steve?’

‘I have to tell you something.’

‘What is it?’

‘It’s about Helen.’

Bucky’s eyes widened in panic. ‘What’s happened? Is she okay? Where is she?’

‘That’s the thing... we don’t know where she is.’

‘What the hell are you talking about, Steve?’

‘Helen’s missing. We think she got kidnapped by the doctor who triggered you.’

Bucky paled. ‘Wh- what?’

‘I’m sorry, Buck. But we’re doing everything we can to find her.’

‘Bring her back to me. _Please_.’

‘We’ll find her, I promise.’

‘Okay.’

‘Cap, I think I know a guy who can help us.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Call him. We’re gonna need all the help we can get if we want to get out of this mess.’

‘I’m on it.’

After Sam left the room Steve glanced at Bucky and his heart broke at what he saw. Bucky sat with his head in his hands, trying not to sob too loudly.

‘Buck? You okay?’ He asked as he slowly walked over to him.

Bucky didn’t answer. His shoulders shook even more and Steve could tell that his presence was doing nothing to ease the pain he was feeling right now.

‘It’s gonna be okay, Buck.’

Bucky whimpered at that, causing Steve to sigh. Clearly he was no help at all. He thought back to when they thought Helen had died and what he did to cheer Bucky up. It gave him an idea which he hoped would work.

‘Bucky?’

‘Y-yeah?’

‘I have a question.’

‘Wha’ is it?’ Bucky asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

‘I thought that you could tell me a story about Helen.’

That made Bucky look up at him for the first time and Steve held back a wince at his friend’s red eyes and blotchy face.

‘What about Helen? He asked with a sniffle.

‘I was thinking that you could tell me the story about the time you and Helen went to the fun fair.’

‘Okay.’

\- Flashback -

_A year had passed since Helen and Bucky had gone on their first date and Bucky had plans to celebrate. They had been together for a whole year now after all and that was worth celebrating in Bucky’s eyes._

_He had planned a special date for Helen which would happen tonight if all went well. He still had to ask her if she wanted to go on a date with him and even though there was no reason that she would say no, he couldn’t help but fear that she would reject him. Things had been perfect between them up until now but there was still that lingering doubt in the back of his mind. Helen was beyond perfect. She was an angel and Bucky didn’t know if he was good enough to be with someone like her._

_He had broken lots of hearts and he didn’t know if he was worthy of keeping a heart as pure as Helen’s. He told himself that he was being ridiculous. He had been dating Helen for a year and there was no point in denying whether or not he was worthy. Helen had chosen to go out with him. She had chosen to stay with him for a whole year. She wouldn’t change her mind now. She loved him. She told him that every day. She told him that he was the love of her life. He shouldn’t question her decision to be with him. He should just be happy that she had chosen him out of all the others._

_And he was happy that she was his. He couldn’t be happier. He was happier than he had been in his whole entire life. Helen completed him. She was his soulmate, the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He loved her more than anyone or anything in the world. And she loved him just as much. They were perfect for each other. There was no denying that._

_It’s just that sometimes he doubted whether or not he was worthy of her love. He never told her this though. He knew what she would say. She would list all the reasons why he was worthy of being with her. She would tell him how amazing he was and he only needed to remind himself of all the things that she loved about him to quiet the doubts in his mind._

_He went to the florist and bought Helen a bouquet of forget me nots. It was the perfect way to start off the celebration of their one year anniversary._

_Helen was in their room when he returned to the apartment and he smiled at the sight of her sitting on their bed. God, she was beautiful._

_‘Hey, babydoll.’_

_Helen’s face lit up when she saw him and she ran straight into his arms. Bucky hugged her back, kissing her on the forehead._

_‘Bucky, I missed you.’_

_‘I missed you too, sweet thing.’_

_‘How was work?’_

‘ _It was okay.’_

_‘It was nice of your boss to let you finish early.’_

_‘Well, today’s a special day. I had to get the afternoon off.’_

_‘Oh, really?’_

_‘Yes, really. I couldn’t be working till five on our anniversary.’_

_‘It’s our anniversary?’_

_‘Of course it is. Don’t tell me you forgot, doll.’ He teased._

_‘Of course I didn’t forget. How could I? Our first date was one of the best days of my life.’_

_‘Really? What are the other days?’_

_‘The day I met you, the day we first kissed and the day you told me you loved me.’_

‘ _Those are the best days of my life too.’_

_‘Really? What a coincidence.’_

_‘What a coincidence indeed.’_

_‘I love you so much, Bucky. This year with you has been the best year of my life. Being with you is absolute heaven and I love every second of it.’_

_‘I love you too, doll. I love you more than anything in this world. You are the love of my life and I’m so grateful to have spent this past year with you. You are my everything and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.’_

_‘That was so sweet. It almost sounded like a proposal.’_

_‘Oh, my love, my proposal will be far sweeter than that. It will bring you to tears. It will be the most romantic proposal the world has ever seen.’_

_‘I don’t doubt that.’_

_‘Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you.’_

_‘What is it?’_

_Bucky brought the bouquet of forget me nots from behind his back and handed them to Helen._

_‘Oh, Bucky, they’re beautiful.’_

_‘I know how much you love them and what they mean to our relationship. So I thought that it would be the perfect way to start off our anniversary celebrations.’_

_‘You were right. It is the perfect start.’_

_‘Here’s to one year, babydoll.’_

_‘To one year and many more.’_

‘ _And many more.’_

_‘I’m so happy that I met you.’_

_‘Me too, babydoll. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.’_

_‘Right back at you.’_

‘ _So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to celebrate.’_

_‘Of course I would. Where are we going?’_

_‘It’s a surprise, doll.’_

_‘But I don’t like surprises.’_

_‘I know you don’t.’_

_‘Then why are you doing this to me?’_

_‘Because I want to make this special.’_

_‘It’s our anniversary. It’s already special enough.’_

‘ _You’re not going to convince me to tell you, sweetheart.’_

_‘You’re no fun.’_

‘ _Aw, don’t say that, doll.’_

_‘Just tell me.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘But I want to know.’_

_‘You’ll know in an hour.’_

_‘That’s too far away.’_

_‘Don’t pout, babydoll. We’re supposed to be happy today. We’re celebrating one year together.’_

_‘Then don’t ruin it.’_

‘ _I’m not ruining anything.’_

_‘Yes, you are. You’re not telling me where we’re going.’_

_‘I want to surprise you.’_

_‘Why would you want to do that when you know I hate them?’_

_‘Because I think that you’ll like this surprise.’_

‘I don’t think I will.’

‘Do you trust me?’

‘ _What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you.’_

_‘Then trust me when I tell you that you’ll like this surprise.’_

_‘Okay. I’ll trust you.’_

_‘Thanks, doll.’_

_‘You’re welcome.’_

_‘Go get dressed. We’ll be leaving soon.’_

_‘What should I wear?’_

_‘Something nice.’_

‘ _Okay. I’ll see you soon.’_

_Bucky grinned at her, a fond look in his eyes. ‘See you soon, doll.’_

_Helen opened her closet door after Bucky had left and raided her wardrobe to find the perfect dress. She found it hidden at the back and laid it out on the bed before picking out matching shoes._

_The dress was a light blue in colour with white polka dots. It had a white lace collar and pockets and had a little bow on the back. It was beautiful and the colour matched Bucky’s eyes which made it perfect. She knew that Bucky would love it._

_She put her shoes on and painted her lips rosy red. She added a light pink blush to her cheeks and grabbed her handbag just as Bucky knocked on her door._

‘ _You ready, babydoll?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_Helen opened her bedroom door and took Bucky’s offered arm._

_‘You look stunning, sweet thing. Absolutely beautiful.’_

_‘Thank you. You look beautiful too.’_

_‘Beautiful?’_

‘ _Well, handsome.’_

_‘Thanks, doll. Shall we go?’_

_‘We shall.’_

_The surprise turned out to be a fun fair and Helen’s heart burst with love. She had told Bucky a few weeks ago that she had never been to one and it was so sweet of him to remember. She couldn’t believe that he had done this. She was so lucky to be with someone as amazing as him. Bucky Barnes was the kindest, sweetest and most loving man she had ever met and no one could ever convince her otherwise._

_Bucky paid for their tickets and they entered the gate. The sight of the fair was magical. All the rides were covered in little lights, giving it a cute little glow. Children were laughing and having fun. Even the grownups hadsmiles on their faces. Music played all around. Couples were holding hands and kissing. Families were having a fun day out. Children were playing with their friends. It was a beautiful place and Helen knew that she would love every second of being here._

_‘C’mere, doll. I bought you some cotton candy.’_

_‘What’s cotton candy?’_

_‘This.’_

_‘Oh. You meant candy floss.’_

‘ _Is that what they call it in England?_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘I kinda like it.’_

_‘Cotton candy isn’t so bad either.’_

_‘So, you wanna share a bag?’_

‘Of course.’

_Helen and Bucky took a romantic walk along the pier, sharing the bag of candy floss along the way. After exploring the fear they went on a few rides and Helen laughed when Bucky told her the story of Steve throwing up after riding the Cyclone. This did not deter her however and Bucky grinned in delight as she rode said ride three times with him. They later bragged about this to Steve who looked a little green at the mention of it._

_Helen’s favourite moment of the whole night was when Bucky won her a stuffed wolf at one of the game stalls. It was white in colour with little brown spots on its back. It had blue eyes similar to Bucky and she was delighted at that._

_‘No. You’re not naming him that.’ Bucky frowned._

_‘Why not?’_

_‘Because I don’t like it.’_

_‘I think it’s cute.’_

‘ _Well, I don’t. Come up with a different name.’_

_‘What’s wrong with Bucky wolf?’_

_‘It’s a stupid name.’_

_‘How about Buck?’_

_‘No.’_

‘ _Buck Buck?’_

_‘He’s not a chicken.’_

_‘James.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Jamie.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘You’re making this very hard.’_

_‘Why do you want to name it after me anyway?’_

_‘First of all, my wolf is a he, not an it.’_

‘ _Sorry.’_

_‘Apology accepted. Second of all, I want to name him after you because you have the same eyes.’_

_‘We do not.’_

_‘Yes, you do. You both have the same bright blue eyes that I love.’_

_‘My eyes are not bright blue.’_

_‘Okay. Maybe they’re more of an icy blue but still...’_

‘ _I’m not letting you name that thing after me.’_

_‘Thing? This is our baby, Bucky.’_

_‘What? No, he’s not.’_

_‘Yes, he is. You won him for me.’_

‘ _That doesn’t make him our baby.’_

_‘Yes, it does. We got him because of your love for me. Just like how we would get a baby.’_

_‘Fine. He’s our baby.’_

_‘Yay. Mama loves you so much, Bucky wolf.’_

_‘I told you that I didn’t like that name.’_

_‘Fine. What would you call him?’_

‘ _Remus.’_

_Helen looked up at him in shock. ‘What did you just say?’_

_‘Remus. Do you not like that name?’_

_‘I love it.’_

_‘But?’_

_‘But how do you know that name?’_

‘ _My ma used to read me a story about the founders of Rome. They were called Remus and Romulus. I always liked Remus the best though.’_

_‘So did I.’_

_‘Where do you know the name from?’_

_‘One of my dad’s best friends was called Remus. He died a few years ago. He was one of the people who told me stories about my dad. Without him I wouldn’t know anything about my dad.’_

_‘Then I think that Remus is a very fitting name for this little guy.’_

_‘I think so too.’_

_‘Welcome to the family, Remus.’_

_‘Yeah. Welcome, little man.’_

_‘Happy anniversary, my love.’_

_‘Happy anniversary, honey.’_

-End flashback-

‘She loved that wolf. I always wondered what happened to him.’

‘I know.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah. She still has him. Carried him around everywhere after she came back from the past. It was one of the only things she had left to remind her of you so she cherished it. She never went anywhere without it.’

‘Then how come I haven’t seen him?’

‘When she came to visit me in the hospital after the whole Helicarrier thing she gave Remus to me. She said that it would be good for me to have a physical reminder of you. Said it would help me come to terms with the fact that you were back after all this time. I told her to take him back because I knew how much little Remus meant to her. She loved him almost as much as she loved his namesake. But she insisted. Said that I needed him more than she did right now. Of course she had you though I didn’t know it at the time.’

‘Are you mad that I left without saying a word?’

‘Of course not.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. I mean, I was a little angry at first. I thought that both of you would have told me. But then I figured that you must have been so paranoid about being captured again that you just fled to the safest place you could find without a thought. I was upset that you didn’t want to see me even after Helen told me your reasons. But I can’t stay mad at you forever. I understand why you weren’t ready to see me. Hell, at first I didn’t know if I was ready to see you. When I first saw you without your mask on at the bridge I was convinced that you must have been an illusion. I told myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, that my subconscious so badly wanted you to be alive that it created an imaginary figure of you. But then I saw Helen’s shocked face and I knew that it was true. I knew that you were alive all this time. And that scared me.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I had no idea what you had been through. I didn’t know what they did to keep you looking the exact same age this whole time but I knew that it couldn’t be any good. I was afraid that you would be mad at me. I thought that you were gonna hate me because I didn’t look for you after you fell. I was terrified that you would blame me for what happened to you.’

‘I bet Helen was angry when she found out.’

‘Oh, she was. She yelled at me for ten minutes and told me how wrong I was. She told me that you were fine. She said that your memories were hazy and you had some trauma but deep down you were still the same man you always were. After that I couldn’t wait to see you and I knew that I had to save you from HYDRA, for your sake and for Helen’s.’

‘I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me.’

‘No problem. Until the end of the line, remember?’

‘Yeah. Until the end of the line, pal.’

‘Helen’s gonna be okay, Buck. She’s strong. She’s a fighter.’

‘Oh, I know. She’s the strongest and bravest person I’ve ever met. She’ll be okay until we find her. Well, if we find her.’

‘We will find her, Buck. We won’t rest until she’s safe in your arms.’

‘I know. So, uh, where’s Remus now?’

Steve smiled and reached into his backpack. ‘He’s right here.’

Bucky grinned when Steve pulled out the little stuffed wolf from his backpack. It felt so good to see Remus again. It reminded him of the good times he and Helen shared. Winning Remus for her was one of his best memories and he hoped that Helen would be back in his arms soon. He needed her here with him. He couldn’t live without her.

‘Here you go, jerk. I think you need him more than me right now.’

Bucky took Remus from Steve and hugged him to his chest.

‘Hey, little guy. Long time no see, huh? I’ve missed you.’

Steve smiled fondly at Bucky. It was good to see him happy again. He had been distraught since the news of Helen’s kidnapping. He was glad that little Remus was able to give him a little bit of hope and happiness. God knows he needed it right now. They all did.


	28. Torture In Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen wakes up and faces her kidnapper. She later witnesses his murder of the Winter Soldiers.

* * *

Helen woke up in the darkness. Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached. Once she was more alert she realised that she was lying on hard concrete. Where the hell was she? Where were Bucky and Steve? Were they here too or was it just her? She wished she had some answers. She just wanted to be with Bucky right now. But she was alone. She knew she was. Even if Bucky was in another room she was still alone. Alone in this dark and damp little room. She just needed Bucky. She had to know where he was. Had he been taken into custody or did he escape? Was he with her or had they been separated?

The not knowing killed her. It made her heart ache. She longed to be enveloped in Bucky’s warm embrace, to feel his heart beating against hers. But instead she was alone, shivering in a room that could barely be called a room. It was more like a cell to be honest. But until the room became light she had no idea what to call it.

So here she was. Alone, tired, hungry and cold. Missing the love of her life and her friends. But with no way to get to them. Would this torture ever end?

The door opening caught her attention and she looked up. She couldn’t see much between the darkness of the room and the tears blurring her vision but she could hear footsteps walking towards her.

‘Hello there, little one.’

Helen didn’t reply. She wasn’t going to answer the man who had kidnapped her, separating her from the love of her life. Though she did take note of his accent. He was clearly trying to mask it but twangs of it slipped through. It was definitely Eastern European, which meant that wherever she was it couldn’t be very far from Bucharest.

The man clearly didn’t like that she was ignoring him because he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

‘Answer me when I’m talking to you, girl!’

Helen flinched at being called girl. She hadn’t been called that by anyone other than Uncle Vernon and it still rubbed her the wrong way.

‘I will do worse to you if you don’t answer me.’

‘What do you want from me?’

‘Oh, you’ll see when we get there.’

‘Get where?’

‘It’s classified for now. But don’t worry, you’ll know where we’re going as soon as you see it, sweet cheeks.’

‘Don’t call me that.’

‘Why not? You’re very sweet after all. It’s no wonder that Barnes likes you so much.’

Helen’s eyes widened at the mention of Bucky. ‘What did you do to him?’

‘So hostile. You really ought to be nicer to me.’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because I decide whether or not you get out of here alive.’

‘You won’t kill me.’

‘Won’t I?’

‘No, you won’t.’

‘Tell me why I wouldn’t.’

‘Because you clearly want something and you need me to do it.’

‘So you’re smart as well. How fortunate. Barnes really is a lucky man. Not that he deserves it.’

‘I don’t need compliments from you. Now tell me what you did to Bucky.’

‘Nothing that concerns you.’

‘He’s my fiancé. Everything about him concerns me.’

‘Wow. You really do love him.’

‘Of course I do. He’s the love of my life. I would do anything for him.’

‘How touching. How very touching.’

‘Stop stalling and tell me what you did to Bucky.’

‘Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.’

‘Why won’t you tell me?’

‘Because I think it’ll be more fun coming from him.’

‘I didn’t think that you would let me see him.’

‘Once I’m done with my plan I’ll be letting you go. I have no more use for you after it’s done. You can go back to your precious Bucky and he’ll tell you everything that you want to know. If he’s alive that is. They might kill him for what he did to the UN.’

‘He didn’t bomb the UN. He’s innocent.’

‘It seems that most people disagree with you, sweet cheeks. Barnes will pay for what he did and I doubt that they’ll let you see him again even if they do let him live.’

‘Bucky won’t go to jail. They’ll find out that he’s innocent and let him go.’

‘So full of hope. It’s nice. Naive but nice.’

‘I’m not naive. I just believe in justice.’

‘There is no justice in the world. Not unless we make it.’

‘That’s not true.’

‘Oh but it is. And I’m going to get justice for my family. They’ll be avenged good and proper once I’m through with all of you.’

‘Whose all of us?’

‘You’ll see, little one. Oh you’ll definitely see. And you won’t enjoy what you’re going to see.’

‘Whatever sick plan you have it’s not going to work.’

‘It already is.’

‘You won’t get away with it much longer. Steve and the others will find me and they’ll stop you.’

‘Yes, I’m counting on that part.’

‘What do you have against Steve?’

‘It’s not just him. It’s all the Avengers. I’m going to make them pay for what they did.’

‘What they did? What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Oh, dear. I’ve said too much already. I’m spoiling the show for you. That’s most unfair of me.’

‘What show?’

‘The show of me winning and avenging my family.’

‘I don’t think I want to see that show.’

‘Oh but you will.’

‘Who the hell are you anyway?’

‘My name does not matter. All that matters is my plan.’

‘Why exactly am I apart of your plan?’

‘You’re a key part of my plan. Without you I cannot complete it. I’ve planted the seeds and gave motivation but I knew that wouldn’t be enough. To really get the Avengers to come to me I had to take something important to them. To them and to Barnes. And the only person that fits that is you. And here you are.’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘I’m doing this for my family. You understand that, don’t you? You know the importance of family. How you must fight for them.’

‘What does your family have to do with the Avengers?’

‘Everything!’

‘I think you’re a little crazy.’

‘Losing your family does that to you.’

‘Whatever happened to your family it wasn’t their fault. The Avengers had nothing to do with it.’

‘They had everything to do with it, you stupid girl! Because of them my family is dead! They killed my family!’

‘The Avengers aren’t murderers. They don’t kill innocent people.’

‘Then why did my wife and son die because of their mess?’

‘It wasn’t their fault.’

‘Yes, it was! If they hadn’t come to Sokovia then my family would still be alive.’

‘This is because of what happened in Sokovia?’

‘Yes, it’s because of what happened in Sokovia! Haven’t you been listening, idiot girl?!’

‘What happened in Sokovia was an accident. It was no one’s fault.’

‘Don’t make me laugh, Helen Potter. An explosion is never an accident.’

‘No, it’s not. And there is someone to blame but it’s not the Avengers.’

‘Oh? And who is to blame?’

‘Wanda Maximoff. She was fighting against the Avengers and caused the explosion when her twin brother died in the fight. It was her fault. The blame lies solely with her.’

‘Don’t lie to me, girl. You and I both know that it was the Avengers fault. I have to admit that it does touch me a little that you would lie to save your friends. You really are the hero that they say you are. But I will not believe your lies, hero or not. You’re too close to the Avengers to see them for who they really are.’

‘My judgement is perfectly fine. I know the Avengers. They’re my friends and they’re good people.’

‘Not everyone is good. Even someone as innocent as you has to see that.’

‘I know that everyone’s not good. I’ve seen evil. I’ve looked it in the eye. I’ve fought against it enough times to know who is evil and who isn’t. And the Avengers aren’t evil. They’re good people. They’re not perfect. They make mistakes and sometimes those mistakes cost lives. But that’s true in every war. I’m regarded as a hero but there’s plenty of people that I couldn’t save. It doesn’t make me a horrible person for not being able to though. I’m still considered a hero because even though I caused some to lose their lives I also saved a hell of a lot of people. And so have the Avengers.’

‘What a heartwarming speech. I really wished I’d heard it all but unfortunately I tuned out the minute you said that the Avengers weren’t evil.’

‘Do you not like to hear the truth? Do you prefer to live a life full of lies?’

‘I know the truth pretty damn well. The Avengers killed my family and they will pay for it.’

‘You’re insane.’

‘Careful, little one. You don’t want to insult me too much. I could kill you at any moment. Don’t test me.’

‘What makes you think that you can kill me?’

‘You’re completely at my mercy. There’s nowhere for you to run. You’re trapped.’

‘None of those things ever stopped me from beating my enemy before.’

‘You can’t outsmart me, little one. You may be well versed in fighting but I’ve got you beat in strategy. I can easily outwit you.’

‘What makes you so sure that I can’t do the same thing to you?’

‘You’re too weak to do anything other than sass me.’

‘You haven’t won yet. Just because you’ve kidnapped me doesn’t mean that you’re unstoppable. My friends will stop at nothing until they find me.’

‘I don’t doubt that they will. But they might be a little preoccupied with Barnes to worry about finding you.’

‘They would never abandon me. And even if they forgot about me Bucky wouldn’t and he will find me.’

‘Barnes has to get himself free before he can find you. He has the UN looking for him. I doubt he’ll be going anywhere anytime soon.’

‘Steve will make sure that he’s okay.’

‘Even Captain America cannot stop the UN from convicting a criminal. Now stand up. We’ve wasted enough time. We have to go.’

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Shut up and get moving.’

‘Where’s Bucky? What have you done with him?’

‘You won’t be seeing him for a while.’

‘Where is he?’

‘I lost track of him a while ago. I don’t know where he is.’

‘Did you kidnap him too?’

‘No. Only you get that pleasure.’

‘Lucky me.’

‘Don’t worry. I have plans for Barnes. You’ll be seeing him in a little while.’

‘Leave him alone. He hasn’t done anything wrong.’

‘He was an assassin. He killed hundreds of people. Innocent people.’

‘He was brainwashed. It was all HYDRA’s doing.’

‘So nice of you to defend him. I wish I could defend the love of my life. But I can’t. Because she’s dead because of your precious Avengers.’

‘I’m sorry that you lost your family but what you’re doing is wrong.’

‘Frankly I’m past the point of caring so you can save your little lecture.’

‘You’re making a big mistake.’

‘I know exactly what I’m doing. Now get up and move before I have to drag you across the floor.’

Helen stood up and flinched when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the darkened room. She was tied up and then thrown into the back of a truck.

‘We’ll be arriving at our destination soon and then you’ll see my plan unfold. I think you’ll like it.’

‘I don’t think I will. You make me sick. Revenge is not the answer.’

‘Shut your mouth before I gag you.’

‘You don’t scare me.’

‘If you don’t shut up I’m going to put a bullet through your head and then you’ll never be with your beloved Bucky again. Is that what you want?’

‘I don’t follow orders from people like you.’

‘Well, start now or you’ll be in a world of pain.’

‘I told you, you don’t scare me.’

‘I heard you the first time, sweetheart.’

‘Don’t call me sweetheart.’

‘You don’t know how to shut up, do you?’

‘I always sass my enemies. It’s more fun that way.’

‘You’ll soon shut up when you see where we are.’

‘I doubt that.’

The man chuckled. ‘I don’t. You’re in for a shock, girl.’

‘If you say so.’

The man chuckled louder at that and Helen felt chills rush down her spine. This guy gave her the creeps. Who was he and what did he want? And more importantly where the hell was he taking her and why did he seem so happy about it? He had only been angry up until this point. Why did the mere mention of this place cause him to become giddy?

The truck stopped and her heart sank. They had arrived at their destination. The man’s plan was going off without a hitch. This was not good. If his plan succeeded who knew what havoc he would wreak on the world? How much destruction would he cause just to get his revenge? How many lives would he take to ensure that his plan worked?

She didn’t want to know the answer and she only hoped that Steve and the others would be able to stop him in time. She didn’t want to think what would happen if this sicko succeeded.

The door opened and the man grabbed her roughly and pulled her out of the truck.

‘Get moving, girl. We’re nearly there.’

‘I’m going, I’m going.’

The man dragged her by the arm and he was so forceful that she tripped a couple of times. The snow crunched under her feet and the wind nipped at her skin. She wondered exactly where they were because not many places had snow in the middle of summer.

‘Where are we?’

‘You don’t recognise it? I’m surprised. I thought Barnes would have told you.’

‘What does Bucky have to do with this place?’

‘Barnes has everything to do with this place.’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Did Barnes not tell you about how he became the Winter Soldier?’

‘Of course he did.’

‘Did he tell you exactly where?’

‘Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?’

‘Because we are in Siberia.’

‘What?’

‘You’re shocked, I see. Good. I thought you would be.’

‘Why are we in Siberia?’

‘Because this is where my plan will finally unfold.’

Helen looked at him confused but immediately froze when she saw what he pulled out of his jacket pocket. A very familiar red book with a black star emblazoned on it.

‘Where did you get that?’

‘I found it.’

‘You couldn’t have. Bucky said that his handler had it and you’re not his handler.’

‘I took it from his handler.’

‘But he was in hiding. How did someone like _you_ find him?’

‘You shouldn’t underestimate me, girl. I am a good hacker. I managed to decode the files that your beloved Black Widow released onto the internet. I found Barnes’ handler and took the book from him. Reading it was very enlightening indeed.’

‘Why would you need it?’

‘I had plenty of use for it. It came in very handy when I ran into Barnes.’

‘What did you do to him?’

‘I used his trigger words and turned him into the Winter Soldier.’

‘Why would you do that? What do you have against Bucky?’

‘I have nothing against Barnes, per se. Despite his many assassinations he did not kill my family. But he is very important to someone who did.’

‘Steve.’

‘Indeed. Barnes means everything to Captain America and so I found a way to destroy him through his beloved best friend.’

‘Steve knows that Bucky was brainwashed. Triggering him would not turn him against Bucky.’

‘But he would defend him until the very end. In doing so he turns the UN against him, thus the credibility of Captain America goes down the drain.’

‘Steve will prove Bucky’s innocence and then the UN will be on his side again.’

‘Perhaps he will. But there’s someone else who means the world to Rogers other than Barnes.’

‘Tony.’

‘Yes. Iron Man. His true love. His everything.’

‘Leave Tony alone.’

‘Ah, I don’t think I will.’

‘What are you going to do to him?’

‘I’m not going to do anything to him? It will be his beloved Captain America that breaks him.’

‘Steve would never hurt Tony.’

‘Maybe not intentionally.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Are you aware of everything that your precious Bucky did as the Winter Soldier?’

‘I am. He told me everything.’

‘So he told you about how he killed Tony Stark’s parents then?’

‘He did. But what does that have to do with anything?’

‘When Iron Man finds out that Captain America’s best friend murdered his parents he’ll be so betrayed that he’ll leave his precious boyfriend and the Avengers will be ruined forever.’

‘You’re insane if you think that’ll work.’

The man slapped her hard across the face. ‘Shut up! I’ve had about enough of you talking back to me!’

‘You won’t get away with this.’

He gave her another slap across the face, causing her lip to bleed a little.

‘If you say one more thing then you’ll get more than a busted lip.’

Helen decided to remain silent. Not because she thought it was better if she listened to him. No, she’d never listen or obey scum like him. It would just be more fun if she didn’t tell him exactly why his plan would fail. The look on his face as his plan blew up in his face was worth him thinking that she was finally submitting to him. She couldn’t wait to see this scumbag fail.

‘Good. You’ve decided to listen.’

He opened the red book and entered a code into a keypad. The door opened and he dragged her into the underground bunker.

‘Stay quiet now. We don’t want to wake up the other Soldiers.’

‘What are you going to do to them?’

‘What needs to be done. But say another thing and I’ll beat you black and blue.’

‘I’d like to see you try.’

The man snarled and pulled her flush against him. ‘That’s it. As soon as I’m done with the other Winter Soldiers I’ll deal with you. And it’s not going to be pretty.’

Helen opened her mouth to speak but the man slapped her across the face, causing her to scream. Her cheek was stinging and she was sure that it was going to bruise in a couple of hours.

‘Don’t test me, girl. I might just kill you instead.’

Helen whimpered when his nails dug into the skin of her upper arm. This man was clearly unstable and the more he talked the less she wanted to be around him. He reminded her of Bellatrix Lestrange and that made her blood turn cold. She almost hadn’t survived the intense torture that Bellatrix Lestrange had put her through. Would she survive whatever this maniac had in store for her? She knew how much losing your entire family can destroy you. How twisted had the loss of his family made this creep? How unhinged was he? How far would he go to get his revenge?

She didn’t know if she wanted to know but unfortunately she would have to. This maniac seemed to want her as a witness to his plan and whatever he did now she would see it. And it sickened her. She didn’t want to see this creep murder people and ruin their lives. But alas she had to.

She was dragged to a room that had several pods in them.

‘What are we doing here?’

‘You’ll see.’

Helen gulped at his sinister tone. What the hell was this guy up to?

The man pulled out a gun and walked closer to the pods. Helen glanced closer and with a jolt realised exactly what these pods were. They were Cryostasis Chambers. The exact same ones that Bucky was kept in by HYDRA during his days as the Winter Soldier. And inside these chambers where the other Winter Soldiers that Bucky had mentioned before and the man was talking about just seconds before.

‘What are you going to do to them?’

‘Nothing that concerns you so shut up!’

Helen earned another stinging slap which meant that she jumped in shock when the first gunshot rang out. She looked to where the gun was pointed and winced when she saw a bullet lodged in the forehead of one of the Winter Soldiers. She screamed in terror when he proceeded to shoot the rest of them in the head, cruelly ending their lives while they were sleeping.

‘You’re a monster.’

He punched her in the face, causing her to fall onto the ground.

‘SHUT UP!’

Blood ran down her face, her nose busted and bruised. She was sure that she looked utterly pathetic lying crumpled on the ground like this, her face all bruised and bloody. She could only hope that Steve and the others would come and rescue her. Then she could finally be with Bucky again.

‘Come on, girl. We’ve got places to be.’

He picked up her arm and dragged her across the floor, causing her body to become more bruised. After a while they came to a little cell and threw her in it before locking the door.

‘Now, let’s talk about your punishment.’

‘Punishment? What am I, eight?’

She got a harsh kick to the ribs for that one and she winced in agony. That one would hurt for a while.

‘I told you not to test me, girl.’

‘You’ll find that I don’t listen to people like you.’

‘You should have because you’ve just made this much worse for yourself.’

Helen screamed out in agony and he punched and kicked her until her whole body was bruised.

‘If you test my patience any further you’ll be lying in a pool of blood.’

The man left her there, lying in agony. Her body covered in bruises and her heart in pain from missing Bucky. When would this torture end? It was like living in a nightmare. A nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from.


	29. Tragic Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badly injured Helen distracts herself with a memory of Bucky. Later on she gets to know her kidnapper better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a question I post the chapters so quickly because I wrote them a couple of months prior.

* * *

Helen didn’t know how long it was since the man had left her cell. It could have been hours. It could have been weeks. It even could have been years. She had no concept of time trapped in here. It wasn’t like the creep who put her in here left her with a way to be able to tell the time.

Her entire body ached from the harsh beating that she had got from her captor. Blood poured out of her nostrils. Her cheeks were beginning to bruise. The cut on her lip stung like crazy. She was a bruised and bloody mess lying trapped in a cell with no way out. She had no hope left in her. There was no way that she could get out of here by herself. She would have to rely on someone else to do it and by then it might be too late. Steve and the others might not find her in time. She could have died from her injuries by then. And then this creep really would have won. Without her Bucky would have lost all reason for living and might plead guilty to the charges against him. Then Steve would lose all sense of reason and the Avengers would be finished. Perhaps this was his plan. Maybe he had planned to kill her all along and the plan he shared with her was just a diversion.

She wasn’t afraid to die and if it was her time to go then she would do so gracefully. All she wanted was the chance to say goodbye to Bucky. She couldn’t go without seeing the love of her life one last time. She couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t do it. If she was going to die then she would do it with Bucky by her side. She wouldn’t do it without him. Not this time.

She tried to think of Bucky. Tried to picture his face in her mind. It was a little hard considering how fuzzy her mind was from the excruciating pain she was feeling. But she could never forget her Bucky’s face. Not now, not ever. She thought back to one of her most happiest memories with Bucky. The little tea party that Peggy and Steve had thrown them to celebrate their engagement.

-Flashback-

_It was the morning after Helen and Bucky had gotten engaged and the two of them were catching up on the sleep they missed last night. They had stayed up all night last night making love. It was the perfect way to celebrate their engagement just the two of them after all._

_Helen snuggled closer into Bucky’s embrace, burying her face in his bare chest. His arms tightened around her waist as he sighed in contentment. His face was buried into her soft hair and he calmed as he breathed in her scent. She was here with him. They were together. Nothing could tear them apart for now._

_Bucky’s eyes opened and he smiled widely when he saw his love sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful like that. Just like an angel._

_‘I love you so much, babydoll. I can’t wait to call you my wife.’ He whispered._

_‘I love you too, Bucky. My future husband.’_

_‘You’re awake?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘You looked like you were fast asleep a second ago.’_

_‘I woke up when I felt you moving.’_

_‘Well, good morning, my love.’_

_‘Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?’_

_‘I slept perfectly. What about you?’_

‘ _I slept perfectly too. It’s amazing to be back in your arms again. I know that it’s been over a month since you’ve been back but sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re here with me. I didn’t think I’d get to see you until the war ended.’_

_‘Neither did I, doll. But I’m so glad to be here with you right now. It’s like a dream come true.’_

_Helen grinned at him. ‘It is. And so’s this.’_

_Bucky grinned back at her when she held up her left hand and pointed to her engagement ring. She was right. Being engaged was a dream come true._

_‘I can’t believe we’re engaged. I was so surprised when you proposed. I thought I’d have to wait until the end of the war to get a proposal.’_

_‘I thought so too but then I did some thinking. Had a talk with Stevie. He made me realise that life is too short. If I want to propose to you then nothing should stop me. He said that it didn’t matter that I was proposing in the middle of the war. He told me that if I felt that it was the right time then it was the right time.’_

_‘I’m glad he talked some sense into you. It’s nice to have something to look forward to, especially now that you’ll be going away on missions a lot.’_

_‘I couldn’t not propose, doll. I felt like us being reunited so soon after I left was a sign that I should take the next step.’_

_‘It certainly does feel right.’_

_‘It really does.’_

_Bucky connected their lips in a passionate kiss which Helen returned with fervour. The kiss soon deepened and Bucky began to move his hand lower, skimming across her flat stomach._

_‘Bucky, please touch me’_

_‘Tell me where you want me to touch you, doll.’_

_‘You know where.’_

‘ _You want me to touch you here?’ Bucky asked, his fingers briefly dipping into her wet folds._

_‘Yes. Yes. Please touch me there.’_

_‘Your wish is my command, doll.’_

_Bucky grinned wickedly at her before connecting their lips again. His fingers slowly pushed themselves inside of her aching core, gently moving them in and out._

_Helen moaned in pleasure at that. Bucky’s fingers always felt so good when they were inside her._

_‘Bucky, please.’_

_‘Please what, doll?’_

‘ _Use your mouth on me.’_

_‘You want that? You want my mouth on your sweet little pussy?’_

_‘Yes, yes. Please. Bucky, please.’_

_‘Your wish is my command, doll.’_

_Bucky pulled the covers off her and hoisted her legs over his shoulders. Her wet folds were glistening with her sweet juices and he couldn’t wait to lap it all up._

_Helen felt Bucky’s hot breath on her aching core and she whimpered._

‘ _Bucky, please.’_

_‘Shh, doll. Just relax for me.’_

_‘Bucky...’_

_‘Hush, my darling. I’m gonna give you what you want.’_

_Helen groaned in delight when she felt Bucky’s tongue swipe up her wet folds. Bucky was an expert at this and he always left her shaking in pleasure._

_‘God, babydoll, you taste so sweet.’_

‘ _Don’t stop, honey. Please don’t stop.’_

_‘I won’t, love. I promise.’_

_Bucky sucked hard on her clit before swirling his tongue around her folds, causing her to scream in pleasure. A few deep licks later she was spilling her release into Bucky’s mouth, who lapped it all up eagerly._

_‘Fuck, sugar, you taste so good. You taste like heaven.’_

_‘Oh god, Bucky. That was amazing.’_

_‘Thanks for the vote of confidence, doll face.’_

_‘Doll face?’_

_‘Yeah. I think it suits you.’_

_‘How?’_

_‘Because you’ve got a face that’s as pretty as a doll.’_

_‘That’s so cute. You’re adorable.’_

_‘I am not adorable.’_

_‘Yes, you are.’_

_‘How am I adorable?’_

_‘You just are.’_

_‘That’s not a good enough reason.’_

_‘Yes, it is. Now get inside me before Steve comes in and interrupts.’_

_‘Damn it, darlin’, don’t talk about that punk when we’re naked in bed together.’_

_‘Sorry, love.’_

_‘It’s okay. I still love you.’_

_‘That’s good. It would be a little awkward if you didn’t.’_

_‘I’ll never stop loving you, doll.’_

‘ _And I’ll never stop loving you.’_

_Bucky grinned before reaching for a condom and putting it on his hardened member. He gently pushed inside of Helen and they both moaned at the feeling. There was nothing better than being together like this._

_A few minutes later they both found their releases._

_‘God, that was amazing.’ Helen said after Bucky had cleaned them up._

_‘It really was.’_

‘ _I love you so much, Bucky, and I can’t wait to marry you.’_

_‘I love you too, doll. I love you so very much and I can’t wait to call you my wife.’_

_Helen smiled before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Bucky pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss._

_A startled scream broke them apart and they saw a red faced Steve with a hand thrown over his eyes. Bucky glanced down and saw that they were fully exposed so he pulled the covers over them. Helen blushed at this and Bucky gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

‘ _You can look now, Steve.’_

_‘You better be completely covered when I open my eyes.’_

_‘We are. Relax, would ya?’_

_Steve sighed at this but took his hand away from his face._

_‘Good, you’re decent.’_

‘ _I told you that we were. Jesus Christ, punk.’_

_‘Don’t you punk me. You’re the one who’s naked.’_

_‘You’re the one who barged in here without knocking.’_

_‘I didn’t expect you two to be naked.’_

_‘We just got engaged, punk. Of course we’re gonna be naked.’_

‘ _You’re disgusting.’_

_‘Don’t get snappy with me. It’s not my fault that you ain’t getting any.’_

_Steve chuckled. ‘You’re such a jerk.’_

_‘And you’re such a punk.’_

_‘Alright, that’s enough you two.’_

_‘Sorry, doll.’_

_‘Yeah, sorry, Helen.’_

‘ _It’s fine. Now, Steve, what did you come in here for?’_

_‘I came to tell you that you’ve got an tea party to go to.’_

_Bucky frowned. ‘A tea party? Why would we need to go to a tea party?’_

_‘It’s to celebrate your engagement, you jerk.’_

_‘Oh. That’s awful nice of you, punk.’_

‘ _Thank you but it was Peggy’s idea so I can’t take too much credit.’_

_Helen smiled. ‘We’ll be sure to give Peggy our thanks.’_

_‘The party starts in twenty minutes. Don’t be late.’_

_‘We won’t. Now get out of here so we can get dressed.’_

_‘So rude.’_

_‘Out.’_

_‘I’m going. God, you’re such a jerk.’_

_‘And you’re such a punk.’_

_As soon as Steve left the room Helen started laughing._

_‘What’s so funny, doll?’_

_‘You and Steve.’_

‘ _What about me and Steve?’_

_‘The way you two tease each other. It’s hilarious.’_

_‘I’m not kidding about him being a punk.’_

_‘I know but you say it in a loving way.’_

_‘I do but if you tell him that then I’ll never speak to you again.’_

‘ _I’m sure he already knows but I won’t say a word. Can’t have my handsome fiancé not talking to me after all.’_

_‘I’m glad you see it my way.’_

_‘You’re an idiot.’_

_‘I hope you mean that in a loving way.’_

_‘Of course I do. Now get dressed. We’re going to be late.’_

_‘Your wish is my command, doll.’_

_While Bucky put on slacks and a white button down shirt Helen picked a rose pink dress with flowers on it. She put on matching pink heels and pinned her hair up before putting a little bit of makeup on._

_‘You look beautiful, sweet thing.’ Bucky said as she turned to face him._

_‘Thank you. You’re looking very nice yourself.’_

_‘I can’t outshine you. You’ve got me beat hands down.’_

‘ _Such a flatterer.’_

_‘I’m just telling the truth, doll.’_

_‘Okay, I believe. Now let’s go before Steve sends out a search party for us.’_

_‘After you, love.’_

_Helen and Bucky left their room and were immediately accosted by Steve who led them to the tea party like an excited puppy._

_‘Slow down, punk. The party’s not going anywhere.’_

_‘Leave him alone, Bucky. He’s just excited.’_

_‘Stop defending him. He’s acting like a weirdo.’_

_‘Shut up, Barnes. I am not.’_

_‘Ooh, he called you by your last name. He must be angry with you.’_

_‘What the hell, Stevie? Why are you callin’ me by my last name? You never do that.’_

_‘Well, you deserved it.’_

‘ _I did not.’_

_‘Yes, you did. You called me a weirdo.’_

_‘Well, you were actin’ like one.’_

_‘Jerk.’_

_‘Punk.’_

_‘Idiot.’_

_‘Loser.’_

_‘Grump.’_

_‘Fat head.’_

_‘Stupid.’_

_‘Alright boys, that’s enough name calling for now.’_

_‘Sorry, Helen.’_

_‘Yeah. Sorry, doll.’_

_‘Let’s just get to the party.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_The tea party was wonderful. Everyone had a good time, even Bucky who had been a little sceptical about the whole thing. The Howling Commandos were in attendance and Helen enjoyed getting to know them better. The food was a big success with everyone. Peggy had made scones and Steve had made apple pie and Plum Charlotte. Bucky was especially pleased about the latter and ate the entire thing by himself. Helen also enjoyed the tea that was served._

_Once everyone had eaten and had drunk their tea Steve gave a speech._

‘ _Can I have everyone’s attention please? Thank you. I’d like to say a few words.’_

_‘Shut up, punk. No one wants to hear what rubbish you have to say.’_

_Helen hit Bucky on the arm in response. ‘Shush, honey. Let him speak.’_

_‘Thank you, Helen. It’s good to see that you’re able to keep this jerk in line.’_

_‘Stop acting as if you’re a saint, Stevie. I had to save you from getting beat to a pulp in alleys more times than I can count.’_

_‘Stop interrupting, you big jerk. I’m trying to give a speech.’_

_‘Pay him no mind, Steve.’_

_‘I wasn’t really. Mostly I just ignore him.’_

_‘Hey!’_

_‘God, I’m kidding, Buck. You know I love you like a brother.’_

_‘Right back at you, pal.’_

_‘Anyway, I just want to say that I’m beyond thrilled that the two of you are finally engaged. I always knew this day would come, and even though I thought that it would have come a lot sooner than this, I think that the timing couldn’t be more perfect. We all need something to look forward to in these uncertain times and I think the joy of a wedding is one of the best things to have. Helen, you are the love of Bucky’s life. I know that he’s probably told you that a million times by now but I’ll say it anyway. I’ve never seen Bucky care so much about a girl. I’ve never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you. I knew that you were the one for him the first time he made you breakfast. You weren’t dating yet but the way Bucky looked at you I just knew. He looked at you like you were his whole world and he still looks at you like that now. You’re both absolutely perfect for each other and I know that you’re going to have a long and happy life together. To Helen and Bucky!’_

_‘To Helen and Bucky!’_

_‘That was a beautiful speech, punk.’ Bucky said to him after the party was over._

‘ _Thanks, jerk.’_

_‘Did you and Helen talk about a date for the wedding?’_

_‘Well, we’re waiting until the war’s over so we don’t have an exact date yet. But we’ve decided we want to get married in May.’_

_‘Why May?’_

_‘Because the theme of the wedding is the language of flowers and the birth flower for May is Lily of the valley and we really love that flower.’_

‘ _What does it symbolise?’_

_‘Return to happiness. You’ve made my life complete.’_

_‘Well, Helen certainly has made your life complete.’ Steve said as he watched the red head talk with Peggy._

_‘That she does, Stevie, that she does.’_

_‘You’re gonna be so happy together.’_

_‘I know.’_

_‘And you’re gonna have the most beautiful babies together.’_

_‘Woah, save that talk until after we’re married, won’t ya?’_

_‘Sorry.’_

_‘But you are right. We will make the most beautiful babies together.’_

_‘You’re such a sap.’_

_‘I know and I’m proud of it.’_

_Steve started snickering just as Helen finished her conversation with Peggy and began to walk over to them. She looked at Steve, confused as to why he was laughing all of a sudden._

_‘What’s up with Steve?’ She asked._

‘ _He’s just bein’ his usual silly self, doll.’ Bucky replied as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close._

_‘Oh.’_

_Steve finally stopped laughing and smiled brightly when he saw Helen._

_‘There she is. The future Mrs Barnes.’_

‘ _Yeah, I guess I am.’_

_‘Damn right you are, babydoll.’_

_‘To the future Mr and Mrs James Buchanan Barnes.’_

_‘Amen to that.’_

-End flashback-

The night had ended with Helen and Bucky going to bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. She would give anything to have that now. To be in Bucky’s arms again. She missed him so much and she knew that he would be lost without her. She just hoped that Steve was taking his mind off of her being missing. She didn’t want him to be miserable this whole time. She couldn’t bear the thought.

Well, at least he wasn’t alone like she was. Thank goodness for small mercies. She knew that if Steve wasn’t around then Bucky would likely go completely off the rails without her. His mind was still too fragile and his confidence still shaky. Without her there to convince him that he didn’t need to have the trigger words removed for him to be worthy of love then she didn’t know what would happen. But she knew that Steve would try his best to convince Bucky that he was still worth everything in her absence and it was times like this where she was doubly grateful to have the blond super soldier as a friend.

Yes, Bucky would come out of this okay. He had Steve and the rest of the Avengers on his side. Nat and Tony could easily get the evidence needed to convince the UN of Bucky’s innocence and Steve could easily keep Bucky hidden from them until they did so. Bucky would be safe. Nothing bad could happen to him now. Her, on the other hand, well that was a different story.

The guy who brought her here, whose name she still didn’t know, had beat her to a bloody pulp however long ago it was that he was last in here. Magic could help her to a certain extent. It was probably thanks to her magic that she hadn’t bled to death on the cold hard floor yet. But magic couldn’t heal her injuries. Magic couldn’t stop her captor from coming in and beating her up again. Magic couldn’t save her if she sustain a life threatening injury. It would have been easier to heal if she had her wand. But she didn’t. Her kidnapper likely took all the belongings she had with her. Healing spells were of no use to her without a wand and she was too weak to perform any wandless magic that might help her get out of here.

No, there was nothing she could do. If Steve and the others didn’t get here soon then she was doomed. She would die here, either from the injuries she had sustained or from the guy killing her directly. If her rescuers didn’t come in time then it was all over. She was going to die without getting to say goodbye to Bucky.

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her morose thoughts. She looked up and saw her captor was angry. She gulped. This likely meant another beating.

‘Hello, little one. I see that you are finally awake.’

‘How long have I been here?’

‘A few days.’

‘Why are you keeping me locked up like this?’

‘I told you, girl, you are an important part of my plan. You are the guarantee that the Avengers will come here. Of course I have used other means to lure them here but I needed to have a backup in case they didn’t take the bait.’

‘And that backup is me?’

‘Exactly. The Avengers are too soft hearted to leave their friend to rot here. If all else fails they will come for _you_ and then my plan will reach its final stage. Its grand finale, if you will.’

‘How long have you been planning this?’

‘I have been planning this since my family died a year ago.’

‘A whole year? That’s a long time to hold a grudge.’

‘On the contrary it’s not enough time. There can never be enough time in the world to hate on the Avengers. Their crimes deserve a lifetime of grudge holding.’

‘Maybe if you just talked to them you’d see that they aren’t to blame.’

‘I’m way past talking, girl. The Avengers must pay for the crime that they committed.’

‘They didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘They murdered my family. Is that enough wrongdoing for you?’

‘I understand that you’re angry and upset.’

‘You understand? How could someone like you possibly understand?’

‘Because I know exactly how you feel.’

‘You know nothing of how I feel. You don’t know what it’s like to have your family ripped away from you just like that. You can’t even begin to understand the raw agonising pain that causes.’

‘But I do understand all of that. My parents were murdered too.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Yes, you are. You’re lying to get me on your side.’

‘I’m not lying. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.’

‘And you think I would?!’

‘No, that’s not what I’m saying.’

‘It seems like you are. Every time I say that my family was murdered you scoff and try to say that it was an accident. You mock my pain.’

‘I would never mock your pain. I’m not a cruel person.’

‘Oh, I know you aren’t. You must be a saint if you can love the Winter Soldier. It must take a lot of patience and understanding. Tell me, has he tried to kill you yet?’

‘No. He’s never even laid a finger on me and he never would.’

‘Oh? Why’s that then?’

‘Because he loves me.’

‘That didn’t stop him from beating up his best buddy Rogers, did it?’

‘He didn’t know Steve then. He didn’t have all of his memories then.’

‘You defend him a lot. That’s rather sweet actually.’

‘Of course I defend him. Wouldn’t you defend your wife if someone accused her of something?’

‘Of course I would but sadly I can’t. Which brings me back to my main question for you, how could you possibly understand how I feel?’

‘I told you, my parents were murdered when I was a baby.’

‘A baby? It can’t have been a big loss for you then. You probably don’t remember them.’

‘That doesn’t matter. They were still my parents.’

‘Let me ask you this. If you were just a baby when they died, how do you know that they were murdered?’

‘Because I’ve read the reports. I know exactly how they died.’

‘And how did they die?’

‘A man broke into our house and shot them. They died instantly.’

‘If this man shot your parents then how are you still alive? He must have tried to shoot you after all.’

‘He did but it missed me.’

‘Surely he tried again.’

‘He would have but he heard a police car and ran from the house.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because he told me.’

‘You met him?’

‘Yes.’

‘What did you do?’

‘I killed him.’

‘For revenge?’

‘No because he tried to shoot me. I had to defend myself so I shot him right back. I don’t do the whole revenge thing. Unlike some people.’

‘You’re so quick to judge me, aren’t you?’

‘Of course I am. Because you’ve done terrible things. Isn’t that right?’

‘You know nothing of what I’ve done.’

‘Oh, I think I know everything. You see, I’ve finally figured it all out. This little plan of yours.’

‘Have you?’

‘Yes. I know that the first part of your plan was to get the red book which you did no problem. Then you memorised them so you could trigger Bucky when the time came. And the time would come. Because you knew that you would be seeing Bucky very soon.’

‘How?’

‘Because it was you that blew up the UN. You blew it up to frame Bucky so you could get your hands on him and use the words. Without Bucky being triggered you couldn’t have completed the next part of your plan.’

‘And what was the next part of my plan?’

‘You asked Bucky for a mission report. But not just any mission report. You asked for a mission report of a very specific day. December 16th 1991. The day Bucky murdered Tony Stark’s parents.’

‘Well done, Helen Potter. You figured out my plan.’

‘It was simple when you put it all together.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, if my plan is so simple then tell me what the final part is?’

‘You’re going to lure Steve, Bucky and Tony here and then you’re going to tell the story about how Tony’s parents really died. You’re hoping that once Tony hears this he’ll attack Bucky, therefore putting a strain on his and Steve’s relationship which in turn will put a strain on the Avengers.’

‘You’re good. You’re very good.’

‘I’ve faced a lot of villains.’

‘There are no villains in the world.’

‘I wouldn’t be too sure about that.’

‘The world isn’t made up of heroes and villains, girl. The world isn’t that simple.’

‘Maybe not but there are still people who fit the description of hero and there are others who fit the description of villain. No matter what world we live in there will always be evil in this world and it’s up to good people to stop it.’

‘Good and evil. That’s hilarious.’

‘Don’t believe in that either?’

‘No. I don’t believe there can be good in this world. Not anymore.’

‘Ah, yes. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Or in your case, revenge and those too weak to seek it.’

‘That might be the only useful thing you’ve said to me.’

‘Useful? In what way?’

‘You’ve finally admitted that the world isn’t black and white. You’ve admitted that good people don’t exist. Well not anymore.’

‘I never said any of that.’

‘Yes, you did.’

‘When?’

‘Your delightful sentence about good and evil, power and revenge.’

‘Oh. That.’

‘Yes. That.’

‘You really think I believe that?’

‘Of course I do. You said it, didn’t you?’

‘Just because I said it doesn’t mean that I believe it.’

‘Then why did you say it?’

‘To get a feel of who you really are.’

‘And what did you learn?’

‘A lot of things. Like how you’ve let your family’s deaths completely warp your mind. How you’ve become so consumed by revenge that you’re willing to kill innocent lives in order to achieve it. I know how you don’t care about anything else anymore. All you care about is getting your revenge. You have no care of the consequences it may bring.’

‘You think you know everything, don’t you?’

‘I know what kind of person believes in that little ideology. You want to know who said all that stuff about good and evil and power?’

‘Fine. Who said it?’

‘The man who killed my parents. He killed them in cold blood, just so you know. Exactly like you did when you bombed the UN. You knew that a lot of lives would be lost but you didn’t care. You were only focused on getting your revenge. Just like my parents’ murderer was only focused on gaining power.’

‘Of course I want revenge. I lost everything. I lost everyone I loved.’

‘Everyone has lost people that they love but they don’t go around bombing important buildings like you did.’

‘I’m doing this to avenge my wife and son. She would want me to do this. I know she would.’

‘Would she though? It doesn’t seem likely to me.’

‘You didn’t know her. You have no idea what she would have wanted.’

‘I know that she wouldn’t want her husband, the father of her child, to become a crazy murderer. I know that she would hate to see what you have become. I know that she wouldn’t even recognise you if she saw you right now.’

The man clearly didn’t like this as he let out a howl of rage and slapped her so hard that she went flying across the room. He then beat her until she lost consciousness. Helen was glad to be knocked out though. Because at least then she could pretend that she was in Bucky’s arms.

Meanwhile Steve had gotten a car and was preparing to drive off in it with Bucky and Sam. They were currently in an underpass waiting for Tony to bring their gear back to them. Sam and Bucky were waiting in the car while Steve waited outside for his boyfriend.

‘Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car.’ Tony said after he arrived.

‘It’s low profile.’ Steve replied after giving Tony a kiss.

‘Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd.’ The brunette replied as he opened the trunk of his car to reveal Steve’s shield and Sam’s wings.

Back in the car Bucky glared at the back of Sam’s head.

‘Can you move your seat up?’ He asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance from his tone.

‘No.’

Bucky glared daggers at the dark skinned man before sliding along the back seat until he had more room.

‘I owe you one, sweetheart.’ Steve said as he took the gear out of the trunk.

‘Don’t be silly, babe. I’d do anything for you, you know that.’

‘I know. Same here.’

‘You better get going before Ross sends someone after you.’

‘You’ll keep searching for Helen?’

‘Of course I will. I love that girl.’

‘If you find anything then let me know.’

‘You’ll be the first to know, Cap.’

‘I’ll see you later then.’

‘Yeah. I gotta get back to the centre.’

‘I don’t want to say goodbye.’

‘Then don’t say goodbye. We won’t be apart for long anyway. As soon as I find a location on Helen I’m joining the three of you. I’ll probably have to bring Nat along though. She won’t be able to stay away when it comes to finding Helen.’

‘Bring as many people as you can, Tony. We need all the help we can get.’

‘I thought it was just the one guy.’

‘No. Bucky reckons that the guy is going to reactivate the other Winter Soldiers and use them to defeat us.’

‘Right. I’ll assemble a team. I’m sure Nat has some contacts.’

‘I’ll see you soon, darling.’

‘Au revoir, babe.’

Steve pulled Tony in for a long and passionate kiss. He broke it after a few minutes and they both headed their separate ways. He waited until Tony drove off before he got in his own car.

‘You guys ready to go?’

He didn’t get an answer so he glanced at his two friends and saw that they were having a glaring contest. He rolled his eyes at their antics before starting the engine and driving off.


	30. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An petty argument with Sam causes Bucky to have a breakdown over Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone 🌲

* * *

They had only been on the road for ten minutes when Bucky and Sam started bickering. Steve did his best to ignore them. They were just arguing about pointless stuff anyway. There was no need for him to get involved just yet.

He regretted thinking that a few minutes later when Bucky called his name.

‘What is it, Buck?’

‘Would you tell bird brain over here that he was in the wrong?’

Sam scoffed. ‘I am not. If anyone’s in the wrong then it’s you.’

‘I am not in the wrong. You are.’

‘What is this all about?’ Steve asked wearily.

‘Bird brain wouldn’t move his seat up.’

‘Did you ask him nicely?’

‘What? Of course I asked him nicely.’

‘Why didn’t you move your seat up, Sam?’

‘Because he’s annoying.’

‘That’s mean, Sam.’

‘See, Stevie’s on my side, not yours.’

‘Steve doesn’t take sides.’

‘Yes, he does. He’s been my friend longer, bird brain.’

‘That doesn’t mean he has to agree with you every time. And stop calling me bird brain!’

‘It suits you.’

‘It does not!’

‘I think it’s a nice nickname, Sam.’

‘Ha!’

‘Steve, how could you? I thought you didn’t take sides.’

‘One, I never say that. And two,he could’ve gave you a more insulting nickname.’

‘What’s more insulting than bird brain?’

‘A lot of things.’

‘Fine, I’ll let the bird brain thing go but I’m standing my ground on the whole seat moving thing.’

‘What’s the big deal about a seat?’

‘It’s not about the seat, Steven. It’s about what the seat represents.’

‘And what does the seat represent, Samuel?’

‘Not moving my seat for this idiot is a sign of protest.’

‘Protesting what?’

‘I’m taking a stand for my car.’

‘Your car?’

‘Yes. My precious baby is ruined because of _him_. He tore the steering wheel out of its place and tossed it aside and then to make matters worse he shot my poor angel to death.’

‘You have a weird obsession with your car.’

‘That’s what you take away from that?’

‘You _didn’t_ take that away from the story?’

‘I’m telling you why I’m mad at Barnes and you’re concerned that I’m obsessed with my car. What the hell, man?’

‘Your car wasn’t a person, Sam.’

‘I paid good money for that car. I didn’t like seeing it get destroyed.’

‘It was an accident, Sam.’

Sam scoffed. ‘Barnes ripped my baby apart with his own hands.’

‘Bucky was brainwashed, Sam. It wasn’t his fault.’

‘I’m still protesting in memory of my car.’

‘It was two years ago, man. Let it go.’

‘How dare you?’

‘You’re both weirdos.’ Bucky said with a sigh.

‘Don’t you turn it on me, Buck. You and Sam started this.’

‘Don’t put me in the same category as _him_.’

‘Stop acting like I’m a parasite, Barnes.’

‘You are a parasite, bird brain.’

‘Steve, did you hear what he said to me?’

‘I’m trying not to hear anything you two idiots say.’

‘I’m not an idiot, Stevie. Stop trying to make me have something in common with bird man.’

‘You’re the idiot, Barnes.’

‘I am not.’

‘You are too.’

‘You’re both idiots.’

Bucky gasped. ‘Stevie, I’m your best friend. How could you?’

‘Steve is my best friend, Barnes.’

‘Shut up. You were just a placeholder until I got back. Your friendship with Steve is nothing compared to mine.’

‘God, you’re insufferable. I don’t know how Helen puts up with you.’

As soon as Sam said that it felt like the air had been sucked out of the car. Bucky froze, his skin turning a sickly white. Steve winced at this. He knew that this wouldn’t end well.

‘What did you just say?’ Bucky spat.

‘I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just joking.’

‘You think my relationship with Helen is a joke?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘But you’re thinking it. You think that Helen just puts up with me. You think that she doesn’t really love me. You think that she’s too kind to just leave me so she stays out of guilt. Does any of that sound familiar?’

‘Listen man, I don’t think any of that.’

‘You sure about that?’

‘I mean, you’re annoying and Helen could probably find someone better but...’

Sam’s words were cut off by Bucky slamming his fist against the back of the seat. His face was thunderous and his eyes held a murderous look.

‘Bucky, he didn’t mean...’

‘Stop the car, Steve.’ Bucky snarled, cutting the blond off.

‘Buck...’

‘Stop the fucking car, Steve!’

Knowing that Bucky needed to cool off somewhere away from Sam Steve parked the car in a secluded spot. As soon as they stopped Bucky ripped the car door open and stalked off towards the trees.

Steve let out a long suffering sigh. He knew that the mere mention of Helen would likely set Bucky off but he wasn’t prepared for this to happen. He was well aware that Bucky and Sam didn’t really get along. He knew that they annoyed each other for some reason but he hoped that once they got to know each other better they would start getting along. Now they might never get the chance to be friends.

‘I’m really sorry, Steve.’ Sam said quietly, breaking the blond out of his thoughts.

‘I’m not the one you should be saying that to.’

‘I don’t think he’ll want to see me right now.’

Steve sighed. ‘No, I don’t think he will.’

‘I really am sorry, Steve.’

‘Did you mean what you said? Do you really think that Helen could do better than Bucky? Do you really think that he’s not good enough for her?’

‘No, I was just teasing. I know how much Helen loves Bucky. I would never tell her to break up with him. Not when I know that she’d be miserable without him.’

‘But you would say it to Bucky.’

‘I never meant to hurt him. I was just joking around. I didn’t think he’d take it so seriously.’

‘Bucky has had a lot of doubts about whether or not he is good enough for Helen. I think hearing you say she could do better really pushed him over the edge. He’s suffering, Sam. He can’t live without her. He’s a shell of his usual self. He’s miserable without her. He’s hanging on by a thread.’

‘I know that he’s hurting. I didn’t mean to make him feel worse.’

‘Do you know how much Helen means to Bucky?’

‘Considering that he’s falling apart without her, I can take a good guess.’

‘You don’t know half of it, Sam. She’s his whole world, his reason for living. If he lost her I think he’d die of a broken heart. He almost did when we thought we lost her back in the 40s. She means everything to him and he loves her with every fibre of his being. He’d do anything for her.’

‘I’ve only seen his moody assassin side.’

‘When he’s with her he’s a different person. He’s just so kind and loving. Not that he wasn’t already. Bucky was always the best guy I knew. He always looked out for me even when he didn’t have to. He stuck by my side when it would have been easier to just ditch me for good. He was always a good person but when he met Helen he became so much more. He became almost saint like. He was completely devoted to her. Anything she wanted he would do. He would give her the world if she asked. He still would.’

‘He really loves her.’

‘He loves her with every fibre of his being. He loves her more than life itself. She’s his whole world, Sam. Do you know what he calls her?’

‘No. What?’

‘He calls her solnyshko. It means sunshine in Russian. He says it’s because she’s the light of his life. Does that sound like someone unworthy of her?’

‘I told you, I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to get a rise out of him.’

‘Well, it worked very well.’

‘Come on man, don’t make me feel worse.’

‘I’m not trying to.’

‘I know. Do you think he’s okay by himself?’

‘He’ll be fine.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, he’ll just be sulking. I’ll check on him in a few minutes.’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’

‘When did you know that Bucky would do anything for Helen? Was there an exact moment you realised how much he loved her?’

‘There was actually. It was when we first took Helen to church. You had to dress modestly to church back then. But most women’s clothing was modern anyway so most would just wear their everyday clothes to church. My mother however thought that we should dress our best for church and had a specific dress code for it. So I gave Helen one ofmy ma’s old outfits to wear.’

‘How did that go down?’

‘Not very well. Helen was adamant that she wouldn’t wear it. She said it made her look like an old woman. Bucky stepped in and tried to convince me to let Helen wear one of her old dresses. I was a little shocked at first because Bucky respected the hell out of my ma and always abided by this rule of hers. So when he protested against it I knew that he had found his soulmate. I knew that he’d do anything for her. It was plain to see in that moment how much he loved her.’

‘What happened in the end?’

‘I was going to concede and tell Helen that she could wear her own dress but she learnt that it was my ma’s old dress and decided to wear it out of respect. She certainly didn’t look old in it. She looked absolutely beautiful.’

‘That was a nice story.’

‘Thanks. It was one of the last good memories we had together before the war started.’

‘He’s die for her. I see it now.’

‘I hope it never comes to that but yeah he would. If he had to die in order to save her life then he’d pull the trigger himself.’

‘I hope he gets to see her again.’

‘Me too.’

‘Maybe you should go check on him now.’

‘I think he needs a little more time.’

‘You sure about that?’

‘Yeah. If I go now he’ll just get snappy. He needs twenty minutes to cool off in situations like this.’

‘Well, you know him best, Cap.’

Meanwhile Bucky was lost in his thoughts, letting the memory that Steve was just talking about wash over him.

-Flashback-

_Today was an important day for Helen. It would be her first time going to church. Helen didn’t really see the point in going but Steve was insistent that she go. After learning that she had never been to church the small blond made it his mission to get her going to at least one service._

_Helen was a little confused as to why Steve was making such a big deal about it. He was acting as if it was his first time going to church rather than Helen’s. But Bucky told her to just go along with it. He said that Steve was only making a big fuss about it because he wanted to include her in something that was important to him. She had to admit that it was rather sweet of Steve to go to such lengths to include her so she didn’t complain about having to go to church._

_Until she saw what Steve wanted her to wear._

_‘What the hell, Steve? Why are you doing this to me?’_

_Steve gave her a confused look. ‘What’s wrong?’_

_‘What’s wrong? This dress is what’s wrong.’_

_‘What’s wrong with it?’_

‘ _Are you kidding me? I’ll look like an old woman if I put this on.’_

_‘It’s not that bad.’_

_‘Steve, I’ve seen little old ladies wear dresses similar to this. Of course it’s bad.’_

_‘The dress is church appropriate. You don’t have to wear it anywhere else.’_

_‘I don’t want to wear it at all.’_

_‘I doubt that you’ll look horrible in it, Helen.’_

_‘That doesn’t make me feel better, Steve.’_

_‘You’ll only have to wear it to church. You can take it off as soon as we get back.’_

_‘You’re really bad at this.’_

_‘Bad at what?’_

_‘Trying to make me feel better about wearing this monstrosity.’_

_‘It’s not a monstrosity, Helen.’_

_‘See, you’re the worst at this.’_

_‘I picked it out because I thought the green would bring out your eyes.’_

‘ _It’s not green, Steve. It’s turquoise.’_

_‘Is there a difference?’_

_‘Yes, there is.’_

_‘I still think that turquoise will bring out your eyes.’_

‘ _Couldn’t you have picked a more fashionable dress?’_

_‘This is church appropriate, Helen.’_

_‘All of my dresses are church appropriate, Steve.’_

_‘I think you should wear this one.’_

_‘But I don’t like it. Why are you forcing me to wear a dress that I hate?’_

_Bucky saw the upset look in Helen’s eyes and decided to intervene._

_‘She’s got a point, punk.’_

_‘I’m not forcing her to do anything, jerk.’_

_‘Yes, you are. You’re forcing her to wear a dress that she’s uncomfortable with.’_

_‘I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable but you know the rules.’_

_‘Fuck the rules, Stevie. I’m not having my girl feeling bad about herself.’_

‘ _Language, jerk.’_

_‘I’m not apologisin’ for my language, punk. I’ll say anythin’ I damn well want to when it comes to defendin’ my babydoll.’_

_‘Bucky, calm down. It’s okay.’_

_‘No, it’s not okay, doll. I’m not havin’ Stevie force you to do something you don’t want to do.’_

_‘Do you really not want to wear it, Helen?’ Steve asked._

‘ _No. I’m sorry, Steve.’_

_‘Don’t apologise, Helen. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. You can wear whatever you want.’_

_‘Maybe Helen can wear another dress of your ma’s.’_

_‘Wait a minute. That dress belonged to your mother?’_

_‘Yes but you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.’_

‘ _I’m sorry that I called your mother’s dress a monstrosity.’_

_‘Don’t be sorry. I’m sure she would have agreed with you when she was your age.’_

_‘I’ll wear the dress.’_

_‘Helen, you don’t have to do that.’_

_‘He’s right, doll. Don’t do this out of guilt.’_

_‘I’m not. I just want to respect Steve’s mother.’_

‘ _My ma wouldn’t care, Helen. She would tell you to wear what makes you comfortable.’_

_‘I want to wear it.’_

_‘Are you sure, doll?’_

_‘I’m sure.’_

_‘But you hate the dress.’_

_‘I know. That’s why I’m taking it off as soon as we get back from church.’_

_Bucky chuckled. ‘I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, sugar.’_

_‘You’ll find I’m full of surprises.’_

_‘God, I love you.’_

_‘I love you too, honey.’_

-End flashback-

‘It’s a cute story. The one about Helen wearing your mother’s dress.’ Sam said after a beat of silence.

‘It’s one of my favourite memories of Helen. It’s the first time I saw that fire in her. I love that about her. I love that she’s not afraid to stand up for herself.’

‘Yeah, she’s really something. Barnes is a lucky guy.’

‘They’re both lucky. Bucky is amazing too, you know.’

‘Well, I don’t know him well but I’ll take your word for it.’

‘I hope that you two will become friends one day.’

‘I don’t think Barnes likes me but I’ll certainly try.’

‘That’s all I ask.’

‘So, did Helen take the dress off as soon as you got back from church?’

Steve chuckled. ‘She did. She ran straight to her room to change.’

‘I’m sure Barnes was happy to assist in taking the dress off.’

‘He didn’t actually. He was always afraid that he would be crossing a line. He wanted to respect Helen. He didn’t want to just assume that she’d have sex with him.’

‘But surely they’d had sex by that point.’

‘They hadn’t actually.’

‘But you said that they had been together for over a year by that point. Helen loved him then. Why would he assume that she didn’t want to have sex?’

‘He was just very respectful of her.’

‘Damn. When did they actually have sex?’

‘The night before he shipped out.’

‘That’s actually very sweet.’

‘Yeah, it is. But don’t tell Bucky or Helen that I told you about that. They’ll probably kill me.’

‘Secret’s safe with me.’

‘Thanks, buddy.’

‘You should go check on him now. I think he’s had enough time alone.’

‘Right. I’ll be back soon.’

‘Take as long as you need.’

Steve got out of the car and started walking in the direction that Bucky had ran off in. He found him sobbing underneath a tree. His heart broke at the sight. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend like this and it made him ache. He had hoped that he’d never have to see Bucky so broken like this again.

‘Hey, Buck. You doin’ okay?’

Bucky just sobbed louder, burying his face in his hands.

‘Buck, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Bucky said through sobs.

‘We’re gonna find her and you’ll be together again.’

‘Is she still gonna wanna be with me?’

‘Bucky, don’t be ridiculous. Of course Helen is gonna wanna be with you. She loves you so much. She would never leave you.’

‘I’m not good enough for her. Soon she’ll realise that and leave me.’

‘You are perfect for her, Bucky Barnes. There is no one more worthy for her than you.’

‘I’m not. I’ll never be good enough.’

‘Where the hell is all this coming from?’

‘Bird brain made me see. He made me realise that I’ve been lying to myself. I convinced myself that I’m good enough for her when I’m not.’

‘Sam was just joking, Buck. He didn’t mean what he said.’

‘But it’s true. I’ll never be good enough. Not after what I did as the Winter Soldier.’

‘How many times do we have to tell you that Helen doesn’t care about any of that? She loves you no matter what. She doesn’t care about what HYDRA made you do. She loves you for who you are. You’re a good man, Buck. You have a beautiful heart. You love with all your heart and will do anything for those you love. You’re the best guy I know.’

‘I’m a murderer. I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as Helen.’

‘You’re not a murderer, Buck. You were brainwashed. HYDRA are the real murderers, not you.’

‘I still don’t deserve Helen.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘I don’t.’

‘You gotta clear those doubts outta your mind, Bucky. You can’t be thinking like this when we get Helen back. She’s gonna need your love and support.’

‘She doesn’t need me.’

‘Yes, she does. She needs you as much as you need her.’

‘She’s better off without me.’

‘She’s not. She can’t live without you. You know she can’t.’

‘What if she’s... what if we’re too late?’

‘We won’t be. We’re gonna get her back and then you two can get married and have lots of babies.’

‘I’d like that.’

‘Don’t worry, Buck. We’ll make it happen.’

‘Thanks, Stevie.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I miss her, Stevie. I miss her so much.’

‘I know. I miss her too.’

‘It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I can’t breathe from all the pain I’m feeling. I need her back, punk. I need her.’

‘I know, jerk. You’re gonna see her soon.’

‘I hope so.’

‘I know so.’

‘Thanks, punk. You’re a good friend.’

‘So are you. You ready to go?’

Bucky nodded, wiping his eyes before standing up and following Steve back to the car. After the two super soldiers got in the car Sam apologised to Bucky who tentatively accepted it. Once the air was cleared Steve started the engine and drove off. They had places to be after all.


	31. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers conduct a plan that helps Steve and Bucky escape Ross’ men.

* * *

Two hours later Steve pulled into a parking garage.

‘Where are we?’ Bucky asked.

‘Leipzig Halle airport.’

‘What are we doing at an airport?’ Sam questioned.

‘This is where we’re meeting the others.’

‘The others?’

‘The other Avengers.’

They got out of the car and saw a man with dark blond hair standing next to a grey van.

‘Cap.’ He greeted.

‘You know I wouldn’t have called If I had any other choice.’

‘I owe you a debt. Besides I couldn’t just sit back while Helen’s missing.’

‘Well, thanks for having my back.’

‘It was time to get off my ass.’

‘Is everything okay with your family?’ Sam asked.

‘Laura understands. She knows how important Helen is to me.’

‘Who is this, Steve?’ Bucky asked.

‘Oh. Sorry. Buck, this is Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. Clint, this is Bucky Barnes.’

‘Codename Winter Soldier.’

‘Sam.’ Steve scolded.

‘It’s okay, Stevie.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.’

‘Likewise, Clint.’

‘How about our other recruit?’ Steve asked.

‘He’s rarin’ to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good.’

The door to the van opened and a dark haired man stepped out.

‘What timezone is this?’ He asked.

‘Come on. Come on.’ Clint said.

The man stepped forward and shook Steve’s hand.

‘Captain America.’ He said in awe.

‘Mr Lang.’

‘It’s an honour. I’m shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America.’

Sam and Clint shared an amused look at Scott’s rambling.

‘Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thanks for thanking of me.’

Scott then spotted Sam and smiled in greeting. ‘Hey, man.’

‘What’s up, Tic Tac?’

‘Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I ....’

‘It was a great audition, but it’ll ... it’ll never happen again.’

‘Clint tell you what we’re up against?’

‘Something about some ... psycho-assassins?’

‘We’re outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.’

‘Yeah, well, what else is new?’

‘I thought Tony and Nat convinced everyone that what we’re doing is legal.’ Sam said with a frown.

‘They convinced everybody but Secretary Ross. He wants us all arrested.’

‘Damn.’

‘Don’t worry. We’ll only get arrested if we get caught.’

‘Way to be reassuring, Cap.’

‘We won’t get caught. We have a plan.’

‘Even the best plans fail sometimes.’

‘Stop being so negative, Wilson.’

‘We won’t fail, guys. We’ve got this.’

‘Right.’

‘We should get moving.’ Bucky said.

‘We got a chopper lined up.’

‘Remember the plan. We wait for Tony’s signal before we move out.’

‘Aye, aye, Captain.’

‘Damn it, Clint. Who taught you that?’

‘Nat.’

‘I should’ve known.’

‘Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren.’

‘They’re evacuating the airport.’ Bucky said.

‘That’s the signal, guys. Suit up.’

After putting on their uniforms Steve and the others walked out onto the runway. Iron Man and War Machine landed in front of them.

‘Hey, Tony. Rhodes.’

‘Hey, Cap.’ Rhodey greeted.

‘You sure about this, babe?’ Tony asked.

‘We don’t have any other choice. You know that Ross isn’t gonna let up anytime soon.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Just stick to the plan, sweetheart.’

‘There has to be another way.’

‘There’s not.’

‘Steve, please.’

‘I’m sorry, honey. I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.’

‘There’s always another way, Cap.’ Natasha said as she walked up to them.

‘We can’t waste any time. It’s too much of a risk.’

‘Helen will be fine, Steve. You know that Zemo’s keeping her alive.’

‘We can’t know that for sure.’

‘He needs her alive, Cap. He won’t kill her.’

‘We have to do this, guys.’

Tony sighed. ‘Alright, he’s not gonna change his mind.’

‘Tony, you know that this is too risky.’ Rhodey said.

‘This is the only plan we’ve got. We can’t afford to mess it up.’

‘Tony...’

‘We’ve wasted too much time already. We’re proceeding with the plan.’

‘Right. But before we do, we have a little problem.’

‘Problem?’ Steve asked with a furrowed brow.

T’Challa clad in his Black Panther armour leapt out from behind a truck.

‘Captain.’ He greeted.

‘Your highness.’

‘I’m sorry, Steve. We tried to make him understand but he still believes that Barnes did it.’

‘It’s okay. You did the best you could.’

‘You’re after the wrong guy.’ Steve said to T’Challa.

‘Why should I believe you? You’d do anything to defend your friend.’

‘He’s got a point, babe. People think your judgement is askew. As far as they’re concerned your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.’

‘We can prove his innocence.’

‘We’re trying, Steve. But Ross isn’t an easy man to convince.’ Nat said.

‘We have to do everything we can.’

‘Ross wants us to bring you in. If you’re going to leave you better do it now.’

‘Mr Stark, you cannot be serious. They’re hoarding a criminal. We must arrest them.’

‘I understand your frustrations, your highness. But I believe Steve when he says Barnes is innocent and I don’t arrest innocent people.’

‘If you won’t then I will.’

‘Not if we stop you first. Kid, where are you?’

‘Here.’ A man in a red and blue suit said.

‘Underoos, stop his highness from making a big mistake.’

‘On it.’

He shot a web out of his hands, tying T’Challa’s hands together.

‘Nice job, kid.’

‘Thanks. Well, I could’ve stuck the landing a little better. It’s just the new suit… Well, it’s nothing, Mr Stark. It’s--it’s perfect. Thank you.’

‘Yeah, we don’t really need to start a conversation.’

‘Okay. Cap ... Captain. Big fan, I’m Spider Man.’

‘Yeah, we’ll talk about it later.’

‘Hey, everyone.’

‘Tony, we need to stick to the plan.’

‘Never mind the plan. Just get out of here.’

‘If we use the helicopter then Ross will know that you let us go.’

‘Use the Quinjet in hangar five, north runway.’

‘How are you going to get out of here?’

‘It doesn’t matter. You focus on the soldier problem and Nat and I will deal with the Helen problem.’

‘Right. Okay, guys. Let’s move. Hangar five.’

‘We have one problem, Cap.’

‘Yeah? What’s that?’

‘Me.’ T’Challa said before lunging towards Steve who blocked his hits with his shield.

‘Give it up, Captain. You can’t win.’

‘I won’t let you take Bucky.’

‘Barnes is mine!’

‘He didn’t kill your father. He was framed.’

‘I’ve had enough of your lies, Captain. They won’t save your friend any longer.’

‘Not if I have anything to say about it.’

‘Hey, Mr Stark, what should I do?’

‘What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web anyone who tries to get in the way of Steve and Barnes escaping.’

‘Okay, copy that!’

‘Move, Captain. I won’t ask a second time.’ T’Challa snarled.

Steve stood his ground though and the two continued to fight. Meanwhile Scott and Natasha were staging a fight.

‘Look, I really don’t want to hurt you.’

‘I wouldn’t stress about it.’

She stepped closer to him. ‘Blow something up. We need a distraction.’ She whispered in his ear.

‘Got it.’

While Natasha and Scott were distracting Ross’ men Bucky and Sam were running through a terminal.

‘What the hell is that?’ Bucky asked when he saw the explosion Natasha and Scott caused.

‘Everyone’s got a gimmick now.’

With two of Ross’ men on his tail young Peter Parker, also known as Spider Man, knew he had to act as if he were fighting Wilson and Barnes. He knew he wasn’t a very good liar but he had to try his best. Mr Stark was counting on him. He couldn’t let him down.

He broke threw the glass wall and kicked Wilson, sending him flying backwards. Barnes threw a punch at him but he caught his arm.

‘You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!’

Wilson got up and hit him but he managed to dodge. The three of them continued fighting and Ross’ men seemed to believe his little charade because they left the terminal after a few minutes.

‘Sorry about that, guys. Had to play the part, you know.’

Wilson smiled warmly at him. ‘It’s cool, kid. No harm done.’

Barnes gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. ‘Yeah, buddy. We understand. And I’m glad you think my arm’s cool.’

‘It’s amazing. Can you feel with it?’

‘Not as well as my real one but yeah.’

‘That’s so cool.’

‘Thanks, kid.’

‘No problem.’

‘Barnes, we better go. We gotta get you to that terminal.’

‘Let’s go then bird brain. Later, kid.’

‘I’ll keep the bad guys away.’

‘We can handle them ourselves but thanks anyway, kid.’

As the two of them ran away Peter rejoined the fight outside. He saw Mr Stark talking to Hawkeye and stood close to him in case he needed pretend backup.

‘Hey, Clint.’

‘Hey, man.’

‘Clearly, retirement doesn’t suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?’

‘Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can’t seem to miss.’

While Tony and Clint created another distraction Bucky and Sam continued to run through the terminal.

‘You okay, Barnes?’ Sam asked as they ran down a hallway.

‘I’m fine.’ Bucky said gruffly.

‘You’re gonna get her back, you know.’

‘I don’t know if she’ll want to see me.’

‘Of course she will, man. She loves you.’

‘She’s better off without me.’

‘Don’t say that.’

‘Why not? I know you’re thinking it.’

‘I’m not. I know how much you mean to her and from the little time I’ve spent with you I can tell how much she means to you.’

‘I’m not worth it. I could turn into the Winter Soldier at any time.’

‘I know for a fact that she doesn’t care about that.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I remember when we first found out that you were the Winter Soldier. I remember Helen’s reaction.’

‘What was it?’

‘She was relieved because a part of her felt guilty about loving uh... what did she call you when you were the Soldier?’

‘Zorro.’

‘Right. A part of her felt guilty for loving Zorro because she felt that she was betraying her Bucky. She couldn’t believe that you were the same man. She was shocked that she didn’t figure it out. She was so happy that her two loves were the same person.’

‘Because she didn’t have to worry about loving a monster.’

‘Barnes, I remember the look on her face when she told Steve about her love for Zorro. It was genuine. She loved you as Zorro. She didn’t care that you were an assassin. She loved you so much. I think she loved Zorro almost as much as she loved her Bucky.’

‘She loved me as the Winter Soldier?’

‘Of course she did. Come on, you were there. You knew her love for you was real. She loved you then. She loved you even when she thought that she was betraying the love of her life, her Bucky. She loved you no matter what horrible things you had done.’

‘I knew that she loved Zorro. I still know it. I just don’t want to admit it to myself.’

‘Because you hate that she loves even the darkest parts of you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s the way it goes with true love, Barnes. You love all of your soulmate. The good and the bad.’

‘I guess you’re right.’

Sam scoffed. ‘Barnes, I’m always right. The fact that you would suggest otherwise is insulting.’

‘Relax, bird brain. It’s not the end of the world.’

‘It is to me.’

‘You’re so weird.’

‘Am not.’

‘Are too.’

Before Sam could argue back two of Ross’ men started attacking them. They did their best to fight them off. Eventually Sam released Redwing who got rid of them.

‘You couldn’t have done that earlier?’ Bucky asked with a groan.

‘I hate you.’

‘Damn, bird brain. I thought we were friends now.’

‘Just shut up.’

Meanwhile Steve and Rhodey were fighting T’Challa while Tony and Clint worked on their distraction.

‘Great.’ Rhodey sighed after the mace he was using broke.

Thankfully Steve managed to kick T’Challa away. He then worked on a distraction with Scott.

‘Hey, Cap, heads up! Throw it at this. Now!’ Scott yelled as he threw Steve a miniaturised truck.

As Steve threw it the truck enlarged and it exploded near Rhodey.

‘Oh, come on! It was only supposed to be a distraction.’

‘Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh ... sorry.’

‘It’s fine. Just go.’

Steve and Scott ran off in the direction of the hangar. A little way over Natasha groaned as Tony helped her up.

‘Is this part of the plan?’ She asked.

‘Well, it’s us. When does a plan ever go smoothly for us?’

‘Right. What do we do now?’

‘Get Steve and Barnes on the jet.’

‘On it.’

At the hangar the team was staging a fight with each other. But unfortunately the fight between Bucky and T’Challa was very real. The king still blamed Bucky for his father’s death and no amount of convincing could change his mind and make him see the truth.

Steve kept a close eye on the fight while pretending to trade blows with Tony. Bucky and T’Challa had each other by the throats but Steve knew that his friend was okay for now.

‘I didn’t kill your father.’ Bucky told him.

‘Then why did you run?’ T’Challa snarled before pulling Bucky’s hand off his throat and kicked him backwards.

He then sprouted his claws and went for Bucky’s neck. Thankfully Steve saw this and threw his shield at him, causing the king to fly backwards into the gangway.

‘That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.’ Spider Man said in awe.

‘Thanks, kid.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘Where did Tony find you?’

‘I was just in the neighbourhood.’

Steve chuckled. ‘You got heart, kid. Where’re you from?’

‘Queens.’

‘Brooklyn.’

‘I know. Mr Stark told me.’

‘Later, kid.’

‘Bye, Mr America sir.’

‘It’s just Steve.’

‘Right. Sorry.’

Steve gave him a smile and a salute before running towards the Quinjet.

Bucky ran up to him with a frown on his face. ‘We gotta go. That guy’s probably in Siberia by now.’

‘Don’t worry, Buck. We’ll get out of here.’

‘You two need to get to the jet now. We’ll handle the rest.’ Sam told them.

‘We can’t leave you behind.’ Steve protested.

‘Stark and Nat will get us out of here. Don’t worry about us.’

‘Sam...’

‘You know he’s right, Cap. Tony and Nat can get us out of this mess easy. You can’t say the same for Barnes. You’ve gotta get him out of here.’

‘Right. Thanks, Clint.’

‘Hey, what are friends for?’

‘Make sure you find Helen.’ Bucky told them, desperation clear in his eyes.

‘We’ll find her. Now get out of here, old man.’

‘I’ll old man you, bird brain.’

‘We don’t have time for this. We gotta go know, Buck.’

‘Right behind you, Stevie.’

Scott ran up to them. ‘Cap, some of Ross’ men have arrived.’

‘Damn it. How are we gonna get out of here now?’

‘We need a diversion, something big.’ Sam said.

‘I got something kind of big, but I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half ... don’t come back for me.’ Scott said.

‘He’s gonna tear himself in half?’ Bucky asked in shock.

‘You’re sure about this, Scott?’ Steve questioned.

‘I do it all the time. I mean once ... in a lab. Then I passed out. I’m the boss. I’m the boss. I’m the boss. I’m the boss. I’m the BOSS!’

Scott grew to the size of a Behemoth and started attacking Ross’ men.

‘Holy shit!’ Spider Man cursed.

Rhodey’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Okay, tiny dude is big now. He’s big now.’

‘I guess that’s the signal.’ Steve said.

‘Way to go, Tic Tac!’ Sam cheered.

Tony, Spider Man and Rhodey pretended to fight Scott alongside Ross’ men while Natasha distracted T’Challa from seeing Steve and Bucky run away.

T’Challa manages to evade Nat but Scott blocked his path.

‘You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me.’

Scott and Clint fight T’Challa to prevent him from getting to Bucky. Natasha ran after the two super soldiers in order to make sure that they got away.

‘We haven’t met yet. I’m Clint.’

‘I don’t care.’

Clint continues to fight T’Challa while Scott defeats Ross’ men.

Meanwhile Steve and Bucky reach the hangar where Natasha is waiting for them.

‘Are you sure you want to go after this guy?’ She asked.

‘Of course. He needs to be stopped.’

‘Are you sure that going in without backup is a good idea?’

‘We don’t have another choice.’

‘He knows how to turn Bucky into the Winter Solider. Do you really want to take that risk?’

‘I have to. We can’t let him get to the other soldiers.’

‘Well, I’m not going to stop you.’

‘Thanks, Nat.’

‘Just come back in one piece. Helen won’t be happy if you come back injured.’

‘She’s not here yet.’

‘Relax Barnes, we’re gonna get her back. Tony has a lead he wants to follow.’

‘Keep her safe for me.’

‘Of course I will.’

Natasha then stuns T’Challa who’s approaching from behind.

‘Go.’ She said.

She kept T’Challa at bay while Steve and Bucky boarded the jet. She let go when the jet lifted off the ground. T’Challa leapt up to try and stop it but he was unable to keep a hold of it and the jet flew out of the hangar.

Natasha smirked at him. ‘I said I’d help you find him, not catch him. There’s a difference.’

T’Challa stormed off and Natasha walked over to the rest of the team. Tony managed to convince Ross’ men to let him take Sam, Clint and Scott with them and so they boarded the helicopter and flew back to headquarters with T’Challa following closely behind them.

The mission was a success and now they could focus on getting Helen back.

Little did they know, things were about to get a lot worse.


	32. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo’s plan starts to unfold as Bucky is declared innocent of the UN bombing.

* * *

  
While Tony, Nat and the rest of the team returned to headquarters Steve and Bucky flew to Siberia in the Quinjet.

‘What’s gonna happen to your friends?’ Bucky asked quietly.

‘Ross can’t arrest them. He has no grounds to do so. And if he tries to Tony and Nat will stop them.’

Bucky sighed sadly. ‘I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.’

‘What you did all those years ... it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.’

‘I know. But I did it.’

‘Don’t let Helen hear you say that.’

‘She knows that I did it and so do you.’

‘You were brainwashed, Bucky. You didn’t have a choice. Whatever happened back then it wasn’t you. What happened doesn’t define you.’

‘No but it haunts me.’

‘You’re innocent, Buck. Soon everyone will see that.’

‘I still killed hundreds before then.’

‘When you were brainwashed. You haven’t even fired a gun since you broke free from HYDRA. Not in anything other than self defence anyway.’

‘You believe in me too much.’

‘I just see you for who you are.’

‘You’re starting to sound like Helen.’

‘Yeah, well, we’re your biggest supporters.’

‘I’m glad to have the two of you in my corner.’

‘We always will be, jerk.’

‘Thanks, punk.’

‘I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.’

‘Yeah, until the end of the line.’

Meanwhile Tony, Nat and the other Avengers dealt with a very angry Secretary Ross and a frustrated Everett Ross.

After the two left all of them let out a sigh of relief.

‘Thank god they’re gone.’ Clint said.

‘I know. I was starting to sweat.’ Scott added.

‘Focus, guys. We’ve got bigger problems right now.’

‘What’s up, Tony?’ Rhodey asked.

‘Nat, T'Challa told Ross what you did, so ... they’ll be coming for you.’

‘I didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘You let Barnes go, Nat. He’s a wanted criminal right now.’

‘Then we need to prove his innocence.’

Tony sighed. ‘Easier said than done. We’ve got no real evidence and the pictures released really do look like Barnes.’

‘We have to find something. Helen’s relying on us.’

‘How’s the Helen situation going?’

‘I’ve got a lead on her location but it’s no guarantee. She might not even be there.’

‘Sir, there’s something you need to see.’ JARVIS said.

‘Fire it up, J.’

‘Of course, sir.’

Holographic images came up on the screen and they all frowned in confusion at it.

‘What are we looking at, J?’ Tony asked.

‘Priority upload from Berlin police.’

‘What’s so urgent?’ Clint questioned.

‘The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man.’

‘The man who triggered Barnes.’ Natasha said.

‘Did you run facial recognition yet?’

‘The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence. Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.’

‘So, what happened to the real Broussard?’

‘He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes.’

‘Son of a bitch. Get this to Ross.’

‘And T’Challa.’ Natasha added.

‘Yes, sir. Agent Romanoff.’

‘Well, that certainly ended in a twist.’ Clint said after a few minutes of tense silence.

‘At least we know who we’re up against.’

‘Yeah, that’s real reassuring.’

‘Shut up, Clint.’

‘Guys, you’re forgetting that we’ve got another problem to solve.’

‘What problem?’

‘Helen being missing.’

‘Right.’

‘Who’s Helen?’ Scott asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘The woman we told you about. The redhead.’

‘The one who’s engaged to Barnes?’

‘Yeah, that’s the one.’

‘Right. Sorry.’

‘It’s alright, Tic Tac.’

‘Can we focus please? Helen is still missing in case you forgot.’

‘Relax, Nat. We’ll find her.’

‘I just worry what this Zemo is doing to her.’

‘Helen’s strong, babe. She can take care of herself.’ Sam assured.

‘I just don’t want her to get hurt.’

‘She might be hurt but she’s gonna be okay. We’ll save her.’

‘We don’t know where she is.’

‘No, we don’t but we won’t stop until we do.’

‘Alright. Tony, what’s your lead?’

‘I’ve been identifying various places that Zemo might keep her. One is an empty warehouse near Sokovia.’

‘Should we check it?’

‘Two of you should go and examine it.’

‘What if she’s not there?’

‘Then we try again somewhere else.’

‘Okay.’

Meanwhile in Siberia Zemo entered Helen’s cell and kicked her awake.

‘Wake up, little one. I’ve got a surprise for you.’

‘What the hell do you want?’ Helen asked weakly.

‘I’ve got a surprise for you. A very good surprise.’

‘What makes you think that I’ll like it?’

‘It’s the most excitement that you’ll get today.’

‘That doesn’t make me feel better.’

‘Oh, you should be very afraid.’

‘If I’m supposed to be afraid then why is it a good surprise?’

‘Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?’

‘Sometimes. You didn’t answer my question though.’

‘Oh, you’ll see, girl, you’ll see.’

Meanwhile back on the jet Steve and Bucky were reminiscing about their younger days.

‘You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?’ Steve asked.

‘Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?’

Steve nodded. ‘You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead.’

‘What was her name again?’

‘Dolores. You called her Dot.’

‘She’s gotta be a hundred years old right now.’

‘So are we, pal.’ Steve said, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

‘I’ve got a much better redhead now.’ Bucky said with a fond smile.

‘Yeah, there’s no one like Helen.’

‘I wish that she was here right now.’

‘I know but you’re gonna see her very soon.’

‘I hope so, punk. I really hope so.’

‘You will see her again. Nothing can tear the two of you apart for long.’

Steve and Bucky prepared to land in Siberia, having no idea what lay in store for them.

Back in Siberia Zemo was telling Helen the next stage of his plan.

‘You’ll be pleased to know that your precious Bucky has been cleared of all charges. He’s been found innocent.’

‘How?’

‘I’m sure others will tell you but for now I have something more important to share with you.’

‘What?’

‘No need to be so hostile, little one. You’re going to get out of here very soon.’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘While you were unconscious I put a tracking device on you. In a few minutes I will send these coordinates to Tony Stark. Don’t worry, girl, your rescue team is coming very soon.’

‘How do I know that you’re telling the truth?’

‘You’ve fulfilled your part in the plan. I can let you go now.’

‘Why would you do that?’

‘Rogers and Barnes are likely on their way. Someone as righteous as Rogers can’t ignore a threat of someone releasing five super soldiers. But there’s someone else I need here to complete my plan and you will bring him here.’

‘Who?’

‘Tony Stark.’

‘What do you need him here for?’

‘I’m going to show him the video of his parents being murdered by Barnes.’

‘That’s sick. You’re horrible.’

‘Maybe I am but Stark will kill Barnes when he finds out the truth and then the Avengers will be finished. Rogers couldn’t forgive his boyfriend for murdering his best friend after all.’

‘You really think that’ll work?’

‘I know it will work.’

‘Not everyone is as vengeful as you.’

‘My plan will work, little one. Too bad you won’t be there to see it.’

Zemo smirked evilly at her before hitting her on the head, knocking her out cold. He pressed the send button on his phone and sat back and waited for it all to unfold.


	33. It’s A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky arrive at the base in Siberia. With Tony at their side they come face to face with Zemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone :)

* * *

While Steve and Bucky were preparing to land in Siberia Clint and Rhodey were getting ready to leave for the warehouse in Sokovia. They were just getting their gear on when Tony’s phone beeped with a message. He read it with widened eyes and called out to stop Rhodey and Clint from leaving.

‘What’s up, man?’

‘I’ve just been sent coordinates. They’re in Siberia.’

‘What’s important about that?’

‘Because the coordinates are for Helen’s location. She’s in Siberia, most likely in that HYDRA base.’

‘The same one that Steve and Barnes are going to.’ Nat said with wide eyes.

‘Exactly.’

‘Guys, what’s going on?’ Scott asked, a confused look on his face.

‘Helen and Zemo are in the same location. They’re in the base where the super soldiers are kept.’

‘Meaning...?’

‘That it’s a trap.’

Meanwhile Steve landed the Quinjet besides an icy mountain top. A caterpillar truck is parked next to them. Zemo was here.

After grabbing guns they exited the jet and walked towards the entrance. The door was open.

‘He can’t have been here more than a few hours.’ Steve said.

‘Long enough to wake them up.’ Bucky pointed out.

Steve gave a grim nod at that and the two super soldiers walked down a darkened corridor. They took a caged elevator down to the bowels of the bunker. The doors slid open and they pulled the caged door open. With his machine gun at the ready Bucky followed Steve down the corridor, keeping close to the wall.

Bucky looked in an alcove but found nothing so he and Steve moved on. They then went up some stairs, gun and shield at the ready. A loud thud startled them and they spun around, aiming their weapons at the corridor.

‘You ready?’ Steve asked.

Bucky gave a small nod. ‘Yeah.’

Both tensed at the double doors whooshing open but Steve relaxed a little when he saw who walked through them. It was Tony in his Iron Man armour.

‘You seem a little defensive.’ He said.

Steve looked at his boyfriend in surprise. ‘It’s been a long day.’

‘I can imagine.’

‘What are you doing here, sweetheart? I thought you were looking for Helen.’

Tony sighed. ‘Yeah. That’s why I’m here.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me. Drop the weapon.’

Bucky looked to Steve who nodded. Trusting Steve’s judgement Bucky lowered his weapon but didn’t loosen his grip on it. He had to be prepared after all.

‘Sorry.’ He said quietly.

‘It’s okay. I can understand why you’re on edge.’

‘What were you saying about Helen?’ Steve asked.

‘Okay, this is gonna be a bit of a shock.’

‘What is it, Tony?’

‘Alright. Don’t freak out on me when I tell you this, babe. You too, Robocop.’

‘Honey, what’s going on?’

‘Helen’s here, Steve.’

‘What do you mean she’s here?’

‘I mean that she’s here in the base.’

‘She can’t be. Why would he keep her here?’

‘To get you to come here.’

‘But he already told us about the other Winter Soldiers.’

‘Maybe he needed a guarantee that you’d come.’

‘Why would he bring her here though?’

‘Because he knew that you would come here.’

‘But surely he wouldn’t let us find her that easily.’

‘I’m thinking he would.’

‘How did you find out about this anyway?’

‘I got a message with coordinates. It said to find Helen all I had to do was follow the coordinates.’

‘Who sent it?’

‘The only person who knows where she is. Zemo.’

‘Who’s Zemo?’

‘The guy who triggered Barnes over there.’

‘You found out who he is?’

‘Not only that but we got evidence that he was the one who bombed the UN. Barnes’ name has been cleared.’

‘That’s good news though.’

‘But it only gets worse from here.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Nat thinks that all of this is a trap.’

‘Why would she think that?’

‘Because who gives away the location of the person they’ve kidnapped just like that? He has to have something planned for us to let it go that easily.’

‘So we better be prepared when we meet him then.’

‘Exactly. And we don’t want to aggravate him.’

Bucky shot Tony a glare. ‘Why did you look at me when you said that?’

‘Because you’re the most likely person to anger him.’

‘He kidnapped the love of my life. Of course I’m gonna be angry at him.’

‘Just don’t antagonise him too much. He might not tell us where he’s keeping Helen if you push him too far.’

‘I can’t do that. He needs to pay for what he’s done.’

‘And he will. After he tells us where Helen is.’

‘Fine.’

No more was said and the three of them tensely walked down the corridor. They enter an enormous chamber with five capsules standing in it.

‘I got heat signatures.’ Tony said.

‘How many?’ Steve asked.

‘Uh, one.’

‘Could it be Helen?’

‘Possibly. But it could be him so watch out.’

Suddenly the lights in the vast chamber came on. Hazy yellow mist descended from the capsules as they opened, revealing the bodies of the other Winter Soldiers.

‘If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep.’ Zemo’s voice echoed from a speaker.

Bucky looked at one of the corpses in horror. His body turned cold at the sight of the bullet lodged in his head. If Zemo had killed the soldiers then had he killed Helen?

‘Did you really think I wanted more of you?’ Zemo asked, his gaze firmly on Bucky.

‘What the hell?’ Bucky growled.

‘I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here.’ Zemo said as he walked into the control room.

Steve threw his shield at him but it flew right back.

‘Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.’

‘I’m betting I could beat that.’

‘Oh, I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you’d never know why you came.’

‘You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?’ Steve said incredulously.

‘I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you’re standing here, I just realised ... there’s a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.’

‘You’re Sokovian. Is that what this is about?’ Steve asked.

‘Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I’m here because I made a promise.’ Zemo spat.

‘You lost someone?’ Steve questioned.

Zemo clicked his tongue, his expression grave. ‘I lost everyone. And so will you.’

He played the surveillance footage from December 16th 1991. Steve stepped closer to the screen as Zemo began to smirk.

‘An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That’s dead ... forever.’

‘What the hell is this guy on about? Where’s Helen? What have you done to her?’ Bucky yelled, his expression furious.

‘You’ll see, Sergeant Barnes, but first you must watch this.’

Tony’s eyes looked at the screen anxiously. ‘I know that road. What is this?’

Zemo’ssmirk widened. His plan was working perfectly. The Avengers would surely be over by the time this video finished. Oh, revenge really was sweet.


	34. Together We Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and Tony confront Zemo and face some hard truths.

* * *

  
All eyes were on the video playing in front of them. Bucky was watching the video with a tense look on his face while Tony was trying to hold back tears. Steve glared at Zemo the whole time, wondering what he was up to. Why would he show them a video of Tony’s parents’ death? Was it just to torture everyone? What the hell was his game?

After the video of Bucky brutally murdering Tony’s parents finished Steve watched his boyfriend fall to his knees, unable to hold back his tears any longer. Steve immediately rushed over him and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

‘It’s okay, baby. It’s gonna be alright. It’s over now. It’s over.’

While Steve comforted Tony and Bucky and Zemo watched them Helen was waking up in her cell. Her entire body ached. Zemo had beaten her black and blue the last time he came in and she was in agony from the aftermath of it. The pain was so bad that she passed out only a few seconds after she had woken up. In a dreamless sleep she replayed a memory of her and Bucky from before the war.

-Flashback-

_It was the week before Bucky was due to receive his orders and everyone was on edge. The thought of Bucky leaving to go fight in the war broke both Helen and Steve’s heart. Though there was a little bit of jealousy on Steve’s part. Regardless they were both devastated that he had to leave them and it hurt even more that they didn’t know when he would be back._

_Speaking of Bucky the dark haired man was feeling nervous about going away to fight. He didn’t want to leave Helen and Steve behind. He didn’t know how long he was going to be away for and he didn’t know if he could cope with being apart from them for a long period of time. He knew that fighting in the war was the noble thing to do and a part of him felt proud that he would serve his country in its time of need. But another part dreaded the thought of doing so. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of having to kill people, even if those people were Nazis. And his entire being ached at the thought of not being with the love of his life. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hold her and kiss her killed him. He couldn’t live without her. How was he going to do this? Of course the knowledge that Helen and Steve would be together while he was away comforted him. It was good to know that they’d have each other. But the thought of being away from the two most important people in his life was killing him._

_He could see that him going away soon was really affecting Steve and Helen so he decided he needed to do something to cheer them up. He went looking for Helen and found her in their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed reading a book. And god did she look beautiful. Her vibrant red hair was pinned and curled beautifully. Her blue and white striped dress looked stunning on her. And her bright green eyes had never looked more beautiful. He was going to miss her so much when he went away._

_She was too engrossed in her book so he softly called her name to get her attention._

_She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. ‘Bucky!’_

_‘Hey, doll. How are you?’_

_‘I’m okay. What about you?’_

_‘I’m perfect now that I’m with you.’ He replied with a grin._

_Helen giggled. ‘That was so cheesy.’_

‘ _How dare you, doll? That came from the heart.’ Bucky teased._

_‘Sorry, love. Guess I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.’_

_‘I guess you will.’_

_‘Any ideas on how I could do that?’_

_‘I’ve got a few.’ Bucky said, leaning in close to her._

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘Yeah.’ Bucky said before closing the gap between them._

_Helen pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bucky tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss._

_They made out for a few minutes and Bucky was about to break the kiss to trail his lips down Helen’s neck when a startled yelp stopped him in his tracks. They turned to face a red faced Steve._

_‘Hey, punk. How’s it goin’?’_

_‘Don’t you hey punk me, you big jerk.’_

‘ _What’s got your knickers in a twist?’_

_‘You know exactly what’s wrong and I don’t wear knickers.’_

_‘Don’t give me that tone, Stevie.’_

_‘I’ll talk to you any way I like after you’ve made me want to scratch my eyes out.’_

‘ _Oh, don’t be so dramatic, punk. It wasn’t that bad.’_

_‘Yes, it was. I don’t need to see you and Helen getting it on.’_

_‘We weren’t getting it on.’_

‘ _You looked like you were five seconds away from unzipping Helen’s dress.’_

_‘What are you doin’ spyin’ on us anyway?’_

_‘I wasn’t spying on you!’_

_‘Then what were you doin’ standin’in the doorway like a creep?’_

_‘I wasn’t standin’ like a creep!’_

_‘Just answer the question, Stevie.’_

_‘I was wonderin’ what you wanted for lunch.’_

_‘It’s lunch time?’_

‘ _Yeah, Buck, it is.’_

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Should I make some soup?’ Steve asked._

_‘No. I want to take you two out for lunch.’_

‘ _I’m not going on a date with you, Buck.’_

_‘What the hell, punk? Why would you go say a thing like that?!’_

_‘I’m just joking, jerk.’_

_‘Don’t say things like that, punk. I don’t wanna date your scrawny ass.’_

_‘And I don’t wanna date you, you ugly mug.’_

_‘I ain’t ugly. Tell him, doll.’_

‘ _You know I find you handsome, honey.’_

_‘See, my doll agrees.’_

_‘You’re too much of a jerk to be handsome.’_

_‘And you’re too much of a punk.’_

_‘Am not.’_

_‘Are too.’_

_‘Alright, boys, that’s enough of that.’ Helen scolded._

_‘Sorry, doll.’_

_‘Yeah, sorry Helen.’_

_‘So, what are we doing for lunch?’_

_‘I’m gonna take you and Stevie out to the diner.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘Because I want to.’_

_‘Are you paying?’_

_‘For that cheek you can pay for yourself, you punk.’_

_‘Hey!’_

_‘If you say Bucky is the greatest then I’ll pay for you.’_

_‘I’m not saying that.’_

_‘Then you’ll have to pay for yourself.’_

_‘Fine. I’ll say it.’_

_‘I’m waiting, punk.’_

‘ _Bucky is the greatest.’ Steve mumbled._

_‘I can’t hear you.’_

‘ _Bucky is the greatest.’_

_‘Say it louder, punk.’_

_‘Bucky is the greatest!’_

_‘Thanks for the compliment, Stevie.’_

‘ _You’re a jerk.’_

_‘Punk.’_

_Helen watched the exchange with barely concealed amusement. She had to cover her mouth a few times to stop herself from laughing. Those two were just too funny._

_‘Can we go now? Lunch will be over by the time you two finish arguing.’_

_‘Right, doll. Let’s go. You ready, punk?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_Bucky took them to their favourite diner and they all laughed and joked over burger and fries. Helen shared a strawberry milkshake with Bucky and Steve had a big glass of coke. It was a good day. It was able to take their minds off Bucky’s inevitable shipping out which made the day even better._

-End flashback-

While Helen was dreaming of better times Zemo was spitting with rage. His plan was falling apart. Rogers, Barnes and Stark weren’t fighting each other. His little showing of the video hadn’t sent Stark into a rage. It didn’t make him attack Barnes. What the hell was happening?

‘Not so smug now, are you?’ Steve taunted.

‘Don’t be so quick to say so, Rogers. Let what we just watched sink into Stark’s mind.’

‘Why would you show us this?’

‘To tear the Avengers apart.’

‘You’ll never be able to do that.’

‘Oh, I think I can.’

‘Well, you’re not doing a very good job right now.’

‘Says who?’

‘I do. We’re not fighting each other like you want us to, right?’

‘Your arrogance will be your downfall, Captain.’

‘I think you’re talking about yourself there.’

‘I’d step away from your boyfriend if I were you, Rogers. He might try to kill you in a minute.’

‘Yeah? And why’s that?’

‘Because you knew the truth about his parents’ deaths and you didn’t tell him about it.’

Steve chuckled. ‘Are you sure about that?’

‘Of course I am. You kept it from him to spare his feelings.’

‘You’re wrong.’

‘What?’

‘I said, you’re wrong. I told Tony the truth as soon as I found out. He’s known for two years now.’

‘So maybe he’s not angry at you then.’

‘He’s not.’

‘But how does he feel about Barnes? Is he angry with his parents’ murderer?’

‘Tony knows that Bucky was brainwashed. He doesn’t blame him and he certainly isn’t angry with him.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘I never lie. Not when it comes to those I love.’

‘You’ll turn on each other eventually.’

‘Don’t count on it.’

‘Oh, I will.’

‘You’ll never tear us apart. We are a strong team. We stand together no matter what.’

‘Does your team support Barnes? He’s hardly innocent.’

‘Of course they do. They know he was brainwashed.’

‘He still did all those things. He isn’t innocent, _Captain_.’

‘What do you know about being innocent? You bombed the UN just to get us here.’

‘I needed my revenge.’

‘That makes you even more guilty.’

‘You can’t save Barnes. He’ll be too far gone soon.’

‘You underestimate him.’ Steve spat.

Zemo chuckled. ‘Let’s see how he takes this news, shall we?’

‘What news?’ Steve asked.

‘The news about his precious Helen of course.’

‘What have you done to her?’ Bucky spat, speaking for the first time since the video finished.

‘I’ve dealt with her as best as I could. She talks back a lot. It’s very difficult to put up with.’

‘Where is she?’ Steve asked, his tone menacing.

‘She’s right here.’ Zemo said, pressing a button on a remote which caused Helen’s cell to come onto the screen.

Bucky growled when he saw that Helen lay on the bed unconscious, her body bloody and bruised.

‘Let her go, you bastard!’

‘Relax, Soldat. You’ll get her back soon enough.’

‘Let her go NOW!’

‘I think I’ll wait a little while.’

‘Just let her go, you creep. You’ve done enough damage.’ Steve said.

‘Oh, I don’t think I have.’

‘What are you going to do?’ Tony spat, eyeing Bucky in concern.

‘I think I’m going to tell Barnes all the things I did to his girl.’

‘What the FUCK did you do to her?!’ Bucky snarled, his eyes almost black with rage.

‘I touched her. _A lot.’_

‘WHAT?!’ Bucky roared, lunging forward to smash the glass.

Steve and Tony grabbed him before he could though and they spent a few minutes struggling to keep him from killing Zemo with his bare hands.

‘Touched a nerve, I see.’

‘If you value your life you’ll stop talking.’

‘I’m not afraid of anything right now, Captain.’

‘You should be.’

Zemo laughed. ‘Should I? Let’s see how far I can push the Winter Soldier, shall we?’

‘Don’t you dare.’

‘Your threats won’t work on me, Captain.’

‘Just shut up.’

‘I don’t think I will, Mr Stark. Now where were we? Ah, yes. Your precious Helen became very aquatinted with my fists. I’d say they’d know each other very well.’

‘What the _hell_ did you do to her?’

‘Such anger, Sergeant. Let’s see how angry you get when I tell you this.’

‘What?’ Bucky growled.

‘After I beat her black and blue _several_ times, I took a look at something else. She has a beautiful body, doesn’t she Soldat?’

Steve, Bucky and Tony all paled at this. If Zemo had seen her naked then this wasn’t good. What horrible things had he done to her?

‘Ah, I see I’ve hit a nerve with all of you.’

‘What did you do to her?’

‘I just touched her a bit. Her skin is so soft.’

‘Where did you touch her?’

‘I didn’t touch her _there_ , if that’s what you mean. I’m too loyal to my wife to touch another woman’s intimate place.’

‘Where did you touch her then?’

‘I’m very fond of her nipples. And her ass is perfection.’

‘Did you have sex with her?’

‘I didn’t. Though I was tempted to fuck her in the ass.’

That was the breaking point for Bucky. He broke free of Steve and Tony’s hold and lunged for Zemo. He smashed through the glass and punched him in the face. He broke Zemo’s nose with a single punch and winded him when he kicked him in the stomach.

Knowing that Bucky was likely to kill Zemo if they didn’t stop him Steve and Tony sprang into action. They pulled him off Zemo and focused on calming him down. In the skirmish Zemo managed to get away, throwing the remote that opened Helen’s cell onto the ground. The three men were too busy to notice that they had let Zemo get away. Thankfully T’Challa, who had followed them here, ran after him.

Steve and Tony eventually managed to calm Bucky down. Unfortunately in his rage and despair Bucky had grabbed Tony’s arc reactor, which led to it blasting Bucky’s metal arm off due to a defence mechanism built in.

‘Shit. I’m sorry, Terminator.’

‘It’s okay. I kind of hate it. It reminds me too much of my HYDRA days.’

‘I’ll build you a new one.’

‘Thanks. Can you paint a red star on it though? Helen’s fond of that part of my arm.’

‘Whatever you want, Manchurian Candidate.’

‘Thank you. I appreciate you wanting to help me.’

‘Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help my super soldier’s best pal?’

‘Still a great one but thanks sweetheart.’

‘You know I’d do anything for you, babe.’

‘Right back at you, love.’

‘I hate to break up your tender moment but it looks like Zemo got away.’

‘We’ll worry about him later, Buck. Let’s just focus on getting Helen out.’

‘But we don’t know how.’

‘We’ll figure that out.’

‘Together.’

‘Yeah. Together.’


	35. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and Tony free Helen from her cell and rush back to the Compound to get her wounds healed.

* * *

While Steve, Bucky and Tony were trying to get Helen out T’Challa was confronting Zemo.

‘I almost kill the wrong man.’ He said with a growl.

Zemo scoffed. ‘Hardly an innocent one.’

‘I’d say he’s a far better man than you. You’re angry because your plan failed.’

‘It hasn’t failed yet.’

‘You won’t tear them apart. You’ll have to kill them to do that.’

‘My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, “Don’t worry. They are fighting in the city. We’re miles from harm.” When the dust cleared ... and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father ... still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn’t kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other... I’m sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son.’

‘Vengeance has consumed you. I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough.’

Zemo smiled thinly and held a gun up to his head. ‘Tell that to the dead.’

He went to shoot himself but T’Challa stopped him before he could.

‘The living are not done with you yet.’

Back inside the base Steve, Bucky and Tony searched for a way to break Helen out of her cell.

‘I think we need to find her cell first.’

‘Right. That’s a good idea.’

‘It’s okay, babe. We’re gonna get her out.’

‘You hear that, Buck? We’ve found Helen. She’s gonna be in your arms very soon.’

‘Well, arm.’

‘Tony, that’s not important right now.’

‘Right. What’s the plan, Cap?’

‘Tony, you go and find Helen’s cell. Buck, you and I are gonna stay here and find the key.’

Tony nodded before leaving the room. After he left Steve glanced at Bucky and saw that he was crying.

‘Buck...’

‘I’m sorry, Stevie. I don’t know why I’m crying.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘Seeing her all beaten up like that just broke my heart. She wasn’t moving, Steve. She was just lying there. It was like she was dead.’

‘She’s not dead, Bucky.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘If she was dead then Zemo would have told us. He couldn’t resist rubbing it in our faces.’

‘We can’t give her medical attention. None of us know how to do that and even if we did it’s clear that she needs a hospital. What if we don’t make it back in time?’

‘We will, Buck.’

‘I can’t lose her, Stevie. I just can’t.’

‘You won’t lose her. Helen’s a fighter. This won’t defeat her.’

‘I hope you’re right.’

‘You need to stop being so negative. You and Helen are meant to be together. She can’t be taken from you so soon.’

‘Well, sometimes life isn’t fair.’

‘You won’t lose her. She’s going to survive this.’

‘I want to believe you but I’m just scared.’

‘It’s understandable that you’re scared. It breaks my heart to see Helen like this. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.’

‘I almost died when I saw her. It looked like she wasn’t breathing and I just wanted to scream. I thought that I had lost her and that broke me. I felt all sense of hope leaving me. Without her I don’t have a reason to live.’

‘She’s alive, jerk, so you’ve still got a reason to live.’

‘I need to hold her, punk. I need to know that she’s really here.’

‘You’re gonna hold her very soon, Buck.’

‘Thanks, pal. I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.’

‘I’m always here for you, jerk. Until the end of the line, remember?’

‘Until the end of the line.’

Tony’s voice coming through Steve’s comm interrupted their conversation.

‘Steve? You there?’

‘I’m here. What’s up, Tony?’

‘I found Helen’s cell.’

‘Really? How do you know it’s hers?’

‘It’s the only one that’s locked.’

‘Right. Any idea how to open it?’

‘There’s no keypad to enter a code or a lock to put a key in so I’m not sure.’

‘We’ll continue searching in here. There has to be something that opens the door. See if you can find a way to open the door in the meantime though.’

‘Copy that, oh Captain, my Captain.’

‘God, I love you.’

‘Love you too, babe.’

Steve looked back at Bucky and saw that his friend was giving him a pointed look.

‘What are you lookin’ at, jerk?’

‘Are you gonna propose soon or are you gonna wait for him to do it?’

‘I don’t know if we’re there yet.’

‘You’ve been together for four years. I think it’s well past the time to propose.’

‘We’ll talk about this later.’

‘Don’t try and get out of this, punk. Are you proposing or not?’

‘I’m thinking about it.’

‘Good.’

‘Can we get back to finding something to get Helen out?’

‘Of course. I just needed something to distract me for a minute.’

‘I understand.’

‘Cap?’

‘Yeah, Tony?’

‘The door won’t open. I’ve tried everything.’

‘We definitely need something to open it then.’

‘Yeah, we do. Have you found it yet?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Chop, chop then.’

‘We’re going as fast as we can.’

‘Just hurry.’

‘Don’t worry. We are.’

After a few minutes of searching the room Steve spotted a silver object lying near the door.

‘Hey, Buck?’

‘Yeah, Stevie?’

‘I think I found something.’

‘What is it?’

‘It looks like some sort of remote.’

‘Do you think it opens Helen’s cell?’

‘I’m not sure. Tony will though.’

‘Let’s go find him then.’

‘After you, Buck.’

They left the control room and walked through winding corridors. After a few minutes of walking Steve spotted Tony’s armour and signalled for Bucky to stop walking. Tony was standing in front of a large steel door and Steve paled at the thought that Helen was trapped behind that door.

‘Did you find something?’ Tony asked.

‘Yeah, we found this remote but I don’t know what it does.’

‘Give it here and I’ll work my magic.’

Steve handed Tony the remote and the brunette studied it for a few minutes before looking back up at the two super soldiers.

‘Well?’ Bucky asked, clearly impatient.

‘I think that this will open the cell door but the only problem is that there’s a lot of buttons. It’ll take me a few minutes to find the right one.’

‘Well, hurry up then.’

‘Bucky, don’t be rude.’ Steve scolded.

‘It’s alright, babe. He just wants his Helen back.’

‘And I want her back now so could you two idiots stop yapping and get the door open.’

‘Alright, Bossy Pants.’

Tony pressed a button but it did nothing so he moved onto the next one. After other five buttons didn’t work the seventh one he pressed caused the door to unlock.

‘Yes, we did it!’ Tony cheered.

‘We did. Thank god.’

‘Can we open the door now? Bucky growled.

‘You open it, Buck. This means the most to you after all.’

Bucky gave a curt nod before practically ripping the door open and rushing inside the cell. He let out a choked sob when he saw Helen up close. She was covered in bruises and dried blood stuck to almost every inch of her skin. He was so heartbroken that he collapsed to his knees and started to sob loudly.

Steve and Tony ran in at the sound of his sobs. Steve knelt down and wrapped his arms around Bucky in a comforting hug. Meanwhile Tony checked Helen for a pulse. Thankfully he found a faint one and searched her body for any serious injuries. He could immediately tell that both her nose and several of her ribs were broken. He wasn’t really a betting man but he would put his entire fortune on there being several more broken bones. He was also sure that there was bound to be internal bleeding, possibly in critical places. They had to get her out of here now. Helen needed a hospital ASAP.

‘Steve, we need to get Helen out of here.’

‘Right. Come on, Buck. We’re going now.’

‘Let me hold her.’

‘You’ve got one arm, buddy. Helen needs to be held securely.’

‘Just let me hold her for a second.’

Tony looked at Steve for guidance and when he nodded he lifted Helen up into his arms and gestured for Bucky to come forward.

Bucky let out a whimper and stumbled towards Helen. He cradled her with his flesh arm, Tony assisting him.

‘I’m sorry, doll. I’m so sorry. This happened because of me. You’re hurt because of me. I’m sorry I did this to you, solnyshko.’

‘None of this was your fault, Buck.’

‘Then why does it feel like it is?’

‘You’re just upset. Your mind is all irrational right now.’

‘Steve’s right. This isn’t your fault. None of us knew what Zemo was going to do. None of us could have predicted this.’

‘Is she- is she gonna be okay?’

‘She’ll be fine if we leave now.’

‘Let’s go then.’

‘Hang on a second, Buck.’

‘What the hell, Steve? We need to leave now.’

‘Don’t growl at me, you jerk. We just need to do something first.’

‘What’s more important than getting the hell out of here?’

‘I just need to make sure that Helen’s stable enough for the journey.’

‘Hurry up then, Stark.’

‘Steve’s right. You are a jerk.’

‘Ha!’

‘Just focus, you two.’

‘I love you, babydoll. Never forget that. You’re my solnyshko. I can’t live without you, zvezda. Please... come back to me.’

‘Right, I’ve bandaged some cuts that were still bleeding so she should be stable enough for the flight home.’

‘How long will that take?’

‘In the Quinjet, a couple hours. We’ve got medical supplies onboard so we should be able to get Helen some treatment. It won’t be enough but it’ll do until we get back.’

‘Okay. You got a hold of her, sweetheart?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Wait. I want to carry her to the jet.’

‘Barnes, you’re one armed. You can’t carry her out.’

‘I can.’

‘Buck, you’re limping. You can’t do it.’

‘Just keep her safe.’

‘Helen is my friend. I’ll protect her with my life.’ Tony said, smiling when Bucky said a quiet thank you.

‘Come on, jerk. Let’s go.’

The three of them left the base, with Tony carrying an unconscious Helen and Steve supporting Bucky with an arm around his shoulder. They boarded the jet and got Helen hooked up to an IV. Bucky sat beside her as Steve and Tony went to fly the jet.

‘I promise you, doll, I won’t let anything like this happen to you again. I love you so much, zvezda moya. You are my entire world.’

Bucky kissed her forehead gently and lay beside her as they flew off. It was just enough to hold her for now. He was so happy to have her back in his arms that he could put the fact that she hadn’t woken up to the back of his mind. They were finally reunited and for now that’s all that mattered.


	36. Sunshine Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and Tony return to the Compound with an injured Helen.

* * *

  
Two hours later they landed at the Compound. Natasha and Clint met them as soon as they landed and they helped Tony and Steve get Helen on a stretcher. Bucky whimpered when Natasha started rolling the stretcher inside but Steve assured him that she was just going down to medical and that they would be following her.

Sam met them when they got inside and he hugged Steve.

‘I’m glad you’re back in one piece, man.’

‘Yeah. At least one of us is.’

‘Helen’s going to be fine, Steve.’

‘You should have seen Bucky’s face when he saw her. He looked so broken. I couldn’t stand it. It was awful.’

‘Bucky is going to be fine as well. As soon as Helen wakes up he’ll be back to his usual self.’

‘I hope so.’

‘All he needs to be happy is Helen and she’s gonna wake up soon.’

‘Yeah. You’re right.’

‘I like the sound of that. I was right and Captain America was wrong.’

‘Don’t push it, Sam. I’m not in a joking mood right now.’

‘Sorry. You’re filthy by the way. You might want to take a shower.’

‘Oh, right. You want to join me, Tony?’

‘Sure, babe. I’ll be there in a minute.’

Sam made a disgusted noise at that. ‘Ugh. I don’t need to know about you and Tony’s sexual escapades.’

‘You’ve never showered with Romanoff?’ Bucky asked.

‘No. Nat thinks that showers are all about efficiency. She says there’s no time to be having sex in them.’

‘That’s too bad. Helen and I have sex in the shower all the time and it is the best.’

‘You’re disgusting, Barnes.’

‘You’re just mad that you don’t get to have shower sex.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me.’

‘Alright, enough, you two. Buck, go down to medical. They’ve got Helen stabilised. She can have visitors now.’

‘Gotta go. Later, losers. Stevie.’

‘That man gets on my last nerve.’ Sam said after Bucky had sprinted down the corridor.

‘He’s right though. You’re just mad that you don’t get to have shower sex like the rest of us.’

‘Not you too, Cap.’

‘Sorry. I couldn’t resist.’

‘Don’t you have to go have shower sex?’

‘Oh, yeah. Later, Sam.’

With everyone else busy Bucky was the only one who was with Helen down in medical, apart from the doctors and nurses of course. He held Helen’s hand while they took various samples of blood and hooked her up to all these machines. It was terrifying to say the least. He hated seeing her lying in a hospital bed like this. It was almost too much for him to bear.

‘Wake up for me, doll. I need you to wake up. I need my solnyshko by my side. I can’t live without you. _Please_ , wake up. Just wake up.’

Bucky spent the next hour just watching Helen lie there asleep in the bed. He longed to see her beautiful green eyes but he knew that it would be a while before he would see them again. The doctors said that Helen wouldn’t wake up until her more serious injuries were healed.

Steve came down a couple of hours later and sat with him.

‘She looks so peaceful lying there.’ The blond remarked.

Bucky smiled. ‘Yeah, she does. I always thought that she looked like an angel while she was sleeping. She still does.’

Steve snorted. ‘You think she’s an angel all the time. Don’t kid yourself, Buck.’

‘Fine, I do. But despite that she’s the strongest person I’ve ever met.’

Steve hummed in agreement. ‘I’ve always admired her courage. Even when she knew she had to face you on the Helicarrier she was still brave. I was panicking on the inside but she was completely calm.’

‘She was very brave that day. I don’t know if I could have faced a Helen who didn’t remember the relationship we had. It was admirable that she could even look at me. I would be struggling to look her in the eye and see no recognition. It would kill me.’

‘You found your way back to each other. I always knew you would.’

‘Bet you didn’t expect us to reunite the way we did though.’

Steve chuckled. ‘No, I didn’t. I never would have imagined that you werealive this whole time. I always thought that we’d use time travel to bring you back.’

‘I don’t know if that would have worked.’

‘Neither did I but I was willing to give it a try. I knew that if I could reunite the two of you that it would all be worth it.’

‘Why go through all that trouble though?’

‘Because you two are my best friends and it makes me happy to see you two happy together. I always knew that you and Helen were meant to spend the rest of your lives together and it killed me when I thought that you two would never get that chance. If I could have given you the life you deserved then I would die a happy man.’

‘Hey, no talk of dying. None of us are going anywhere just yet.’

‘No, we aren’t.’

Bucky’s eyes roamed over Helen’s face and his smile grew wider. ‘You know, despite the fact that she’s all bandaged up and covered in bruises I don’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful. She looks like a warrior, like a survivor. And I know that she’ll get through this. My beautiful brave Helen.’

‘She’s definitely a survivor.’

‘Oh, before I forget, did you call Ron and Hermione to tell them what’s happened?’

‘Nat took care of that. She said that they’ve booked a flight for tomorrow.’

‘Good. I know that they’ll want to see her and that she’ll want to see them when she wakes up.’

‘Buck?’

‘Yeah, Stevie?’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course. What’s up?’

‘When are you and Helen going to get married?’

‘We planned on doing it after we got back from our trip around Europe. Obviously that didn’t work out so I don’t know.’

‘Talk to her when she wakes up.’

‘I was actually thinkin’ about proposing again.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. When we were talking about you proposing to Tony it got me thinking. I know that I proposed before but there’s no rules that say I can’t do it again. After all it’s not like we got married after I proposed the first time. What do you think though? Is it a bad idea?’

‘No. I think it’s a wonderful idea.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I think Helen will really love it if you proposed again.’

‘I better get planning it then.’

‘When are you going to do it?’

‘After Helen gets better of course.’

‘Right. And when’s the wedding going to be?’

‘I’d like to be a few months after the proposal but I’ll have to talk to my solnyshko and see what she thinks.’

‘That’s adorable, you know.’

‘What is?’

‘That you call Helen solnyshko. It’s very sweet.’

‘She is my sunshine, Stevie. She’s the light of my life. She’s what makes my world go around. My entire world revolves around her. I couldn’t possible live without her.’

‘That makes me want to cry from the sweetness overload that I just got.’

‘Shut up, you punk.’

‘Jerk.’

‘How was your shower by the way?’

‘It was very good.’

‘Did you get dirty in there?’

‘In more ways than one.’

‘I never thought that you’d be the type to have shower sex. Always thought you’d be too much of a prude to do that.’

‘Well, I proved you wrong, didn’t I?’

‘You certainly did, punk, you certainly did.’

‘Jerk.’

‘I love her so much, Stevie. It kills me to see her like this.’

‘I know but she’s gonna get better, Buck.’

‘What if she doesn’t?’

‘The doctors said that she’ll make a full recovery.’

‘What if they’re wrong? What if they missed something?’

‘Buck, you’re panicking.’

‘I know I am. Helen’s life is at stake here. I don’t trust the doctors. They have to have missed something. Something big.’

‘Why don’t you trust them?’

‘Because if they knew what they were doing then Helen would be awake right now.’

‘They told us that her injuries were too extensive for her to be awake for more than a few seconds.’

‘But she hasn’t woken up at all!’

‘Bucky, you’ve got to relax.’

‘I can’t relax, Steve. The love of my life is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and there’s nothing I can do about it.’

‘I know you feel useless right now and have lost all hope but you’ve got to calm down. Freaking out isn’t going to do anyone any good. If you want to be there for Helen then you’re gonna have to be strong.’

‘I know I do. It’s just hard to be strong when I have to see her like this.’

‘I know how much this is hurting you but you’ve got to pull yourself together. Helen will need you to be strong when she wakes up. She’s gonna need all of your support and love to get through this.’

‘She has it. I’m just struggling not to burst into tears every time I see her lying there so broken and small.’

‘I know it’s hard, Buck. It makes _my_ heart hurt seeing her like this. But you’ve got to be strong. You two will make it through this, I know you will.’

‘I hope we do.’

‘You will. I’m gonna head back upstairs. Are you staying down here tonight?’

‘Yeah. I can’t leave her.’

‘Okay. I’ll see you in the morning, jerk.’

‘Night, punk.’

After Steve had left the room Bucky climbed into Helen’s bed and gently lay beside her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his flesh arm around her as best he could. He held her close, breathing in her scent.

‘I love you so much, doll. Ya lyublyu tebya, zvezda moya. You are my everything. Ves' moy mir. You are my sunshine. Ty delayesh' moyu zhizn' yarche. I adore you. My sunshine. Solnyshko moye.’ (My entire world. You light up my life.)

He kissed her forehead once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep wrapped around the sunshine of his life.


	37. A Royal Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione come to visit Helen. Meanwhile an offer from T’Challa offers a solution to Bucky’s problem with his trigger words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone is still reading this story but in case someone still is here’s the next chapter

* * *

  
Ron and Hermione arrived the next morning and Steve brought them down to medical where Bucky was still asleep lying next to Helen.

‘They’re so cute.’ Hermione cooed.

‘He shouldn’t be sleeping beside her. He could end up hurting her.’ Steve said with a frown.

‘It’s fine, Steve. He’s not hurting her. She’s fine.’ Ron assured.

‘How do you know?’ Steve asked.

‘Her face is peaceful. If she was experiencing any pain she would be frowning. It’s one of her tells. It comes in handy when she won’t tell us if she’s injured.’

‘But she has to be in some sort of pain. She has several broken bones and internal bleeding.’

‘Helen has a high pain tolerance.’ Ron said with a shrug.

‘Besides, she won’t be feeling any pain due to the amount of drugs they’ll be giving her.’ Hermione added.

‘I guess you’re right.’

‘Hermione’s always right, Steve. It’s just a fact of life.’

‘I’ve been wrong before, Ronald.’

‘As many times as we’ve seen a blue moon.’

‘Oh for god sake, can we talk about something else?’

‘Fine. What are we talking about, honey?’

‘You two are so cute.’

‘Thank you for the compliment, Captain.’

‘I can see why you’re Helen’s best friends. You have the same sense of humour.’

‘Oh, Helen’s one of a kind, Steve.’

‘She really is.’

‘Shall we wake Bucky up?’

‘Maybe we should let him sleep for a few more minutes.’

‘Hermione’s the best at waking people up.’

‘Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ronald.’

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart.’

Hermione shook her head at him, an amused look on her face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to sit by Helen’s bed.

‘Are we waking Bucky up yet?’ Ron asked.

‘I’m surprised he hasn’t woken up already. Your foghorn voice could wake up the dead.’

‘Hermione, you wound me.’ Ron said in mock hurt.

‘Oh, don’t be such a baby.’

‘How can I not be? I’m getting insulted by my wife.’

‘I’m not insulting you, Ronald.’

‘Yes, you are. You called me a foghorn and a baby.’

‘They’re not insults. They’re facts.’

‘How dare you?’

‘I’m just stating the truth.’

‘I do not have a foghorn voice.’

‘So you admit that you’re a baby then?’

‘I’m not a baby either.’

‘You both have foghorn voices.’ Bucky said, their arguing having woken him up.

‘You woke him up, Ronald.’ Hermione scolded.

‘You both woke me up. I don’t know how Helen puts up with your constant bickering.’

‘She just tunes it out.’

‘I wish I had that skill.’

‘You’ll learn it soon enough.’

‘How are you feeling, Bucky?’ Hermione asked.

‘I’m okay. How was your flight?’

‘It was good.’

‘Has she woken up at all?’ Ron asked, moving to sit beside Hermione.

‘No.’

‘I’m sure she’ll wake up soon.’

‘I hope so.’

‘She will. She always does.’

‘Hermione’s right. I remember when we defeated Quirrell in first year she was unconscious for three days. ‘Mione and I were beside ourselves with worry but she eventually woke up.’

‘The doctors said that she’ll wake up once some of her injuries heal but I just can’t believe it.’

‘I know it’s hard seeing her like this and it looks like she won’t wake up but you can’t lose hope. She will wake up. I know she will.’

‘Thanks guys. Your support means a lot.’

‘We couldn’t abandon the two of you in a time like this. We booked a flight as soon as we got the call.’

‘You guys are the best friends ever.’

‘Thanks, Steve. You’re a pretty great friend as well.’

‘Thanks, Ron.’

‘What about me?’

‘You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had, Buck.’

‘Don’t let Helen hear you say that.’

‘Oh come on, I couldn’t pick between you and Helen. Don’t make me do that, you jerk.’

‘I wasn’t going to.’

‘Yes, you were.’

‘I wasn’t. How dare you accuse me like that?’

‘Shut up.’

‘What a comeback. God, you’re such a punk.’

‘Jerk.’

‘Right. I’m starving. Where’s the kitchen?’

Everyone laughed at Ron’s question and Hermione gave her husband a fond look. Some things never changed.

‘I’ll take you up. You guys must be starving.’ Steve said.

‘Yeah, the food on the plane is terrible.’

‘You still ate it though.’

‘I’m not going to let food go to waste, Hermione. It doesn’t matter how bad it is.’

‘What is it with you and food? You’re far too obsessed.’

‘I’m hungry.’

‘You’re always hungry.’

‘Exactly. That’s why I’m obsessed with food.’

‘You’re such a dork.’

‘Your dork.’

‘I wasn’t saying that you weren’t.’

‘You coming with us, Buck?’ Steve asked.

‘I’m gonna stay here for a bit.’

‘You’ve been down here for hours. You need to eat.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘I see you’re not going to budge so I’ll see you later.’

‘Bye, punk.’

‘Bye, jerk.’

After the three of them left Bucky talked to Helen, pouring his heart out to her.

‘I miss you, babydoll. I feel like it’s been a lifetime since I’ve heard you laugh, seen you smile. Being apart from you hurt like crazy and I’m so glad that we’re together again. You just need to wake up, zvezda. That’s all you need to do and then this will be perfect. Once you wake up we’ll start our lives together. We’re gonna get married and have lots of babies. That starts as soon as you wake up, I promise. I love you, solnyshko moye. Please wake up.’

Bucky kissed Helen’s forehead and went back to sleep.

When he woke up Steve, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the bed.

‘Hey, guys.’

‘Hey, Buck. How you feelin’?’

‘I’m okay. How was lunch?’

‘Amazing.’ Ron said with a smile.

‘Has there been any change since we left?’ Hermione asked.

‘No. She hasn’t woke up at all.’

‘Well, she does have several broken bones. It makes sense that she hasn’t woken up.’

‘Is there a spell that you can use that fixes broken bones?’

‘There is.’

‘Would it work?’

‘If I get it right. I don’t know what will happen if it doesn’t work.’

‘Is it worth the risk?’

‘I think it is.’

’Can you use it?’

  
’Of course. Stand back everyone.’

Bucky, Ron and Steve watched as Hermione took her wand out and got to work. They watched as blue light came out of Hermione’s wand and surrounded Helen.

‘Did it work?’ Bucky asked urgently.

Hermione gently grabbed Helen’s wrist to check. ‘It worked.’ She confirmed.

’Can you do anything to heal her other wounds?’ Steve asked.

’I’m unsure if there’s a spell that heals internal bleeding but there is a paste that heals bruises.’

’Can you get it?’

Ron nodded. ‘We always bring a jar with us.’

Hermione took the jar out of her bag and gently dabbed the paste onto the worst of Helen’s bruises.

’The bruises should clear up in an hour.’

Just as Steve was about to say something Tony came into the medic wing.

‘Hey, Tony. Is there something wrong?’

‘King T’Challa is here. He says he has something important to talk to us about.’

‘Send him in then.’

Tony walked back through the doors and came back with Natasha and T’Challa.

‘Your highness. To what do we owe the pleasure?’

‘Captain, it’s good to see you again.’

‘Likewise.’

‘Sergeant Barnes, it’s good to see you as well.’

‘Hello, your highness.’

‘Right. As Mr Stark has told you I have some important news to share with you all. First of all I would like to tell you that Helmut Zemo, the man who killed my father and many others, has been arrested and is now imprisoned in Berlin.’

‘That’s great news.’

‘I thought so too, Captain.’

‘Thank you for coming to tell us.’

‘You’re welcome, Mr Stark.’

‘How was Zemo brought into custody?’ Natasha asked.

‘I brought him in. He was about to kill himself outside of the base in Siberia but I stopped him and brought him to Everett Ross.’

‘You were in Siberia?’

‘I was. I followed you there. My original plan was to bring in Sergeant Barnes but after learning the truth I brought Zemo in instead. I must apologise Sergeant Barnes, I blamed you for my father’s death and tried to kill you. You did not deserve that.’

‘Thank you.’ Bucky said quietly.

T’Challa’s gaze moved to Helen’s still form. ‘How is she?’

‘The doctors said she’ll recover make a full recovery. We don’t know when she’ll wake up though.’

‘I am sorry to hear that. She is your fiancée, Sergeant Barnes?’

‘Yes.’

‘I sympathise with what you’re going through and I wish her a speedy recovery.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘I understand that Zemo kidnapped her.’

‘Yes, that’s correct. He beat her up badly.’

‘I made sure to add kidnapping charges to Zemo’s case. He will pay for what he did to her.’

‘Thank you so much, sir.’

‘Don’t thank me, Sergeant Barnes. It was the right thing to do.’

‘We still appreciate it, your highness. Helen means a lot to all of us.’

‘I understand, Captain. I have a sister who means the world to me and I have always been close to my mother. I had a strong bond with my father as well. I understand the importance of family.’

‘We’re all praying for Helen to wake up soon. She’s family to all of us.’

‘Perhaps I can help with that.’

‘Your highness?’

‘My sister Shuri who I mentioned earlier is a genius in her own right. With her skills she may be able to help Helen wake up quicker.’

‘Would that really work?’

‘I am certain that it would, Miss Romanoff. Between Wakandan technology and Shuri’s brains then it is definitely possible.’

‘Why would you do this?’

‘Because it is the right thing to do, Sergeant Barnes.’

‘Thank you. Thank you so much.’

‘Wakanda does not open its borders to many but I can make an exception to you and Helen, Sergeant Barnes. You would be offer refuge there and be under our protection. If you say yes then we’ll treat you as one of our own.’

‘This is too much.’

‘I am merely offering you what any decent human being would. I understand that you would like to get rid of the trigger words that HYDRA put inside you.’

‘Yes, that’s right.’

‘My sister could help with that as well.’

‘She could get rid of them?’

‘You would have to speak to her first but I’m positive that she could. She is a genius. I would know. She likes to rub it in my face a lot.’

‘I don’t know if I can accept this.’

‘I’ll give you some time to think it over.’

After T’Challa left the room Steve turned to Bucky who had a frown on his face.

‘What are you thinking, Buck?’ He asked.

‘I want to accept it but I don’t know if I can.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because a part of me thinks that it’s too good to be true.’

‘T’Challa is genuine in his offer.’ Natasha told him.

‘I know that. I just don’t know if I can accept it.’

‘Bucky, all you’ve wanted is to get rid of these trigger words. If someone is offering to help get rid of them then I think you should accept it. You might not get a chance like this again.’

‘Thanks, Hermione.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘So, what are you going to do?’ Steve asked.

‘I want to get rid of the trigger words but I still don’t know.’

‘If you don’t accept this offer for yourself then accept it for Helen. There’s a chance that she could wake up sooner. Don’t you want to give her that chance?’

‘You’re right, Ron. I need to do this for her.’

‘Why does everyone but my wife say that I’m right?’

‘Behave yourself, Ronald. I tell you that you’re right.’

‘Rarely.’

‘Well, you’re rarely right.’

‘So mean to me.’

‘Hush, Ronald. This isn’t the time for your childish antics.’

‘See, she’s so mean to me.’

‘Okay. While these two argue it out I think that we should get T’Challa in here to tell him Bucky’s decision.’

‘Good idea, Nat.’

After Bucky told T’Challa that he was accepting his offer the king explained that they would be leaving in a few days. He told Bucky that he could bring no more than three guests for him as support. He chose Steve, Ron and Hermione. He figured that both he and Helen would need the support of their best friends to get through this. He just hoped that he was strong enough to survive what lay ahead.


	38. A New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, Ron and Hermione arrive in Wakanda with an unconscious Helen. While there Helen gets treatment and Shuri performs tests on Bucky to see if she can remove the trigger words.

* * *

A few days had passed and today was the day that Bucky, Steve, Ron, Hermione and an unconscious Helen would be leaving the compound for Wakanda with T’Challa.

The four of them said goodbye to Tony, Nat, Sam and Scott. Clint had gone back to his family two days ago but promised to keep in touch.

After saying goodbye to each of them they boarded the plane and flew off to Wakanda. Ron immediately took a nap while Hermione read a book. This left Steve and Bucky to talk quietly amongst themselves.

‘You feelin’ okay, jerk?’ Steve asked.

‘I think I should be askin’ you that, punk.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know exactly what I mean, you punk.’

‘Enlighten me.’

‘You cried when you said goodbye to Tony. I know you’re hurting, Stevie.’

‘I’m fine, Buck.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be seeing Tony in a couple of weeks anyway.’

‘You didn’t have to come with me, you know. You could have stayed with Tony. I would have been fine without you.’

‘I couldn’t do that to you. Besides I know you’re lying.’

‘Lying about what?’

‘Being fine without me. I know how much you’re suffering.’

‘I can cope without you just fine, you little punk.’

‘It’s okay not to be okay, Buck. I know how hard this is for you. No one would blame you for having a breakdown.’

‘I’m not having a breakdown.’

‘If you don’t have any support then you will.’

‘I can manage fine without you, Steve.’

‘The thing is, you don’t have to. I’m with you until the end of the line, pal.’

‘Are you using my words against me?’

‘Now why would I do that?’

‘Because you’re a cheeky little punk.’

‘Shut up, you jerk.’

‘You shut up, punk.’

‘Hey, do you remember the time we took Helen to see the Statue of Liberty?’ Steve asked after a few minutes of silence.

‘I sure do. It was a couple of months after we started dating. I remember it was pretty cold that day. We were all freezing by the time we reached the top.’

‘It was a good day.’

‘Yeah, it really was.

-Flashback-

_The winter season was slowly creeping up on them and the temperatures were dropping daily. The air was so cold some days that you could see your breath. Helen was busy making them tea to warm them all up and Bucky was watching her with a fond look._

_The two of them had only been dating for a couple of months but it seemed a lot longer to Bucky. It seemed like they had been dating forever and it felt like he had known her for a lot longer than that. He knew that without a doubt that Helen was his soulmate and he really wanted to tell her that. But he knew he couldn’t. They had only been dating for two months and had only known each other for around five. He didn’t want to scare her off. He couldn’t lose her. He was happier than he had ever been. He needed her in his life._

_He knew that he would tell her eventually though. Maybe on their one year anniversary, if they got that far. He prayed that they would though. Helen Evans was his soulmate and he hoped that he was hers._

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Steve calling his name until the small blond hit him on the arm._

_‘Hey! What’s the big idea, punk?’_

‘ _You spaced out. I’ve been calling your name for the last two minutes.’_

_‘Oh. Sorry.’_

_‘It’s okay. What were you thinkin’ about, jerk?’_

_‘Nothin’important, Stevie.’_

_‘It sure looked important.’_

_‘Just leave it, punk.’_

_‘Alright, alright. I’ll drop it. No need to get angry, Buck.’_

_‘I’m not angry. I’m just annoyed that you keep askin’._

_‘I only asked once.’_

_‘Sure. Whatever you say, punk.’_

_Steve opened his mouth to retort but closed it when he saw Helen walking towards them with a tea tray._

_‘Here you go, boys. Piping hot tea to warm up your insides.’_

_‘Thanks, doll.’_

_‘Yeah, thanks, Helen. You’re a real sweetheart.’_

_‘Hey! Stop hittin’ on my girl, punk.’_

_‘I’m not hitting on her. I’m just complimenting her.’_

_‘Just keep it that way.’_

_‘You’re cute when you’re jealous, honey.’_

_Bucky scoffed. ‘Jealous of that punk? Please, don’t make me laugh.’_

_‘I’m not that bad, you jerk.’_

_‘You’re hopeless.’_

_‘Hey!’_

_‘Well, it’s true.’_

_‘Stop it, boys. Let’s enjoy our tea.’_

_‘Yes, doll.’_

_‘Yes, Helen.’_

_‘Good.’_

_‘Where did you find a teapot anyway?’ Steve asked._

_‘Mrs King gave me her spare one.’_

_‘Who’s Mrs King?_ ’

_‘She owns the florist.’_

_‘Ah. Well, tell her thanks. This tea is amazing and we wouldn’t be able to have it without her.’_

_‘I’ll pass on your thanks on my next visit.’_

_‘Are you enjoying your tea, doll?’_

_‘I am. Are you?’_

_‘Yes. It’s very good.’_

_‘I’m glad you’re both enjoying it.’_

_‘It’s certainly keeping us warm. My insides feel all nice and toasty.’_

_‘Mine too.’_

_‘You’ll need a few cups if you’re going to go out today. The weather report on the radio said the temperature was going to drop down to the minuses.’_

_‘We better wrap up then, Stevie.’_

_‘Yeah, we better.’_

_‘Why? Where are you two going?’_

_‘We’ve got a surprise for you, doll.’_

_‘Okay. What does that have to do with going out?’_

_‘Me and Stevie are taking you out for the day.’_

_‘Oh. Where are you taking me?’_

_‘If we tell you then it won’t be a surprise.’_

_‘I hate surprises.’_

_‘You’ll like this one.’_

_‘I have a feeling that you’re going to say that a lot.’_

_Bucky shrugged, a grin on his face. ‘You’ll just have to wait and see.’_

_‘Fine. When do we leave?’_

_‘In twenty minutes.’_

_‘I’ll go get changed then.’_

_‘What you’re wearing is fine. Just put on a warm coat.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_Twenty minutes later Helen was shrugging her warm winter coat over her blue pinafore dress and long sleeved white blouse. After buttoning it up sheput on a cozy hat and gloves._

_‘You ready to go, sugar?’ Bucky asked as he buttoned up his own coat._

_‘Yes, I’m ready. Where’s Steve?’_

_‘He’s coming. He’s just getting his gloves on.’_

_‘Are you sure you can’t tell me where we’re going?’_

_‘Doll, it’s supposed to be a surprise. Don’t make me ruin it.’_

_‘Sorry.’_

_‘You’re forgiven. I could never stay mad at you.’_

_‘You’re so sweet.’_

_‘And you’re so beautiful.’_

_‘And I’m about to throw up.’_

_They both turned around and saw Steve standing there with a look of mild disgust on his face._

_‘What are you yammering on about now, punk?’_

_‘You know exactly what I’m talking about, you big jerk. Please leave your bedroom talk for the bedroom. I don’t need or want to hear that.’_

_‘Bedroom talk?! Are you mad, Stevie? We weren’t doin’ anythin’ of the sort.’_

_‘You were flirting.’_

_‘And what’s so disgusting about that?’_

_‘There’s nothing wrong with it. I just don’t want to witness it.’_

_‘Maybe you should. You’d pick up tips on how to flirt with a dame that way.’_

_‘I don’t need your help with that. I can talk to women just fine.’_

_‘Fine then. I’m not setting you up on a date ever again.’_

_‘Good. You always pick dames that hate me.’_

_‘They don’t hate you. You just offend them with your lack of manners.’_

_‘My manners are perfectly fine. They’re much better than yours anyway.’_

_‘How dare you? I am the perfect gentleman. How could you think otherwise? I’m ashamed of you, Stevie.’_

_‘Shut up, jerk.’_

_‘Punk.’_

_‘Alright, you two. That’s enough.’_

‘Sorry, Helen.’

_‘I’m sorry, doll.’_

_‘It’s fine. Now don’t we have a surprise to get to?’_

_‘Yes we do. Move your ass, punk.’_

_‘Jerk.’_

_The three of them left their small apartment and walked through the chilly streets of Brooklyn. Helen was surprised when they took the bus. How far away was this surprise?_

_When they got off at the stop for Manhattan Helen turned to Bucky, her eyes wide with surprise._

_‘Why are we in Manhattan?’_

_‘You’ll see.’_

_They got off the bus and walked down the icy streets of Manhattan. When they reached their destination Helen’s mouth fell open in shock._

_‘We’re going to the Statue of Liberty?’_

_‘We are, doll. Do you like that?’_

_‘Of course I do. I love it.’_

_‘Shall we go in?’_

_‘Lead the way, boys.’_

_The air got colder as they walked further to the top. There were many steps that they needed to take in order to get to the top. They had to stop a few times to let Steve get his breath back but they eventually made it to the top._

_Helen took a few photos on the camera that Mrs King had lent to her. By the time they were finished they were absolutely freezing. All three of them had red runny noses and red cheeks. If they hadn’t been wearing gloves they were sure that their hands would be numb._

_As soon as they got back to the apartment they had some more tea to warm up. All in all it was a good day and Helen loved her surprise._

-End flashback-

‘She was so happy that day. Her smile was so wide.’

‘Yeah, she was. She had a lot of fun. We all did.’

‘Yeah, we did.’

Two hours later they landed in Wakanda and they were greeted by T’Challa’s mother Ramonda and his sister Shuri as well as Okoye, the General of the Dora Milaje. T’Challa ordered two doctors to take Helen to the medical wing right away. She was quickly wheeled away, Ron and Hermione following behind. Bucky made a noise of protest at being separated from Helen and went to run after her but was stopped by Steve.

‘You can go see her later.’

‘Okay.’

‘Mother, Shuri, this is Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes. They are here as guests. Captain, Sergeant, this is my mother Ramonda and my sister Shuri.’

‘Pleasure to meet you.’ Ramonda greeted.

‘Your highness.’

‘Sister, I have a task for you.’

‘Oh? What is it, brother?’

‘Sergeant Barnes has been brainwashed by HYDRA. He has mostly overcome their control on him but he still possesses trigger words in his head that turn him into a weapon. I was hoping that you could reverse that.’

‘I will try my best, brother. Come, Sergeant Barnes. We will head to my lab and I will see what I’m working with.’

Bucky looked unsure so T’Challa stepped in.

‘Captain Rogers can go with you if you’d like.’

‘If it’s not too much trouble then I’d like Steve to come.’

Shuri nodded. ‘Of course, Sergeant. Follow me, Captain.’

Once in Shuri’s lab Bucky went under various tests. Shuri took several scans of his brain and took some samples of his blood. Steve remained by Bucky’s side until Shuri finished so Bucky wouldn’t freak out at being examined.

‘I have everything I need, Sergeant. I will analyse the results and get back to you.’ Shuri said as she capped the last test tube filled with Bucky’s blood.

‘How long will that take?’

‘It shouldn’t take longer than a week.’

‘Thank you for your help, Princess Shuri.’

‘You’re welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me I must examine the young woman you brought with you. My brother thinks that I may be able to speed up her healing process.’

‘Can we follow you to the medical wing? I’d like to see her.’

‘Of course, Sergeant.’

Once in the medical wing Shuri performed tests on Helen and went back to her lab to analyse the results. After sitting with Bucky for a bit Steve, Ron and Hermione all went to bed. Bucky climbed into bed beside Helen and fell asleep immediately. Sleep always came easy to him when he was holding his solnyshko.


	39. The Cryostasis Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with Shuri Bucky makes an important decision.

* * *

A week had passed and Bucky and Steve were currently waiting in Shuri’s lab so she could tell them the results of her analysis. Ron and Hermione weren’t with them even though they too were eager to hear the results. But the need to stay by Helen’s side outweighed their need to know the results right away. Besides someone needed to keep an eye on Helen in case anything changed or she woke up and who better than her two best friends.

Steve looked at Bucky and saw he was nervous so he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s gonna be fine, Buck.’

‘What if it’s not?’

‘It will be. Trust me, everything is going to be okay.’

‘Okay.’

A few seconds later Shuri walked in with a clipboard in her hands.

‘Good morning, boys.’

‘Good morning, Princess.’

‘Now I’m sure that you’re more than eager to hear the results. I have both yours and Miss Potter’s here. It’s just a matter of which one you’d like to hear first.’

‘What do you think, Buck?’

‘I think I’d like to hear Helen’s results first.’

‘Of course, Sergeant.’

‘Is it bad news?’

‘Not at all, Sergeant Barnes. In fact the news is rather positive.’

‘What is it?’

‘Miss Potter retained some serious injuries. Most of them were healed thanks to Miss Granger. As for the ones she couldn’t I was able to heal them. I stopped her internal bleeding and took care of the malnutrition she had. That was minor I can assure you. I am also positive that with the right care she’ll be healthy again and back to the way she was before all of this. I don’t see any sign of her being affected by this.’

‘That’s good.’

‘When will she wake up?’ Bucky asked.

’She will be in and out of consciousness for the next few days as she regains her strength and energy.’

‘How long will it take for her to wake up properly?’

‘A couple of weeks at the most.’

‘That’s good. That’s really good.’

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘What about Bucky’s results?’

‘Ah. Well, I have analysed the brain scans and blood work I took and have come to the conclusion that I can help Sergeant Barnes get rid of his trigger words.’

‘That’s amazing. You’ll finally be free, Buck!’

‘I guess I will.’

‘What treatment are you going to use?’

‘I’ll need a couple of weeks to find the right one.’

‘Oh.’

‘Don’t be discouraged, Sergeant Barnes. I will be able to help you. I just need time to put together a treatment plan.’

‘Okay.’

‘I’ll check in with you tomorrow, Sergeant. I’m going to check on Miss Potter now. You’re more than welcome to come with me.’

‘I’d rather wait until you’re finished.’

‘Alright. I’ll see you soon, boys.’

‘Bye.’

‘Goodbye, Princess.’

After Shuri had left Bucky let out a long sigh.

‘What’s wrong?’ Steve asked in concern.

‘That was just a lot to take in.’

‘I know, Buck. But it was all good news.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Helen is going to wake up in a couple weeks. You’ll get to see her again.’

‘I know. I’m so excited.’

‘You don’t look it.’

‘I am excited, really I am. It’s just that I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You want to talk about it?’

‘Let’s go back to my room first.’

‘Okay, Buck. Whatever you want.’

After they got back to Bucky’s room they sat on the bed.

‘So what’s on your mind, Buck?’

‘I’m just worried about everything.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I know that Helen is going to wake up soon and I’m so happy about that. It’s just...’

‘Just what?’

‘I’m worried that she’ll resent me.’

‘Why the hell would she resent you? She loves you.’

‘I’m just afraid that she’ll hate me.’

‘Why?’

‘What if she blames me for her getting kidnapped?’

‘She won’t.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because it wasn’t your fault.’

‘I didn’t protect her. I promised her that I wouldn’t let anything happen to her and then she gets kidnapped. I broke my promise.’

‘Bucky, you did everything you could to protect her. There was nothing more that you could have done. You couldn’t possibly have fought off all of those men and protected her at the same time.’

‘I should have though.’

‘Bucky, we were outnumbered. We were struggling to fight them off. You couldn’t have kept an eye on Helen the whole time. Not if you wanted to get taken in.’

‘I got taken in anyway. Maybe if I let them take me right away then Helen wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped.’

‘Zemo outsmarted us all. He took advantage of us being ambushed. He had already planned to take Helen. There was nothing you could have done to stop him. None of us could. He had planned all of this a year in advance. There was no way we could have predicted that this would happen.’

‘I shouldn’t have let her leave my side.’

‘Helen can take care of herself. You know that.’

‘But if I had just kept a closer eye on her then she would be safe now.’

‘She is safe, Buck.’

‘She was badly injured. If I had done a little more then she wouldn’t have been.’

‘Helen was under her invisibility cloak. There was no way you could have kept an eye on her. Besides Helen wouldn’t have let you do that. She would tell you to stop breathing down her neck and focus on getting yourself out instead.’

‘Yeah, she would say that.’

‘She would also tell you to stop blaming yourself.’

‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘You have to. It’s not your fault, Buck.’

‘It is.’

‘You need to get that stupid idea out of your head. If Helen hears you say that then she’s gonna kick your ass. You’ll be in for it, I’m telling you.’

‘You really think that she wouldn’t blame me?’

‘I know she wouldn’t.’

‘Thanks, punk.’

‘You’re welcome, jerk.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘What makes you think there’s something wrong?’

‘You’re still frowning.’

‘I am not frowning.’

‘Yes, you are. Now tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I’m just thinking about my trigger words.’

‘What about them?’

‘I just keep thinking of everything that could go wrong.’

‘Nothing is going to go wrong, Bucky.’

‘Lots of things could go wrong, Stevie.’

‘Like what?’

‘We could try every treatment under the sun and still not be able to get rid of them.’

‘Is that what you’re worried about?’

‘Yes.’

‘Bucky, don’t think like that. The trigger words don’t define you.’

‘They define whether or not I turn into a mindless killing machine.’

‘None of us would use the trigger words, Buck.’

‘There’s some people who would.’

‘So we’ll get rid of them.’

‘What?’

‘We’ll get rid of anyone who might know the trigger words.’

‘You’d do that for me?’

‘You know I’d do anything for you.’

‘Thanks, punk.’

‘You’re welcome, jerk.’

‘Maybe we should take your mind of it.’

‘What are you talking about, punk?’

‘I’m going to distract you and stop you from stressing.’

‘How are you going to do that?’

‘I’m going to ask you a very important question.’

‘No, I’m not going to marry you.’

Steve hit Bucky on the arm. ‘Not that kind of question, you big jerk.’

‘What are you asking me then?’

‘I’m gonna ask you about a memory you have of Helen.’

‘Steve, don’t do this. It hurts too much to talk about her right now.’

‘Think of a happy memory. One that fills your heart with joy.’

‘Almost all of them fill me with joy.’

_‘_ Tellme about your first Christmas Eve with her.’

‘I don’t need to tell you about it. You were there.’

‘Just humour me.’

‘Fine, you little punk.’

-Flashback-

_It was Christmas Eve and the festivities were well underway. Helen had decorated their apartment with Christmas lights and tinsel and had put up a tree which was filled with beautiful baubles. Steve was pleased with this change considering the fact that he and Bucky only ever usually put up a small tree. Bucky on the other hand was shocked when he came home to an apartment that looked like Christmas had threw up all over it. Once he got over the shock he was very happy. It really felt like Christmas now and he had his babydoll to thank._

_Today Bucky and Steve were putting all the wrapped presents under the tree while Helen was baking Christmas cookies. Bucky had complained about that, saying that he wanted to help make the cookies but Helen told him that he had to put all the presents under the tree before he could help. Steve had laughed at Bucky’s facial expression, saying that he looked like a little school boy that had just been scolded. Bucky punched his arm in retaliation, though he did it gently to not hurt Steve too much._

_After all the presents were under the tree Bucky ran to the kitchen to help Helen make the cookies. He let out a whine when he saw that she had just put the cookies in the oven. She turned to face him and frowned at the dejected expression on his face._

_‘What’s with the face?’ She asked._

_‘You made the cookies without me.’_

_‘I still have to decorate them. You can help with that.’_

_‘Yay! You’re the best, doll.’_

_‘I try.’_

_‘Love you, sugar.’_

_‘Love you too, honey.’_

_‘You two are gross.’_

_‘How dare you, Stevie? We are not gross.’_

_‘Yes, you are. You’re being all sappy.’_

_‘What’s wrong with that?’_

_‘I don’t need to see that.’_

_‘You’re just jealous.’_

_‘I am not.’_

_‘Yes, you are. You haven’t even kissed a girl and you’re taking it out on us.’_

_‘Shut up, Bucky.’_

_‘You shut up.’_

_‘Alright, boys, that’s enough. There will be no fighting on Christmas Eve.’_

_‘Sorry, Helen.’_

_‘Sorry, doll.’_

_‘Apology accepted. Are all the presents under the tree?’_

_‘They are, sweet thing.’_

_‘Good. Did you buy the turkey?’_

_‘Bought it yesterday, love.’_

_‘Thank you, honey.’_

_‘You’re welcome.’_

_‘What desserts are you going to make?’_

_‘I’m making Christmas pudding and gingerbread cake.’_

_‘Can we have apple pie too?’_

_‘That’s not a Christmas dessert, Steve.’_

_‘I know but it’s my favourite dessert.’_

_‘Fine. Bucky, can you go out and buy some apples?’_

_‘Why do I have to do it? Steve’s the one who wants apple pie. He should do it.’_

_‘Bucky, you’re going.’_

_‘Fine. But if I miss decorating the cookies then you’re dead, punk.’_

_‘The cookies take twenty minutes to bake and ten minutes to cool. You’ll be back by then.’_

_‘You got lucky, punk.’_

_‘Whatever, jerk.’_

_Bucky grabbed his coat and left the apartment. Twenty minutes later he came back with a bag full of apples_.

_‘Babydoll? Sweet thing? Where are you?’_

_‘I’m in the kitchen, Bucky.’_

_‘I got the apples.’ Bucky said as he walked into the kitchen._

_‘That’s good. Put them on the counter over there. You’re just in time by the way. I just took the cookies out of the oven.’_

_‘Well, they smell amazing. I can’t wait to taste them.’_

_‘Thanks, honey.’_

_‘When can we decorate them?’_

_‘In about ten minutes. We have to wait for them to cool, remember?’_

_‘Right. Where’s Steve by the way? I didn’t see him when I came in.’_

_‘He’s taking a nap. He said he was really tired.’_

_‘Maybe I should go check on him.’_

_‘He’s fine, Bucky. He’s still recovering from that bout of flu he had. He’s probably just tired because of that.’_

_‘But what if he has an asthma attack?’_

_‘He’s not going to have an asthma attack. He wasn’t coughing or wheezing. He was just very tired.’_

_‘Okay. I’ll check on him later then.’_

_‘He should be up by the time we finish the cookies. He said that he was only going to have a short nap.’_

_‘Okay. So if he’s not up by then I’ll go check on him.’_

_‘Sounds fair to me.’_

_‘I love you so much, doll.’_

_‘I love you too, Bucky.’_

_Ten minutes later the cookies were completely cool and the two of them started decorating the cookies with icing. Once they were finished they examined their work._

_‘They look wonderful, doll.’_

_‘They really do.’_

_Helen had cut the cookies into shapes of Christmas trees, baubles and stars. The icing on them really made them pop. They were perfect._

_Steve woke up a few minutes later and they all enjoyed the cookies with a glass of milk. It was a good day. It was a very good day._

-End flashback-

‘That was a nice memory, Buck.’

‘Yeah. It really was. Those cookies she made were absolute heaven.’

‘Yeah, I remember. My mouth is watering just thinking about them.’

‘Maybe she’ll make them for this Christmas Eve.’

‘See, you’re feeling more hopeful already.’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘You still seem a little tense though.’

‘I’m fine, Stevie. I just need some alone time to think.’

‘Okay, Buck. Come find me when you’re ready.’

‘Later, punk.’

‘Later, jerk.’

After Steve left the room Bucky lay down on his bed and thought long and hard about what he was going to do next. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Helen would say if she was here.

He knew exactly what she would say though. She’d tell him to do what he thought was right regardless of what anyone else thought. He knew without a doubt that she would say these exact words. And he wanted to do what he felt was right. There was just one thing holding him back. The thought of disappointing Steve.

He knew that he really shouldn’t worry about it but he couldn’t help it. Steve had been so happy these past few weeks and Bucky knew that it was because he and Steve were together again like the old days. If he told Steve what he wanted to do then he’d be crushed. And he didn’t want to upset Steve. He was his best friend and he couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing him.

But he knew that he had to do this for himself. The trigger words were still there and without Helen there to calm his nerves he just couldn’t wait out the two weeks Shuri said it would take for her to come up with a plan. He knew that he couldn’t actually travel through time so he would do the next best thing. Spend two weeks in cryofreeze.

He knew that Steve wouldn’t be happy about this so he went to the one person who would support him no matter what. Helen.

She was still unconscious when he got to her hospital room but that didn’t matter. Just seeing her gave him enough strength to do what needed to be done.

‘Hey, babydoll. I’ve missed you so much. I’m not gonna lie to you, it’s been rather lonely without you. I miss holding you in my arms while we sleep. I miss cuddling you. I miss kissing you. I miss making love to you. I just miss everything about you. It kills me to not have you by my side so I’ve made a decision. I don’t think I’ve told you so I’ll tell you the news now. Princess Shuri thinks that she can remove my trigger words but the treatment won’t start for another two weeks. I can’t wait that long without you here to keep me grounded. So I’ve decided to go back into cryofreeze until then. I know that you would support me in this decision even if you don’t agree with it and I’m so grateful for that. I hope that when I come out of cryofreeze that you’ll be closer to waking up. This is the last time I’ll visit until then so I’ll see you real soon, sweet thing. I love you, solnyshko. I love you so much.’

He kissed Helen on the forehead before leaving the room to find the doctors. After telling them his decision he asked for them to call T’Challa and Steve. Once they arrived he told them the same thing he told the doctors. He could see that T’Challa was in support of the idea but Steve wasn’t.

‘You sure about this?’ The blond asked.

Bucky nodded. ‘I can’t trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing ... for everybody.’

‘But what if Helen wakes up and you’re not there?’

‘It’s only for two weeks, Steve. Helen won’t have woken up yet.’

‘I wish that you wouldn’t do this.’

‘I’m sorry but this is the right decision.’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘Because it’s for the best. If I get triggered again then I couldn’t live with myself. This is best for everyone.’

‘I’m not going to change your mind, am I?’

‘No, you’re not. I’m doing this whether you like it or not.’

‘Okay. I’ll miss you, jerk.’

‘I’ll miss you too, punk.’

After Bucky was successfully put back under cryofreeze Steve turned to tall to T’Challa.

‘Thank you again for this.’

‘Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace ...’

‘Still, I’m thankful for all your help.’

‘The pleasure is all mine.’

‘Is he gonna be okay in there?’ Steve asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

‘He’ll be fine, Captain. Nothing bad will happen to him while he’s in there. Now if you’ll excuse me I have lunch plans with my mother.’

‘Enjoy your lunch and thank you again.’

T’Challa gave him a small nod before walking out of the medical wing.

Steve watched Bucky’s frozen form lie in the cryostasis chamber for a few minutes before he reluctantly left. With a final glance at Bucky’s sleeping face he turned around and walked to Helen’s hospital room. He sat by her beside and held her hand. He hoped that Helen would wake up soon. It was killing him to be without his two best friends. He just prayed that things would get better for Helen and Bucky. They deserved to have their happy ending. They had waited long enough for it.


	40. The Return Of The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Nat, Sam and Clint arrive in Wakanda.

* * *

A week had passed since Bucky went into cryofreeze. Helen hadn’t woken up yet though she showed signs of doing so. Ron and Hermione went back home yesterday so it was rather lonely for Steve right now. To combat this Tony and the other Avengers were coming for a visit.

Steve was very excited to see his boyfriend and close friends again. He had missed them. It had been two weeks since he had left after all.

Since Wakanda was moving forward with opening their borders the Avengers were allowed to visit. They couldn’t before so Steve was grateful that T’Challa had opened his mind and allowed more visitors into Wakanda. According to Shuri it was all thanks to T’Challa’s girlfriend Nakia and Steve made a mental note to thank this Nakia. It was getting lonely without Helen and Bucky around so Steve was grateful that the Avengers were coming to see him.

Steve waited at the landing dock for his boyfriend and friends to arrive. He grinned when the Quinjet touched down on the tarmac. He was so excited to see Tony again. Being apart like this was hard. Even more so now that he couldn’t talk to Helen and Bucky.

He watched as Tony, Nat, Sam and Clint came out of the jet. According to Nat both Rhodey and Scott were visiting family so they weren’t here. Bruce and Thor were still in Asgard so that ruled them out. Regardless of who wasn’t here he had missed his friends so much and he couldn’t describe how much he had missed his Tony. He just wanted to hold him forever.

‘Hey, Cap.’ Nat greeted with a smile.

‘Hey, Nat.’ Steve said after he had given her a big hug.

‘How’s Helen?’

‘She’s improving. Shuri thinks she should be awake soon.’

‘That’s good.’

‘How’s Bucky taking the news?’ Sam asked.

‘Well, that’s the thing. Bucky isn’t exactly here right now.’

Clint gave him a confused look. ‘What are you talking about, Steve?’

‘He went back into cryofreeze.’

‘Willingly?’

‘Yes. He said it was for the best.’

‘When’s he coming out?’

‘In a week.’

‘Why a week?’

‘That’s when Shuri will have a plan to get rid of his trigger words.’

‘How are you doing, Cap?’

‘I’m okay. I miss Helen and Bucky though.’

‘I understand.’

‘Hey, we’re here now, Cap. I’m much better than Barnes.’

‘Stop it, Sam. You’re both my friends.’

‘I’m still better though.’

‘Let it go, Wilson.’

‘Can we just go inside now?’ Natasha asked, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

‘Of course. King T’Challa has rooms prepared for all of you.’

‘Let’s go then.’ Natasha said, dragging Sam and Clint away by the elbows.

They walked away leaving Steve and Tony alone. Steve immediately grabbed Tony by the waist and kissed him passionately.

They kissed for several minutes before breaking apart, their foreheads resting against each other’s.

‘You doin’ okay, babe?’

‘I’m fine, Tony.’

‘You don’t have to lie, Steve. There’s no one here but me and you know that I would never judge you.’

‘I’m fine, sweetheart. I just miss them so much.’

‘I know you do.’

‘I feel so helpless, Tony. There’s nothing I can do to help either of them and I hate it.’

‘I know you want to help, Steve. I understand why you do. It’s in your nature to help people. It’s only natural that you’d want to help your best friends. But I don’t think you can this time. I think this is something they have to do themselves.’

‘But I want to help them get their happy ending.’

‘That’s only something that they can get themselves.’

‘I just wish that I could do more.’

‘You’re doing plenty, babe. You’ve been a big support to both Helen and Bucky. You’re a great friend.’

‘Thanks, Tony.’

‘No problem, Cap.’

The two lovers went inside and headed straight to the medical wing where the other Avengers were sitting by Helen’s bed.

The next day Steve went to visit Bucky. He knew that Bucky couldn’t hear him but he just needed to talk to him.

‘Hey, Buck. It’s just been over a week since you went under. I hope you’re doing okay in there. I know you can’t hear me but I just want you to know that I miss you. You’re my best friend, Buck. I’m with you until the end of the line. Both you and Helen. She’s doing good, if you were wondering. She gets better every day. Shuri thinks she’ll wake up very soon. I hope you’re there when she does. I know how much it would kill you if you weren’t. You’re so close, Bucky. You’re so close to getting that happy ending that you always wanted. You just need to hold on a little longer. You can do it, Buck. I know you can. You’re gonna wake up from this and live happily ever after with Helen. I know you will. I miss you, jerk. Don’t stay in there too long, okay?’

Steve placed a hand on the glass right next to Bucky’s face before heading back to Helen’s bedside. Natasha was also sitting there and she greeted him with a smile when she saw him.

‘Hey, Cap.’

‘Hey, Nat. Where are the others?’

‘Sam is taking a shower, Clint is off getting some food and Tony is talking with Shuri about technology or science.’

‘He must be in his element.’ Steve said with a chuckle.

‘He is. He says it’s so good to finally have someone to talk science with.’

‘I’m glad he’s enjoying himself.’

‘What’s with the long face, Steve?’

‘I just miss them, that’s all.’

‘We all do, Cap. But they’re going to wake up soon. This isn’t permanent.’

‘I know. It’s just hard to see them like this.’

‘They’re going to be fine, Steve.’

‘I just wish that they’d wake up. I can’t stand them not being around.’

‘We all miss them, Steve. We just have to be patient. They’ll wake up in their own time.’

‘I hate seeing Helen like this. I’ve never seen her looking so broken and fragile. It nearly killed me to see her when we first rescued her.’

‘Helen’s a fighter, Steve. She’s one of the strongest people I know. She’ll make it through this.’

‘I know she will. I just hope that Bucky comes out of cryofreeze before she does.’

‘I’m sure he will.’

‘She’s getting better every day. She’ll be up and about in no time and I’m sure Bucky will be there when she does wake up.’

‘I sure hope so.’

‘Come on, Steve. Where’s that optimism that we all know and love?’

‘It’s hard to be optimistic right now.’

‘There’s also no need to be so pessimistic. Everything is going to be okay. Helen will get better and Bucky will be able to get rid of his trigger words. I’d say that’s something to be very optimistic about.’

‘I guess so.’

‘There are many reasons to be hopeful, Cap. They’re gonna make it through this. I know they will.’

‘I just hope that they get the happy ending that they deserve.’

‘They will, Steve. No one deserves it more than them.’

‘Yeah, you’ve got that right.’

‘I’m always right, Cap. It’s about time you learnt that.’

Steve chuckled. ‘I think I learned that years ago.’

‘At least somebody acknowledges it. Sam keeps thinking that he can be right sometimes. It drives me crazy.’

‘He surely has to be right some of the time though?’

‘I always know better, Steve.’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘Because he’s an idiot. He keeps going on about his car. It’s driving me insane. He needs to let it go. It was over two years ago.’

‘I told him that as well but you know what Sam’s like.’

‘Unfortunately I do.’

‘You love him though.’

Nat’s face softened. ‘I do. I really do.’

‘He loves you too. He was smitten from the get go.’

‘I know.’

‘Bucky was head over heels from the moment he saw Helen. I could see it in his eyes. He looked at her like she was his whole world.’

‘And he still does.’

‘Yeah, he still does.’

‘They’re gonna be fine, Steve. When you feel like you’re losing hope, just remember that they’re going to wake up and live happily ever after.’

‘Thanks, Nat.’

‘You’re welcome.’

The two friends smiled at each other before turning their gazes back to Helen. Both of them were desperate for her to wake up. They needed her to wake up. She was too important to all of them.


	41. A Week In Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a week in Wakanda Steve and the other Avengers get a surprise.

* * *

Another week had passed, meaning that the Avengers had been in Wakanda for just over a week. Steve was glad to have their company, especially Tony’s, but his heart still ached for Helen and Bucky. They were his best friends and he missed them so much. They had always been there for him and it killed him that he couldn’t do anything to help them.

  
He spent most of the day visiting both Helen and Bucky. Even though they were asleep and couldn’t talk to him he still liked to sit with them. It helped ease the ache of missing them when he was by their side. He would often hold Helen’s hand and doing so gave him a great sense of relief. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to feel her heartbeat under his fingertips. It was a clear reminder that she was alive and he held onto that thought. That very thought got him through the day. Knowing that she was going to be okay elated him. He needed her in his life. He wasn’t ready to lose her yet and he was so thankful that he didn’t have to live without her yet.

He was sitting beside the Cryostasis chamber where Bucky lay sleeping amongst the ice when he felt someone sit beside him. He smiled widely when he turned his head and saw that it was Tony who was sitting beside him.

‘Hey, sweetheart.’

‘Hey, babe. How are you feeling?’

‘I’m okay.’

‘You’re a terrible liar, you know.’

‘I know. Bucky- Bucky always told me that.’

‘And he’s going to tell you again very soon.’

‘I hope so.’

‘You know that he’s going to wake up, Steve. Shuri has told us that both of them will wake up. It’s just going to take time.’

‘I just miss them so much.’

‘I know you do, honey. We all do.’

‘I don’t know if I can wait much longer.’

‘Well, patience has never been one of your strong suits. You did storm the base Bucky was being held captive in without a second thought.’

Steve chuckled. ‘Yeah, I did. And I don’t regret it one bit.’

‘I know you don’t.’

‘I just wish I could help them.’ The blond said with a sigh.

‘I know you want to help, Steve. They’re your best friends. You’d do anything for them.’

‘I would.’

‘But unfortunately you can’t this time. You can’t magically make Helen wake up. She’ll wake up when she’s ready. I know that doesn’t make you feel any better and I’m sorry. But there’s nothing you can do except be there when she eventually wakes up.’

‘I hate this. Why did this have to happen?’

‘Sometimes in life things happen that aren’t fair.’

‘But why did it have to happen to them? Helen and Bucky don’t deserve this. They deserve to have their happy ending. It’s so unfair.’

‘They’ll get that happy ending soon, babe.’

‘What if they don’t?’

‘They will.’

‘But what if they don’t? What if Helen never wakes up? What if there’s no cure for Bucky?’

‘Steve, babe, calm down. You’re spiralling.’

‘Sorry. I’m just worried.’

‘I know you are but you’re going to make yourself sick doing this.’

‘I just want everything to go right for them.’

‘It will, Steve. They’ve told you a million times that they’re both going to wake up. Helen will wake up and be exactly as she was before. Bucky will wake up from cryofreeze and will start getting rid of his trigger words. When he does they’ll get married and have their adorable little babies. They’ll get that happy ending, don’t you worry about that, Cap.’

‘I just can’t help but worry that none of that is going to happen.’

‘I know you’re a worrier, babe. But you’ve got to get that thought out of your head. You can’t let it affect you too much. You’ll be no good to Helen and Bucky like this. You’ve got to calm down, Cap.’

‘I know.’

‘Why don’t you tell me something about Helen and Bucky?’

‘Like what?’

‘Tell me about your favourite hangout with them.’

‘It’s hard to pick just one.’

‘I’m sure you’ve got a favourite one.’

Steve grinned. ‘I do have a few.’

‘Tell me one now and tell me the rest later.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘Well, you are the man with a plan.’ Tony said with a smirk.

‘You’re lucky that I love you.’

‘Yes, I really am.’

Steve pouted. ‘You didn’t say it back.’

‘Sorry, babe.’

‘You still haven’t said it.’ The blond said with a whine.

‘I love you too, my handsome Captain.’

‘Much better.’

‘So, tell me about your favourite time you hung out with Helen and Bucky.’

‘Well, I loved all those times we went to Coney Island together. But I think my favourite time has to be when we went to the new diner that opened. Helen and Bucky had just gotten together and it was nice to watch them. They were so sweet in the very beginning of their relationship.’

‘Tell me the story.’

‘Okay.’

-Flashback-

_A few days had passed since Helen and Bucky had had their first date and things were going well for them. They made each other so happy and it was amazing to see their relationship blossom. Steve had never seen Bucky so content and happy and even though he hadn’t known Helen that long he could tell that Bucky made her happier than she had been in a long time._

_They were perfect for each other and Steve could not be happier for them. He knew that they would eventually get married and have babies. They were soulmates and he couldn’t imagine that not happening for them. He knew that it would be some time before they did get married but Steve couldn’t wait to be the best man at their wedding. It would be a true honour to do so. Bucky was his best friend, his brother in all but blood. He was elated that the brunette had found the love of his life. Bucky was such a good person. He truly deserved happiness. And Steve knew that Helen would make him happy until the end of his days. The blond only hoped that he would find a girl like Helen though the odds were slim considering that most women didn’t even spare him a second glance. It saddened him that he might never find true love but he didn’t let that dishearten him too much. His best friend had found his soulmate and Steve revelled in the sparkle in Bucky’s eyes and the wideness of his smile._

_He loved listening to the way that Bucky would gush about Helen. How he’d call her beautiful, sweet and perfect. He adored how Bucky had cute pet names for her. It was lovely hearing him call her babydoll, sugar and sweet thing. It was obvious that he adored her and Steve was delighted for him. Bucky had never felt this way about a girl and it was refreshing to see him so happy and in love. It was a good look on him. A very good look indeed._

_As for Helen it was very clear to Steve that she was falling in love with Bucky. It was obvious in the way she looked at him. She looked at him like he was the best thing that ever happened to her and the adoration in her eyes increased with every day that passed._

_It was obvious that they were head over heels for each other. What wasn’t so obvious was if they realised it or not. He was pretty sure that Bucky had some kind of idea but his friend was stubborn. He likely wouldn’t admit it for a while. He would be willing to bet that Helen would realise it first. She just seemed more aware of these things. It was likely due to that famous women’s intuition. But whether they knew that they were in love Steve was still over the moon for them. They deserved all the happiness in the world as far as he was concerned._

_He was startled out of his thoughts by Bucky entering the kitchen._

_‘Hey, punk.’_

_‘Hey, Buck.’_

_‘What’s with the face?’_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘You look like you got lost in your thoughts.’_

_‘I’m just thinking about stuff.’_

_‘You’re thinking awfully hard then.’_

_‘Are you happy with Helen?’_

_Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Where’s this coming from?’_

_‘I was just wondering.’_

_‘I think you’re just bein’ a nosy little punk.’_

_‘I just want to know if you’re happy or not.’_

_‘I am happy.’_

_‘How happy?’_

_‘You know that I’m happier than I’ve ever been.’_

_‘I know. I just needed to make sure.’_

_‘You’re a good friend, Stevie.’_

_‘So are you, Buck.’_

_‘I know I am.’_

_‘Don’t get cocky, jerk.’_

_‘Shut up, punk.’_

_‘You shut up.’_

_‘Oh, I’ll shut you up alright.’_

_‘I’d like to see you try.’_

_‘Now you’re askin’ for it.’_

_‘You wouldn’t hurt me.’_

_‘I could put you in hospital with one punch.’_

_‘You wouldn’t dare.’_

_‘Try me.’_

_‘What would Helen say if you put your best pal in hospital? I don’t think she’d like you much if you did that.’_

_‘You leave her out of this.’_

_‘Don’t try to hide behind your girl. That’s a cowardly move.’_

_‘I’ll show you who’s a coward, you little punk.’_

_‘Go on then.’_

_‘Right. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.’_

_‘You’re all talk, jerk. You won’t do anything to me.’_

_‘Oh, is that right?’_

_‘Yeah. You’re all bark and no bite.’_

_‘You’ll find I’m all bite.’_

_‘Why don’t you prove it then?’_

_‘Challenge accepted.’_

_‘Bring it on.’_

_But before either of them could do anything a disapproving voice interrupted them._

_‘What in God’s name are you two doing?’_

_The two men turned around and saw Helen standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face._

_‘Uh, nothing.’_

_‘Really?’_

_‘Yeah, really. We were just talking, doll.’_

_‘Right. Talking.’_

_‘What’s so unbelievable about that?’_

_‘It just doesn’t seem possible.’_

_‘Why not?’_

_‘Because it seems to me that you two were five seconds away from having a fight in the kitchen.’_

_‘We weren’t going to fight, sugar.’_

_‘Don’t you sugar me, Bucky.’_

_‘Oh you’re in for it now, jerk.’_

_‘I’m not happy with you either, Steve.’_

_‘Ha! Looks like you’re getting it too.’_

_‘Both of you, shut up. You’re acting like idiots.’_

_‘Doll, you wound me. How could you compare me to Steve like that?’_

_‘Because you’re both as bad as each other.’_

_‘I am not as bad as Steve. That stupid punk get himself into ridiculous fights everyday and always comes back with a bloody nose. Don’t compare me to that moron, doll. I can’t have you thinking of me like that.’_

_‘Hey! Who are you calling a moron?’_

_‘I’m just telling the truth, Stevie. You’re a moron.’_

_‘You’re both morons.’_

_‘Doll...’_

_‘Come on, boys, cut it out. I think you’ve teased each other enough.’_

_‘Sorry, doll.’_

_‘Sorry, Helen.’_

_‘You’re both forgiven.’_

_Steve gave Helen a smile and turned his attention to the newspaper in front of him. Meanwhile Bucky’s attention was fixated solely on Helen._

_‘Why are you looking at me like that?’_

_‘You’re just so damn beautiful that I can’t help but stare at you all day long, sweetheart.’_

_Helen blushed. ‘Stop that.’_

_‘Stop what?’_

_‘Saying stuff like that.’_

_‘But it’s true. Do you want me to start lying to you?’_

_‘Of course I don’t. Lying is wrong after all.’_

_‘Then what am I supposed to do?’_

_‘Tell the truth less often.’_

_‘Now why would I do that? You love it when I compliment you.’_

_‘You make me blush every time and it’s embarrassing.’_

_‘I think it’s cute when you blush.’_

_‘Of course you would. You think everything I do is cute.’_

_‘Well, it’s the truth. You’re the sweetest most adorable person I know.’_

_‘Don’t call me adorable, Bucky.’_

_‘Why not?’_

_‘Because you call a child adorable. I’m a grown woman. That’s offensive.’_

_‘It’s not offensive.’_

_‘It kind of is, Buck. No one wants to be compared to a child.’_

_‘Shut up, Stevie. Nobody asked you.’_

_‘Don’t be mean, Bucky. He’s right anyway.’_

_‘Doll, how could you?’ Bucky gasped in fake shock._

_‘What?’_

_‘How could you take Steve’s side and not mine?’_

_‘Because you’re wrong and Steve is right.’_

_‘What is this? Pick on Bucky day?’ The brunette grumbled, causing both Helen and Steve to chuckle in amusement._

_‘Nobody’s taking any sides, Buck.’_

_‘Shut up, punk.’_

_‘Okay. Let’s stop being stupid now.’_

_‘No one’ bein’ stupid, doll, ‘cept for Stevie.’_

_‘Bucky, behave.’_

_‘Sorry, sugar.’_

_‘Do you both promise to behave?’_

‘ _We promise, doll.’_

_‘Will you stop picking fights with each other?’_

_‘We will, sweetheart.’_

_‘Steve? Do you agree?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘Good. Now, what shall we do for lunch?’_

_‘There’s a new diner that just opened around the block.’_

_‘That’s a good idea, Buck. It’ll be the only diner we haven’t ate at.’_

_‘What do you think, doll?’_

_‘I’m happy to eat there.’_

_‘Let’s go then.’_

_Bucky and Steve went to grab their coats. They both put them on before walking back to Helen. Bucky had Helen’s coat slung over his left arm and she accepted it with a grateful smile. After Helen had put on her coat they left the apartment and headed to the diner._

_It was a ten minute walk to the diner and Helen and Bucky held hands the entire way there, which Steve smiled at. It was nice to see their relationship blossom. They looked so happy together and the blond was extremely glad that they had found each other. He truly believed that they were soulmates._

_A few seconds later they entered the diner and sat down at one of the empty booths. A waitress came and took their order and they sipped on their bottles of coke as they waited for their food to come out. Steve smiled at the way Helen and Bucky were currently lost in each other’s eyes. Their happiness was contagious and the way they looked at each other was so adorable._

_Five minutes later their food came out and they all tucked into their burgers and fries. After they finished they ordered dessert and Steve hid his smile behind his hand as he saw Bucky feeding Helen forkfuls of pie. He had never seen Bucky like this and it was amazing to see. Bucky’s face lit up in ways it never had before. He looked at Helen like she was his whole world and Steve knew that in a couple of years a proposal was likely on the table. His friend was head over heels and Steve couldn’t be happier for him. Helen was an amazing woman and she clearly loved Bucky as much as he loved her. Steve wished them all the happiness in the world. They both deserved it after all._

-End flashback-

‘That was a beautiful story.’ Tony said after Steve had finished.

‘It’s one of my favourite ones to tell.’

‘You could never imagine someone like Bucky feeding a girl like that. From what you told me before he met her he was completely different around the ladies.’

‘He was. Meeting Helen changed him. He was always a stand up guy but he was a little iffy with the dames. I always told him to be more considerate, that he shouldn’t go around breaking girls’ hearts willy nilly like that.’

‘Surely he wasn’t that bad.’

‘Well, no. I mean he was always a gentleman but sometimes he could be a little bit harsh to some of them. Not that I blame him. Some of them were so clingy that he had to yell at them to make them see that he didn’t want them anymore. But some of them didn’t deserve it. Yes, they were stupid and their laughs were far too high pitched but they were still people.’

‘That doesn’t mean that he treated them badly. It’s hard to deal with bimbos. I don’t blame him for losing the rag a couple of times.’

‘But still you don’t treat women like that.’

‘He only shouted at them. He didn’t disrespect them or abuse them.’

‘No, I guess not.’

‘Sometimes you’ve got to be a little mean to make people understand. It doesn’t mean that you’re horrible to women. In fact I think the way he handled it was honourable.’

‘Why?’

‘Because women are led on by jerks all the time. Some men are too cowardly to hurt their feelings and so say nothing. It ends up breaking their hearts more in the end. Even though Bucky’s tone probably was a little harsh it ended up hurting them less. He told them straight that he wasn’t interested. He told them before they fell in love with him. He prevented them from suffering. He gave them the gift of moving on and finding someone else. He was a gentleman in all ways.’

‘You’re right. I never thought about it like that before.’

‘Maybe you just needed a different perspective.’

‘I guess I did.’

‘So tell me what changed when he met Helen.’

‘As soon as he met her he changed. I can’t pinpoint what exactly changed. All I know is that he changed for the better. She made him a better version of himself. She brought out all his good qualities. She made him happier. She set him free.’

‘Set him free? What do you mean by that?’

‘Bucky always felt like there was a burden on his shoulders. After his father died he was the only man in the house. It was now his responsibility to earn money and take care of his mother and sister. It was a huge responsibility and it weighed down on him. He became more of a recluse. He worked all the time. It only became worse after his mother died. His sister got married and moved away. He buried himself in work to combat the grief. A few years later Helen came into the picture and it was like the burden was just lifted off his shoulders. He became free again. He was Bucky Barnes again.’

‘That is so sweet. I almost want to cry.’

‘There’s no one here to judge you if you do.’

Tony chuckled. ‘I think I’ll pass. You’re a sympathy crier. If I start crying then you’ll start.’

‘Don’t hold it in because of me.’

‘I’m fine, babe.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so. That story was moving but I won’t be balling like a baby over it.’

Steve chuckled. ‘God, I love you.’

‘Love you too, Capsicle.’

‘Don’t start that again.’

‘Start what?’ Tony asked innocently.

Steve narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and was just about to reply when T’Challa entered the room.

‘Captain. Mr Stark.’

‘Your highness.’

‘Forgive me for interrupting your conversation but I have some news to share with you.’

‘What news?’

‘My sister asked me to tell you that your presence is required in the hospital wing.’

‘Has something happened?’

‘Shuri did not say. She only told me to tell you that it is of utmost importance that you go to the hospital wing immediately.’

‘Did she say where she’d be?’

‘Right outside Helen’s room, I believe.’

‘Okay. We’ll be right there.’

After T’Challa left the room Steve turned to Tony with an anxious expression on his face.

‘You don’t think it’s about Helen, do you?’ The blond asked worriedly.

‘It might not be bad news though.’

‘But what if it is?’

‘Shuri has assured us multiple times that everything is alright with Helen.’

‘I know she did and I trust her and the other doctors. I’m just worried, that’s all.’

‘I know you are, babe, but you’ve got to calm down. You’re no good to anyone all wound up like this. Take a deep breath and relax.’

‘Okay.’

‘You ready to go?’ Tony asked after Steve had taken a few deep breaths.

‘Yeah. Let’s go.’

‘After you, Cap.’

‘Just give me a second.’

‘Alright. Do you want me to wait for you?’

‘No. You go on ahead. I just need to say something to him.’

‘Okay.’

After Tony had left Steve placed his hand on the glass right at the spot where Bucky’s shoulder was.

‘Hey, Buck. I know you can’t hear me in there but I just like to talk to you. It assures me that you’re still alive. Even if you can’t talk back just seeing you and being able to talk to you helps me see that one day you’ll wake up. I miss you so much, jerk. I know you have your reasons for doing this and I respect them. I just wish there was another way. I know that you’re gonna get out of this thing soon and I really hope that Helen’s awake by the time you do. Because I know that you couldn’t do this without her. You’d go right back into cryofreeze if she wasn’t. Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t because I know you, Buck. You couldn’t face getting rid of the trigger words without her. I’m going to talk to Shuri now. She said that she had some important news to share with us. I have a feeling it’s about Helen. I’ll tell you what she said when I come back. Sweet dreams, jerk.’

Steve left the room and caught up to Tony who was halfway down the corridor. The blond took his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it gently. A few minutes later they were in the hospital wing and Shuri met them outside of Helen’s room just like T’Challa said that she would.

‘Captain. Mr Stark. It’s good to see you both.’

‘Likewise.’

‘I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here.’

‘We’re a little curious.’

Shuri laughed. ‘I thought you might say that.’

‘So what’s the news then?’

‘I think it’s better if I just show you. You might not believe me if I just tell you.’

Steve and Tony exchanged a confused look before turning back to Shuri who smiled at them.

‘Go on. Go inside.’ She said.

‘Into Helen’s room?’

‘Yes, Captain.’

Steve was sceptical but opened the door anyway. He entered the room, Tony following right behind him. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

‘Hello, Steve. Hi, Tony. Long time no see.’ A voice softly spoke.

The voice belonged to someone that Steve hadn’t seen awake in a long time. She smiled at him but he was too shocked to do anything but stand there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Tony was much the same. They both couldn’t believe that this was happening. Even though they knew that this was going to happen it still took them by surprise. Helen was awake and smiling at them. She was okay. She was safe. Things were looking up.


	42. To Dwell On Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While unconscious Helen gets a big surprise. After waking up she reunites with Steve, Tony, Nat and Sam and learns of Bucky’s decision to go back into cryofreeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Galactic seer for all their loyal reviews. I hope you have a good weekend :)

* * *

Helen didn’t know exactly how long she had been unconscious but she knew it had to have been for a long time. She felt floaty and light, almost as if she was in another world. She felt no pain from the injuries she had sustained from Zemo and that was suspicious. She knew that something had to be off. There was no way that she could be feeling no pain. Zemo had beat her up several times. Almost her entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. Several of her bones were broken, including a few of her ribs. She knew that she had head injuries too as Zemo had kicked her in the head a couple of times.

She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for days now and she knew the only reason that she wasn’t dead yet was because her magic had been protecting her. She knew she was lucky and in her fuzzy mind she hoped and prayed that someone would come rescue her. She knew that Steve and Bucky would stop at nothing until they found her and she could only hope that they found her before it was too late.

Suddenly she fell deeper into the darkness of her mind and she knew that this could be it. She could be dying right now. Steve and Bucky would find her lifeless body lying there, all cold and bloody and bruised. This was it. She was dying. She could feel the energy slipping out of her by the second.

But then all of a sudden she saw a bright light and she felt her body becoming warm again. She found that she had the strength to open her eyes and she did so very slowly.

She was met with the sight of a smiling Dumbledore and she gasped in shock. She was lying on the ground so she slowly stood up and accepted Dumbledore’s offered arm.

As the two of them began a slow walk Helen took the time to look around. She discovered that she was in the exact same place that she was in when she met Dumbledore the last time. She was in limbo, the place between life and death. The mist was bright and the walls were white, exactly like they had been back when she had first came here. It also represented King’s Cross Station just like it did before. In the back of her mind she wondered why she was here again but she knew that Dumbledore would likely tell her.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped and Helen turned to look at him.

‘Hello, Helen, my dear. It is good to see you again.’

‘It’s good to see you too, Professor.’

‘I am sure you’re wondering why you’re here.’

‘I am a little curious.’

‘Well, Helen, you are here because there is something you must do here.’

‘What is it?’

‘That will be revealed in due course.’

‘Cryptic as always, Professor.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with a little mystery in life.’

‘No, sir, there isn’t. I think it makes life rather exciting.’

‘My sentiments exactly, Helen.’

‘Professor?’

‘Yes, Helen?’

‘I was wondering why you were here. I mean I’m happy to see you and everything. It’s just, I thought you had moved on from here.’

‘You are correct, Helen. After our talk here eight years ago I moved on into a different part of the afterlife. The part that Muggles call Heaven.’

‘How did you come back then?’

‘I was allowed to come back here because it was deemed appropriate that I be the one to guide you through this important task.’

‘What is the task?’

‘We will get onto that but before we do, I believe that congratulations are in order.’

‘Huh?’

‘I am congratulating you on your engagement. Sergeant Barnes is a kind and brave man. You are very lucky to have each other.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘It’s nice to see that you are happy. You always seemed so against falling in love. It’s a wonderful look on you.’

‘I was always against falling in love. I think that I was scared. I had already lost so many people in my life. I didn’t want to fall in love with someone and lose them as well.’

‘It is understandable that you would be afraid. You have lost people that you loved and cared about. But I think that it was all worth it in the end, don’t you?’

‘I do indeed, Professor. Falling in love with Bucky was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’

‘I am glad to hear it.’

‘I’m not dead, am I?’

‘No, Helen. Just like last time you have the choice whether to board the train and move on or return to the living and live out the rest of your life naturally.’

‘If I choose to go back will Bucky still be there?’

‘Of course he will. Nothing can tear you two apart for long. You always find your way back to each other.’

‘We do.’

‘It’s like your friend Luna said. Things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect.’

‘Luna can be very wise sometimes. People don’t take her seriously but I always do. Because she was right, wasn’t she? I lost Bucky but he did come back to me. It certainly wasn’t in the way I expected but he came back to me in the end.’

‘He did and no matter how much the world tries to tear you apart you will always find each other again. Remember that, Helen. Remember that you will always come back to each other in times of darkness. Let that thought give you a bit of hope.’

‘I’ll remember, I promise.’

‘Your ability to love has always been your greatest strength, Helen. Your bravery and courage are strengths too but you wouldn’t have come as far as you have without your ability to love. It has protected you and aided you all throughout your life. Your ability to love so deeply is an asset, never forget that. It makes you who you are.’

‘Can I ask something about Bucky?’

‘You may.’

‘How did Bucky survive the fall from the train?’

‘It was mostly due to the serum he had been given but it was partly because of you.’

‘Me?’

‘Yes, Helen. Your deep love for him protected him from any harm. It stopped HYDRA from being able to inflict irreversible damage to him. If it wasn’t for you then Bucky would have suffered from brain damage. He likely would never be the same person again. Your love saved him from that. Once the trigger words are removed Bucky’s mind will be normal again. He might not be the same person he was before HYDRA. Emotional trauma is hard to overcome as you know but he will be far better off than he would have been if he hadn’t met you.’

‘So, you’re saying that my love saved Bucky?’

‘I am. Do you remember what I told you back in your first year of Hogwarts?’

‘You told me a lot of things then.’

‘True.’

‘What is it you want to remind me of, Professor?’

‘When you were recovering in the hospital wing after you had defeated Quirrell I told you about the true power of love. I told you that love as powerful as your mother’s for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. The same goes for Bucky.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘When you fell in love with Bucky your souls connected and your love offered him protection. Magic realised that you would die to save him and so when every time he came close to death your protection, your love saved him.’

‘But how is that possible?’

‘Love is the most powerful form of magic, Helen. It protects us in ways which we don’t understand. Your love for Bucky was enough to save him. The love you two have for each other was enough to reunite you with one another again. You and Bucky are soulmates and that is one of the purest forms of love.’

‘My love really saved Bucky?’

‘It did. Just as your mother’s love saved you, your love saved Bucky.’

‘Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.’

‘Life always finds a way to surprise us.’

Helen chuckled. ‘It does indeed.’

‘I think it’s time for you to learn why you came here.’

‘You think I’m ready?’

‘You’ve always been ready, Helen. There was just one thing you needed to understand before you faced the task.’

‘That my love saved Bucky.’

‘Yes. What you must always remember is that the love you feel for one another will always save you. Nothing can tear you apart as long as you still love each other.’

‘I’ll remember that. It’s nice to know.’

‘It is indeed.’

‘Professor?’

‘Yes, my dear?’

‘Will this task be hard?’

‘On the contrary it will be the easiest thing you’ve ever done.’

‘What makes you say that?’

Dumbledore smiled. ‘Follow me and you will see.’

Helen’s brow furrowed in confusion but she followed her old headmaster nonetheless. After a few minutes they stopped at a clearing. It resembled both Godric’s Hollow and Brooklyn and Helen wondered why that was.

‘Why are we here, Professor?’ She asked.

‘This is where I leave you, my dear.’

‘Wait!’

‘Yes, Helen?’

‘Why am I here?’

‘All will be revealed very soon.’

Helen tried to call Dumbledore back but he kept walking until he disappeared into the light just like he did the last time.

‘Great. Now I’m stuck here by myself.’ She said, signing in defeat.

Helen started to walk around in hopes of figuring out why she was here but stopped in her tracks when a very familiar voice spoke.

‘Helen Potter.’

She spun around and smiled widely when she saw Sirius standing there.

‘Oh my god. What are you doing here?’

‘Is that any way to to greet your godfather, young lady?’

Helen chuckled. ‘It’s good to see you, Sirius. I missed you.’

‘You’ve grown up so much since I last saw you. How old are you now? Twenty six?’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘Merlin, it’s hard to believe that you’re not a teenager anymore.’

‘Well, you better believe it.’

‘I don’t want to. I’d rather have you as a little girl.’

‘Now, Sirius, leave Helen alone. I, for one, am happy that Helen is all grown up. It’s amazing to see the woman she has become.’ Remus said as he came to stand beside Sirius.

‘Remus!’

‘Hello, Helen. How are you?’

‘I’m good. Happy to see both of you.’

‘We’re happy to see you too.’

‘Are Mum and Dad here?’

‘See for yourself.’ A voice spoke behind her.

Helen whirled around and saw her parents standing there. She ran and hugged them tight. They hugged her back and placed loving kisses on her head.

‘Mum, Dad...’

‘Don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay.’ Lily said as she gently wiped away her tears.

‘I’m sorry. I just never thought I’d be able to hug you guys. It’s all a little overwhelming.’

‘It’s good to be able to hold you like this, my angel. We never thought that this would happen either.’

‘Don’t you start crying as well, Dad.’

‘I think we can all be forgiven for being a little emotional right now.’

‘Right as always, Lily darling.’

‘This is amazing. It’s a dream come true.’

‘That’s why you’re here, sweetheart.’

‘What are you talking about, Mum?’

‘The reason you’re here is so you could talk to us and hug us. It’s what you’ve always wanted, right?’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Well, now your wish has been granted.’

‘But why? What have I done to deserve this?’

‘What have you not done to deserve it more like.’

‘I’m not a hero. I just did what was right.’

‘That’s the definition of a hero, darling.’

‘I guess so.’

‘We adore him by the way.’

‘Adore who?’

‘Your handsome fiancé of course.’

‘Bucky?’

‘Yeah, Bucky. Are you engaged to someone else or something?’

‘No, just to Bucky.’

‘He’s perfect for you, honey. We couldn’t be happier for you.’

‘Thanks, Mum.’

‘I know he’ll take good care of you, my angel. But when you wake up you tell him that if he hurts you me and Sirius are gonna haunt his ass.’

‘I’ll tell him, Dad.’

‘But before you do go though, there’s a couple of more people that you have to meet.’

‘Who?’

‘Us.’

Helen turned around and saw a man and a woman standing behind her. The man looked a lot like Bucky. They had the same hair, the same build and the same facial features. The woman had the same eyes as Bucky. They were Bucky’s parents. George and Winnifred Barnes.

‘Hello, Mr and Mrs Barnes.’

‘Enough with the formality, my dear. Call us George and Winnifred. You are family after all.’

‘Okay.’

‘You’re very beautiful. I can see why my son likes you.’

Winnifred slapped her husband on the arm. ‘George! Don’t be rude.’

‘I’m not being rude, Winnie. I’m just stating facts.’

‘You sound like Bucky. He says the same thing to me.’

‘You make him very happy, you know.’

‘I know. He makes me very happy too.’

‘I’m glad to hear that, dear.’

‘It was nice to meet you, George and Winnifred.’

‘It was nice to meet you too, Helen.’

‘Tell Bucky that he should marry you as soon as possible.’

‘I will.’

‘Give me grandbabies, Helen. I want lots of grandbabies.’

‘I’ll make sure to give you plenty.’

‘That’s good to hear.’

Lily touched her shoulder and she turned to face her mother.

‘It’s time for you to go, my love.’

‘I wish I had more time.’

‘You don’t belong here, Helen. You can’t stay any longer.’

‘Don’t make me leave. I need more time with you and Dad.’

‘You have someone else who needs you more.’

‘Bucky.’

‘Yes. He needs you by his side. He can’t get through this without you. Don’t make him face his troubles alone.’

‘I wasn’t going to. I always intended to go back to him. I just wish I had more time with you and Dad.’

‘We’ll always be with you. Whenever you need us we’ll be there.’

‘I love you, Mum.’

‘I love you too, my darling.’

Helen gave hugs to her parents, Sirius and Remus and Bucky’s parents. She then boarded the train and returned to the land of the living.

She awoke to find herself in a hospital bed with Steve and Tony looking at her in shock. She smiled at them and spoke to them softly.

Steve blinked, running his hand through his hair. ‘I can’t believe this.’

Helen chuckled softly. ‘Stranger things have happened, Steve.’

Steve let out a choked sob. ‘You’re okay. You’re okay.’

‘Yeah, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘You just looked so broken lying there. I was scared that you wouldn’t make it.’

‘It takes a lot more than a guy looking for revenge to take me out.’

‘Yeah, you’ve always been strong.’

‘Where’s Bucky?’

‘He’s, uh, not here right now.’

‘What are you talking about, Steve?’

‘Bucky was so devastated that you weren’t here that he made a decision. A decision that I don’t agree with but there was no changing his mind. You know how he gets when he makes up his mind. He’s stubborn like that.’

‘Steve, stop rambling and tell me what’s going on.’

‘You’ve just woken up. You need some time to adjust.’

‘Steve, you better tell me right now.’

‘Just tell her, Steve. She’s gonna find out anyway.’

‘Tony, she needs to rest.’

‘No, she needs to know where her fiancé is. She has a right to know.’

‘Steve, Tony, what’s going on? Where’s Bucky?’

‘He, uh, decided to go back into cryofreeze for the time being.’

‘What? Why would he do that?’

‘He said that he couldn’t do this without you so he decided to put himself back in the ice until you woke up.’

‘Well, now that I’m awake we can go wake him up.’

‘It’s not that easy, Helen.’

‘What are you two on about?’

‘Bucky doesn’t want to be woken up until Shuri has a cure for his trigger words.’

Helen looked at her two friends in confusion. ‘But I thought you said that he only wanted to wait until I woke up.’

‘That’s what he told me.’

‘That doesn’t make any sense. Bucky would never say that.’

‘You’re right, Helen. Bucky never said that.’ Shuri said as she came back into the room.

‘What did he say then?’

‘He wanted to pass a little time. It killed him that you wouldn’t be waking up for a few weeks and he struggled to deal with the thought of his trigger words without you. He decided to go into cryofreeze so he wouldn’t have to face it without you. He knew that you wouldn’t wake up when he came out of the ice though. He only agreed to go in for two weeks.’

‘Are you going to wake Bucky up soon?’

‘I have figured out a plan to remove his trigger words so yes he will be coming out of cryofreeze.’

‘That’s amazing news. We’ve got Helen back and now we’re going to get Bucky back.’

‘Stop acting as if we’ve come back from the dead, Steve!’

‘Sorry. I’m just so happy.’

‘I know. We all are.’

Suddenly the door burst open and a frantic Sam and Natasha came bursting through. When they saw that Helen was awake they scowled.

‘What’s with the scowl, you two?’ Helen asked.

‘How long have you been awake?’

‘Around twenty minutes.’

Nat’s scowl deepened. ‘Why weren’t we informed as soon as she woke up?’

‘I told my brother to tell you.’ Shuri said.

‘Steve and Tony should have told us.’

‘Hey! Don’t blame us. We were too busy catching up with our dear Helen.’

‘Something that we should have all been doing together, Stark.’

‘Back to referring to me by my last name. I’m hurt, Nat.’

‘I’ll call you by your first name when I’ve forgiven you for withholding this important information.’

‘How long will that take?’

‘I’ll consider forgiving you after you let me kick your ass in training.’

Tony gulped. ‘I look forward to it.’

Natasha wasn’t paying attention to him however. She was too busy catching up with Helen, Sam close by her side.

‘How are you feeling, Helen?’

‘I’m fine, Sam.’

‘I missed you so much, Helen.’

‘I missed you too, Nat.’

‘What about me? Did you miss me?’

‘Yes, Sam. I missed you. I missed _all_ of you so much.’

Helen laughed softly as they all engulfed her into a tight group hug. Her whole world was complete. All she needed was the rest of her friendship group and of course Bucky. Her wonderful amazing Bucky.


	43. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up from cryofreeze and learns of Shuri’s plan. Later on he gets a welcome surprise.

* * *

After catching up with Steve, Tony, Nat and Sam Helen took a little nap. After she woke up Shuri was sitting by her beside.

‘Hello, Shuri. Where is everyone?’

‘They’re having some lunch.’

‘Why didn’t you join them?’

‘There’s some things we need to discuss.’

‘Is it about Bucky?’

‘It is indeed.’

‘Did something happen? Did the cryofreeze go wrong?’

‘No, no, it’s nothing like that. Bucky is perfectly safe right now.’

Helen breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thank goodness for that.’

‘Yes, thank goodness indeed.’

‘So what did you want to talk about?’

‘As I said when the others were with you I have figured out a way to remove Sergeant Barnes’ trigger words. Since you are his fiancée I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I took him out of cryofreeze to start the treatment.’

‘Did Bucky say what he wanted to do when you figured out a plan?’

‘He did.’

‘What exactly did he say?’

‘He told me to wake him up as soon as I figured out a way to get rid of them.’

‘Then wake him up.’

‘I thought it would be respectful if I had your blessing to do so.’

‘I give you my blessing. I’ll do anything to help Bucky and this is the only way right now.’

‘I will wake up him then.’

‘Can I be there when you do?’

‘I actually had a different plan for that.’

‘Oh?’

‘I was thinking that you could stay here when he first gets out. Then I’d take him to your room where you’d be hiding. You’ll then surprise him by coming out of your hiding place. Then you’ll kiss and hug and be happy.’

‘I like that idea. Let’s do it.’

‘Before we do, have you eaten yet?’

‘I haven’t.’

‘Then let’s get some food in you before we begin our master plan.’

‘Okay.’

‘I’ll be back in a minute with your lunch.’

‘You don’t need to do that. I’m sure someone else can get it.’

‘It’s no trouble for me. I’d like to help you.’

‘If you’re sure.’

‘I am sure. Now stop arguing with me. You’re delaying our brilliant master plan.’

‘Oops. Sorry. I’ll shut up now.’

‘I’ll see you in a bit.’

Ten minutes after Shuri left her room she came walking back in with a big bowl of soup.

‘Here you go. I heard that you’re fond of chicken noodle soup so I had the kitchen staff whip it up for you.’

‘Thank you, Shuri.’

‘You’re welcome, Helen.’

As Helen ate the soup Shuri told her all about the plan she had come up with in order to get rid of Bucky’s trigger words. She didn’t understand most of it. A lot of it was science and Helen didn’t really get that quite yet, despite having received many lessons from Tony. But from what she did understand she could tell that the plan was good and she was confident that it would work. She just couldn’t wait until Bucky was told about it. He was going to be thrilled. He had waited so long for this. He had prayed and hoped that one day there would be a way to get rid of them and now there was. She was so happy that this was finally happening for him. No one deserved this more than Bucky. He was so selfless and loving. He deserved to have the chance to get rid of something that haunts him.

A nurse took away the empty bowl once Helen was finished eating and Shuri grinned at her. Their plan was about to begin.

‘Are you ready for this?’

Helen nodded. ‘I was born ready.’

‘Your vitals say that you should be okay to be on your feet for a bit. If you start getting dizzy then let me know right away. You suffered from a very bad concussion and I don’t want to take any chances.’

‘Don’t worry. I’ll tell you as soon as I start to feel off.’

‘Good. Now get out of the bed slowly. You’ve been unconscious for weeks and your body will still be in shock. If you get up too quickly then it’ll end in disaster.’

‘Okay. I’ll go slow. I can do this. I’ve got this.’

Ten minutes later Helen was out of the bed and Shuri guided her to her hiding place.

‘You okay? You’re not feeling sick or dizzy?’

‘No, I’m perfectly fine.’

‘That’s good. Now I’m going to get Bucky. Don’t come out of your hiding place until he gets here.’

‘Got it. Now go bring me my soldier. I’ve missed him.’

Shuri chuckled. ‘He’s certainly missed you.’

‘I know he has. I hope he doesn’t blame himself for what happened to me.’

‘I think he did at one point but I believe that Captain Rogers knocked some sense into him.’

Helen grinned. ‘I knew that Steve was my best friend for a reason.’

‘He sure is. Now I’m gonna go and get your man. You just wait here. And remember to hide. He’ll get the shock of his life if you surprise him and I would like to see the look on his face.’

‘You’re terrible.’ Helen teased.

‘I like men to suffer a little. Is that a crime?’

‘No but only if you’re teasing.’

‘I am but don’t tell my brother that. I like to keep him guessing. It’s fun when he thinks my threats against him are serious.’

Helen laughed. ‘I think I understand why T’Challa lets you have free reign in your lab.’

‘Terrorising your brother has perks, Miss Potter.’ Shuri said with a wink.

Helen laughed louder at that and Shuri gave her a smile before leaving the room. Helen’s heart clenched in anticipation when she heard the door closed. Very soon Bucky would be awake and they would be reunited. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. It had been so long since she had. She had missed him so much. Only the thought of him had got her through being held hostage by Zemo. The knowledge that Bucky would stop at nothing to get her back stopped her from breaking. Knowing Bucky was likely on his way to rescue her kept her strong. And now the wait was over. She was going to be with her love again. Finally, after so long, they’d be together again.

Meanwhile Shuri was busy waking Bucky up. She watched as the chamber defrosted and opened. It would take Bucky a little bit of time before he was fully aware of what was happening but Shuri had the patience needed to wait it out.

Inside the chamber Bucky slowly came to and blinked in confusion. Where the hell was he? And where is god’s name was Helen? He needed to see her right now. What if she was hurt? He needed to protect her. He loved her so much.

‘Hello, Sergeant Barnes. How are you feeling?’

Bucky blinked rapidly, his head titling in confusion. Who was talking to him and what did they want?

‘Sergeant Barnes? Bucky?’

‘Huh?’

‘I see that you’re a little disoriented. Just relax. It’ll wear off in a couple of minutes.’

As predicted Bucky’s vision cleared two minutes later and he saw Shuri standing in front of him.

‘Princess Shuri?’

‘Yes, it’s me. But don’t call me Princess. I only make my brother call me that.’

‘Okay. What’s going on?’

‘I have some news for you, Sergeant.’

‘What news?’

‘Important news. Come sit and then we’ll talk.’

‘So, what’s up?’ Bucky asked after he sat down on the medical bed.

‘I have very good news for you, Sergeant.’

‘I’d hope that you wouldn’t wake me up just to give me bad news.’

Shuri chuckled. ‘No, Sergeant. I am only that cruel to my brother.’

‘I kind of feel sorry for him now.’

‘Don’t worry. I tease him in a loving way.’

‘I imagine that you do.’

‘Yes but enough about my stupid brother. We have something very important to discuss.’

‘I’m all ears.’

‘When we talked last we agreed that you wouldn’t come out of the ice until I had formulated a plan to get rid of your trigger words.’

‘Yes, I remember.’

‘Fortunately for you I have come up with a plan.’

‘You have?’

‘Yes and I’m positive that it’ll work.’

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. ‘Thank god. Oh, thank god.’

‘I take it that you’re pleased with the news.’

‘I’m ecstatic. I’m beyond thrilled. God, this is a dream come true. Thank you. Thank you so much.’

‘No thanks needed, Sergeant Barnes.’

‘How’s Helen doing?’

‘She’s fine. I can take you to see her if you want.’

‘I’d like that. But first I want to hear how you’re going to get rid of the trigger words.’

‘Alright. I’ll explain as best I can.’

Shuri made good on her promise. She did explain it as best she could. Bucky understood most of what she was saying at least. It was just the technical sciencey parts he didn’t understand. But that didn’t matter. He trusted Shuri and he knew that she would do her best to get rid of the dreaded words that HYDRA used to control him. He was almost free of them. Finally he had the chance to be free.

‘Now that that’s over with, shall we go see Helen?’

‘I’d really like that. Is she awake?’

‘The last time I saw her she was still asleep.’

Bucky hung his head in disappointment. ‘Oh.’

‘Chin up, Sergeant. I’m sure your presence will help to speed up her recovery.’

‘I hope so. I can’t do this without her.’

‘Follow me, Sergeant Barnes. The sight of your love will surely cheer you up.’

Bucky nodded and followed Shuri as she walked down the corridors. A part of him was excited to see Helen again. He had missed her so much and just being close to her was enough to ease the pain in his heart. But then another part of him dreaded seeing her. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle seeing her lying unconscious in a hospital bed. It would just hurt too much. But he knew that he had to do this. He had to be there for his solnyshko.

A few minutes later they arrived at Helen’s room.

‘Go on. She’s waiting for you.’

‘You’re not coming in?’

‘I’ve done all I can for her. Her injuries will heal. Besides you should be alone with her.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky told Shuri thanks one more time before he walked into Helen’s room. What he saw gave him a shock. The bed was empty.

‘Is this a joke? Are you behind this, bird brain?’

‘It’s not a joke.’ A familiar voice said from behind him.

Bucky gasped in shock and whirled around. He almost collapsed when he saw Helen standing there all healthy and beautiful.

‘Is this a dream? Are you-’

‘Real?’

‘Are you?’

‘Why don’t you come over here and find out?’

Bucky slowly walked towards her and let out a sob when his fingertips brushed against her arm. She was real. He wasn’t dreaming.

‘Oh, Bucky, don’t cry.’

‘I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I’m just so happy.’

‘So am I.’

Bucky let out another sob before he pulled Helen into a bone crushing hug. She threw her arms around him and held onto him just as tight. They both cried in each other’s arms as they breathed in the scent of their love. It was so good to be finally reunited like this. It felt like a lifetime since they were last in each other’s arms.

Bucky pulled away slightly so he could place loving kisses all over Helen’s face. She giggled in delight when he did this. She had missed him so much.

‘Oh, solnyshko moye, I’ve missed you so much.’

‘I’ve missed you too, Bucky.’

‘I love you, zvezda. I love you more than life itself.’

‘I love you just as much, honey.’

‘Not possible.’ Bucky said before he captured her lips in a passionate and tender kiss.


	44. A Beautiful And Terrible Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky discuss what happened with Zemo and later on Bucky reunites with Steve.

* * *

  
After sharing many more passionate kisses Helen and Bucky broke apart and sat down on the bed. Helen snuggled into Bucky’s embrace and they both sighed in content. This was a absolute bliss.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Bucky broke it with a question that he had been dying to ask ever since they had confronted Zemo in the bunker in Siberia.

‘When Zemo was holding you captive, did he- did he touch you?’

‘Well, he beat me up pretty bad so yeah he did touch me.’

‘No, that’s not what I meant.’

‘What did you mean then?’

‘Did he touch you inappropriately?’

‘You mean like in a sexual way?’

‘Yeah.’

‘No.’

‘He didn’t touch you like that?’

Helen shook her head. ‘No, he didn’t do anything like that. All he did was beat me up.’

‘Oh, thank god. I was so terrified that he had violated you.’

‘Why were you afraid of that?’

‘Because Zemo said that he did.’

‘What did he say?’

‘He said that he saw you naked. That he- that he-’

‘That he what?’

‘He said that he touched your nipples and your bum a lot.’

‘He never did any of those things, Bucky.’

‘What if he did it while you were asleep?’

‘He didn’t.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Bucky, honey, if he was going to touch me like that then he would have done it when I was awake. He never touched me like that. I swear to you. He might have seen me naked. My clothes were pretty torn by the time you rescued me. But he never touched me like that. I promise.’

‘Okay. I believe you.’

‘I’m sensing there’s a but there.’

‘You know me too well, milaya.’

‘I do. So, tell me what’s bothering you.’

‘This is very hard for me to say but I have to know.’

‘Bucky, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know if I can get this out, kiska.’

‘But you can’t keep it bottled up. It’s not good for you, sweetheart.’

‘I don’t want to say it.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I’m afraid it might be true.’

‘It won’t be.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Because what happened isn’t as bad as you’re thinking.’

‘What am I thinking?’

‘You want to ask if he had sex with me.’

‘If he raped you, you mean.’

‘Well, yes but I didn’t think you’d want to hear that word. Especially not after what almost happened with Hodge.’

‘You’re right. I don’t ever want to associate you with that horrible word again. But I have to know. Did he rape you?’

‘No, he didn’t. Did he say he did?’

‘He said he was tempted to - to -’

‘To what?’

‘To fuck you in the ass.’

‘He didn’t do anything like that. He probably said it to rile you up, make you angry. I knew all about his plan. He told me how he wanted to tear the Avengers apart. He only said that to make you angry because his plan was failing. I get the feeling that he’s the sore loser type.’

Bucky chuckled despite how tense he was feeling. ‘I think you’re right about that, solnyshko.’

‘What happened to him?’

‘Who? Zemo?’

‘Yeah. Did he get arrested?’

‘He did. So he didn’t do anything to you?’

‘He did nothing to me apart from beating me up black and blue.’

‘I still want to tear him limb from limb for doing that to you but at least he didn’t violate you. That would be my worst nightmare.’

‘It would be mine too.’

‘Thank god for small mercies then.’

‘I’m okay, Bucky. My injuries are all healed now. I’m safe. I’m here.’

‘I know but I still see you lying there all bloody and bruised and I just can’t deal with that.’

‘You’ve got to put that to the back of your mind, love.’

‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘You have to try, honey. You can’t let this haunt you. It’ll destroy you if you do.’

‘I know. It’s just hard to get it out of my mind.’

‘Whenever you think like that just remember this moment. Remember all the moments where we’ve been lying together like this, just happy and in love. Remember that whenever you picture me lying there all beat up. Just remember that I am alive and here with you now. Feel my heart beating nesxt to yours. Remember that I will never ever leave you for as long as I live.’

Bucky sniffed, wiping away tears. ‘I’ll try. I promise, my darling.’

‘I love you so much, Bucky.’

‘I love you too, Helen.’

The two of them shared a loving kiss and when they broke apart Bucky had a thoughtful look on his face.

‘What is it, love?’

‘There’s something I don’t understand.’

‘What?’

‘When I was in cryofreeze I had this strange dream.’

‘What was it about?’

‘That’s the thing. It felt so real, almost like it wasn’t a dream at all.’

‘Tell me all about it.’

‘I was in this strange place that was filled with white light and mist. It felt like I was in heaven. I know it’s sounds crazy but it’s true.’

‘I believe you.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah. Now tell me, were you alone in this place?’

‘I was at first but then I met some people.’

‘Who did you meet?’

‘You’re going to think I’m insane.’

‘I would never think that. Who did you see?’

‘It sounds like something out of a movie but it felt so real. They spoke to me and hugged me as if they were really there. It was surreal.’

‘Who did, honey?’

‘My parents.’

‘You saw your parents?’

‘Yeah. They hugged me and told me that no matter what I had done, what HYDRA made me do, that they still loved me and were very proud of the man that I had become. They also told me that they adored you and that they thought that you were perfect for me.’

‘Did you see anyone else?’

‘I saw your parents as well. They told me that they loved me like a son and that you couldn’t have picked a better person to spend the rest of your life with. I was so touched that I almost cried. Your godfather Sirius and Remus were there. They told me that they approved of me too. Sirius said that I should marry you as soon as possible. I also got a shovel talk from your father.’

‘It sounds like a wonderful dream.’

‘I don’t think it was a dream.’

‘You don’t?’

‘No. I think it was real. I don’t know how it could be but I know it was.’

‘You’re right, honey. It was real.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Because I had the same dream. I met your parents and saw mine and Sirius and Remus again. They told me similar things. It was all real.’

‘How could it be real though?’

‘You traveled to the afterlife. You were in limbo. That’s why it was possible.’

‘Are you sure it didn’t just happen inside of my head?’

‘Of course it happened in your head, Bucky, but why on earth should that mean it’s not real? Besides I had the same dream.’

‘I guess you’re right. And even if it wasn’t real, it was nice to see my parents again and to meet yours too.’

‘It was real. Just because it doesn’t make any sense doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.’

‘Right as always.’

‘How long do you think it’s going to take for Steve to come bursting in here?’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Well, it can’t be too much longer. We’ve already been here for an hour. I’m actually surprised that he’s not here yet.’

‘So am I.’

As if on cue the door burst open and Steve came bounding through it. Helen and Bucky shared an amused look before turning back to the blond who was now running towards them.

Bucky let out a little oof when Steve barrelled into him, wrapping his strong arms around him in a tight hug.

‘Hey, Stevie.’

‘Bucky. I missed you so much.’

‘I was only gone for a couple of weeks.’

‘Felt like a lot longer to me.’

‘You’re a punk.’

‘Jerk.’

‘Can you let me go now? You’re crushing my bones.’

‘You still missed me though, right?’

‘’Course I did, pal.’

Steve grinned. ‘How are you feelin’, jerk?’

‘I feel fine, you stupid punk.’

‘Stop callin’ me stupid.’

‘You came barging in here like a wild animal. I’d say that’s pretty stupid, Stevie.’

‘Shut up, jerk.’

Just then Tony came running into the room looking frantic, Sam and Nat hot on his heels.

‘Steve, I told you to let them have some time alone.’ Tony said with a disapproving frown.

‘I just couldn’t wait any longer. I was too excited to see Bucky again.’

‘They deserve some time alone after what they’ve just been through, Steve.’ Natasha scolded, giving the blond her signature death glare.

Steve cowered under the weight of Natasha’s gaze, causing Bucky, Tony and Sam to snicker while Helen shook her head in amusement. Nat wasn’t called the Black Widow for nothing after all.

‘So, uh, how are you feelin’, Buck?’ Steve squeaked out, causing Bucky, Tony and Sam to laugh out loud.

‘Stop laughing at me!’

Bucky cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing. ‘Sorry, punk.’

‘I know you’re not really sorry, you big jerk.’

‘I’m sorry but the look on your face was too funny, Stevie.’

‘It really was.’

‘Tony, you’re supposed to be on my side.’

‘I’m not going to lie and say it wasn’t funny, babe.’

‘I know, Steve. For once I agree with Barnes. The look on your face was priceless.’

Helen joined in on the boys’ laughter. She did agree. The look on Steve’s face was too funny for words. It felt good to be together like this again. It felt like their little family was coming back together again and Helen couldn’t be more thrilled.


	45. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky discuss where they want their forever home to be.

* * *

  
After catching up with Bucky Nat, Sam and Tony were trying to convince Steve to come back to New York. Steve wasn’t having it though. He kept insisting that Bucky needed him to be there.

‘Steve, Bucky will be fine without you for a couple of weeks. He has Helen to support him and that’s all he needs.’ An exasperated Tony told his boyfriend.

‘Bucky asked me to stay. I can’t leave him.’

Nat, Tony and Sam shared a look. They knew that Bucky never said anything like that. He was too focused on Helen right now. Steve was one of the last things on the former assassin’s mind at this moment in time.

‘Cap, we all know that isn’t true.’

‘It is true, Sam. Bucky needs me to stay and I won’t leave him when he needs me.’

‘We all know how much Bucky means to you, Steve. We understand that it’s hard for you to leave him behind.’

‘I can’t just abandon him. He’s my best friend.’

‘You’re not abandoning him, Steve. It’s not like you’ll never come back to visit him.’

‘I can’t leave him. I just can’t.’

‘Have you asked Barnes what he wants?’

‘Stop calling him Barnes, Sam.’

‘Stop avoiding the question, Steve.’

‘No, I haven’t actually talked to Bucky about all of this.’

‘Then I suggest you do so.’ Nat said in her scariest voice.

‘Yeah, I’ll go do that now.’

‘No! Not now. Helen and Bucky are spending quality time together.’

‘I wasn’t going to interrupt them.’

‘Why don’t we find out what the chefs are making for dinner?’ Tony suggested.

‘What about Helen and Bucky?’

‘I’m sure they’ll come down to eat when they’re ready.’

‘Okay then. Let’s go.’

While Steve, Tony, Sam and Nat were off getting dinner Helen and Bucky were discussing the treatment the latter would begin tomorrow.

‘Are you nervous?’ Helen asked.

‘A little but I’m mostly excited. I’m finally going to get rid of the words, doll. HYDRA won’t have any control over me anymore.’

‘I know, honey. I’m so happy for you.’

‘We can finally start our life together now. As soon as my trigger words are removed we can begin a new life.’

‘Why should we wait until you get rid of your trigger words?’

‘Because I want everything to be perfect.’

‘And waiting until after the trigger words are removed will be perfect?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we can start our life without any real obstacle in the way.’

‘I do like the sound of that.’

‘Then why do you still look unsure?’

‘I’m happy to wait until you’re ready and if you don’t feel comfortable taking the next step with the trigger words still in your head then I’ll respect that. It’s just...’

‘Just what?’

‘What if it takes too long? It could take Shuri years to get them out of your head. I don’t want to wait that long.’

‘Shuri has assured me that it won’t take more than a year.’

‘And I believe her. I’m just worried. I don’t want to delay any more than we have to.’

‘That will never happen.’

‘I just don’t like not knowing when our life can finally begin.’

‘It’s going to be okay, doll.’

‘But what if it’s not?’

‘Solnyshko, you know that the trigger words will be removed. Shuri is a genius. If anyone can get rid of them in record time then it’s her.’

‘I just want to know how long it’s going to take.’

‘I’ll ask Shuri about it tomorrow.’

‘Will you tell me what she says?’

‘Of course I will, zvezda.’

‘What if she doesn’t know?’

‘I’m sure she has an idea of how long it will take.’ Bucky soothed.

‘If it’s going to take longer than six months then I want to have a discussion.’

‘A discussion? That doesn’t sound very reassuring, zaika.’

‘Relax, honey. It’s just a talk about our future.’

‘You’re not willing to wait longer than six months, huh?’

‘No, I’m not. We’ve waited so long for this moment, Bucky. I’m not waiting any longer than that. I want our lives to begin as soon as possible.’

‘So do I, lyubimaya.’

‘Really?’

Bucky nodded. ‘Yeah. If I’m being honest then I’m not willing to wait any longer than six months either. You’re right, babydoll. We’ve waited long enough.’

‘I’m so excited.’

‘Excited about what, doll?’

‘The fact that we’re getting married soon.’

‘We’ll have to set a date.’

‘We will.’

‘Did you have any ideas?’

‘I was thinking in six or seven months time.’

‘I like that idea.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. I’m not waiting a year to marry you.’

‘So impatient.’ Helen teased.

‘You’re one to talk.’

‘You’re right. I guess we’re both impatient.’

‘We have every right to be impatient, doll. It feels like we’ve waited a century for this.’

‘If you think about it we kind of have.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘You’re right, kiska. We have been waiting for this since the 40s.’

‘Yeah, we have.’

‘Luckily we won’t have to wait another century.’

‘Lucky us.’

Bucky grinned at her before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

After they broke apart they went to find something to eat and they sat with Steve, Tony, Nat and Sam in the canteen. They all enjoyed their meal and went their separate ways at bedtime.

The next day Bucky was waylaid by Steve who was taking the advice of Tony, Nat and Sam.

‘What’s up, Stevie?’ Bucky asked with a sigh. He recognised the look on his friend’s face and it didn’t mean anything good.

‘I wanted to ask you something.’

‘Go ahead, punk.’

‘Do you want me to stay here with you and Helen while you’re going through your treatment?’

Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘To support you, Buck.’

‘You don’t have to do that, Stevie.’

‘I know but I want to. I want to be there for you both. So if you need me to stay then I’ll stay.’

‘I’d like you to stay.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah but not for the reason you think.’

‘What’s the reason yet?’

‘You’ll find out very soon.’

‘Aw, come on. Don’t do that to me.’

‘I’m sorry, punk, but I’m not telling you.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because I haven’t finalised my plan yet.’

‘When you do will you tell me?’

‘Of course I will. You’ve just got to be patient, punk. I know that’s not your strong suit but you’ll have to try.’

‘You’re such a jerk.’ Steve grumbled.

‘I’ll see you later, punk. I’ve got to get back to Helen.’

‘Where is she anyway?’

‘She’s resting.’

‘Why is she resting?’ Steve asked, frowning in confusion.

‘Because she’s still injured, you stupid punk.’

‘Shuri said that she doesn’t need to be on bedrest.’

‘We have to be cautious, Steve. We don’t want her injuries to get worse.’

‘They won’t get worse, Buck. All of her injuries are healed.’

‘They’re not all healed, Stevie. Some of her ribs are still broken and she still has some bad cuts.’

‘That’s no reason for her to be on constant bedrest.’

‘Yes it is, punk. We’ve got to wait until her ribs are healed.’

‘You’re being ridiculous, jerk.’

‘Shut up, Stevie. I’m not being ridiculous.’

‘You are, Bucky. You’re being too overprotective.’

‘Forgive me for wanting to make sure the love of my life is safe and sound.’

‘She is safe, Bucky.’

‘She’s injured.’

‘Not as seriously as she was before.’

‘She’s still injured.’

‘You need to relax, Buck. You’re going to drive Helen insane with all your hovering.’

‘I’m not hovering.’

‘Yes, you are. You’re constantly by her side.’

‘I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.’

‘It’s a bad thing because you’re being too much.’

‘I’m not being too much.’

‘You are. You’re fussing too much. You need to relax. Helen is fine. She’s not seriously injured anymore. She doesn’t need constant bedrest.’

‘I’m just being cautious. I don’t want to take any risks.’

‘Shuri and the doctors said that there’s no reason for you to be so cautious.’

‘I don’t want anything to happen to her.’

‘Nothing is going to happen to her, Buck. You can let your guard down. Everything is going to be fine.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Both of you are perfectly safe here.’

‘I know that. I just don’t want Helen to die on me.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, jerk. Helen’s not going to die on you.’

‘I’m not being ridiculous. I’m being perfectly reasonable.’

‘How is worrying about Helen dying being reasonable?’

‘It’s a legitimate concern.’

‘There’s no reason for you to think that.’

‘Yes, there is.’

‘What possible reason could you have to think that?’

‘Because Helen died on me before.’

‘She didn’t really die in the 40s, Bucky.’

‘I know that. I just don’t want to feel like that again.’

‘You won’t. Helen isn’t going anywhere.’

‘I know. I’m just afraid that she will.’

‘You can’t think like that. It’s not good for you.’

Bucky sighed. ‘I know.’

‘You need to talk to Helen about this.’

‘I already have.’

‘Well, I think you need to talk about it again.’

‘Okay. I will.’

‘I’ll see you later, jerk.’

‘Bye, punk.’

‘Remember to tell me about this plan of yours.’

‘I will, Stevie.’

Bucky returned to his and Helen’s shared room to find Helen out of bed.

‘What the hell are you doing?!’

‘I’m making the bed.’

‘You should be lying in the bed.’

‘I already took a nap, Bucky. There’s no need for me to be in bed right now.’

‘Just because you’re not taking a nap doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be in bed.’

‘What’s going on with you?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re insisting I stay in bed. Why are you being so pushy about it?’

‘I’m starting my treatment tomorrow. I won’t be here to look after you.’

‘What does that have to do with me staying in bed?’

‘You need to rest if you’re going to get better.’

‘I’m not sick, Bucky. I don’t need to stay in bed.’

‘You might not be sick but you’re injured. It’s best if you stay in bed until you’re fully healed.’

‘But Shuri said I don’t need to stay in bed.’

‘I’m just being cautious.’

‘I think you’re being paranoid.’

‘So what if I am? Your safety is far too important for me to risk.’

‘Bucky, what do you think is going to happen if I don’t stay in bed?’

‘You could get hurt again. You could fall and hurt your head. Your injuries could become worse. You could...’

‘I could what?’

‘You could die.’

‘Bucky, honey, listen to me. None of those things are going to happen. There’s no chance of any of that happening.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘But I do. Shuri said that there’s no major risks in me staying out of bed for prolonged periods of time. I trust her. If she says nothing will happen then I believe her.’

‘I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.’

‘I’m safe here, honey. There’s nothing here that could hurt me.’

‘We thought that back in Bucharest but you still got kidnapped.’

‘We’re perfectly safe here. There’s no way that anyone can get in that can do either of us any harm. I’m safe, Bucky. I’m not in any danger.’

‘But without me here to protect you you could be in danger.’

‘You forget that I can take care of myself, James Buchanan Barnes.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know you are, darling, and I understand why you’re worried. But you don’t need to be. You can let your guard down here. There’s no dangers here.’

‘I’ll try not to worry as much.’

‘Good. I don’t want you stressing yourself out.’

‘Mm. You’re too good to me.’

‘That’s because I love you.’

‘I love you too, solnyshko.’

The next morning Bucky began his treatment to get rid of the trigger words. Shuri greeted him with a smile when he entered the lab which he returned tentatively.

‘Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. How are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine. A little nervous but otherwise okay.’

‘It’s alright to be a little nervous. You’re about to start something that will change your life.’

‘Here’s hoping it will.’

‘Have no doubt, Sergeant Barnes. Everything will turn out okay.’

‘Okay.’

‘Shall we get started?’

‘Yes.’

Two hours later Bucky finished and returned to Helen. She was sitting on the bed reading a book, which calmed his fluttering nerves. Even though Helen had assured him that she would be fine without him for a couple of hours he still worried. After everything that had happened recently he couldn’t handle the thought of her being hurt.

‘Hey, zvezda moya. What are you reading?’

Helen’s head snapped up and she smiled when she saw him. ‘Bucky! You’re back.’

‘I am.’

‘How was your first day?’

‘Answer my question first.’

‘I’m reading Little Women. Can you answer my question now?’

‘It went well, doll.’

‘Oh, honey, I’m so glad.’

‘So am I.’

‘What did you do there?’

‘I worked on a few memories I have as the Winter Soldier. Shuri thinks the first step in getting rid of the trigger words is to associate the bad memories with something positive.’

‘How does that work?’

‘I need to accept that what happened in my memory wasn’t my fault, that it was out of my control.’

‘I think that’s a good idea. You’ve blamed yourself for HYDRA’s actions for too long.’

‘It was horrible seeing those memories again though. I killed people in them.’

‘I know it’s not easy seeing them but you have to see them to accept that they happened. You have to acknowledge that they happened but you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened in them. Keep telling yourself that it was all HYDRA’s doing and not yours.’

Bucky smiled. ‘You always know what to say to make me feel better, lyubov.’

‘I wouldn’t be the love of your life if I didn’t.’

‘No matter what you will always be the love of my life. I will never love anyone else as long as I live.’

‘I know. And I will always love you.’

‘I’m so lucky to have you, lyubimaya.’

‘I’m the lucky one.’

‘I thought we agreed that we were both lucky to have each other.’

‘You were the one who brought it up.’

‘I guess you’re right.’

‘I know I’m right.’

‘You sound like Natasha.’

‘Good. Nat is always right. It’s nice to be like her.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so. Are you hungry?’

‘I could eat.’

‘Do you want me to make something or do you want to go to the lunch hall?’

‘I want to talk about something first.’

‘Okay.’

‘I’ve been doing a lot of thinking these past couple of days.’

‘What have you been thinking about?’

‘Sit down, solnyshko.’

‘Why?’

‘I want us to be more comfortable.’

‘Okay.’

‘So as I was saying I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I wanted to get your opinion on something.’

‘Okay. What is it?’

‘When we were talking about our plans to get married I started thinking about something else.’

‘What?’

‘I was thinking of where we’d live. Before this mess happened, when we were still on our trip we discussed finding our forever home after we got back. I was wondering what your thoughts were.’

‘I definitely think that we should be in our forever home before our wedding happens.’

‘So where do you want to live?’

‘Well I know that Steve will want us to live in New York. That way we’ll be close to him.’

‘If I wanted Steve’s opinion I would’ve asked him. Where do you want to live?’

‘Well, I do like the idea of moving to New York. We were going to do that when we first got engaged. We talked about buying a house in Brooklyn, remember?’

‘I remember. Steve was going to live next door.’

‘He was. Do you still want to continue with that plan?’

‘I don’t know. What do you think?’

‘I think Brooklyn would be a good idea. We’d be close to our friends and we’d have plenty of babysitters on hand too.’

Helen chuckled. ‘That’s true.’

‘Is there anywhere else you had in mind?’

‘Well, we could always move back to Hogsmeade or maybe somewhere near London.’

‘That would be good. That way we’re close to Hogwarts.’

‘I suppose. It doesn’t really matter where we live though. It’s the kids who’ll be going to Hogwarts, not us.’

‘That’s true but I don’t like the idea of being in a different country from our kids for most of the year.’

‘We wouldn’t have to worry about that for a long time.’

‘A good point but I still don’t like it. I want to be close to my babies.’

‘If we buy a house in Brooklyn we could always buy a house in London when our first born turns ten or something.’

‘I like that idea.’

‘You wouldn’t want to stay in Wakanda?’

‘I like it here but I don’t know if I could see us living here permanently.’

‘We could always have the wedding here.’

‘You wouldn’t want to have it back in New York?’

‘I think having it here would be symbolic. It’s the place where you got rid of the trigger words, where you finally broke free of the last bit of control HYDRA had over you. It would symbolise a new beginning and I think that’s pretty damn romantic.’

‘So do I.’

‘So we’re having the wedding here?’

‘Yeah, we’re having the wedding here.’

‘And we’re looking for a house in Brooklyn?’

‘If that’s what you want.’

‘It is.’

‘Then we’re looking for a house in Brooklyn.’

‘Do we want a house or an apartment?’

‘A house, of course. We need lots of room for our babies.’

‘How many babies are we having?’

‘I thought we agreed on six.’

‘We said no more than six.’

‘So we’ll need a seven bedroom house then.’

Helen’s eyes widened. ‘A seven bedroom?!’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why would we need seven bedrooms?’

‘One for us and then six for all our babies. They’d get one each.’

‘What if we don’t have six kids?’

‘Then we’ll turn the spare bedrooms into guest rooms. Maybe Stevie or Ron and Hermione might stay. But we don’t need more than seven bedrooms because six babies is our limit.’

‘Okay. A seven bedroom it is.’

‘We’ll start looking tomorrow.’

‘Yeah. I’ll ask Tony if he knows of any properties for sale. He’s bound to have some insight into the property market.’

‘And if he doesn’t I’m sure Pepper does.’

‘Exactly.’

‘I’m so excited to finally be buying a house with you, babydoll.’

‘So am I, honey.’

‘To finding our forever home.’

Helen smiled. ‘To finding our forever home.’


	46. An Unusual Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad session Bucky finds comfort in some goats.

* * *

  
The next morning Bucky went to another session with Shuri and came back in high spirits.

‘What’s got you so happy, honey?’ Helen asked.

‘The session went well.’

‘I’m glad it did.’

‘Every time it goes well means I’m one step closer to finally being free of these goddamn trigger words and that makes me so happy.’

‘Well, I’m happy that you’re happy.’

‘Mm. I love you, zvezda moya.’

‘I love you too, darling.’

‘Did you talk to Tony about buying a house?’

‘I did.’

‘What did he say?’

‘He said that he’ll ask someone he knows who sells houses if anything’s on the market.’

‘How long will that take?’

‘A couple of days.’

‘We have to wait that long?’

‘It’s not that long. Stop being so impatient, you big baby.’

‘I’m not bein’ a baby.’

‘Yes, you are. You’re whining about something stupid.’

‘It’s not stupid at all. I don’t think that we need to wait a couple of days until we know if there’s any houses for sale in Brooklyn.’

‘These things take time, Bucky. You can’t just buy a house overnight.’

‘I’m not saying that we should be able to buy a house right away. I’m saying that it should take long to find out if there’s any houses for sale. Surely there can’t be that many houses in Brooklyn.’

‘You grew up in Brooklyn, Bucky. You know how big it is.’

‘I know Brooklyn’s big but it mostly consists of apartments. There can’t be many seven bedroom houses in Brooklyn.’

‘Tony said he’d look into it. In the meantime we should start narrowing our search down.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, we should decide what neighbourhood we want to live in.’

‘Okay. Do you have any in mind?’

‘I was thinking of Prospect Park South.’

‘Why there?’

‘Because it’s a quiet neighbourhood and it fulfils your dream of having a big back garden for our kids to play in.’

‘It sounds perfect.’

‘There’s just one problem.’

‘What is it?’

‘It’s very expensive to buy a house there, especially a seven bedroom one.’

‘We’ll manage, doll.’

‘Buying a house there could cost millions.’

‘We’ll be fine, kiska.’

‘But we don’t have that kind of money.’

‘What about the money your parents left you?’

‘I don’t know if I have enough left.’

‘You surely have savings from when you were an Auror.’

‘I do but it’ll take me some time before I can convert all my Wizarding money into dollars.’

‘You don’t have to use all of it.’

‘I just need to see what total I have first.’

‘Okay.’

‘Do you have any savings, honey?’

‘I had a couple of hundred saved back in the 40s but I don’t know what happened to it.’

‘You should ask Steve. He probably knows.’

‘Why would that punk know?’

‘When he first woke up from the ice he researched about you so he could feel close to you.’

‘That’s just creepy.’

‘It might be creepy but it’ll help you find out what happened to your savings.’

‘That’s true.’

‘So are you going to ask him?’

‘Yeah. I’ll do it when I see him later.’

‘Where is Steve anyway?’

‘He’s having a romantic lunch with Tony.’

‘Ah. I was wondering why I hadn’t seen him today. He usually comes to visit me during lunchtime.’

‘I know. He catches me at breakfast time right before I’m about to go see Shuri for my treatment.’

‘Why is that a bad thing?’

‘I never said that it was a bad thing.’

‘Your face says otherwise.’

‘My face?’

‘Yeah. You’ve got your grumpy face on.’

‘I don’t have a grumpy face.’

‘Everyone has a grumpy face, Bucky.’

‘Well, it’s annoying when he does that. I’ve just gotten up and he comes in all happy and energetic. It makes me want to put him through a wall.’

‘Bucky, that’s terrible! He’s your best friend.’

‘He talks my ear off, Helen. It’s too much that early in the morning.’

‘Your session starts at nine.’

‘But I have breakfast at eight.’

‘You need an hour to eat breakfast?’

‘Yes. I eat a lot, remember?’

‘Yes, I remember.’

‘You know that Steve talks a lot.’

‘Yes, I know that. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.’

‘You don’t mind any other time. You just hate it at breakfast time because you’re grumpy that you have to get up early.’

‘Exactly and Steve should know that as my best friend.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do.’

‘Then maybe you should tell him that.’

‘I told you he should already know.’

‘How should he know if you don’t tell him?’

‘He knows when I growl at people it means to leave me alone.’

‘You growled at him?’

‘Several times.’

‘Well, maybe Steve thought you needed cheering up.’

‘Why would he think that?’

‘Maybe he thought you were grumpy because you were nervous about your session so he tried to take your mind off of it.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Just go talk to Steve. I’m sure he’s dying to know how your session went anyway.’

‘I’ll talk to him after his date.’

‘Right. What do you want for lunch?’

‘Some chicken noodle soup.’

‘Okay, honey. It’ll be about twenty minutes.’

‘Don’t worry. I can wait.’

‘Love you.’

‘Love you too, solnyshko moye.’

Helen went to the kitchen to make the soup and Bucky watched her go with a fond look. God, he loved her so much. He couldn’t wait until he could call her his wife. It had been a long time coming and it was definitely going to be worth the wait.

Once the soup was ready Helen dished it into two bowls and placed them on the dining table.

‘Lunch is ready, honey.’

‘Great. I’m starving.’

‘You’re always starving.’

‘Perks of being a super soldier, babydoll.’

‘You’re impossible.’

‘But you love me anyway.’

‘I do. I love you so much, Bucky Barnes.’

‘I love you just as much, Helen Potter.’

The next day Bucky woke up in excellent spirits. He had had a brilliant day yesterday. After he and Helen finished their soup they snuck in a sneaky lovemaking session before taking a romantic walk through the gardens. Helen then returned to their room to video call Ron and Hermione while he went to talk to Steve. The day ended with Helen cooking Bucky’s favourite meal and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was a perfect day.

Now Bucky was strolling down the corridors of the palace to Shuri’s lab. Today marked his third session and he was very happy with the progress he was making so far. He knew that it was early days but he was hopeful that he was going to succeed. He was going to get rid of the trigger words. He had to.

Unfortunately this session didn’t go as well as the last one. In fact it was a complete disaster. The session ended with Bucky fleeing the lab in tears. Shuri was unable to keep up with him so she went to find Helen to tell her about Bucky. If anyone could make Bucky feel better then it was Helen.

Helen was just finishing up a video call with Ron and Hermione when Shuri knocked on her door.

‘Hello, Shuri. To what do I owe the pleasure?’

‘I’m afraid nothing about this visit will give you any pleasure.’

‘That sounds ominous. Is everything alright?’

‘Forgive me. I didn’t mean to worry you.’

‘Shuri, what’s going on?’

‘I’m afraid that Sergeant Barnes left my lab in tears after his session this morning.’

Helen looked alarmed. ‘What? Where is he? Is he alright?’

‘Unfortunately I do not know where he is, Miss Potter.’

‘Right. I better go find him.’

‘I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.’

Helen gave her a nod before she raced out of her room in search of Bucky. Twenty minutes later she found him sitting alone in a field surrounded by goats. One was even sitting in his lap. Her heart sang at the sight though it didn’t stop her from worrying about him.

‘Bucky?’

‘Helen.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Well, the session brought back a bad memory and I got all upset.’

‘Why did you run away?’

‘I just didn’t think. All I could think about was getting out of there as soon as I could.’

‘Why didn’t you come to me?’

‘I didn’t want you to see me like that.’

‘I’ve seen you break down before, Bucky. You know that I would never judge you.’

‘I know. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.’

‘Honey, you could never disappoint me. Why would you think that?’

‘You were so happy when I told you that my sessions were going well. I didn’t want to let you down.’

‘You haven’t let me down, darling.’

‘I have.’

‘You haven’t. You had one little setback but that’s it.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t have to be sorry, honey. None of this is your fault.’

‘I didn’t get to make you proud.’

‘You always make me proud, Bucky. Just you doing this makes me prouder than I’ve ever been. You’re so strong and brave for doing this, honey. I know that the trigger words haunt you and I’m so proud of you for facing them head on.’

‘I wish I didn’t have this setback.’

‘Everyone has setbacks, Bucky. Not everything can go perfectly all the time.’

‘You’re right. I’m sorry for being whiny.’

‘It’s okay. You’ve had a hard morning.’

‘That’s no excuse.’

‘Bucky, it’s okay. These sessions are tough. It’s okay to break down a little.’

‘Okay.’

‘So, tell me about these goats. It looks like you’ve got some fans there.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Yeah. I guess I do.’

‘How did you find them?’

‘Well, they found me first of all. I guess they saw me all upset and wanted to comfort me.’

‘That’s so sweet.’

‘Yeah, they’re pretty cute.’

‘They’re absolutely adorable. Do you know where they came from?’

‘I think there’s a farm somewhere around here. They probably came from there.’

‘Thank you for comforting my Bucky. I appreciate all your help.’

‘Did you just talk to the goats?’

‘I did. Don’t tell me that you haven’t because I know you have.’

‘Fine, I have. They’re just too cute to resist.’

‘That they are.’

After spending some time petting the goats Helen and Bucky returned back to their apartment in the palace. The next day Bucky went to visit the goats again after his session had ended. He enjoyed spending time with the goats. It was comforting and Helen thought they were cute.

Bucky liked the goats a lot and they liked him just as much. Whenever he tried to leave them they would follow him all the way home and when he got too far for them to follow they would cry out for him. When Shuri informed the owner of the goats of this he was kind enough to let Bucky have ownership of them. So Bucky was now the proud owner of six baby goats.

‘Are you going to name them?’ Helen asked him when he was putting the goats back in their pen.

‘Of course I am.’

‘Have you got any ideas?’

‘I want to wait a few days before I name them. I want to see what their personality is first.’

‘That’s a good idea.’

‘I’ll let you name one of them of course. They’re your goats too.’

‘Thank you, honey. That’s very kind of you.’

‘Anything for my zvezda.’

A couple of days had passed and Bucky was ready to name his goats.

‘So tell me what our adopted children’s names are.’

‘This one here is Rick.’ Bucky said, pointing to the one with a brown spot over its left eye.

‘Good name choice.’

‘Thanks. Now this little lady is Ilsa.’

Helen smiled at the pure white goat. She was adorable.

‘The brown one over here is called Brooklyn.’

‘You really called one of the goats Brooklyn?’

‘I did. It’s where we met after all.’

‘And why Rick and Ilsa?’

‘They’re the main characters in Casablanca.’

‘Yeah, I got that. What I don’t get is why you picked those names.’

‘Casablanca is one of our favourite movies, doll.’

‘Look at you being all romantic.’

‘I’m always romantic for you, sweet thing.’

‘That you are.’

‘Have you come up with a name yet?’

‘You haven’t told me the names of the other two.’

‘I’d like to hear your name first.’

Helen sighed. ‘Fine. What one am I naming?’

‘This little black one over here.’

‘Mm. Severus.’

‘Severus?’

‘Yes. Severus.’

‘Isn’t that the name of your Potions teacher that you hated?’

‘He gave his life to save mine. He was a good man.’

‘Wasn’t he in love with your mother?’

‘He was but that doesn’t make his sacrifice any less meaningful.’

‘But why name the goat that?’

‘Well, he’s all black and Snape used to dress in all black robes.’

‘Okay. Severus it is then.’

‘Good. Now tell me the rest of your names.’

‘The white one with brown spots on its back is called Hyacinth.’

‘You named her after one of our flowers.’

‘I did. It was in the first bouquet I ever gave you.’

Helen smiled. ‘Yeah, I remember.’

‘And now for the grand finale, the piece de resistance, the name of the last goat.’

Helen looked at the goat. It was a light brown and looked like it had a white star on its forehead.

‘Helen, zvezda moya, meet Steve.’

Helen burst out laughing. ‘You named the goat after Steve?’

‘Yeah. The little guy is stubborn punk just like him. I thought it was fitting.’

‘Plus he has a little star on his forehead like the one on Steve’s shield.’

‘To be honest that had nothing to do with my decision. I was always going to name the most stubborn one after Steve. The fact that it was the one with the star on its head was just a coincidence. A brilliant, hilarious coincidence.’

‘You realise that Steve is going to be mad at you.’

‘Yes but it’s worth it.’

‘If you say so.’

Just as Helen predicted Steve was angry when he found out Bucky named one of his goats after him. He was very offended that he was being compared to a goat. He was the only one who felt that way though. Everyone else thought that it was hilarious so Steve had no allies.

Every day after his session was over Bucky would tend to his goats. It gave him a purpose and took his mind off of things. The added bonus was that Bucky actually enjoyed spending time with and taking care of the goats. It was more of a hobby than a chore for him. Helen was very fond of the goats as well. She considered them to be part of the family and Bucky was thrilled at that. The six goats were their adopted children and neither Helen or Bucky would have it any other way.


	47. Soldier No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky celebrate some good news with their friends.

* * *

  
A month later things were going very well for both Helen and Bucky. They had heard back from Tony about what houses were for sale in the neighbourhood they wanted to live in and were now in the process of choosing what houses they wanted to view. Both were very excited about this as it meant that they were one step closer to finally having the life they always wanted together. The only thing they weren’t doing was planning their wedding. Neither wanted to put too much pressure on themselves especially since Bucky was often physically and mentally drained after his sessions to get rid of the trigger words.

In other news the goats were doing well. All six of them were happy and healthy. They had also become attached to both Helen and Bucky, often following them about much to the amusement of Sam and Steve.

Yes life was going perfectly for the happy couple and good news was about to come their way.

Helen was busy making lunch for Bucky. She was making one of his favourites: vegetable soup, his mother’s recipe. Yesterday’s session had been tough on Bucky and Helen wanted to do something that would cheer him up. So vegetable soup just like his ma used to make seemed like the right way to go.

The door to their room opened and closed just as Helen was adding the final ingredient to the soup. She smiled widely when she saw Bucky. He looked fairly happy.

‘Hey, honey.’

‘Hey, babydoll. I missed you.’

‘I missed you too. How did it go?’

‘It went well. Shuri thinks it’ll only be a couple of months until the trigger words are finally gone.’

Helen squealed and moved to hug Bucky tight. ‘Honey, that’s amazing.’

‘I know. I’m so happy.’

‘So am I. You’ve waited so long for this and I’m so glad that it’s finally in reach for you.’

‘I can’t wait until they’re gone. I’ll finally be free.’

‘Yes, you will.’

‘What are you making, doll? It smells good.’

‘Vegetable soup. Your mother’s recipe.’

Bucky smiled. ‘You’re too good to me.’

‘I thought you deserved a treat after doing so well with your sessions.’

‘Well, if you want to do this for me then I ain’t complaining.’

‘Of course you won’t. You can’t resist my cooking.’

‘No, I can’t. It’s just too good to resist, zvezda.’

‘It’ll be ready in about ten minutes. Why don’t you go sit down and relax until then?’

‘Are you sure you don’t need my help with anything?’

‘No, I’m fine. You go relax.’

‘Okay, doll.’

Ten minutes later Helen served up the soup and they both tucked in.

‘How is it?’ She asked.

‘God doll, you should be a professional chef. This is absolutely divine.’

‘Thank you for the compliment but I don’t think I’ll become a chef.’

‘Why not? You’re amazing at cooking.’

‘You’re just being biased because you love me.’

‘I’m not. I really think you could make it as a chef.’

‘I don’t believe you.’

‘Of course you don’t. You don’t believe you’re good at anything.’

‘That’s not true. I believe I’m good at stuff, just not cooking.’

‘You have a talent, kiska. You should pursue it.’

‘I don’t think I want to become a chef.’

‘Then what do you want to be?’

‘I don’t know. I already had my dream job.’

‘Why did you leave it?’

‘I quit so I could move to New York.’

‘You shouldn’t have given up your dream like that.’

‘My dream didn’t mean anything if you weren’t there by my side.’

‘You’re going to make me cry, solnyshko.’

‘Sorry.’

‘No, don’t be sorry. That was very sweet.’

‘Thank you. I meant every word.’

‘I love you so much, zvezda moya.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

After they finished their soup they washed their bowls and went to cuddle on the couch. Steve came to visit them an hour later and the three of them got to talking. When they got onto the topic of the goats Steve scowled.

‘I can’t believe you called one of the goats Steve. Why would you do that?’

‘Let it go, Steve.’

‘No, I will not let it go, Bucky. How could you do that to me?’

‘Stop acting like I just shot you, punk. All I did was name a goat after you.’

‘You’re saying that like it’s a good thing.’

‘It is a good thing. You should be honoured that I named one of my goats after you. They’re our adopted children, you know.’

‘Honoured? Honoured?! Why the hell should I be glad that a stupid goat is named after me?’

‘Don’t call Steve stupid. He’s a good goat.’

‘Why the hell did you name him Steve?’

‘Because you’re my best friend.’

‘Then why didn’t you name one after Ron or Hermione?’

‘Because neither of them looked like a Ron or Hermione.’

‘And this goat looked like a Steve?’

‘Yes, it did.’

‘Now that’s just offensive.’

‘It’s not offensive. The goats are adorable. That means you are too.’

‘I’m supposed to be happy that I look like a goat?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, I’m not.’

‘Don’t listen to him, Steve. He named the goat after you because he’s stubborn just like you.’

‘Is that supposed to make me feel better?’

‘I thought you liked being called stubborn.’

‘Well, yeah.’

‘Then it shouldn’t be a problem.’

‘I’ve still got a goat named after me.’

‘He’s also got a star on his forehead just like the one on your shield.’

‘I’m never going to be happy about a goat being named after me.’

‘Just let it go, Steve.’

‘I’m stubborn. I’m not going to let it go anytime soon.’

‘Maybe if you meet Steve then you’ll feel better about it all.’

‘Unlikely. Tony and Sam can’t stop laughing at me.’

‘Just come and meet him. You’re the only one who hasn’t met all the goats.’

‘Fine. I’ll meet them but I’m still not happy about it.’

‘You will be after you meet them.’

‘We’ll see.’

Helen and Bucky both chuckled as they led Steve out to the goats’ little pen. Steve eyed them wearily but followed the two of them into the pen.

‘Okay. I’ve seen them. Can I go now?’

‘We haven’t introduced you to them yet.’

‘For god’s sake Buck, they’re not people.’

‘They are to me.’

‘And to me.’

‘You two are insufferable.’

‘We’re your best friends.’

‘Unfortunately.’

‘Need I remind you that Sam and Tony are still laughing at you so we’re your better option.’

‘Damn it.’

‘Come say hi to the goats, Stevie.’

‘Please tell me one of them is named Sam.’

Bucky scoffed. ‘I would never name one of my beloved goats after that bird brain.’

‘What did you name them?’

‘Stevie, meet Rick, Ilsa, Severus, Brooklyn, Hyacinth and of course your little mini me, Steve.’ Bucky said with a proud smile, pointing to each goat as he said their name.

‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Don’t use that tone when you’re talking to my goats.’

‘Oh, shut up.’

‘No, I will not. You’re being mean to our adopted children.’

‘Yeah, Steve. Stop being mean to our babies.’

‘They’re just goats for crying out loud.’

‘They’re not just goats to us so be nice.’

‘Fine. Hello, Rick, Ilsa, Severus, Brooklyn, Hyacinth and Steve. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.’

‘Much better.’

After that Steve came round to the goats and grew quite fond of them, though he was still bitter about one of them being named Steve.

Time flew quickly and before they knew it four months had passed. Steve and the others had went back to New York a couple of months ago though they still came to visit them. Ron, Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley had also came to visit as well as Bill and Fleur and George and Angelina. Right now Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were currently visiting them and Helen was enjoying spending time with her five oldest friends immensely. Bucky was also glad that they were visiting as it meant that Helen had company while he was off doing his sessions.

Speaking of the sessions they were going very well. The trigger words were almost null and void and both of them couldn’t wait until they finally were.

The two of them had settled into a blissful domestic routine and the only thing that would make it more perfect is the addition of having their own house. There were a few houses available for them to buy in Prospect Park South, most of them having seven bedroom, some having eight. Helen and Bucky were stuck between two options. Bucky liked the back garden in the first one but Helen liked the overall feeling of the second one. They still had a month before both of them were due to be sold so they still had some time to decide. Helen was determined to have her option as their house and she knew that she could wear Bucky down. After all he loved the second house too. He was just being stubborn. It had a better back garden than Bucky’s option as well. They had found their dream house. Bucky just needed to let that other house go.

Bucky was currently tending to the goats so Helen was alone in their little apartment. This gave her time to concoct her masterplan. She was baking all of Bucky’s favourite desserts to butter him up. That way it would be easier to convince him to give up his stupid house and go with hers.

The apple pie was in the oven and she was just putting the finishing touches on the Plum Charlotte. The Lazy Daisy cake was cooling by the window sill and she was just mixing the batter for the vanilla wafer cookies. She still had to make the chocolate cream pie as well as the starters and the main meal.

The starters were chicken noodle soup and potato pan rolls. The main was of course meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Bucky wouldn’t be back for another two hours. After he was finished tending to the goats he was going to hang out with Steve for a bit. And her visitors were out for the day sightseeing. So she had two hours to complete her feast before Bucky got back. Hopefully he got back before Ron did because knowing Ron he would likely demolish all the food before Bucky could even have some. But she wasn’t too worried about that. Hermione had promised her that she would keep everyone away until Helen and Bucky were finished eating and Hermione never broke her promises.

Before she knew it her two hours were up and Bucky was walking through the door with a big smile on his face. Luckily all the food was ready so she had nothing to worry about.

‘Doll? Helen? Where are you?’

‘I’m in the kitchen.’

Bucky entered the kitchen looking happy. ‘Hey zvezda, what are you doing?’

‘Cooking.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘I can see that. Whatever you’ve made smells absolutely delicious.’

‘Actually I made a lot of things. I thought it would be nice for us to have a little feast to ourselves.’

‘How much did you make?’

‘Well, I made chicken noodle soup, potato pan rolls, meatloaf and mashed potatoes, apple pie, Lazy Daisy cake, vanilla wafer cookies, chocolate cream pie and your favourite dessert of all time, Plum Charlotte. So, uh, quite a lot.’

‘Doll, you didn’t have to make all of that.’

‘I know I didn’t have to. I did it because I wanted to.’

‘Well, thank you for going through all that trouble for me. It must have been hard work for you.’

‘Oh, it wasn’t hard work at all. I enjoyed making it all.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. Doing stuff like this for you makes me happy.’

‘Well, as long as you’re happy, solnyshko. You know that’s all I want.’

‘I know. I want you to be happy too.’

‘I am happy, prelest moya. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be.’

‘Sap.’

‘You love this sap though.’

‘I do. I love you very much.’

‘I love you too, babydoll.’

‘Now enough talking, let’s start eating before everything gets cold.’

‘As you wish, lyubov moya.’

Once they sat down Bucky poured them some red wine and they both tucked into their starters.

‘This soup is amazing, solnyshko. I don’t know how you do it.’

‘It’s Mrs Weasley’s recipe and you know how much of a good cook she is.’

‘You can still mess up a perfect recipe. Ron certainly messed up a few.’

Helen chuckled. ‘That’s true.’

‘Just admit it, solnyshko, you’re a brilliant cook.’

‘Fine. I’m a brilliant cook.’

‘That’s better.’

After finishing the soup and rolls they moved onto the main course.

‘How’s the meatloaf, honey?’

‘Amazing as always, doll.’

‘Thank you.’

‘It was so nice of you to do this for me, zvezda. I really appreciate it.’

‘Well, you’ve been working so hard in your sessions. I thought you deserved a treat.’

‘Thanks, babydoll. It’s nice to know that I’ll always have your support.’

‘You’ll always have me by your side, honey.’

‘And for that I am forever grateful.’

Two weeks after Helen and Bucky’s romantic feast more good news came.

The two of them had just had breakfast when Shuri knocked at the door.

‘I have excellent news for the two of you.’ She said with a grin.

‘What is it?’ Bucky asked.

‘Today is the day you’ve been waiting for, Sergeant Barnes.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘If my calculations are correct and they always are then after today’s session you’ll be free.’

‘You mean I’ll be free of the trigger words?’

‘Yes.’

Bucky froze in shock. He couldn’t believe this. Was he finally going to be free? Was that last bit of control that HYDRA had over him finally going to go away for good? This was a dream come true and it was almost too good to be true.

He was broken out of his reverie by Helen squealing excitedly and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

‘Oh, Bucky. I can’t believe this. You’re finally going to get what you’ve always wanted.’

‘What I’ve always wanted is you but this sure is a great bonus.’ He said with a grin.

‘You’ve always got to say something sweet, don’t you?’

‘Of course I do. I live to compliment you.’

‘Of course you do.’

‘I’ll give you two some time alone. Our session starts in an hour, Sergeant. You’re more than welcome to bring Miss Potter if you’d like.’ Shuri spoke up.

‘Thank you, Shuri. We’ll see you soon.’

‘I forgot that she was here.’ Bucky said after the princess had left the room.

‘So did I.’

‘Oops.’

‘It looked like she didn’t mind so I think we’re okay.’

‘We’re more than okay. After today our lives can finally start.’

‘We already have a life together, honey.’

‘But now our life can really begin.’

‘In what way?’

‘In whatever way we want it to.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

‘So do I.’

After finishing their breakfast and making love the two of them headed down to Shuri’s lab for what hopefully would be Bucky’s final session.

‘Hello, Sergeant Barnes, Miss Potter.’ Shuri greeted them with a smile.

‘Hello, Shuri.’

‘We’ll start when you’re ready, Sergeant.’

‘Good luck, honey.’

‘Thank you, sweetheart. I couldn’t do this without you.’

‘You’ll never have to.’

‘God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, honey. I love you so very much and I know that you can do this.’

‘I can do anything as long as I have you by my side.’

‘Are you ready to start, Sergeant?’

‘I’m ready to start.’

‘Then let’s begin.’

Helen gave Bucky a reassuring smile and watched as he took a deep breath. His face was determined and she knew that he would stop at nothing for this to be a success. He wanted more than anything for this to be his last session and he would do anything to make it so.

An hour later the session was over and after a short break Shuri was going to check to see if it had worked, if Bucky was free.

‘Are you nervous?’ Helen asked as they had a little bite to eat.

‘Of course I am but I know that it could be all over so I’m excited too.’

‘I know that it’s worked. I just know it.’

‘How?’

‘I just have this feeling.’

‘What kind of feeling?’

‘Just the kind that tells me that everything is going to work out this time.’

‘Well, you’re a lot more optimistic than I am.’

‘I understand why you’d be more nervous than I am. It’s your brain after all. You’re the one who has had to live with these words all these years.’

‘I just want them gone.’

‘I have a feeling they will be.’

‘I don’t want to get my hopes up too much. It might not have worked.’

‘If it hasn’t worked today then it’ll work another day. Shuri knows what she’s doing and I know that she can get rid of them. It’s just a matter of time.’

‘I really hope so.’

‘Well, I know so.’

‘Sergeant, are you ready?’ Shuri asked, interrupting their conversation.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’

‘Just relax, Sergeant. You’re safe here.’

‘Okay.’

‘Right. I’m going to use the trigger words on you to see if they have any effect.’

‘What happens if they do?’

‘I have procedures in place in case that happens.’

‘Okay. I’m ready.’

‘Are you sure? We can take a few minutes.’

‘No. I need to get this over with. Do it now.’

‘Alright. Take a deep breath, Sergeant. The first word will come in exactly sixty seconds.’

‘Okay.’

‘The rest of the words will come quicker than that so prepare yourself.’

‘Okay.’

‘We’re about to start, Sergeant. Are you sure you’re ready?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good luck, Sergeant. I hope this works out for you.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Zhelaniye.’ (Longing.)

Helen saw Bucky take a shaky breath but otherwise he didn’t seem affected, which was a good sign.

‘Rzhaviy.’ (Rusted.)

‘Semnadtsat.’ (Seventeen.)

Helen’s eyes widened when she saw that Bucky still looked largely unaffected. It looked like the sessions had worked so far.

‘Rassvet.’ (Daybreak.)

‘Pech.’ (Furnace.)

Helen glanced at Shuri and saw that the princess was holding back a smile. It looked like Shuri was hopeful too. Things were looking good.

‘Devyat.’ (Nine.)

‘Dobroserdechnyy.’ (Benign.)

‘Vozvrasheniye na rodinu.’ (Homecoming.)

‘Odin.’ (One.)

‘Gruzovoy vagon.’ (Freight car.)

Helen watched with bated breath as Shuri stepped closer to Bucky. This was it. This would be the moment when they finally knew.

‘Soldat?’

‘My name is Bucky.’

‘Bucky, you did it!’ Helen cheered, rushing over to hug him tight.

‘I did?’

Shuri nodded. ‘Indeed you did. You are now a free man in every way possible, Sergeant.’

‘Thank you. Thank you so much for this.’

‘It was my pleasure, Sergeant Barnes.’

‘Bucky. I think you’ve more than earned the right to call me Bucky.’

‘Alright then, Bucky. I’m sure you two want to celebrate now.’

‘We do.’

‘Then by all means go celebrate.’

Helen and Bucky rushed out of the lab and immediately went to find Steve. They found him talking with Tony, Nat and Sam, which was good because it saved them from going to find the three of them.

Nat was the first one to notice them and she watched them with sharp eyes. ‘Are you two alright?’ She asked.

‘Of course we are.’

‘Are you sure? You seem frazzled.’

‘We’re fine, Nat. In fact we’re more than fine.’

‘What do you mean?’ Steve asked.

‘We have some amazing news.’

‘Helen’s pregnant.’

Bucky shot Sam a glare. ‘No, she’s not. Shut up, bird brain.’

‘Stop calling me that.’

‘I’ll stop when you stop acting stupid.’

Sam huffed. ‘I do not act stupid.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘Bucky, focus.’

‘Sorry, babydoll.’

‘Now that those two idiots have stopped bickering can you tell us your news?’

‘Nat, how dare you? I am not an idiot.’

‘Shut up, Wilson. We’re not starting this again.’ Tony scolded.

‘Thank you, Tony. Now as we were saying we have some amazing and rather exciting news.’

‘Which is?’

‘Bucky, I’ll let you tell them.’

‘Okay. Well, as you know I’ve been doing sessions with Shuri for the past few months in order to get rid of the trigger words that HYDRA put inside my head.’

‘We know, Buck, and we’re so proud of you for doing that.’

‘Speak for yourself.’

‘Sam.’ Steve scolded with a glare.

‘Sorry.’

‘Carry on, Barnes.’

‘Well as some of you may know they’ve been going very well and I’m pleased to tell you that today the sessions have worked. I’m free.’

‘You mean that the words are no longer inside your head?’

‘That’s exactly what I mean, Stevie.’

‘Oh my god. Bucky, I’m so happy for you.’ Steve said as he hugged Bucky tightly.

‘I know. I’m pretty happy too.’

‘So am I.’ Helen said with a smile.

‘We should celebrate. Throw a party.’

‘Tony, I don’t think Helen and Bucky will want a party.’

‘No, I think it’s a good idea, Stevie.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure, punk. Something like this should be celebrated after all.’

‘It certainly should.’

‘What do you think, Helen?’

‘I agree with Bucky. This deserves to be celebrated.’

‘Okay. We can have a party.’

‘Don’t sound so depressed about it. It’s a party, punk. They’re supposed to be fun.’

‘I know that. I just think that maybe a party isn’t the way to go. You two have been through enough. You don’t need the stress of a party.’

‘We’re fine, Stevie. We’re actually looking forward to this. We haven’t had a good party in over a year.’

‘If you’re sure.’

‘We are, Steve.’

‘Alright then. I guess we’re having a party.’

‘Yay!’ Sam and Tony cheered at the same time.

The next day the party was all planned out, thanks to Pepper who had just come to visit with Happy. The theme was Victorian ballroom, much to Sam, Ron and Tony’s dismay. But luckily everyone else was excited about it. Everyone had their costumes at the ready, though Sam, Ron and Tony had to be forced to wear something Victorian. It was mostly thanks to Natasha and Hermione who threatened to make the three of them wear a dress if they didn’t pick out a Victorian style suit.

Meanwhile Helen and Bucky were still riding the high of the good news that they had just received. After sharing the news that Bucky no longer had the trigger words inside his head with all of their loved ones they celebrated in their own special way. With several rounds of love making and talking about their wedding that would definitely be happening next year.

‘So we’re in agreement that Pepper will be our wedding planner?’

Bucky nodded. ‘We are, doll. I can’t think of anyone better to plan something like this. She planned tonight’s party like it was nothing.’

‘Not to mention she’s been planning Tony’s life for years and you know how difficult he can be.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Yeah, he is. He and Steve really are made for each other. They’re both pains to the people they love.’

‘Yes, I suppose both of them do have a couple of long suffering best friends.’

‘Yeah. Me and you for Steve and Pepper and Rhodey for Tony.’

‘We better not let them know we’re saying this about them. They won’t talk to us for weeks if they do.’

‘I think I can live with that. Steve’s been bugging me lately.’

‘In what way?’

‘He just talks too much.’

‘Well, he’s always been like that with you.’

‘I know that but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.’

‘What’s he even saying that’s annoying you?’

‘He just keeps going on and on about something.’

‘What is it?’

‘He keeps asking me if we’re going to get married soon.’

‘Well, I don’t think you’ll want to marry him any time soon so I think the answer is never.’

‘You know that’s not what I mean.’

Helen giggled. ‘I know that. I just want to cheer you up.’

‘I’m always happy when I’m with you.’

‘I know. So am I.’

‘So what do we tell Steve if he asks us about the wedding situation?’

‘Let’s just celebrate you being free of HYDRA first before we focus on anything else.’

‘Okay but Steve doesn’t take no for an answer.’

‘We’ll just tell him that we’ve got a date in mind but it’s not final yet.’

‘Okay. That’s a good idea.’

‘Are you excited for the party tonight?’

‘I’m excited to see what you’re going to wear.’

‘I can assure you that you’ll love my dress.’

‘I always do.’

‘I know but you’ll especially love this one.’

‘Huh. I’m intrigued. Tell me more.’

‘I’m not telling you anything. It’s supposed to be a surprise.’

‘I thought you hated surprises.’

‘Yes when it comes to me but not when it comes to you.’

‘But I don’t want a surprise.’

‘I promise that it’ll be worth the wait.’

Bucky pouted. ‘Fine, I’ll wait but I’m not gonna be happy about it.’

‘I can tell.’ Helen said with a giggle.

A few hours later Helen and Bucky parted ways in order to get ready for the party. Helen did her makeup and put her hair up in a traditional Victorian pin up. She then moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her ballgown.

It was a magnificent thing. A glorious thing. A beautiful thing. The dress was made of pure silk and was in the 1850s style of Victorian fashion. It had a Bertha neckline and the sleeves were in an off the shoulder style. The colour of the dress was a gorgeous shade of gold and it had little ruffles in the skirt that reminded her of the ones in Belle’s yellow ballgown from Beauty and the Beast. Which was the exact reason why she picked it. That movie meant the world to her and Bucky and she hoped that he liked the dress.

A knock on the door signalled Bucky’s arrival so she quickly put on some wrist length white lace gloves and grabbed a fan embroidered with forget me nots and lilies of the valley embroidered on it.

Now fully ready she opened the door and saw that Bucky was waiting outside with his back turned. She smiled at the thought. He clearly didn’t want to ruin the surprise and that was so sweet.

‘Bucky.’

The brunette spun around at the sound of his name being called. A grin broke out on his face when he saw her standing before him.

‘Wow. You look beautiful.’

‘Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.’

‘Not as much as you, solnyshko. You look absolutely stunning. You’re just like an angel. Bohze, I can’t believe how beautiful you are.’

‘Stop it. You’re making me blush.’

‘It’s my job to compliment you, babydoll.’

‘Yes, exactly. You’re supposed to compliment me, not make me blush.’

‘It’s not my fault that those things go hand in hand with you.’

‘Oh, just shut up.’

‘That’s no way to talk to your true love.’ Bucky mock scolded.

‘Who said you were my true love?’ Helen teased.

‘You did. Several times.’

‘Mm. I don’t remember that. You must be mistaken.’

‘Alright, that’s enough.’ Bucky pouted.

‘Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing.’

‘Say that I’m your true love.’

‘You’re my true love, the love of my life, my only one.’

‘Right back at you, babydoll.’

‘Your suit looks good by the way.’ Helen told him after they had shared a kiss.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. You look just like the Beast.’

‘I do?’

Helen nodded. ‘Of course you do. Your outfit is exactly like the Beast’s during the ballroom scene.’

‘I guess Pepper must’ve knew that you’d be wearing a ballgown like Belle’s.’

‘Did she pick your suit out?’

‘She gave me some options but suggested this one.’

‘Are you glad that you went with her suggestion?’

‘More than anything. You know how much I love being the Beast to your Belle.’

‘You’ve always been so much more than that.’

‘I know.’

‘Shall we head to the party?’

‘Of course we shall. It is for us after all.’

‘Well actually it’s just for you.’

‘If I say it’s for both of us then it’s for both of us.’

‘I don’t think it works like that.’

‘The words being gone means that we don’t have to put anything on hold anymore. It represents the start of our new life together. This party is just as much for you as it is for me, doll.’

‘Then let’s go to our party.’

The party was in full swing when they arrived. It seemed as though they were the last ones to arrive. Helen glanced around the royal ballroom and saw all of their friends dressed up in Victorian finery just like they were. Hermione was in a silk blue ballgown adorned with white lace in a style that was similar to the one she was wearing herself. Ron was in a suit that matched Hermione’s gown and he had a disgruntled look on his face. Natasha was looking resplendent in a deep red gown with black lace and she had forced Sam into wearing a matching suit. Bucky laughed hysterically when he saw the look on Sam’s face and said that this was the perfect start to the party. Luna was looking wonderfully weird in a multicoloured dress while her husband chose a more understated look. Ginny and Neville were wearing a purple dress and suit. Pepper looked stunning in a sapphire blue ballgown and Happy’s matching suit made him look dapper. Finally Steve and Tony were wearing suits that matched their superhero outfits. Everyone looked perfect and the celebrating was only beginning.

After having some nibbles and sharing some dances Steve proposed a toast.

‘Hello everyone. I’d like to thank you all for coming to the party. As you know we’re here to celebrate something wonderful. Bucky has been fighting to get rid of the trigger words that HYDRA put in his head for a long time now and I’m beyond thrilled that he’s finally accomplished this goal. I know I speak for everyone here when I say that I wish him and Helen all the luck in the world. Nobody deserves a fairytale ending more than them and I can’t wait to see where their lives take them. To Bucky and Helen.’

‘To Bucky and Helen.’

An hour into the party Helen and Bucky took refuge on one of the balconies.

‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ Helen asked.

‘I am. Are you?’

Helen nodded. ‘I’m having a great time.’

‘I’m glad. I always want you to be happy.’

‘I know and I’m very happy. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.’

‘And even more so now that our lives have finally begun.’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘I can’t wait for our happy ending, solnyshko.’

‘Neither can I.’

‘To getting married and having lots of babies.’

Bucky grinned giddily. ‘To getting married and having lots of babies.’


	48. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen receives a wonderful surprise from Bucky.

* * *

A month later things were still going well for both Helen and Bucky. Even though neither of them wanted to live in Wakanda permanently they were enjoying their time here. They had bought their house and were just waiting for the renovations to be finished. On top of that the goats had grown quite a bit and were very attached to both of them. Everything was going well and they couldn’t be more thrilled.

Things were truly perfect and they were only going to get more perfect as time went on. There was just one thing missing in Bucky’s eyes. Their wedding.

Even though they had both agreed on a rough date for their wedding they had made no further plans and Bucky was too impatient to wait to make more. He needed to give Helen a sign and the only way to do that was to propose again.

But just because it wasn’t his first time he was proposing it didn’t mean that this proposal wasn’t going to be as extravagant as the first one. It was going to be just as memorable as the first one. Perhaps even more so. He just needed some time alone so he could plan it out. Unfortunately Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had all gone home yesterday so he couldn’t ask for their help in distracting Helen. But there was someone else who he could ask.

‘You want me to do what?’ Natasha asked him, an unimpressed look on her face.

‘I need you to distract Helen while I plan out my reproposal to her.’

‘That’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.’

‘Please just do this for me. I want her to be surprised.’

‘Helen hates surprises.’

‘I know that but I also know that she’ll love this surprise.’

‘That’s true but I don’t like lying to my best friend.’

‘You’ll only have to lie for a bit and it’ll be for a good cause.’

‘Okay, I see your point.’

‘So you’ll help?’

‘It depends.’

‘Depends on what?’

‘On how long I have to keep up this ridiculous charade.’

‘It’s not ridiculous.’

‘Helen will know something’s up right away.’

‘You’re the Black Widow. You can fool her for a little bit.’

‘Fine but if she figures it out then don’t blame me.’

‘I’ll just blame Sam instead.’

‘Why would you blame him? He has nothing to do with this.’

‘I know but he annoys me so I’ll just blame him.’

‘Good call.’

‘Just distract her for a couple of hours. That’s all I need.’

‘Consider it done.’

‘Thanks, Natasha.’ Bucky said before he ran off in search of Steve.

He found the blond sketching in his room. He smiled at him when he noticed him.

‘Hey, punk.’

‘Hey, jerk.’

‘Where’s Tony?’

‘He’s hanging out with Pepper and Happy.’

‘So you won’t be spending time with him today?’

‘We’re having dinner at eight so I’m free until then.’

‘Good.’

‘Why are you asking anyway?’

‘I just wanted to know if you were free.’

‘Why? Do you want to hang out?’

‘I actually wanted to talk.’

Steve put his sketchbook down. ‘Okay. What do you want to talk about?’

‘Do you remember me saying that I might have a plan that I need your help with a few weeks ago?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘Well I have a plan that I need your help with.’

‘Alright. What do you need?’

‘I need you to get me some flowers.’

‘Can’t you do that yourself?’

‘No, I can’t. I’ll be too busy with the rest of the plan.’

‘Okay then. What flowers do you need me to get?’

‘Forget me nots, lilies of the valley, blue and white hyacinths and white myrtles.’

‘Am I allowed to know what this is for?’

‘Of course you are.’

Steve frowned when Bucky didn’t answer him right away. ‘Well? What’s this big plan of yours?’

‘I’m going to ask Helen to marry me again.’

Steve looked excited. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, I am. And did you just squeal?’

‘No, I did not.’

‘You did but let’s forget about that for now. Are you going to get the flowers?’

‘Of course I am. What do you need them for anyway?’

‘For my proposal.’

‘I know that. But what part of the proposal are they for?’

‘Never you mind that. Just get the flowers, punk.’

‘I’m getting them. Relax, would ya?’

‘Sorry. I just want this to go perfectly.’

‘It will. The first one was perfect and this one will be exactly the same.’

‘Thanks, Stevie.’

‘No problem, jerk. So what’s your part in the plan?’

‘I’m proposing, you idiot.’

Steve ignored the insult. ‘You said that you would be too busy to get the flowers yourself. What are you doing that’s got you so busy?’

‘I need to prepare the clues for the treasure hunt.’

‘Treasure hunt? What does that have to do with your proposal?’

‘I’m incorporating it into my proposal. Helen will think she’s doing a regular old treasure hunt but when she gets to the end I’ll be there will some flowers and candles and then I’ll propose.’

‘Sounds romantic. Do you have anything to propose with?’

‘I bought her these earrings from an antique store. I’m going to say that she can wear them at our wedding and then ask her to marry me.’

‘Can I see them?’

‘Of course you can.’

Bucky brought the earrings out of his jacket pocket and opened the case that they were in. They were plated in gold and the clasp was in the shape of a rose and had an emerald in the centre of it. From the flower hung emeralds in the shape of a teardrop. They were beautiful.

‘They’re gorgeous, Buck. They match Helen’s eyes.’

‘I know. That’s why I chose them.’

‘She’s going to love them.’

‘I sure hope so.’

‘She definitely will.’

Bucky smiled. ‘Thanks, punk.’

‘No problem, jerk.’

‘Okay. Getting back to the plan I need to have the flowers ready by seven so you’ll need to have them about half an hour before that.’

‘I’ll get them in time, don’t worry.’

‘I’m trying not to but I can’t help it.’

‘Nothing is going to go wrong, Buck. You’ll repropose and Helen will say yes and you’ll live happily ever after.’

‘I know but that doesn’t stop me from being nervous.’

‘What have you got to be nervous about? You’ve already proposed to her once and she said yes. You’ve got nothing to worry about.’

‘I know. I just can’t help but think that I’ll mess it up.’

‘You won’t mess it up.’

‘You can’t know that.’

‘Oh but I can.’

‘How?’

‘Because Helen won’t care if it doesn’t go exactly how you planned it. All she’ll care about is the fact that you asked her. She doesn’t need anything more than the love of her life asking her to marry him again. I mean, what could be more romantic that that? Nothing.’

Bucky’s smile widened and he pulled Steve in for a hug. The blond returned it just as fiercely, silently telling Bucky that he knew how grateful he was for his friendship and that he felt the same way.

‘Thanks for making me feel better, Stevie.’ He said after they released each other.

‘No problem. You still nervous?’

‘A little but it’s good nerves. I’m more excited now than truly nervous.’

‘Maybe a story will take your mind off of things.’

Bucky scowled at him. ‘What kind of story?’

Steve chuckled. ‘I know what you’re thinking, jerk, and I don’t mean that kind of story.’

‘So if we’re not reading children’s stories then what are we reading?’

‘We’re not reading at all. You’re going to tell me about the moment you decided you were going to propose to Helen.’

‘You already know all about that, punk.’

‘You never told me the specifics. All you said was that you changed your mind about waiting. I want to know exactly what made you change your mind.’

‘Fine.’ Bucky grumbled.

‘Aw, don’t be like that, Buck. This is a happy story.’

‘It’s none of your business is what it is.’

‘I’m just trying to take your mind off of things. Now get on with the story.’

‘Okay, okay. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.’

Steve scowled. ‘I don’t wear knickers, you jerk.’

‘Do you want to hear the story or not?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘Then shut your piehole and listen.’

‘Fine.’

-Flashback-

_It was a lovely day today. The sun was shining and everyone was in a happy mood. Which was a good thing considering they were in the middle of a war. Sometimes a little hope and a few high spirits was all you needed to get through these tough times. Often though it was all too easy to forget that a war was going on. When you were surrounded by your loved ones you just forgot all about what was going on around you. You were content in your little bubble with them. Almost too content because you often found yourself being far too happy. Lives were being lost by the thousands nearly every day but you still laughed and smiled the way you always did. Some would say that it was a good thing to still act as you normally would during times like this. They said that some normalcy was good considering what was going on. Others would say it was disrespectful to be laughing and having fun while some were suffering._

_Bucky could see both points of view. On the one hand he agreed that keeping spirits high was the best thing that you could do. Having personally suffered and endured torture himself he knew all too well the benefits smiling and having fun could have on you. But on the other hand he did feel a little guilty for being so happy in a time like this. Because while he and several other men had survived and escaped the horror of Azzano others hadn’t been so lucky and had died after days of brutal torture. He knew that he was one of the lucky ones and he felt a twang of guilt every time he laughed or smiled. It was hard not to knowing that some people would never get the chance to do either of those things._

_But he didn’t let himself dwell on that too much. There was no point in making himself sick over this. He shouldn’t feel guilty that he survived. He should feel grateful. And he was. He was beyond grateful that he got out of that dreadful place and had the chance to see Helen and Steve again. He would always be thankful for that. Whoever gave him the chance to live and see the two most important people in his life again would have his eternal gratitude. He couldn’t thank them enough._

_Being captured and tortured had changed his outlook on many things. Before this all happened he believed that it was better if everything was put on hold until after the war ended. He didn’t see the point in proposing, getting married or having children when there was a war going on. These occasions should be saved for happy times and a war like this was the furthest thing from that. So as much as he wanted to take the next step with Helen he made the decision to put it on hold until after he got back from fighting in the war, which would likely be when the war ended for good._

_But then Azzano happened and everything changed. As he was lying on that table getting tortured he often thought about what would have happened if he had proposed to Helen before he shipped out. When he was recovering in his cell he went over all of his regrets. Not proposing was at the top of that list. So he vowed that if he ever got out of here he was going to buy a ring and as soon as he got back to Brooklyn he was going to propose to Helen. He had waited long enough and he didn’t have any time to waste if he did get out of here alive. Thoughts of proposing and images of their wedding got Bucky through the long hard days of Azzano. He knew it would be a long time before he did see Helen if he survived all of this but she was worth the wait._

_The last thing he was expecting however was to get rescued by Steve. He always imagined who his rescuers would be if he managed to survive long enough to get rescued. He expected it to be a team of highly trained soldiers. He hardly expected it to be his punk of a best friend._

_It took some time for him to get his head around Steve’s new role as Captain America. It was odd seeing him all tall and muscular but him being a famous hero was a little too much for him to handle. Thankfully it eventually made sense and he was fighting by Steve’s side like he always did._

_He never imagined that he’d see Steve before the war ended. It was a shock in itself just to be reunited with his best friend. He nearly fainted when he saw Helen standing there when they returned to the base. But as shocked as he was he was elated to see the love of his life again. He spent almost all his time off with her and he cherished having her close again._

_He thought about the promise that he made to himself when he was still in Azzano about proposing. He knew that he was a coward for not doing so right away and he kicked himself for breaking the promise he made. But he knew that he would propose. He wanted to propose. Seeing Helen again had only intensified the longing he felt. He needed to make Helen his wife as soon as possible and the only way to do that was to propose._

_But he didn’t do anything about it until a few weeks after reuniting with Helen._

_Breaking out of his thoughts Bucky combed his hair and did the last of his buttons on his shirt. He and Helen were having lunch with Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos. Even though Helen was already quite friendly with the Howlies they still wanted to get to know her better. So Steve arranged this lunch so they could talk and get to know each other on a deeper level. Bucky knew that Helen was excited about this which made him excited too. He loved seeing Helen so full of joy like this. It made his heart burst with love._

_He smiled when he saw Helen come out of their bathroom. She looked so beautiful. Well she always looked stunning in his eyes but there was something about her today that made her glow. It was like she had a halo. Her dress was dark navy in colour with turquoise piping around the edges of the sleeves, the belt and the neckline. The neckline itself was a high one with three small triangle cut outs. The dress had tulip sleeves and the hem fell just past the knees. She paired it with black heels and turquoise stud earrings. She was truly angelic._

_‘Hey, babydoll.’_

_‘Hey, Bucky.’_

_‘You look gorgeous.’_

_‘Thank you. You look very handsome.’_

_‘Thanks, love.’_

_‘Are you ready to go?’_

_‘Yeah, doll. Let me just grab my coat and then we can go.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_After putting their coats out the two of them headed to the cafe where they would be having lunch. Steve was already there when they arrived. The others were not which didn’t surprise Bucky. The Commandos were always late when it came to things like this._

_The Commandos arrived twenty minutes after they were supposed to much to Steve’s annoyance. People being late was one of his pet peeves. Bucky made fun of him for that but Helen was more understanding. Hermione had the same pet peeve._

_‘Tell us where you were born.’ Dum Dum prompted._

_‘I was born in Godric’s Hollow. It’s a little village in the Suffolk county.’_

_‘What was it like growing up there?’_

_‘Well, I actually didn’t grow up there. I was raised in Surrey by my aunt after my parents died.’_

_‘Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.’_

_‘It’s okay. They died when I was very young.’_

_‘How did they die?’_

_‘Dum Dum! Stop it! You can’t ask questions like that!’ Steve scolded._

_‘It’s alright, Steve. They died from an illness. That’s all I know.’_

_‘Are you close with your aunt?’_

_‘Not really. I mean I guess we used to be but we don’t see each other a lot since I moved out.’_

_‘Do you still write to her?’_

_‘No. It would take too long for a letter to arrive.’_

_‘Is your aunt the only family you have left?’_

_‘No. She had a son the same age as me.’_

_‘Are you close with him?’_

_‘We have a friendly relationship.’_

_‘Was your aunt your mother or father’s sister?’_

_‘My mother’s.’_

_‘When’s your birthday?’_

_‘July 31st.’_

_‘How old are you?’_

_‘Dum Dum, you never ask a woman her age.’ Bucky scolded with a frown._

_‘No, it’s alright, honey. I’m 24.’_

_‘How long have you been dating the Sarge?’_

_‘Three years.’_

_‘Do you love him?’_

_‘Very much. And the rest is none of your business. I won’t discuss my relationship with Bucky any further.’_

_‘You’ve got yourself a great girl there, Sarge.’ Dum Dum said with an approving nod._

_Bucky smiled fondly. ‘Yeah, she’s pretty wonderful.’_

_‘Thank you, honey. You’re pretty wonderful yourself.’_

_‘Thanks, doll. I love you.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

_Bucky watched with increasing fondness as Helen continued to answer all of the Commandos’ questions. He loved her so much. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much. He never thought that he’d have this. He always assumed that he’d live forever as a bachelor and he constantly told his mother this much to her dismay. Right up until the day she died she pestered him to find a nice girl and settle down. He just wished that his ma had lived long enough to meet Helen. She would be thrilled to know that he had finally found the one. It would be a dream come true for her._

_And it was a dream come true for him too. Even though he said he was fine with being a bachelor for life he really wasn’t. He wanted to find the right girl, get married and have lots of babies. But he could never find the one no matter how hard he tried. He had almost given up hope when Helen had came into his life. She was like an angel descended from heaven. She was everything he wanted and more. He had finally found his one._

_As he watched Helen smile and laugh he came to a realisation. He needed to propose ASAP. There was no time to waste. He needed his future to start with Helen right now._

_However there was a tiny hint of doubt in his mind. Was now really the right time to be proposing? They were in the middle of a war and it wasn’t like they could get married any time soon. Helen deserved a fairytale wedding and there was no way to do that during wartime._

_But a talk with Steve soothed all his doubts and he was ready to propose. So with Steve’s help he picked out the perfect ring and planned his proposal._

-End flashback-

‘That’s a sweet story.’ Steve said after Bucky finished talking.

‘Yeah, it is. Apart from the Commandos being nosy.’

Steve chuckled. ‘Yeah apart from that. Dum Dum asked some really invasive questions.’

‘He did but Helen didn’t really mind.’

‘We probably should have told them to tone down their questions.’

‘They probably wouldn’t have listened if you did.’ Bucky said with a snort.

‘True.’

‘Are you still nervous?’

‘A little.’

‘Don’t be. Everything will go perfectly.’

‘I’m more worried that I won’t get the treasure hunt done in time. Natasha only promised me a couple of hours.’

‘You’ve still got an hour and a half.’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘I’ll let you get on with it.’

‘I can stay for a little longer.’

‘Okay. Can you tell me more about the treasure hunt?’

‘Sure. What do you want to know?’

‘What kinds of clues are you doing?’

‘The clues are going to lead her to where the flowers are.’

‘Is that where you’re going to propose?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What are the clues about? What are they going to say?’

‘All I’m going to tell you is they have to do with our relationship.’

Steve frowned. ‘That doesn’t help at all.’

‘You’ll find out soon enough, punk.’

‘I better, jerk.’

‘You will. I better go now.

‘Okay. Good luck, Buck.’

‘Thanks, Stevie.’

After he left Steve’s room Bucky prepared all of the clue cards and put them in their locations. He then headed to the proposal spot and put the flowers exactly where he wanted them. He sent a text to Natasha telling her to lead Helen to the first location. After getting the okay from the red haired assassin all he could do was wait until Helen got here.

Meanwhile Helen was confused as Nat lead her out of the palace.

‘Nat? Where are we going?’

‘You’ll see.’

‘I thought you had a date with Sam.’

‘I do.’

‘Then why are we leaving the palace?’

‘I have something I need to show you.’

Helen blinked in confusion but followed Nat nonetheless. After a couple of minutes they stopped walking.

‘Why have we stopped?’

Natasha didn’t answer. She just pointed at a tree. Helen looked to where she was pointing and saw a note sitting under the tree.

‘What’s that note doing there?’

Nat smirked. ‘It’s for you.’

‘Okay.’

Despite feeling unbelievably confused she picked up the note and read it. Her confusion increased when she saw the note was in Bucky’s handwriting. What was he up to?

“We met in an alley when Stevie was getting beat up. You were so brave that day. I fell in love with you immediately. You’ll find the next clue in the flower shop where we got each other our first bouquets.”

Helen frowned. The florist where they got the flowers was back in Brooklyn and it wasn’t even a flower shop anymore. What the hell was Bucky on about?

Turning over the note she saw something written on the back.

“PS- If you get stuck then follow the trail of rose petals to the next clue.”

‘Nat, do you see any rose petals?’ Helen asked as she turned around.

But she didn’t get a reply because Nat was gone. She must have left when she was reading the note. What in Merlin’s name was going on?

After a few minutes of searching she found the rose petals and followed them. They stopped at another tree where there was another note waiting for her. She looked up and saw that the sign for Mrs King’s florist was nailed onto the tree. She grinned. What was Bucky up to? She picked up the note and slowly read it.

“I used the language of flowers to ask you out on a date. I gave you a bouquet of flowers that symbolised how much I liked you. You said yes by giving me a similar bouquet. You’ll find the next clue in the place where we had our first date.”

She smiled and turned the note over in case Bucky had written something on the back again. He had.

“PS- Follow the hydrangea petals to get there.”

Helen laughed in delight. Bucky really knew how to make her heart sing. Whatever his intention with this he had truly made her day. She followed the hydrangea petals as instructed and stopped where they ended. A little grassy area surrounded by three trees. A sign had been nailed onto one of the trees stating the name of the dance hall: The Arcadia. Lights were strung on the other two trees and in the centre of the grass was a ceramic figurine of two people dancing. On closer inspection she realised with a smile that the two people were actually her and Bucky. They were in the clothes that they had worn on their first date. It was a touching gesture and she wanted to find Bucky and kiss him senseless.

Picking up the figurine she saw that a note was taped to the back. Carefully peeling it off she opened it up and read it.

“Hey, babydoll. Hope you liked your gift. Maybe it can sit on the mantelpiece in our new house. The next clue is where we had our very first kiss. Follow the pink camellia petals and you’ll find it.”

Helen put the figurine in her handbag and followed the pink camellia petals to the next clue. She already had an idea what it could be. Bucky had said it had something to do with their first kiss and she remembered their first kiss all too well. It was one of her favourite memories after all. She came to a stop when the pink camellia petals stopped. She was in another clearing surrounded by trees. She laughed, her eyes crinkling in amusement. Bucky had turned the grassy area into a mini cinema. Bucky had made two rows of plastic red chairs that resembled the ones you saw in a real life cinema. Nailed onto the trees was a giant square screen made from cardboard which resembled the movie screen. Written on it was Blues in the Night which was the movie they saw during that date. Her heart burst with love at the amount of effort Bucky had put into this. He really was the best fiancé in the world.

She walked closer to the screen and peeled the note off where it was taped to the bottom corner. She read it with a smile.

“Our first kiss was magical. It’s something that I’ll never forget. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, solnyshko moye. PS- The next clue is not what you think. Follow the petals of carnations, both red and pink.”

Following the red and pink carnation petals she eventually found herself in another clearing when the petals stopped. She gasped when she saw the way the area was decorated. Bucky had made it look like their old apartment back in Brooklyn. On the tables was all of Bucky’s favourite foods. Of course they weren’t actually real food. They had just been made to look that way.Also on the table was the flowers that Helen had gotten Bucky that day. Forget me nots and pink camellias that were of course real. And hanging on the trees was the welcome home banner that Helen and Steve had made for when Bucky had come home from boot camp.

She was curious as to why Bucky had chosen this particular moment so she quickly found the note and read it.

“My darling Helen, I know you’re wondering why I chose this moment when we had so many other important memories for me to use. Well I chose it because it was the moment when I realised I had truly fallen in love with you. Being away from you for the first time was hard and the thought of seeing you again got me through the toughest moments of boot camp. I knew before I left that I was falling in love with you but seeing all the trouble you went through in order to celebrate me coming home just sealed the deal. I had deeply fallen in love with you. Follow the red and white chrysanthemum petals to find the next clue.”

Grinning widely she found the petals and excitedly followed them to the next clue. She found herself in another clearing that was once again decorated like the dance hall they went to. And just like before in the middle of the grass there was a figurine of two people, her and Bucky. She picked it up for a closer inspection and saw that they were wearing the clothes they wore when they first told each other “I love you.” Helen smiled. She wasn’t surprised that Bucky had chosen to honour this moment. It was very important to both of them after all.

After putting the figurine into her bag she read the note that she peeled off of the back of it.

“Telling you that I loved you was hard to do because I was so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way. But I knew I had to tell you and I was thrilled that you said it back. It was hands down one of the best moments of my life. I love you so much, babydoll. I always have and I always will. Follow the red tulip petals to find the next clue.”

Helen followed the red tulip petals and found herself in another clearing. This one was decorated like a garden in the park. On a closer look she realised that it was the park they danced in a few nights before Bucky was shipped out. This was further confirmed by the figurine lying in the grass. It was of her and Bucky and they were dressed in the outfits they had worn that night.

She smiled when she read the note taped to the back of it.

“Hey, babydoll. I see you’ve made it to our park. The dance we shared there was truly magical. You looked like an angel in the moonlight. I knew then that I was truly the luckiest man in the world. Having you in my life has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I can’t live without you and I knew it from the moment we first kissed. You are my everything, zvezda moya. I hope you know how much you mean to me. You’ll find the next clue by following the orange blossom petals. I love you, doll.”

Helen followed the orange blossom petals and gasped in delight when she saw the way the clearing was decorated. It looked just like the Stark Expo they went to the night before Bucky shipped out. Another figurine was sitting in the grass and it depicted them sharing a dance in the outfits they wore that night. She smiled when she read the note stuck on it.

“Zvezda moya, this date we had was bittersweet for me. It was sweet because I went on a date with you and I love spending time with you. And it was bitter because it would be our last date for a while. This date was both fun and memorable and I will never forget it. Our last night together was spent in the very best way. Follow the blue and white hyacinth petals to find the next clue.”

Helen followed the blue and white hyacinth petals as instructed and found herself in in another clearing. The walk to this one was a little shorter than the others had been which gave her the impression that this clue had to do with the last one.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the way the area was decorated. It had been made to look like their old bedroom in Brooklyn. She picked up the note that was lying on the bed and read it.

“A lot of important things happened in this room, doll. We made love for the first time the night before I shipped out. Being inside you was incredible. Even now I can’t get over how good making love to you is. You also gave me a very important thing in this room. The one thing apart from you that I treasure the most. Your mother’s locket. I’ve never taken it off since that day and I know you’ve never taken my dog tags off. It’s like having a little piece of you that’s always with me. You have no idea how it means to me. I love you more than life itself, sweet thing. Find the next clue by following the myrtle petals.”

Helen followed the myrtle petals to the next clearing. It was decorated like the old SSR base that they spent a lot of time in. A little figurine sat on the grass and Helen picked it up with a smile. She and Bucky were dressed in the outfits they had been wearing when they had been reunited after Steve had rescued him from Azzano. She opened the note stuck on the back of the figurine and read it with a grin.

“I will never forget the day we were reunited. Being in Azzano was a nightmare but seeing you after was a dream come true. I never thought that we would see each other again so soon but I’m so glad that we did. Being apart from you was hell and knowing that you would be with me from now on was the best feeling in the world. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my reason for living. You are my everything. The light in my dark world. Find the next clue by following the lily of the valley petals.”

Helen put the figurine in her bag and followed the lily of the valley petals to the next clue. The clearing was modelled after the pub they went to in London. She remembered that night very well. She and Peggy had worn tight fitting red dresses and Steve had made a fool of himself yet again. She was curious about why Bucky had picked it though. What was so memorable about this moment? Sure they had all had a good time there but she didn’t think that there was any reason to commemorate the night. Wanting to find out why she picked up the note to read it. It was stuck to the back of the figurine that depicted her and Bucky laughing with drinks in their hand. Bucky was in his uniform and she was in that dress. This moment must have been very important to Bucky for him to have a figurine made for it.

“Hey, solnyshko. You’re almost at the end now. I hope you’ve enjoyed this little treasure hunt down memory lane. I chose this moment because it was the night that I decided that I was definitely going to propose to you. The next day I went out with Steve to a jewellers and I bought your engagement ring. All I had to do was propose. You’ll find the next clue by following the forget me not petals. I can’t wait to see you, babydoll. I love you.”

Grinning at the knowledge that she would be seeing Bucky soon she put the figurine in her bag and followed the forget me not petals. They ended in a meadow like area where Bucky was waiting for her.

‘Bucky!’ She cried excitedly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

‘Hey, doll. Did you enjoy yourself?’

‘I did. I love all of my gifts.’

‘I’m glad. All I want is for you to be happy.’

‘I am happy. I’m always happy with you.’

‘Right back at you, sweet thing.’

‘How did you find the time to do all of this? I just saw you this morning.’

‘I’ve been planning this for a couple of weeks now.’

‘Why did you go through all that trouble?’

‘Because I want to spoil you.’

‘You still didn’t have to do all that. It’s too much.’

‘Nothing is too much for you.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so. Now go get your gift.’

‘My gift?’

‘Yes, your gift. It’s behind you.’

Helen turned around and smiled at the gift. It was another figurine of the two of them. This time they were in the outfits they were wearing when Bucky proposed. It was a beautiful gift. A lovely way to honour the proposal.

‘Do you like it?’

‘I love it.’

‘Good. Come here, love. I’ve got something to show you.’

Helen nodded and let Bucky pull her into an area that had petals of blue and white hyacinths, myrtles, lilies of the valley and forget me nots that were in the shape of a loveheart.

‘Bucky, what’s going on?’

‘I have something I want to give you.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky pulled out the box with the earrings in them and handed them to Helen. She opened the box with a gasp.

‘Oh, Bucky, they’re beautiful.’

‘I was thinking you could wear them at our wedding.’

‘What?’

‘Helen Potter, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?’

‘Yes. A thousand times yes.’

Bucky grinned and kissed Helen passionately. This was the start of their new life together. A new beginning for them. And he couldn’t wait for their new life together to finally start. This was just the beginning. A wonderful brand new beginning.


End file.
